


The Ruby Empire: the Second Era

by momolady



Series: The Ruby Empire [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Exophilia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, War, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 165,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momolady/pseuds/momolady
Summary: The Ruby Empire  has a new chapter. The second generation is taking over and becoming rulers, leading to new changes within the empire. Upheaval is coming and new battles and romances are beginning.





	1. Dhaval's Coronation

Thirteen years have come and gone since I took the Ruby Empire and made it my own. Thirteen years of working to unify it all into the Unified Nations of Demir. But today is not about that or about my accomplishments. Today I am traveling to the Rakshasa Court for the achievements of one very amazing boy.

Dhaval, firstborn of Amit, is being crowned today. Amit has stepped down, which breaks my heart more than I can say. Amit was my closest confidant and friend, in all these years he never led me astray. Dhaval will make a fine leader though, he has the greatest qualities of both his parents, although looking at him he reminds me very much of Amit. His expression and mannerisms are taken straight from his father's book.

I have watched all these children from all these nations grow, and most of them are no adults and taking over for their families. They will become the fingers to my son's own hand.

"Dad, you're crying," Orrick says.

I look down at smile at him. He's just turned fourteen, but he is so much like his mother is astounds me. "Am I?" I laugh.

Orrick arches his brows at me. "Mama told me to keep you in line."

"She fears I'll come home and demand another child once your little sister arrives." I chuckle and pat his back. "This coronation has me reminiscing on the past," I tell him. "Do not judge me for getting sentimental."

"Mama says you're just getting mental," Orrick replies.

I grin and thinking that hopefully, his sister will be more like me. "Do you have the gift for Maitri?" I ask him.

He scowls and looks away from me. "How do you know about that?"

"I'm your father!" I chuckle. I then look up, seeing the gates of the Rakshasa Court open. Once inside the streets are aglow with activity. The people are celebrating and having festivities. There are Rakshasa and Gnolls mingling together, there are Centaur and Tieflings.

We come to the entrance to the palace where I am greeted by someone who holds a special place in my heart, more so than Amit.

Chiyo grins as she comes up to me. "Long time no see," she replies. Behind her, there are two matching children.

I kneel before Chiyo and then hug her. "It has been far too long, dear friend."

Chiyo sighs and after the hug she touches my cheek. "My god, when did you start to grey?"

"My mother greyed early," I laugh.

"You sure ruling an entire nation didn't cause it?" Chiyo laughs. She turns to Orrick and hugs him. "It's good to see you, young man."

"Thanks, Auntie Chiyo." He fidgets as Chi and Maitri come forward. They're both dressed in ceremonial robes. Chi is in red while Maitri is in green.

"H-hi Maitri," Orrick ducks his head as the girl approaches him.

Maitri tilts her head at him. "Hi," she giggles.

To my pleasure, my son and Maitri have been hitting things off. I had hoped he would marry Damini, but my adoration for Chiyo makes me happy I could be related to her in the future.

"Where is your sister?" I ask Chiyo as we make our way into the palace.

"She's been preparing for this coronation for ages," she answers. "She's been tending to Dhaval mostly when she's not in the kitchens or dealing with decorations."

"And what have you been doing?" I chuckle.

"Making sure she doesn't get caffeine," Chiyo winks at me.

Chiyo leads me to the ballroom where many other royals in my Unified Nations have gathered. To my shock, I see Gregori the Polar King and his family in attendance. I see Briefstienn who has become a king in his own right. There's king Niran and his numerous brood.

"So many people have attended," I murmur.

"Amit isn't just well-liked by you," Chiyo replies. "Amit is adored by many. Poor Dhaval," she sighs, shaking her head.

"Poor Dhaval?" I quip.

Chiyo nods. "Amit has big shoes to fill. Dhaval has always struggled with nerves after the wars. He's worried."

"Take me to him," I reply.

Chiyo shrugs and leads me back towards Mythri and Amit's bedroom. Inside, the entire royal family is there. Amit stands to greet me, but Mythri doesn't leave her son's side.

"Thank you for coming," Amit replies. His glasses are much thicker than they used to be and some of the stripes around his face have begun to fade.

"Why thank me for such a thing?" I laugh. "I am here because I love your family."

Mythri looks up and smiles at me. "We adore you too Demir." She then looks back at Dhaval who has a handwritten speech clutched in his hands.

"I was told our king to be was nervous," I stride over towards the desk and put my hand on his shoulder. "I wish to talk to him."

"We have tried," Mythri whispers.

"I'm sorry, Demir," Dhaval says with a quaking voice. "I do not mean to be so out of sorts while you have come to see me." He looks up at me with the eyes of his mother but the face of his father.

"Listen," I kneel down as I can face him eye to eye. "Back when I was your age, I was nothing. I was a slave and considered a burden. But I stood up and did what I knew in my heart was right. Leaders do what is right by their people. Your father has always been the shining example of that. I know that is why you are nervous, Dhaval."

The young man looks aside and down.

"You are not Amit," I tell him. "You are something better."

Dhaval lifts his eyes back to me.

"You are his son, the greatest parts of Amit. You are also the son of Mythri, and you have the greatest parts of her. You are not your father, you are you. You don't need to be anything else. You've had the best education in leadership out of anyone who has come to honor you." I squeeze his shoulder, and a soft smile starts to appear.

"The best thing you can do is find someone as amazing as your mother to marry," I grin at him.

Dhaval laughs, and he wipes at his eyes. "That's what dad said too," he chuckles.

"And I'm right," Amit growls.

"I've been trying to get him a girlfriend for forever," Himank scoffs from the bed where he and Damini are playing cards.

"And I told him I would take the coronation today," Damini replies. "But no!" She huffs and goes back to playing.

I smirk, enjoying this royal family very much. I look back to Dhaval. "I have your back," I tell him. "You will never be in this alone."

"I know," Dhaval whispers.

Mythri beams and kisses his cheek.

"Ugh, mom," he turns and rubs his cheek. "I keep having to wipe your lipstick off."

"Forgive me for loving you," Mythri huffs, and she turns to me. "Thank you for your sage words, Demir."

I leave them, heading back to the ballroom. I look around again, seeing many familiar faces yet again. As I go to fetch a drink, I see Nadeem standing by himself towards the back of the room.

"How is business in Culuweth?" I ask him as I approach.

Nadeem chuckles. "Same as always I suppose," he sighs.

"Why are you alone?" I ask. "Is your wife and daughter not with you this evening?"

Nadeem sighs and looks around the room, his eyes darting over everyone. "They stayed at home. My wife isn't feeling well."

"I hope everything is ok," I say.

Nadeem chuckles. "This new baby is making her sick at every turn," he sighs. "I need to learn to leave her alone. Then again, she needs to leave me alone." The smile on his face is that of a satisfied man.

"How many does this make?" I laugh. "Every time I turn around she's pregnant."

"It's not that many," Nadeem laughs. "This is our fourth."

I sigh and shake my head. "Dali is in the same state I'm afraid. I'm hoping after the coronation Orrick, and I can sneak out and head straight back home."

"Is she due any day?" Nadeem asks.

I nod. "She is." I then see a woman enter the room. Her blonde hair is done in a long braid, and she's wearing all white. Standing beside her is a lizardman with deep yellow scales. Both of them have lost expressions on their face.

"Excuse me, old friend," I reply as I gather two more flutes of champagne. There is someone I must greet.

I go across the room to greet Aisling and Jasper. "I am so glad you two could make it."

The nervous expression on Aisling's face melts as she takes the glass. "Demir, it's good to see you," she bows gently.

"I hope you two had a safe journey," I reply.

"As safe as can be expected. The ports from the Cobra Strait aren't what they used to be," Jasper replies with his usual overserious tone.

Years ago, back when Sorrick was starting the plans for the Unity Road, he came across Aisling and Jasper. He learned that Aisling was actually the daughter of a disgraced noble whose kingdom had turned against him in a bloody coup. Jasper had rescued her and taken her someone she would be safe.

I returned Aisling her birthright, her kingdom, and restored her fortune. Her kingdom was home to a massive coal mine, something I had been wanting to harness. Ever since she and Jasper have been loyal allies to me and have provided the Unified Nations with coal ever since. The only thing is they both still consider themselves everyday people. Aisling had been raised separately from her family; basically, a prisoner to her father and Jasper had just been a knight. Even after all these years, they were still unsure how to be royals.

"I am so happy to see you," I tell them. "It warms my heart every time."

"What heart?" I hear growled from behind me.

I glance down, see the Queen of the Polar, Katrina.

This woman terrifies me even more than own wife. The last time I visited the Polar, this woman had made me fear for my life. She's vicious and calculating and wiser beyond her years. I had tried to get her and her husband, King Gregori, to be as close allies as Amit was. They gave me the bare minimum.

Katrina smirks at me, her red eyes piercing into my soul.

"Katrina," I chuckle. "It is such an honor to see you."

"No, it isn't," Katrina huffs. "Stop lying." She points to Aisling and Jasper. "I need to speak with these two, so you can move along."

For some reason, Aisling and Katrina have become very close. Then again, the Polar is very reliant on coal so their two kingdoms are as close as can be.

I leave them, afraid of Katrina and what she might say to me, her tongue is like the sharpest sword. I leave the ballroom, stepping out into the garden and taking in the fresh air.

When the Gnolls declared war on the Rakshasa, this garden had been decimated and burnt to a crisp. It was a garden that had stood the test of time for centuries. I remember how Mythri wept over its loss. But she knew what was important, and had the homes of her people restored first before anything on the palace was fixed. That was when a miracle occurred. The charred and burnt garden was suddenly turning green. Sprouts were popping up from the blackened earth. The people of the Rakshasa Court came and planted their own plants in the garden. Queen Imani came, bringing with her an orchard of saplings. Hebbar, the Golem King, brought the richest earth from his kingdom to plant the new garden.

This garden was the first truly unified piece of land under my hand. All nations had donated their time to it. The Golems, the North, the port of Obresh, the Lizardfolk, all had come to help Amit and his kingdom. They restored the palace and I, in turn, made the Rakshasa Court the capital of the Unified Nations. It was a neutral territory where all my disputes and the disputes of the other kingdoms were solved.

I could have easily made my home and my lands the capital, but it didn't feel right. I wanted it to be somewhere where everyone could trust and look to with pride in their eyes and hearts. The Rakshasa Court, no, it wasn't just that. It was because of Amit and Mythri I was able to achieve what I did. Without their support, I would still be fighting.

"Demir," a soft voice calls out.

I turn as Mythri approaches me and I bow before her, laying my hands and arms on the ground. "My Queen."

Mythri rolls her eyes. "Oh, stop that now." She makes me stand up. " Dhaval is about to make his speech to the people," she says. "I would like you to be with us."

I shake my head. "I am not family," I chuckle. "This is an honor for your people."

"You are family," Mythri tells me as she takes my hand. "And Dhaval admires you so greatly. He also wants you by his side when he hosts his first summit."

I sigh and smirk. I had made it a tradition that, once a year, there is a summit of all the royals. Much like the first one hosted in Obresh by Lord Nictis. It is my way to honor the royals as well as hear them out on matters most important to them. The summits were held in the Rakshasa Court. Dhaval has sat in one many of the meetings but this year was his first leading it.

"I was hoping to be able to escape after the coronation," I confess.

"Chiyo has already promised to lend you Addor for a quick trip home. I know Dali is in an awful sorts with this new baby," Mythri replies. "I've prepared her a goodie basket for when you return home."

"You can always read my mind," I smile at her.

Mythri winks. She's still as beautiful and ageless as she ever was, but there are fine lines at the corners of her eyes now, and she has laugh lines by her mouth that have been well earned. Ever since I reunited her with her family, she has thought of me like a brother. She writes me and my family often as well as send gifts. My Dali has become reliant on her shipments of tea, spices, and wine.

"No one does wine like the Rakshasa," Dali always tells me.

Since becoming pregnant again, she has gone without her special treats from Mythri. The goodie basket will brighten her mood.

"I know Dhaval has dealt with anxiety since the wars," I murmur. "Does he not blame me for it?"

Mythri is solemn for a moment. "I don't think it occurs to him to blame anyone. For the longest time, he tried to deal with it on his own. Amit and I knew something was wrong, but he would never tell us. He was afraid we would judge him." She looks out over the garden. "For a moment, I thought of blaming you, but what would that get me? As Royals, we should expect some form of resentment. Hatred spreads like a disease. Bethsabe gave it to her people, the Gnolls spread it to us, and it grew and grew." She closes her eyes. "That hatred is almost gone because of you and your dreams, Demir." She looks back up at me. "Dhaval may have his nerves, but he's alive, and you have a big hand in that."

I take Mythri's hand and squeeze it. I know she's nervous today as well, after all, her child is becoming king.

I go with Mythri and stand on the platform with her and the rest of the royal family. Dhaval unfolds his speech, and his eyes scan the crowd below. The turnout is monumentous, all of the Rakshasa colonies are in attendance.

Dhaval glances back once before looking back out over the crowd. "Thank you," the words come from him sincerely. "Thank you for coming here today. I am beyond humbled at seeing all of you here. It isn't every day that a boy takes over for a great man."

I look over and see Mythri trying to keep strong. Amit's arm is around her, and he too looks like a moment away from crumbling.

"I never expected to ever step into my father's place. If I am being honest I never wanted to," he chuckles nervously. "I always wanted my father where he was. My hero, your hero. I know for many of you Amit was the pinnacle of what a king, or what a man, should be. He was that for me too. My father and my mother are the best teachers a life can provide. I was lucky." Dhaval swallows and I see how his eyes shimmer.

"I want...to be half of what my parents are because I don't know if that mold can ever be filled again. But I will try, and I will work myself to the bone to be as decent and wise and loving as they are," a few tears slip down his cheek.

"This is not the end," Dhaval's voice cracks and I must confess I felt tears in my eyes as well.

"I am not Amit, far from." Dhaval laughs. "I am Dhaval, and though I may be new, I hold in my heart everything my father has taught me along with everything my mother has given. I will not disappoint you. And if I do, I will die trying to earn your trust back."

Amit comes up behind Dhaval, placing the crown upon his head.

The crowd erupts, and I watch as Mythri weeps into her hands, not sad, but triumphant in knowing she's raised a king to be proud of.

Dhaval rushes back, embracing his parents. Very much a man, but still a loving child.

"You did great, kid," I then stop and laugh. "I mean, your majesty."

Dhaval wipes at his eyes. "I really tried not to cry."

"We all did, but crying is a testament of strength, not weakness." I clap my hand to his shoulder. "I am proud of you."

That evening, Dhaval and the other children vanish from the party. I find them in the garden where they are eating and playing on their own. Dhaval is sitting beside Mila, daughter of King Gregori. Before them, Damini is showing off her dancing and teaching a few of the younger children. Orrick and Maitri is sitting together, feeding each other and giggling as they whisper to one another. Himank is sitting in the midst of all of Niran's children, flourishing and posing as he tells a story.

This new generation is so close to one another, even if their ages are far apart. It gives me hope and fills me with pride. In all my dreams and hopes for the future, this was exactly what I wanted. Countries once at war with one another now feasting and celebrating together. If I died this evening, I would know my cause was just.

The next morning, I go to the dining hall and find Dhaval sitting at the head of the table by himself.

"Everything ok, sir?" I ask him.

He looks up from his papers and notebooks and sighs. "I am."

I go and stand beside him. "Your speech yesterday was remarkable," I say. "You'll do just fine here."

Dhaval's expression is serious and distant. "I was preparing my notes, and everything and all I could think of was when I was little and watching my dad do the same thing. He would go over everything so many times and with such a fine eye. I used to sit by his feet and listen to him whisper under his breath. I always thought my dad was the smartest person in the world, now I just realize he had the same anxiety I do."

Dhaval looks up at me. "It makes me feel better when I think that."

I smile at him. "Amit was a good king because he did worry, but when it mattered, he always knew when to act. I have watched you grow up Dhaval I have seen you go from a quiet little boy into this wise young man. If I had any doubts, I would not be here today. I have full faith in you as a leader and not just because of Amit."

Dhaval chuckles and looks back down at his notes. "Most of the people who will fill this room are like family to me. But somehow that makes me more nervous."

"Only worry about Imani," I tell him with a smirk. "That's what your father used to tell me."

Dhaval laughs and grins. "I love Aunt Imani, but she loves to argue."

The doors open and Amit steps in, his ears flick forward then he clears his throat. "Already in here, I see." He takes the seat to Dhaval's right.

"Just preparing," Dhaval replies.

Amit looks around the table and stares off into the distance. He takes a deep breath. "I always wondered how this day would go. I've gotten more soft than I expected."

I chuckle and look up as the door opens again. Iman I walks in with her daughter, Aksha, beside her. The girl is petite and wide-eyed, very dainty and pretty.

"Good morning," Imani says. "My king, Amit." She turns her nose up at me, always has and probably always will.

"Good morning," Dhaval clears his throat.

"How is it being king?" Aksha asks.

"Heavy," Dhaval breathes.

The room soon begins to fill up with royals and nobles from around the land. There's Hebbar, Czernobog, Nadine, Briefstienn, Niran. I can't help but smile as I admire at all these allies I have made.

"Come to order," Dhaval says, his voice stern. It gave me pause for a moment because he sounded just like Amit. "Let's start by going over old business from last week."

Niran stands and raises his hand. For a moment, I see Dhaval waver, but he holds his paw out towards him.

"Is there something you need to say?"

Niran nods. "I don't mean to interrupt," he says with a smile. "It's just, I feel it is something that needs to be said, from one king to another. It is a disappointment to see Amit step aside."

I see the look in Dhaval's eyes, but his expression never shifts.

Niran shakes his head, his smile not wavering. "But it is not so to see you standing there. I remember when Amit took the throne and how I thought this country was in a world of trouble."

A wave of laughter starts with Imani and Amit who both eye each other knowingly.

Niran chuckles then takes something from his bag and approaches Dhaval with it. "But that was far from the case, as we all know. Amit became a king worth loving, and I have no doubt in my heart when I look at you, King Dhaval. You are a king worth loving."

He removes the purple silk to reveal a leather-bound tome. "This is the Book of Nations," Niran replies. "A ledger and treasure of all the kingdoms in the Unified Nations. Keep this close, for it is a book of friends."

"Thank you, sir," Dhaval whispers as he takes the book. "I have," he laughs, "something like this in my room." He smoothes his hand down the cover.

"Actually, this was a story I was hoping to tell for later, but now seems fitting." He looks across the room of royals. "I think all of you remember when I sat in on my first summit. I was eleven and wearing this turquoise robe my mother handpicked for me. I sat by my father, and I asked for a pen and paper. I took notes of the entire meeting. I took notes on everyone who was here. I wanted to memorize the list so the next time I saw you, I would know you."

He looks back at the Book of Nations. "I remember being awed by Imani's passion, floored by Hebbar's loyalty, I was terrified of Czernobog-"

From his corner of the table, Czernobog snorted and clapped his hands.

"Yes, exactly," Dhaval smiles and motions to the Unseelie King. "But most importantly, I wanted to ask each of you a question about what it was like being a ruler, or what it was like to be so important. Because as the first born son, I was terrified of my position.

"I still keep your replies to me in my own Book of Nations, and it is what has helped me get to today. I want to thank all of you for being here, and I hope to spend many years with all of you." Dhaval smiles and he raises his paw. "Shall we return to old business then?"

The Summit commences in the same fashion it always has. Old business is discussed, and new business is brought to the front. Dhaval is very much like his father, taking in things and writing every word down. He leads the meeting and isn't afraid to speak up when things get out of hand.

At the end of the Summit, as everyone is dismissed, I watch as Dhaval steps outside onto the veranda with Princess Mila of the Polar. Amit guides me outside, and I know he is proud because I am beyond proud.

Outside the door, Mythri is waiting with Chirayu, Damini, and Himank.

"How was he?" Himank bounces with excitement.

"He was fantastic," Amit chuckles. "I couldn't have done a better job myself."

"Where is he?" Mythri asks.

"He's talking with Mila," Amit replies as he walks down the hall. "I think he needs a moment before his family pounces him."

"And where might my son be?" I ask.

"He was out in the gardens with Maitri last I saw him," Mythri answers.

I leave them to go find my son. As I step out into the garden, I see quite a sight. Maitri and Orrick are sharing a very sweet kiss. Maitri is all aglow and excited while Orrick looks baffled and unsure of himself.

"Can you believe it?"

I nearly jump from my skin. I turn around and see Chiyo perched up in the rafters, looking down on the children in the garden.

"How long have you been there?" I whisper.

Chiyo slips down, using me as footing. She sits on my back and laughs. "Long enough," she answers. "I suppose you're getting your wish."

"What wish?" I ask.

"Don't play stupid you old mule," Chiyo snips at me. "You've been aiming to get your blood into our family for ages." She flicks my ear then slips off my back. "Perhaps there was nothing we could do from the beginning. Maybe Orrick and Maitri were fated from the beginning. Who knows? I've never believed in such nonsense."

"After everything you have been through and seen, you still don't think fate is at play? Not even a little?" I look down at her.

"I believe in what I see," Chiyo replies. She looks up at me. "When I see it happen I believe in it."

I chuckle and look back into the garden as Orrick and Maitri are joined by Chi and a few other children. Orrick is blushing like a fool and from the looks of things can't remember how to use his legs.

"Is this what you saw?" Chiyo asks me. "All those years ago back when you decided to start your crusade, was this the dream you had?"

I grin and laugh. "Those were my exact thoughts yesterday during the feast," I tell her. "I saw all the children in the garden together. Dhaval, Orrick, Maitri, Chi, all of them. Their ages are sparse, but all of them went through the same things. They all shared the same journeys. Their all friends and love one another."

"Is that the long way of saying yes?" Chiyo scoffs.

I laugh and nod. "Yes. That is the long way I am saying yes."

I walk beside Chiyo for a long time in silence. "How is Addor?" I ask her.

"Old," Chiyo answers. "He's been taking care of his daughter, and that has given him some peace. But I do not think he will be with us much longer."

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

Chiyo places her hand on her heart. "I can feel it inside me," she murmurs. "We've been bonded for so long, and I know him as well as I know myself. I'm not sure what I will do without him."

"I am not sure what the world will do without him," I reply. "Dragons are scarce these days, and it frightens me," I shake my head. "This world, all our land, was built by dragons and their power. We owe everything to them and if they are dying out then what will become of us?"

"We'll perish," Chiyo says with a shrug.

I smirk at her. "I thought you said you don't believe in things you cannot see."

"I've seen death," Chiyo answers. "I believe in it." She turns to the window. "I can feel Addor dying, and there is a deep dread that comes along with it. Not grief. This feeling is different. It's powerful and unnerving. Like you said, without dragons what are we?"

"Perhaps that is what we should find out," I murmur.

Chiyo glares at me. "What do you mean?"

"Perhaps I should have been doing this all along," I stare into the distance. "I wanted to unify our world, but I never included the dragons because I was afraid of them. But now...I see that was my first mistake."

"You want to talk to the dragons?" Chiyo asks me. "And do what?"

"Save them," I answer. "And save us."


	2. The Death of Addor: One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

I don't remember much of time before I came to live in Bastat. What I do remember is continuously traveling and seeing the world from my parent's arms. I can remember their low, hushed whispers as they discussed traveling through Rakshasa Country and how dangerous that could be. They claimed to be an upstanding merchant caravan taking goods between the countries. But really, they were smugglers and traffickers who dealt in stolen artifacts and animals. One of the things I remember most is the cries of the animals at night.

Traveling through Rakshasa Country was dangerous, for one they were on high alert after the Gnoll invasion. Getting through their port was a challenge, and my parents were always on edge while we were in the central city. The horses that the Rakshasa raised were in high demand so at nights my parents snuck out to steal from farms and even the royal stables. A royal stallion would fetch them enough money to live on for months.

Afterward, we had to travel deep into the desert to escape the ports and their customs checks. It was going to be a long and arduous journey even without any hiccups or troubles. It was always so hot, and the sun seemed to be glaring at us the entire time. I knew then what my family was doing was wrong, and there were so many times that I wanted to untie the horses and let them go free, but fear held me back. My father wasn't the most patient or understanding person, and I had seen him slap my mother if she spoke out of turn more than once.

At nights, when my parents thought I was asleep, I could hear their anxious whispers. The journey wasn't going as well as expected. They had to use their own supplies to keep the horses healthy and in proper shape for sale. We were getting desperately low on everything, and they weren't sure how they would make it with everyone there.

That was to be the lesser of their worries in a day or two. What happened then is what keeps my memories of my past vague and buried deep in my mind. I was sitting in the back of the wagon, trying to keep the sun off my face. I had laid down to try and sleep and was woken by the sound of shouting and screaming.

The wagon was jostled and stopped then a moment later is lurched again as it started to curve and turn. I looked out the back, seeing men on horseback race alongside us and blocking us in. I gasped and ducked back into the wagon, hiding under a pile of rugs.

I heard screams and cries, the sound of blades hitting against one another. I smelled fire and smoke, but I didn't move. I kept myself still under all those rugs no matter how hot it was or how hard it became to breathe. The screaming was starting to go down, and it became laughter.

"That's the last one I think," a dark voice chuckled.

"The woman was screaming about a baby or something," a slightly high pitched voice snorted. "Do you think there is a kid around here?"

"I haven't seen one," the dark voice said.

The wagon jerked and wobbled as someone stepped inside. I held my breath and kept myself still.

"Get this wagon hooked up," the dark voice says. "We'll take this back to base." he walks across the floors going through the crates and boxes loaded in the back. I then feel the rugs start to move on top of me.

"Reggie!" A voice calls out. "We need you to come out here!"

"What the fuck is it?" The dark voice snarls. He walks away, and I could finally breathe again. That was my first mistake.

The rugs get ripped out from over me, and I stare up at the man above. He grabs me by the nape of my neck as I scream.

"I found the baby!" He laughed as he carried me out of the wagon.

"What are we going to do with her Reggie?" One of the bandits asked.

Reggie tossed me down on the ground. "We'll take her back," he says with a laugh. "She'll be ripe in a few years, then Lord Rex will be able to use her as he sees fit," he says. "Just need to brand her is all."

One of the bandits held me down as I scream and cried. The sand was hot against my skin, and when I looked up, I could see the members of the caravan dead all around me. They ripped open the back of my shirt, and I felt Reggie's blade start to dig into my skin.

"Oh my god!" A scream of horror and panic ripped through the laughter.

"Dragon!"

The air went dark for a moment as the bandits panicked and ran. I was left scrambling in the sand, trying to catch my footing. I kept tripping and falling into bloody sand. I found my mother and that was the last thing I remembered until someone spoke to me.

"You're safe no child," the voice was loud and booming.

As I lifted myself from the ground, I looked up at the golden dragon standing before me. I was out of tears no matter how hard I sobbed.

The dragon lowered his head down and sniffed the top of my head. "Don't be afraid," he whispered. "You're with Addor now."

A kind voice was all I wanted. I reached out, hugging Addor's muzzle. He picked me up and set me on his back and flew with me into the sky.

I woke up later in Bastat tended to by Chiyo.

"Did you get them finally?" Chiyo asked Addor who was guarding outside.

"Not all of them. Some got away because I was worried about her," Addor replied. His voice was stricken and guilty.

Chiyo sighed. "You did what was right. You saved the girl, that's what matters here." She looked back at me and touched my cheek. "We're going to take good care of you here. What's your name?"

"Maeve," my voice tremored when I spoke.

"Maeve," Chiyo whispered. "You have a home here. I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

As days went by Chiyo tried to find a family that would adopt and take me in. But I kept running away. I never left Bastat I always went to the one place I felt safest. I went to Addor.

His cave was at the edge of the Bastat, and I quickly came to call it home. No matter how much Addor tried to argue with me that he wasn't a proper parent, he never asked me to leave, only to consider the wisdom Chiyo was trying to give me.

It became apparent that I wasn't going to stay with any family in Bastat, so Addor and Chiyo made it to where the cave was liveable for me. Addor became my father, and I grew to love him with all my heart.

I continued to grow up in Bastat where I became close friends with Chiyo's children Maitri and Chi. We attended school together, and they would come and fetch me at the cave every morning so we could walk together.

"Good morning, Addor," Chi would chime.

"Good morning, my children," Addor bowed down to look at them. Addor and Chiyo were close, bonded really. So Chi and Maitri were like his own as well. "I didn't think there was any school today."

"Lessons are on hold," Maitri replied. "Demir is coming to Bastat for one of his visits."

Addor chuckled. "Is that so? How good of him to show up."

I came down from my loft where my bed and things were. I had already lived half my life in Bastat and had seen Demir countless times. I was never sure why a visit from him was such a big deal to all of Bastat, aside from the fact he was the ruler of the entire empire.

"I take it you three will be dealing with Orrick and Vela?" Addor asked.

Demir's children were close to Chi and Maitri as well. Orrick and Maitri were especially close, in fact, there had been betrothed when Maitri was born. Or that's what Demir liked to claim on the matter.

"As always," Chi says with a bright smile. He then reaches out, taking my hand. "I promise we'll take care of Maeve."

Addor smiled. "You always do."

"I'll see you later, Papa," I told him. "Unless you'll come to greet Demir too?"

"Dragons don't pay mind to rulers," he replied, as we always did. "I'll do as I please, just as you will I'm sure."

I kissed the tip of his snout then ran along with Chi and Maitri down into the main square of Bastat. Usually, these visits from Demir were fun, but nothing ever really happened. Demir always arrived with gifts to bestow on Chiyo and the rest of the village. There would be a great feast held, and it was like family had returned from a long absence.

But when we met with Demir and his family that evening, there was a dark cloud hanging over him. He greeted Chiyo, only relaxing in her presence.

"What's going on?" Chi asked Orrick.

Both Orrick and Vela looked anxious. The two centaur were downcast and not their usual selves. Vela, who was usually has hyperactive as a sugar-high dog, was withdrawn and stroking her braids.

"There's this blood wizard," Orrick whispered to us. "He's been attacking properties around our kingdom, leaving them destroyed and barren." His tone is somber and anxious. "But what's most unnerving is that no people are left behind. Not even bodies."

"What?" Maitri gasped.

"Is this wizard taking them?" I asked.

Orrick shook his head. "We don't know for certain," he says. "But we suspect he's using them to build his army."

Chi squeezes my hand under the table. "Like he's controlling them?"

"Using his blood magic, I suppose. Dad has been locked away with his council day and night trying to figure out what to do. He's scared he can't protect his people." Orrick shook his head slowly. "Five villages," he whispered.

"How many people?" Maitri's voice trembled.

"Over seven thousand people," Vela murmured, still stroking her braids. "They're all in the mountains where he's hiding."

"What about the Golems?" I shook my head. "Surely they have some answers?"

Orrick's frown went dark, and he looked away.

"Habbar has been cast out," Vela says for him. "We just took him to Dhaval on our way here." Her usually bright eyes are wide and full of dread. "He can't return back to his kingdom, and he doesn't know what's become of his people."

A cold dread falls over me, and I cannot find the words

That evening when I returned home, Addor noticed my lingering sadness.

"Daughter," he says, "you usually come home drunk from laughter when Demir visits. What happened?"

"Somethings wrong," I whispered to him. "Orrick and Vela told us a blood wizard has been attacking villages around Demir's kingdom." I pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them tight. "Over seven thousand people have just vanished. And King Habbar-" My voice choked off then and Addor's tail wrapped around me.

"I have seen many wars," he sighed. Addor's heart was heavy. "And I suppose, like any parent, I wanted you to know a world where there wasn't one. But the fact of the matter is is that there are always people with evil intent inside their hearts. They may think their ways are just and noble. Even Demir with all his good intentions is still seen as a villain." He nuzzles to the top of my head.

"I can't hide the evils of the world from you, Maeve," he says. "All I can do is protect you from them." He then holds out his hand before me, and between his claws, he holds a small stone. Heat radiates from the tips of his claws, and his palm and the rock starts to glow and smolder. It snaps and crackles, and then in a moment, it radiates with pure light.

"I can teach you ways to protect yourself," he told me as he placed the warm stone in my palms.

I fashioned the stone into a staff as a means to channel the magic Addor taught me. He gave me old books to study from and used his own knowledge to bestow upon me few mortals ever got the chance to know. Years later, I was still learning how to hone myself as a mage, but I was grown and helping use my powers to keep Bastat safe.

"Dragon mages are a rare lot you know," Chi said to me one day as I practiced out in the desert.

"I do!" I say with a smug grin. "But why are you telling me such a thing?" I wave my staff in the air and point it at a bush that suddenly lit on fire. I yelp and jump back while Chi laughed.

"I take it you didn't mean to do that?" Chi smirked.

I scowl back at him. "Not exactly,"

Chi used to be shorter than me but in his late teens shot up like a weed. He was taller than his father now, and he towered over me, which I hated. I looked away from him and put the fire out with another spell.

"I only brought it up because Demir has been sending Mother letters about you," Chi says. "He wants you to become a teacher in the Capital."

I make a grimace and stick my tongue out. "If we want his people to become mages then he should just send them here and have Addor teach them."

Chi frowns and looks away as I cast another spell that makes the bush grow outward and start to bloom.

"What's that look about?" I snap at him.

"Maeve," he says seriously, "Addor is getting old. He isn't what he used to be. Even in the last year-"

"Addor is fine!" I quickly interrupt him. "Dragons don't get old like that, they aren't like us, mortals." I look at the stone in my staff and remember the day Addor gave it to me. "Dragons live longer than we do, they're close to forever."

"Yeah," Chi puts his hand on my shoulder. "But close to forever isn't forever."

I yank away from him. "Don't count Addor out like that. He's just gotten lazy is all," I say with a dismissive shrug. "I say, becoming a teacher to willing students would perk him right up. I hope that's what your mother replied in her letters to Demir."

Chi sighs and looks away. "I'm not sure what she's told him." From his tone, I can tell Chi is lying to me.

"I don't even know why you're out here," I say as I stab my staff into the ground. The blossoms on the bush start squirting water like a fountain. "You always complain when I practice."

"I just don't want you getting lonely," Chi replies. "Is that so wrong."

I scoff and take my canteen over to the flowers, filling it up from their spout. Once my canteen is full, the flowers wither away and the bush curls up and float off in a breeze.

"I'm fine," I tell him. "You don't need to worry about me for anything."

Chi sighs and walks over to me. He takes my hand as I sip from the canteen."Maeve," he murmurs, and I glare up at him.

"I'll always be here," he says softly, "to take care of you."

I narrow my gaze at him. "What are you talking about, Chi?" I chuckle nervously. "You're acting really weird."

Chi sighs, squeezing my hand. "I love you."

"Oh," I look aside as I feel every nerve inside me light up. Behind me another bush lights on fire.

"I wanted you to know that," Chi whispers. "You can always count on me, no matter what happens. I'll always stand by your side."

"Chi-" I whisper. I look up at him. "I don't know what to say."

Chi smirks at me. "That's ok. I didn't expect you to say anything." He pets my cheek. "Part of me expected you to stomp on my toe and run away."

"I almost did," I laugh as his paw cups my cheek.

"You still can if it'll make you feel better," Chi replies with a smile on his lips.

I grab hold of one of his tusks and tug him down, kissing him before letting go. "Nah. I don't wanna do that."

Chi holds me tight in his arms, and I nuzzle to his chest. "I knew all that already," I grumble at him. "You didn't need to confess like that."

"I wanted to, just in case." He kisses the top of my head.

We walk hand in hand together back home. Once there, I see Chiyo, Maitri, and Othet waiting at the entrance to the cave.

"What's going on?" I ask. "I didn't realize we were having dinner together tonight."

"Maeve," Addor calls from inside the cave. "My daughter, come here, I need to talk to you."

"Go on," Chiyo whispers.

I stare at them, knowing deep in my heart something was wrong. "What's going on?" I ask. "I know it's not my birthday. Come on," I force a smile. "Tell me."

"Maeve," Addor calls to me.

Chi squeezes my hand again before he lets go. "I'm here," he whispers to me. "Remember that."

I stare up at him wanting him to tell me what was happening. My fingers slip from his paw, and I go into the cave, finding Addor waiting for me. His once golden scales are my copper now. His once bright yellow eyes have gone dark brown. Most of his teeth have fallen out, and his claws are so dull that he can barely pick things up.

I had ignored these things for as long as possible. When I looked at Addor, all I saw was the robust and powerful creature who took care of me, saved me and raised me as his own from the day we met. To me, Addor was the most powerful and frightening thing in the world. Nothing and I mean nothing, could have touched him and caused him anguish,

Now, I realize, Addor is old. His close to forever is almost at an end. My father is dying, and I can't hide from that fact anymore.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Maeve," he says. "You're my entire world." He reaches out for me, and I step into his hand. "You have made these years together so happy for me. I cannot thank you enough for being the sun in my life."

"Dad-" I choke, not wanting him to continue.

"I've always wanted to believe I would never have to leave you," he replies. "But I was lying to myself. I never wanted to see you mourn for me. But I'm telling you, you don't have to."

"Please stop!" I whimper as the tears start to flow.

"I know I am not leaving you alone. You have a family just outside this cave," he tells me. "You have my magic now inside you."

"Dad please," I whimper and grab hold of his hand.

Addor presses his forehead to mine. "I have to go, Maeve," he whispers. "I have to go home."

"This is home!" I yell at him, clinging to his muzzle. "You don't have to go anywhere! You can stay here!"

"I was born in the Grattertock Mountains," he continues despite my protests and tears. "Between the wastes and the everfires," he says. "It is a place no mortal can cross, and only dragons live." Tears roll down his face and into my hands. "It is where I must die, Maeve."

"Don't say that please!" I cry loudly.

"I don't want to do this," Addor whispers urgently. "But I have to. I am old and dying. My years in the captivity of the Gnolls took more from me than I ever could have imagined."

I'm sobbing uncontrollably, unable to make any argument to make him stay with me. Everything hurts, especially deep inside my chest where it feels like a hand is grabbing my heart and shaking it madly.

"I have loved you more than I ever expected to love anything," he whispers. "My darling, wonderful Maeve," his voice chokes. "You will be my final thoughts as I die and I will be happy in them."

"No!" I scream.

Chiyo comes up behind me, grabbing my shoulders. "Come along now." She gently pulls me back as Addor raises his head, escaping my grasp. "We have to let him go."

"Not now!" I cry, struggling against me. "He can't just go now! Please! I need more time! I haven't had enough time!" I fight harder at Chiyo's gentle hands. Chi comes in, taking me into his arms and leading me out.

"No!" I scream again "I haven't had enough time! I need more time! I can't let him go now! Please! Please let me stay with him!"

"You can't go with him anymore," Chi whispers as he holds me. "I'm so sorry," he whispers in pain. "Tell him goodbye."

"I won't!" I shove Chi off me, and he falls into the sand.

Addor's wings flap and the harsh wind nearly knocks me down. I watch as he takes off, going into the sky and vanishing above the clouds.

"Come back!" I chase after him, following his shadow in the sky. "Dad come back! Please!" I run as hard as I can, trying to keep track of him. But soon, I lose him. I can no longer see his shadow in the clouds or hear his wings beating against the sky. But I keep running. I keep chasing him.

I eventually collapse and sob horribly.

"I am so sorry," Chiyo whispers as she kneels beside me. "I know how much this hurts."

I throw myself into Chiyo's arms, sobbing into his chest as she rubs my back.

"Chi is named after the name I saw as my father," she whispers to me. "I watched him die. I held him in my arms during his final breath. That pain has always stayed with me. That misery and absence, it will always hurt, but the pain will eventually turn to fondness, and that fondness eases you into knowing that they are always with you."

"You got to say goodbye," I sob. "You got to tell him everything at the end while all I have-" I whimper. "I'll never see him again. He'll never know-"

"He knows," Chiyo whispers to me.

"Does he?" I ask. "I had so much to tell him," I let my tears fall into the sand. "I was saving it all for when it was important. But...it was always important, and now he'll never know."

Chiyo helps me to my feet, and we walk back to Bastat. Chi takes me to his home where he tucks me into bed and stays with me as I cry myself to sleep. Come morning, my eyes are sore, and my nose is raw. Chi brings me tea with honeycomb plopped inside.

"I can't imagine what pain you're in," he tells me. "But I want you to share it with me."

"I don't want to share this," I shake my head. "Not with anybody." I sip the tea slowly and link more tears from my eyes. "I hate myself."

Chi's eyes widen. "Why?" He gasps. "None of this was your fault!"

"But I never told him," I sniffle. "I never told him how much I loved him and how much I needed him."

Chi takes m tea from me and holds me tight in his arms. I sob into his shoulder. "I never got to say goodbye! He just left me, Chi. He just left me!"

Chi swallows back his tears and strokes my hair. "Then there must be a way to say goodbye," he says.

"How?" I cry. ""Between the wastes and everfire are impassable to mortals!"

Chi wipes my cheeks and kisses my forehead. "There's a legend saying there is a path that cuts through the wastes. That's how dragons came into the empire," he says. "If this path exists, then we can find Addor, and you can be with him."

"What?" I whimper.

"I'll find it," Chi insists. "I'll take you to Addor."


	3. The Death of Addor: Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

"I hate that you had to come here under such conditions," Dhaval replied as Chi and I walked with him through the palace halls. "But it is always good to have family visit."

"We appreciate you letting us come here," Chiyo replies. "I know you've been busy as of late. We've just been worried about Maeve."

Ever since Addor left, things have been exceptionally hard on me. I've not been able to let go of my guilt and grief, and it has slowly eaten away at me. In their concern for me, Chiyo and Chi took me to the Rakshasa Court, hoping a change of scenery and pace would help me. Chi was also wanting to use the resources in Dhaval's study to learn about the Grattertock Mountains.

"Darius is here as well," Dhaval then says. "If you would like to see him."

"Is that so?" Chiyo asks as she pours water. "I thought he had another kid?"

Dhaval nods. "He did. But Demir had urgent business for him."

"What could be so urgent?" Chiyo asks.

Dhaval furrows his brow towards her. "I thought you knew," he says. "I suppose you probably missed his letters then," he murmurs. He then looks up at her. "He doesn't know about Addor."

I perk up, looking over at Dhaval. "Why would we want Addor?" I ask.

Dhaval glances towards me with a look of sympathy. "For years Demir has been trying to figure out why dragons have been disappearing from the empire," he replies. "He's been trying to find a way into the dragons' lands to study."

"Has there been any luck?" I gasp, rising from the bed.

Dhaval furrows his brow. "That is why Darius is here. He's using our maps to-"

I step towards him quickly. "Where is he?"

Chi reaches out, grabbing my shoulders. "You need to rest first."

"I don't have time for that!" I snap at him. "I have to-" I stop myself and look back to Dhaval. "I need to reach Addor, Darius and Demir may be my only hope for this."

Dhaval sighs. "He's in the library," he replies. "But Maeve," he says cooly, "you don't need to get your hopes up. Garrtertock is notoriously inhospitable. If you aren't suffocated by the gases or burnt alive by the everfires, then the dragons there will do everything in their power to keep you out. The dragons that remain there are notoriously territorial. Even ships that simply pass by the Grattertock are victim to their attacks. I'm afraid that without Addor, getting close would be impossible."

"But there must be a way or else Demir wouldn't be trying so hard," I insist. "I need to talk to Darius, I just need to know!"

Chi sighs and takes my hand. "We'll talk to him, but then you have to promise me that you'll rest. You've barely slept or eaten at all."

"Don't like my mother know that," Dhaval murmurs.

Chi and I go to the library where we find Darius sitting amongst piles of books and with maps hanging from the shelves. He standing before one and tracking down things in a journal before him.

"This is a surprise," Darius says as we come in. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"We weren't expecting you," Chiyo replies. "Dhaval tells us Demir was wanting to use Addor to bypass the Grattertock."

Darius smiles. "Yes. It would be a major help if we even could-"

Chiyo holds up her hand. "Addor is gone."

Darius's expression sinks and his jaw drops. "What?" He chuckles, forcing a smile that quickly dissolves. "What do you mean...gone?"

"He's dying," Chi's voice is serious and quiet. "The control he suffered from Bithus took too much from him. He's already gone to Grattertock to die."

Darius sinks into a chair. "Oh no."

I approach Darius. "Please," I whisper. "I have to go to him. I have to find him. You must know of a way! What about the Path?"

"The Path is a legend," Darius insists. "It is a fairy tale. Iorgos was not taken from Grattertock by man. It is impossible. Even more so back then when dragons flew in packs like birds," he shakes his head. "I have been studying these maps and journals by people who have tried to navigate Grattertock before." He stands and goes to one of the maps hanging from the bookcases.

"The only way to Grattertock is by dragons or pure insanity!" He scoffs and waves his arms out. "If we had Addor-" he then stops and turns to me. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

My shoulders sink. "So that's it then?" I ask as tears come back to my eyes. "I'm just supposed to give up?"

"Unless we can find something," Darius' voice is quiet and defeated. "I'm sorry, but Grattertock is impossible."

Chi puts his arm around me. "Come on," he tells me gently. "Let's go back and rest." He starts to lead me away from the room.

"What if the path is underwater?" Chiyo says suddenly.

I stop and turn, looking at Chiyo as she studies the maps. "What if it appears when the tide is out?" She points along the map. "Water must get in and out of Grattertock somehow. So, what if the path isn't so much a road but a river? There has to be a fresh water source. There are many things dragons can do but drink salt water isn't one of them."

Darius returns to the map. "How do you know that?"

"Addor was my best friend," she replies. "It isn't science," she scoffs. "There must be a freshwater source the dragons and creatures there rely on. If not, they would have to come to the mainland in order to find it. But since dragons are vanishing-"

"There must be water there," Darius whispers in alarm.

"That's why the dragons attack ships nearing too close," Chiyo says with a wide smile. "Because they've gotten too close to 'the path.'" She turns to Darius. "All the ships that were attacked, can you-"

Darius rushes to his journal. "I'm already on it." he runs back to the map where he starts marking the locations from his journal directly onto the old map.

Chi and I come closer, seeing that all the ships have gone near the same location. Just off the coast where there is a path just before the Garden of Whirlpools in the southern sea. Darius connects the dots of the ship attack, and from it, he's able to select an area of the coast where 'the path' could be.

"You'd have to be a raving lunatic to go there to see if it were true," Darius whispers.

"I'll do it," I say, stepping forward.

Darius turns and looks at me. "Did you not just hear me?"

"Addor taught me his magic. I'm a dragon mage," I say with urgency. "They would mistake me as one of their own!"

Darius looks me up and down. "You look nothing like a dragon."

"But they would sense one," I throw at him. "If they sensed one coming then maybe they wouldn't attack the coast until we were sure!"

Chi takes my hand and squeezes it. "We can't risk you like that."

"I can risk it!" I snap at him. "What have I got to lose? If I die there, then I die on the same ground as Addor!"

Chi stares down at me with pain in his eyes. "But there are people who don't want you to die," he urges. "Addor included! He wouldn't want you risk your life for a goodbye."

"What would you do if it was your mother? Your father?" I snap at him. "Wouldn't you do anything to be there with them?"

Chi goes silent for a moment.

"I wouldn't want Maitri or Chi to sacrifice themselves that way," Chiyo replies. "I know you're grieving Maeve and you aren't think clearly. You're letting this get the best of you."

"I can do it!" I snap at them. "Let me do this!"

Everyone is quiet and somber then. Darius then steps towards me and clears his throat. "It will take time and planning, Maeve," he says. "I need to reach out to Demir to let him know what has changed."

"I don't have time! That's the whole point!" I cry.

Darius takes hold of my hands. "I will try to make this as quick as possible," he says. "But you need to calm yourself. If you're this unbalanced, then the dragons will know who you are."

Chi takes me back to the room to rest. I am visited by all of the royal family. Mythri comes by often, making sure I eat and drink, much like Dhaval warned. Even with age, Mythri is still one of the most radiant people I have ever come across. Even if she and Chiyo are sisters, they have aged completely differently. Chiyo has aged with fire inside her while Mythri has aged with light around her. Both are beautiful, but they are different beauties.

Demir and Darius eventually make their agreements and arrange a way to get to Grattertock. Darius and Dhaval have worked together to hire a team that will work with you to getting there. The team is led by a tiefling who goes by Blink. He's mercenary who has been working for the royal family for ages now. Dhaval promised the utmost trust in him. Blink has also hired his brother as his right-hand man, a fellow tiefling by the name of Odd.

"Dragon mage, eh?" Odd asks me one day. "What makes you a dragon?" He says with a smirk.

I scowl at him, and he winks. "I see it now."

"Odd," Blink growls warningly at him. "Enough of your cavalier attitude."

"Just curious," Odd says. "She's supposed to keep us alive, I just wanted to know how. I mean, I trust women with my life more than I trust any man." He says, waving his hands up and down at his brother.

"You should trust yourself first," Blink growls at him. "Listen to your instinct and follow it first."

Odd turns and looks at me. "I trust her," he says with a nod. "I find that women usually know more than I do." He walks over to me and looks out over the crowd who has been hired to join on this voyage.

"Now tell me," he says, "you've been watching this crew like a hawk. Have you seen anything?"

I glare up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Dragons see things," he murmurs. "Now I know you aren't a dragon, but being raised by one is close enough. Not to mention you've got its magic." He kneels down a bit to get on my level. "Now tell me, what do you see?"

"I don't see much these days," I tell him. "All I want is to get into Grattertock and find my father."

"I get it," Odd says as he stands up. "I mean, I don't. I never had any sort of love or affection for my father. But I understand grief." He pats my back. "I'll keep my eye on your little dragon."

I scowl after Odd, seeing that his tail was barely a stump at the top of his ass. I turn back, watching as the crew files onto the ship, loading it with supplies.

The plan was to take this ship and get it close enough so that Blink and I could take a rowboat to the shore. If we were attacked, it would just be the two of us and not the entire crew. If we got to shore without a dragon appearing, we would head back and bring more people along. If we still weren't sensed, we would go back and then go forward again with a few more crew members. Once that succeeded we would then take to shore to search for 'the path.'

A few days before we're to set out, we hold a big meeting to discuss plans and finalize everything. In the room is Dhaval, Darius, Chiyo, Chi, Odd, Blink, and a man called Heinrik whom was donating us his ship to take.

As I was entering the room, I heard Blink whispering to his brother. "That man, Heinrik," he replies, "I'm not sure how but I know him."

"Usually when I say that it's a bad thing," Odd whispers to him.

I approach Chi who is talking to Dhavel. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm going too," he says.

"No," I shake my head. "Why would you go?"

Chi furrows his brow. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You're not needed," I argue. "What could you possibly offer to this journey?"

Chi glares down at me. "To be there for you," he snarls low. "I told you that I would always be by your side."

"Well, I don't need you," I growl at him and walk off to the opposite end of the table where Heinrik was sitting.

"Lover's quarrel?" Heinrik smirks down at me.

"None of your business," I grumble.

Heinrik is an older man. His face bears multiple scars, and one of his arms is missing from the elbow up. There's something about him too that, like Blink said, seems familiar. And like Odd said, he was familiar in a way I didn't like.

"I suppose not," Heinrik chuckles. He glances down at me with his dark eyes. "You're the dragon mage they keep talking about. I've seen you around, but I never put it together until now."

I glare over at him and then look back across the table as everyone takes their seats. "No one does," I murmur. "Not until it's too late."

"Dragon mages are rare, especially in this day an age. You must be only one of a few. I bet you could count them all off on one hand."

I look at his amputated arm. "I hope it isn't that one" I reply.

Heinrik laughs. "Certainly not. Nothing to count on with this arm." He leans towards me a bit. "I heard about a blood wizard in the mountains up north," he says, and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end. "You might not want word of your powers getting out. Who knows who would want to use it for their own ways."

I remember what Addor told me all those years ago and my heart hurts even more.

"How can men not know that what they are doing is evil?" I asked Addor. "Can't they see that what they do hurts people?"

"Even men with the purest of hearts can be harmful to someone else," Addor replied. "Same could be said of good actions." He then motioned me over to sit between his arms. "Here, let me show you." He places his hands apart, and the heat that moved between then became like vapors. The air moved and vibrated until images started to appear.

"Wars have been fought for the good of mankind," he replies. I see Rakshasa fighting against Gnolls on a battlefield. Suddenly, a dragon flies overhead, startling even me as I watched. The dragon landed on the castle behind the battle.

"Good intentions can have negative outcomes," Addor told me. "Such is the tale of Empress Bethsabe." The image between his hands shifted to a Gnoll woman. "She so wanted to protect her kingdom, that she would do anything to do it. In her heart, her desire to grow it and make it strong was the right thing to do. But, she caused much suffering and harm in her wake. Her desire for power reached far and wide until finally, one day, her outstretched hand was smashed between the stones of her own folly."

I looked up at Addor, seeing pain in his eyes.

"She took too much, and she paid for it," he whispered. "The Rakshasa War proved that her ideas, no matter how pure in the beginning, had become tainted and evil. In the end, she had hurt more than she planned to save."

I reached out, touching Addor's arm.

"Eyes are broken from birth," Addor said as he nuzzled the top of my head. "They see what they want to see. They don't see the things they need. They may see something as beautiful while another set of eyes will see it as hideous."

"Eyes are broken," I repeated.

Addor moves his hand, so the images fade away. "I want you to know this, Maeve," he whispered to me. "I want you to be able to understand that it is important to take a step back and try to understand how others see the world. Because everyone will see it differently than you do. And you will see it differently too." He smiled at me. "I have come to understand, in my long time alive on this world, that people need to understand this. They have to share their visions, or nobody will see anything. Do you understand me, little Maeve?"

"I think so," I answered him. Although at the time, I really had no inkling to what he meant. I just wanted to take in whatever he said.

Addor chuckled and kisses my cheek. "And even if you don't, I believe you will know my words one day and take them to heart. It's important you remember my lessons one day, Maeve. Because there could came a day when I am not in it."

"That's crazy!" I had laughed then, but I should have taken my father much more seriously. Even back then, he knew the damage done to him by Bithus was beyond repair.

"I know it is," Addor pet the top of my head. "But as your father, I worry about the world you'll be living in. And in case I am not there to see it, I want my words to be deep in your heart, my little Maeve."

"Dragon mage," Heinrik says with a smile.

He snaps me from my thoughts. "I'm sorry," I sit erect in my seat. "What did you say?"

Heinrik offers me his handkerchief. "You were crying," he says. "I wasn't sure you were aware."

I take his offering and wipe my face. "I'm aware these days," I grumble.

Heinrik chuckles and watches me. "I have an offer for you, dragon mage," he says.

I look up at him, unaware the unease I was feeling was because of his smile and not my own broken emotions.

"Let's be friends alright?" He offers me his hand. "I need someone I can trust on this journey." He looks out over everyone else. "I feel like you're the only one I can rely on."

I look him over and sigh. "Fine," I shake his hand. "Friends it is then."

"Good," he smiles. "I feel much better knowing I have you on my side. Not everyday one befriends a dragon mage. Doubt it happens at all."

I smile at him then turn my attention back to the meeting at hand. I listen to Dhaval go over the course we are to take while Darius fills everyone in on what we can expect. I look at the map, knowing that soon I'll be with Addor again. I could see him, and I could tell him everything that has been weighing for heavy on my heart. I could hold him, so he's not alone in his final moments.

"Soon," I say in prayer, "I promise I'll be there soon."


	4. The Death of Addor: Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

Ever since we boarded the ship, I've pretty much kept to myself. I've not wanted to really talk to anyone or join in on any of the festivities the crew throws. The trip to Grattertock isn't a long one, a few days at the most. Once we're there, we'll enact our plan as quickly as possible. And with any luck, I'll be with Addor again within a week or two. I just hope I'm not too late.

"Off on your own again, Dragon mage?" Heinrik asks when he finds me on my own.

I set down my staff and sigh. "Is that a crime or something?"

"Not exactly," he leans against the wall. "Just strange is all. Especially since your friends on board with you."

"My friends?" I grump.

Heinrik shrugs. "Well, I thought we were friends."

I'm still not sure about Heinrik. I did agree to befriend him, but there is something about this man that makes me uncomfortable. There's something about his voice that sets my teeth on edge and makes me want to stay alert. Then there is what Blink has been saying. Blink keeps trying to remember how he knows Heinrik. Anytime the two are in a room together Heinrik makes a point to stand as far away from Blink as possible. I'm not sure if I'm over thinking or if there really is something there, but I'm having a hard time sorting out my feelings for Heinrik.

"Sorry," I finally tell him. "I just don't feel like socializing with anybody. I want to focus on what's to come."

"Oh right, the dragon," Heinrik chuckles. "He raised you, right?"

I nod. "He's my father," I say. "And I want to be with him as he dies."

Heinrik comes closer. "I've heard tales that dragons sometimes mate with humans," he says. "And there are legends saying the only hospitable place for certain dragons eggs is the womb of a mortal woman."

I glare over at him.

"And yet dragons and mortals are such fierce enemies," he sighs. "This Addor though, he fought in the Rakshasa War, correct?"

"He did," I mumble. "With Chiyo."

Heinrik comes to sit down beside me, and my reaction is to jerk away instantly. "Now, how did Chiyo come to do that?" He asks. "I know she's a hero, but how does a girl come to align herself with a powerful dragon?"

I had heard the story many times, both from Chiyo and from Addor. During the War of Crown Jewels, Addor had been captured by the Gnolls and forced under control by Othet's uncle. It was a power that ran in Othet's bloodline, the power to impose your will onto other creatures. Luckily, Othet's uncle had been a horrible outlier in a line of kind and gentle men. Chi and Maitri could very well have this power too, but Othet had refused to test it.

"Dragons are very much like women," Heinrik replies. "You can't tell them what do you, or you'll get burned."

I take my staff and stand up. "Remember that," I tell him as I walk off.

I go down below to go to my cabin. As I do, I come across Chi in the hallway. I hadn't spoken to him since the meeting back at Rakshasa Court. We had barely been in the same room since. I suppose I'm avoiding him more than anyone else.

I keep my head down and try to walk by him, but he stops me. "Maeve," he says with a low voice.

I huff and look up at him. "Chi," I mutter.

He grumbles in his chest. "Can we...talk?"

"What is there is talk about?" I ask him. "What could we possibly discuss?" I set my staff on the ground.

Chi 's expression is serious and cold. It's not something I'm used to with him. He's usually so bright and welcoming. "I know you're grieving," he says. "I don't know what exactly is going through your head. But you have to talk to me."

"I don't have to do anything," I snap at him.

Chi shakes his head. "I know but-"

"But nothing!" I glare at him, wanting to burn holes in his coat. "You've never lost anyone! You've never felt this pain like I am! You don't know-"

"But I want to!" Chi roars at me.

I have to take a few steps back.

He snarls and grips at the back of his head like he wants to rip his fur out. "I want to help you! Why do you think I am ever here, Maeve?"

As I blink tears start to roll down my cheeks. "I don't want you here." I push him aside and storm down the hallway. As I go into my cabin, I press my back against the door and start to sob.

That evening, my cabin opens, and Chiyo comes inside. "We're close to land now," she says with a cold voice. "I figured you would want to see."

I rise up from the cot and sigh. "Yeah. I'll be there."

Chiyo walks into the room and sits down beside me. "When my mother died," she says, "it was the hardest thing I thought I would ever have to go through. But I had Othet with me and the first Chi." She places her hand on my back. "Your pain is our pain, Maeve. Chi and I love you, that's why we came."

I sniffle and look down at my hands. "I don't want to lose you either."

Chiyo swallows and pulls me to her chest, wrapping her arms around me. "And we don't want to lose you." She then puts her hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. "Addor was a piece of my soul as well," she says as she starts to cry. "We shared everything. The fact he never shared his pain with me..." she stops and shakes her head.

"I knew he was suffering," she whispers. "But I never realized how deep the wounds Bithus left were."

"It's not your fault," I whimper.

"Even if it was," Chiyo sighs as she tries to stop crying, "Addor would never blame me." She then smiles at me. She cups my cheek. "But both of us can't carry our guilt like this. If we can't find Addor, we need to let go together."

"That's not an option," I whisper. "We have to find him."

Chiyo furrows her brow at me. "You have to accept the fact that we may never find the path," she says. "The dragons could sense us. We could have to turn and run. You cannot put all your hopes into this one journey."

There's a knock, and Odd is standing at the door. "Little Dragon, we're waiting on you."

I wipe my face and take a few deep breaths before I leave. I head back on deck were Blink, and odd were getting the boat ready for us to take ashore.

"You sure you don't want me doing this?" Odd asks Blink.

"This is my crew, I should do it," Blink huffs. "I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. So just stay where you are."

Odd lays his palm over his chest. "Aw," he pouts his lips. "My big brother is worried about me. That's so heartwarming."

Blink cuts him a dirty look. "Just shut up already," he snarls.

Odd smiles and steps aside.

"There you are," Blink says to me. "Hurry up, so I don't have to hear any more lip from any of the crew."

"I know you love me," Odd shouts as he tosses Blink some rope.

"Sorry," I murmur.

"You can apologize later," Blink says as he helps me into the rowboat. "Once we're on fire and eaten by dragons." He jumps in with me, and together we lower the rowboat down until we splash into the water.

Blink turns up to the ship as the crew watches over us. "If there is any sign of oncoming danger turn and leave," he commands. "Odd will take over from there."

"That won't be necessary, you'll be back," Odd grins from above.

Blink huffs then turns to me. "Come on, let's get there."

I take an oar and together Blink, and I start rowing. We inch slowly towards the shore. The beaches are black and smokes and smolders in some places. A dark cloud hangs over everything, smoke, and ash from the volcanoes within the Grattertock Mountain Range.

We can hear the roar and screams of the dragons within, and I realize for the first time how frightening this really is.

"Talk to me," Blink says. "So that way I don't focus on the hell in front of us."

"Yeah," I murmur. "Uhm...why did you bring your brother?" I ask. "You two always seems to be arguing."

"That's just us," he says. "We've always been like that. But I don't trust anyone else with my life as much as Odd." He then shakes his head. "For a while, I didn't have any of my family. I have two brothers and a sister. And for the longest time, none of us spoke to each other, let alone stand in the same room."

"What changed?" I ask.

Blink huffs and shakes his head. "Sometimes you can love someone so much but in the next instance hate them. I suppose that was what happened. Things just get out of hand. Love, it's a strange thing." He then turns and looks at me. "Well, you know that. That's why you're here."

We reach the beach, and I get out to stand on shore. The sand is warm, and there is a vibration to the ground I've never felt before. The smell of smoke is thick in the air, and sometimes I feel like I might choke.

"I can't believe it," Blink whispers. "It's actually working."

"Just this once," I said. "We still have to get everybody here." I get back into the row boat, and we head back to the ship.

We take a few more with us this time, reaching shore just as before. One more trip back and we take two rowboats this time, both full of people. We make it to shore.

"It should be safe, right?" Heinrik asks as he rises up in the rowboat.

"Is it supposed to smell like rotten eggs?" Odd asks.

"Sulfur," Darius tells him.

I look around, hearing the rumble and roar of the creatures beyond the mountains. "We should make camp," I reply. "Now that we're here."

Chiyo places her palm flat on the ground and frowns. "I never knew earth could move," He takes a fist full of the black sand and lets it sift through her fingers. "It's as if it is still forming."

"They say that the mountains are still growing," Darius says as she strains his neck back to look up at the rock formations that tower above us. "The shadows get closer and closer to us every year. I've heard stories that, once the shadows cover the mainland, it will be the end of the world."

"How could shadows end the world?" Heinrik scoffs.

"If the mountains get that high, then the dragons won't be able to escape," Darius replies. "And if shadow covers the land, then that means no sun, no crops, no food. No us."

Heinrik turns to me and dips down. "Who the fuck invited him?"

I chuckle. "Not all of us here are smart. Sometimes a group needs a brain."

"I don't need some spoiled rich kid telling me what to do," Heinrik grumbles under his breath as he walks away.

Basecamp is set up, but everyone is on edge. At any moment dragons could swoop down and attack us, fire could explode from any crevice, a volcano could erupt. There were a lot of variables for us at this moment.

Together, Darius, Chiyo, Odd, and I walked along the beach as we tried to map out where the path's entrance could be.

"We're in the right spot," Darius says, looking out towards the main ship off the coast and back to our spot. "Once the tide recedes we should be able to locate the path."

"What about Hydras?" Odd asks.

"Excuse me?" Darius turns to him.

Odd nods his head. "Hydras, dragons in the water," he replies. "I've met one once. Very sweet guy, but still a dragon." He motions to the water. "Like you said, there has to be a way for fresh water to get in and out of Grattertock, but did you even consider that there might be dragons that actually live in the water?"

Darius' face says it all. He looks mortified and dumbstruck by the concept.

"I guess that's my answer," Odd shrugs.

"Perhaps we should go back and contact your Hydra friends," Chiyo says.

Od shakes his head. "I wouldn't. He's never even seen another dragon before. He's much too timid to come to this hell of all places."

"We have Maeve with us," Chiyo says with confidence. If we stay with her, perhaps we won't get seen."

"Or we'll be taken as guppies and swallowed whole," Darius whimpers under his breath.

"I still can't believe you didn't even consider water dragons," Odd smirks.

"Enough of your salt in my wound," Darius snaps at him.

Chiyo steps between them, as he eyes narrow on the water. She points out. "Look, do you see what I see?"

"What?" Darius stands beside her.

"I see a path," Chiyo whispers.

The closer I look at the surface of the water, the clearer I see it. There's a barely visible stream the flows inwards. As we follow it, we come to a part of beach that has no sand, only rock.

"This could be the entrance," Darius whispers.

"That must be the flow of fresh water moving in," Odd replies. "Which means there must be another channel where it's flowing out. We could have a back door and a front door situation."

"We could have a direct line in and out," Chiyo replies.

"And if a ship were to get caught in this current, it would be taken directly in," Darius whispers. He then claps his hands together in excitement. "We've found the path!" He exclaims with excitement.

We wait until dark when the tide moves out. As it does, a small opening becomes revealed just under the rocky patch of beach. We take the row boats and use them to get inside. The cave opens up more the further we go in and as we do.

The deeper we go, the hotter it gets, and soon, we come into a room that is glowing as lava flows down from the walls.

"My god," Heinrik whispers.

The water is boiling where the lava sinks in. The whole cave is filled with steam and heat. It's suffocating, and through the steam, I hear some of the crew begin to cry.

"How are we supposed to find our way out of this?" Blink gasps for breath.

I stand up and touch the stone on my staff. I whisper my desire to it and push it deep inside the stone as it begins glow. I wave the staff out and the steam dissapates. The lava stops flowing, and a cool breeze fills the cavern.

Sighs of relief echo everywhere and they start to row forward. I am struggling to keep the lava held. It is strong, and there is so much of it. I have never held fire like this before. My arms start to tremor, and I break out into a cold sweat all over my body.

"You can do this," I hear Chi whisper to me. "Just a little more, Maeve."

Tears start to roll down my cheek as my arms burn. I can feel the weight of all the lava on my shoulders. "Chi, I can't-" I strain.

"You can!" He urges. "You're strong!"

The row boats pass from the firey cave, slipping into a dark channel and I am able to let go. I collapse into the boat and Chi catches me.

"You did it," he whispers.

I can't feel my arms and my fingers feel like they've been burnt to the bone.

"I've never seen such power," Heinrik whispers. "How on earth did you do that?"

"It isn't for you to know," Chi growls as he takes off a layer of my soaked clothes so I can breathe.

"We need to hurry," Darius whispers after hours of maneuvering down the path. "Once tide sets in, we could be in real trouble."

I sit up in the boat, finally able to hold the weight of my own body. I sense something, and I look down into the dark waters. I can't see beyond the light of the lanterns we carry, but I feel as if something is staring at me from the depths.

"Maeve, what are you doing?" Heinrik grabs me by the back of my shirt and yanks me back into the boat. As he does the water rises up, and from within it, something grows. The boats are rocked, and one capsizes into the water.

I stare up, gazing into the dark pink eyes of some sort of serpent. It stares at me, twisting it's head this way and that before lowering itself down. Screams surround me, and Heinrik keeps his fist balled into the back of my shirt, holding me in place.

"Well, well, well," the serpent chuckles. "I 'ave not zeen mortalz 'ere in zo long. Wat a zock." It's eyes widen, and it sniffs at me. "Let alone a mortal wit zee dragon in zem."

"We're not here to do any harm," I say. "We're looking for someone."

"Zomeone? 'Ere?" The serpent laughs. "Who could ew be looking for 'ere?"

"A golden dragon by the name of Addor," I say.

"Addor?" the serpent tilts their head. "Nevar 'erd of 'im." The serpent's head has two horns going against the back of their flat head. Their eyes are wide and trail color as they move.

"He just came here to die," I say. "I want to tell him goodbye."

The serpent snickers. "Ew want to zay goodbye to a dragon? 'Ere? I 'ave never 'erd zuch a ting."

"Are you going to let us pass?" Heinrik barks from behind me.

The serpent lunges forward, screaming at Heinrik and me.

"Please!" I plead to it. "Stop!"

The serpent pulls back and sniffs me again. "Ew bezt be glad it iz I ew came acrozz. Not many would be zo kind."

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Only becauze of ew." The serpent slowly slips back under the waters, and for a moment, things are quiet and calm.

Things start to relax as we think the serpent is gone. But as we start to move, those still trying to get into the capsized boat start to scream. One by one, the few that are still in the water disappear under the inky black.

"Lets go!" Blink orders. "Now! Move! Move!"

With urgency, we row forward with no time to mourn for the men we've lost. We stop for nothing, eventually seeing sunlight. The rays of dawn reach us as we leave the path and we find ourselves in the center of a great lake. All around us we see mountains and smoke. We pull the boats onto a beach, and all we can do is stand there in silence and awe.

"We've made it," Heinrik whispers.

I want to turn to Heinrik and slap him. His ignorance with the serpent was enough to make me want to strangle him. I walk away from him, moving to Chi and taking his hand.

"You did great back there," he whispers to me.

I stay silent and rest my head on his shoulder.

We set up camp to rest and recuperate from the journey along the path. We've lost five men already, and we have yet to even set our first steps into Grattertock and to the land between the wastes and the everfire where dragons go to die.

"What was that creature?" Darius asks.

"I'm not sure," I murmur as I hold my head between my hands.

"Remarkable," he says in awe. "I've never seen someone handle something with such poise and calm. It was truly-"

"Leave her be," Chiyo growls as he brings me some food. "Do you know what it is like to hold back lava the way she did? She saved our lives back there, and all you can talk about is that fucking creature?"

I push the food away. "I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are," Chiyo urges me, and I take the plate.

Chiyo sits beside me and casts he glances towards Heinrik who is talking to a small group of men. "I wanted to cut his hand off."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," I whisper.

Chiyo sneers. "The way he held you," she says.

"I know," I look at her. "Maybe Blink is right," I say. "Maybe he is someone we should keep our eyes on."

Chiyo rubs my back as I pick at the food she brought me. "If I see him do that again, I'll shoot him."

I smile softly. "That's fine."

The next few days are spent walking. We travel along the rocky terrain that is inside the Grattertock mountains. It feels as if we don't cover much land at all. Everything is so treacherous to pass. It takes us hours just to walk a few feet.

I am used to sand and wind back at Bastat. My feet hurt and my body aches from these stones and hills. There is no wind here, only the heat that comes from the ground. We sometimes pass by caves the belch fire and gas. If we are not careful, the gas will take our breath. We've lost a few more men to the gasses alone.

We pass by rivers of fire, having to use our wits on how to cross them. I am used to the heat, but this is something else. The heat of Bastat is nothing compared to the fires and rivers of Grattertock. At least in Bastat, I could breathe. But here you are lucky to cry to find some relief from the heat.

One day, the rocks end as we comes to the wastes.

The area is dry and bare, the earth is cracked and brittle. Dust rises on its own, creating a fog of sand and dirt in our faces. Chiyo helps everyone wrap up their heads and faces so we can pass through. In some places, if you walk too hard, the earth crumble, and you fall in. There is no possible way for us to set camp here without worrying that we might fall through and to our deaths. So we keep moving.

"Once we're out of the wastes we'll be close," Darius announces. "They say the graveyard of the dragons is between the wastes and the everfire."

"Does that mean we'll have to go through the everfire to get home?" Chi asks. "What even is everfire?"

"Everfire is the beginning and the end," Heinrik says. "It is where the earth was born and what raised the dragons." He taps his chin. "Everfire is what a dragon breathes. It is living and eternal. That is why dragons last so long and why they die in embers."

Chi rubs my back as Heinrik speaks.

"Everfire is what mortals can only hope to achieve," Heinrik grins in the shadows.

"You sound like Bethsabe," Blink growls. "It's unsetteling."

Heinrik laughs. "Did you know the Empress?" He asks.

"Once or twice I met with her," Blink replies. "The Gnolls kept me on a short leash for a long time. Forgetting someone like Bethsabe is hard. I never again want to meet anyone like her."

"Then don't," Heinrik stands up and walks away, going towards the crowd of men he's been talking with this whole time.

"I wish I could figure out why he makes me uneasy," Blink whispers. "His eyes," he shakes his head. "I know his eyes."

"It's his voice," I say. "I know it, but my mind won't let me remember."

"He's wrong," Chiyo adds. "If only I knew how to prove it."

Darius places his head in his hands. "We can't fall into this," he says. "We need to trust one another or else we'll never make it out of Grattertock alive. Please, I beg of all of you, we cannot do this. We have to survive this."

"He's right," Blink sighs. "I hate it, but he's right."

"Move forward," Odd says. "That's all we can do now."

As the sun starts to set the usual rumbling and moving of the ground starts to grow. It becomes like a rumble in a chest. Beyond us, the ground starts to rise and move, bucking and then falling.

"What is that?" Darius whispers with urgency.

I follow the moving of the earth, watching as it circles us. I grip hold of Chi and Chiyo's hands. "It's following us."

"What?" Chi looks at me.

"Under the ground...its-" I am thrown backward as the ground rises and explodes.

From the ground a terrible worm-like creature unearths itself. It's body is striped red and black and as it's mouth opens another head surges from inside. We're blown back again as another one bursts from the ground. Everything is chaos and dust. I'm not sure whose hand I'm holding on to, all I know to do is to run.

"Wait!" I hold back and raise up my staff. I don't have much time to cast a spell all I can do is act on instinct. I want these creatures to go away, but I don't know what will work.

Suddenly, it rains. The cold deluge comes down heavy and hard, and the creatures scream and return to the earth. As the sounds of them, tunneling away start to dissipate the rain turns into a fine mist. I look around myself, trying to see who remains.

I smell blood along with the ever present scent of smoke and ash. With the rain, there is the scent of wet earth and dust. We start to regroup, discovering that many of us had been lost to the worms.

"Where's my brother?" Odd looks around in a panic. "Blink!" He calls out. "Where the fuck are you? Come on already!"

"He was near me when the worms attacked," Heinrik says, and Odd turns to him.

Heinrik shakes his head and hangs it. "I'm not sure, but I didn't see him after that. One of them caught my belt, took my knife and everything."

Odd's expression is one I recognize greatly. I reach out to him, taking his hand. "Odd," I whisper to him.

"He..." Odd can't seem to focus. "No," he laughs. "No, way. Blink would never-" his head jerks around as his hand starts to crush mine. "Blink isn't-"

I notice Darius looking at heinrik a confused expression on his face. He shakes his head slowly, walking over towards Chiyo.

"Do we keep going?" Darius whispers. "Is it even worth it?"

"We have to now," Chiyo says with a solemn voice. "If only to reach the exit. It's up to Odd now."

Odd looks up at her. "No I'm not-" His shoulders go slack. "Oh, my gods." He shakes his head as tears start to fall down his cheeks. "No."

"We can't stop now," I say as I hold Odd up. "Come on. We can't linger here. We have to keep moving."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Odd sobs.

I nod silently to him. "Come on, please." Chi rushes over to help me support Odd as we keep going.

We don't stop until we hit rock again, once there, we all stop to rest. By now, it is dark, and the temperatures have become unbearably cold. We settle down for the evening, but I am woken by Darius. He leads me aside, hiding us behind a tall rock.

"What's going on?" I whisper. "What's the urgency."

"I was near Blink when the worms attacked," he says. "I was right beside him. Heinrik wasn't beside him. And if one of those worms took his belt as he said I doubt he would've gotten out of it!"

I furrow my brow. "Then...then what are you saying?"

"I don't think Blink's death was an accident." Darius shivers.


	5. The Death of Addor: Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

"You're here, aren't you?"

I wake but realize I am still in my dreams. I look around, seeing nothing but a vast desert of white before me. The wind blows gold, and when I look ahead, I see Addor standing before me.

"Dad!" I rush forward, but the winds blow me back. I fall to the ground and look up as Addor remains still. His eyes slowly blink, and his head tilts slightly.

"You shouldn't have come here, Maeve," Addor says. "Don't you understand the danger that you're in? How foolish are you? I know you are smarter than this."

"But I had to see you!" I cry to him. "I had to tell you goodbye! I wanted to be with you as you passed." I want to cry, but my dream won't let me. "Please, tell me where you are!"

Addor is silent. "I told you, my only wish was for you to stay safe and alive, Maeve. What point is my life if you die here?"

I realize then that the gold that catches the wind is coming from Addor. He's already starting to die. "You're the most important person in my life...how can I let you die alone?"

"I am not the most important anymore, Maeve. Please. Realize that now before it's too late. You can still turn back. You can still go home."

"No, it's too late. We're through the wastes. We've lost so many! If I turn back now, it'll be for nothing! Dad, please understand-"

"Maeve," he snarls with a serious voice. "I want to see you. Do not think for a second I don't. But your life means more than the few hours I have left."

I shake my head in defiance. "I'm going to find you! I'm going to find you!"

I wake with a start, tears flowing down my cheeks. I sit up, wiping my eyes. It's still dark out, but the sky is turning purple and pink as the sun rises. Odd is standing on the cliffs, looking still and quiet.

I stand up and go beside him. "Are you alright?"

Odd turns his head slightly. "How am I supposed to go home without him, Maeve?" He asks me. He steps down and looks at me with such sad eyes. "His wife...his daughter-" his voice chokes off. "My brother and my sister are going to kill me. I should've-"

I put my hands on his arms. "I am so sorry. This is my journey, I will take the responsibility of Blink's death."

"No, it's not," Odd whispers. "He knew the danger. He took it. I want to blame you, I really do," he whispers. "But that's not fair when he took this willingly."

I glance aside, seeing Heinrik still asleep. "This wasn't supposed to happen." I couldn't tell Odd now. It would have to wait. Once we were through with this, Heinrik would answer for his crimes.

"I just want to go home, Maeve," Odd whimpers. "I don't want to leave my wife and my kids without answers. I don't want to leave them at all."

"I promise," I sniffle. "I promise I will get you home myself."

Odd chuckles softly and wipes at his eyes. "This is why you're here, isn't it?" He asks. "All those things I said...that's why we're looking for Addor."

I nod.

Odd smiles. "I get it."

As the rest of the crew wakes up, we have a quick meal, and we're back on our feet again. I keep Odd with me and away from Heinrik. Both Darius and I had agreed that we would keep our eyes on Heinrik and when the time was right, we would confront him. But for now, we had to keep peace in the members we had left, especially if Heinrik had brought his own men with him.

"I saw Addor last night," Chiyo tells me.

"You did?" I gasp as I look up at her.

She smiles softly. "It was my dreams, but he was really there," she says. "He yelled at me for bringing you here." Her smile turns into a grin. "He told me he expected better of me and I was supposed to keep an eye on you."

"I saw him too," I say. "He told me to go back." I swallow down the painful lump in my throat. "He told me that even if he wanted to see me, I should go home now."

"Did you tell him it's too late?" Chiyo asks.

"I think he knows," I murmur. "He's just worried." I turn and look at Chi, who has a serious expression on his face. "Did you dream of Addor too?"

Chi shakes his head slowly. "No. I saw dad."

"Your father?" Chiyo asks with a grin. "Do you miss him so much?"

"It wasn't a dream," he says. "Like you said, it was a dream, but he was really there. It was really Dad talking to me."

Chiyo smile fades into a stony look. "What did he say?"

Chi shakes his head. "I'm not supposed to tell you," he answers. "It's only for us to understand."

"Oh," Chiyo looks shocked. "No. I...I trust Othet."

A dark shadows casts over us, and it's something I recall from my childhood. Often, Addor and Chiyo went on missions for Demir. Nothing made me happier than when his shadow cast over Bastat. But now, I felt nothing but dread.

I looked up, seeing a dragon flying overhead.

"Keep moving," Heinrik barks.

"We should take shelter," Odd says. "Hide under something. If it doesn't see us the dragon will move on, and we'll be able to move on."

"We have the dragon mage!" Heikrik laughs. "The damn thing probably doesn't see us all the way up there."

"Yes it can," Chiyo hisses. "Addor could see for miles and through clouds," she raises her hand into the air. "That dragon is close it's probably already spotted us. We should run for cover like Odd says."

Heinrik turns and looks at me. "Do something."

I balk and look up at the sky. "Odd's the commander, we should do what he says."

Heinrik's eyes narrow in on me, but we start to hide, seeking cover under rock formations. We hide in the shadows, listening and waiting. The sounds of the dragon's wings gets closer and closer and finally, it lands.

Looking out from my hiding spot, I see it's massive claws on the ground. It's covered in black scales, looking very much like a large chunky of onyx dug from the ground. His breath is low and rumbling and his long tail curls around the rocks we had just been standing at. With a simple motion, his tail cracks the rocks and then knocks them over.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," the dragon sings.

"Oh my gods," Darius whispers beside me.

The dragon chuckles. "I saw you walking around," it says. "Don't try to play with me." His tail swings out, destroying rocks again. "I've been following you this whole time."

"Fuck," Heinrik growls. "We need to get rid of him."

"Be quiet," Chiyo hisses.

The dragon turns, swinging his head in our direction. I've never seen such a massive creature before. I thought Addor was big, but this one was at least ten feet more. The dragon lowers his head until it is almost on the ground. He sniffs at the earth and then suddenly he goes still.

"What's going on?" Heinrik asks.

"I'll shoot you if you don't shut up," Chiyo growls at him.

The dragon's eyes shift in color, going from dark orange to a golden green. He looks up at the sky and then climbs up onto the rocks he landed on. In the next moment, he leaves.

"What?" Darius wheezes.

"He just left," I shake my head. "He just up and left!"

"It's a miracle," Heinrik laughs. "He probably smelled our little dragon mage and turned tail!"

"Chi," Chiyo whispers.

"I'm alright Mom, I'm alright." Chi grunts and coughs. He wipes at his nose, and I see blood on the back of his paw.

We sprint from where we were, rushing towards a cave. Inside it is sweltering hot, and once we're deep inside, we realize why. There's a river of magma below us, and then all around us, the cavern is filled with nothing but eggs.

"It's a hatchery," Chiyo gasps.

Darius goes up to one of the eggs and touches it. He jerks back suddenly, and a smile spreads across his face. "Dragons aren't dying," he says. "They've just not hatched yet!"

"So the reason dragons have been so absent from the empire is because the new ones just haven't hatched?" Heinrik scoffs.

"Legends say that dragons, once they die, leave behind an egg that will birth their replacement," Darius replies. "All of these-" he motions out at all the eggs. "They're the dragons who came to Grattertock to die."

"And be reborn," I gasp.

"This is the discovery of a lifetime!" Darius is near tears. "This is exactly what we came to find!"

"But where's Addor?" I ask.

"There's an exit," Heinrik points. "Just over there. Why don't you go and find your Addor, the rest of us will stay here where it's safe until you get back."

Darius turns to him scowling. "Why so concerned with that now?" He asks. "When just a moment ago you would rather keep moving ahead then seek safety."

Odd lifts his head and glances over at Heinrik. "Because it's beneficial now."

"This is what you've been looking for too, isn't it?" Darius asks. "It's just like Blink said, you're just like Bethsabe."

Odd's brow furrows, and he turns towards Heinrik. "That's why you killed him, isn't it?" He asks. "Because it was you. It wasn't the worms." He shakes his head slowly as all the pieces fall together. "You knew Bethsabe," Odd whispers. "So blink knew you."

Heinrik smirks. "You have no proof of this." He then laughs. "I told you, the worm snagged my belt." He then waves his arm out at the hatchery. "So what if we found the babies?"

Suddenly it snaps in my head. The reason his voice sets me on the edge the same way his eyes made Blink anxious. "Reggie," I say as all the air squeezes from my lungs.

Heinrik's eyes narrow. "What'd you say there, dragon mage?"

I raise my head, staring at him. "Reggie," I whisper. "You're the bandit who killed my entire family." I look at the men standing around him. "Them too." I'm starting to shake with rage. "It was you!"

Heinrik just smiles. "I thought we were friends." He takes an egg from the wall and holds it over the edge.

"Let it go!" Chiyo bellows as she readies her bow.

"I plan on it," Heinrik laughs. "Once this little egg falls it'll alert the nannies. I assume that's what the big fucker outside was." He tilts his head to the side. "Or, you let us go with it, and you can continue on your way."

The egg suddenly flies out of his hand and into my arms. He stares at me, glaring. He then pulls something from inside his coat, a strange metal tube with a handle and trigger. He aims it at me.

"I was told not to kill you," he growls. "But I have no qualms hurting you."

"That's a gun," Darius whispers.

Heinrik turns and shoots Darius in the leg. Darius screams as he falls to the ground. Heinrik then lifts the gun again and all of us freeze. "It's my new toy," he smiles. "Thanks to the Gnolls."

"Nadeem would never approve such a thing!" Chiyo shouts.

"Nadeem?" Heinrik scoffs. "That dumb bastard has no clue as to what's going on even within his own home." He aims the gun at me again. "Now you come with us, dragon mage," he growls. "Like you were supposed to as a little girl."

A large rock strikes Heinrik's wrist and knocks the gun from his hand. Darius is standing on one leg.

"You shot my fake leg, you moron!" Darius then looks at me. "Maeve! The gun!"

I rush forward, scrambling to get it before Heinrik rushes at me. I grab it and point it at his head. Heinrik grins at me, pressing his forehead to the barrel.

"You don't even know how to work that thing," he laughs. "Pull the trigger. I dare you."

My hand is shaking, and the gun is clattering loudly. I feel the egg I'm holding shift and bounce. The little one inside is scared. I kick Heinrik hard in the crotch and make my break for it, rushing towards Chiyo and Chi.

The rest of Heinrik's men pull out their guns, they have us trapped. Heinrik's wheezes as he collects himself. Coughing and then spitting on the ground.

"Kill all of them except the girl," Heinrik commands. He glares at me. "We need her alive to get out of her, and Lord Rex needs a mate."

Chi pulls me tight into his arms, covering me with his body. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too!" I cry.

Suddenly fire fills the cave. Heinrik's men all scream and gunshots go off. Looking up the black dragon has returned and has come into the cave. We run, heading towards the exit. The dragon's fire is close behind us. Odd has taken Darius onto his back, and I'm grasping Chi's hand.

"Maeve! The egg!" Chiyo gasps.

"Oh!" I take the egg and set into the wall then take off running again.

The black dragon continues to chase after us, screaming and vomiting fire. We run, coming to a cliff and stopping short.

The black dragon bears down on us, nearing in close and then he's knocked aside by another dragon.

"Addor!" I scream.

Addor stands before us, guarding us from the other dragon. His scales are dark red now, and some of his scales have fallen away.

"So this is why you reeked of mortals," the black dragons laughs. "I should have known."

"Go back, Ymbir," Addor wheezes. "The others are getting away."

Ymbir snarls. "No." He turns, dark orange eyes glaring towards Chi. "That one took hold of me!"

"I want to see him done and away with," he snarls. "All of them while we're at it." Ymbir comes closer to Addor. "Stand aside and finishing dying."

"Not while you're threatening my daughter," Addor growls.

Ymbir doesn't say another word, he rushes in, attacking Addor by snapping his jaws around his throat.

"No!" I scream. Chi and Chiyo rush us away from the edge of the cliff. We try to escape the struggle of the two dragons, but we end up getting hit or swatted in one way or another. There is blood all over the ground, and Addor is struggling to keep his strength up.

"This is horrible!" Chiyo whimpers.

Chi steps forward. He raises his hand up, and his eyes go white. I look towards Ymbir, he struggles, shaking his head and screaming. He turns, glaring at Chi.

"Stay away from me!" He roars and rushes forward. "Stay away from me!" He opens his mouth on Chi and freezes. They stand like that, frozen in time.

"What's going on?" I whimper. "What's happening? What are they doing?"

"I don't know." Chiyo keeps her arms wrapped around me. "They're struggling. Ymbir is trying to fight back."

Ymbir's jaws close, and he backs away. His eyes are golden green, and he holds that same blank and quiet look that he did before. He backs away, every so often twitching and grunting. He then topples over, going still on the ground.

Chi falls backwards, his nose bleeding again as Chiyo and I catch him.

"Hurry," Chi coughs, pointing to Addor. "I won't be able to hold this long."

I rush forward, going to where Addor is laying on the ground. I kneel down beside him, and he lifts his head enough to look at me. He places his head in my lap, and I hold onto him, pressing my forehead to his scales. We were both crying, so happy to see one another again.

"I'm so happy to see you," Addor whispers. "You shouldn't be here, but I just can't help but be happy to see you."

"You never gave me a chance-" I sob. "You never let me say anything!"

"I know," he sighs. "I'm sorry, my little Maeve."

I hold him and sob, my tears pouring freely from my eyes. "I didn't want you to be alone! You shouldn't have to be alone!"

Addor relaxes and lays his head into my lap. I can feel the heavy weight of it for the first time. Before, when I was little, he would never lay his full weight onto me. But now, he has no choice.

"You're so strong, Maeve," he sighs. "I always knew you were, but seeing you here and now, I realize that I underestimated you."

I sniffle and lay my head down on his. "It's because of you I even realized it. It's because of everything you did. I never got to tell you that. I never got to tell you how much I loved learning magic. I was always jealous of how close you and Chiyo were, and that was so silly! I know. But when you taught me magic, it made me feel special."

"I never knew that," Addor sighs. "I wish I did. Because I would've told you it was silly."

I laugh and sob at the same time.

"Chiyo is my dearest friend," he whispers. "But you," he sighs and nuzzles to me, "you were my world, Maeve," he says. "You made my days bright and my nights warm. You gave me hope in my life again."

I sob, and my tears splash down his face. "What am I going to do without you?"

"You have Chiyo," he says. "And Othet and Maitri. You have Demir and the royal family. And you have Chi."

I sniffle and sob.

"You love him, you always have. I've known that since the day you two first met. I knew then that you two were meant to be," Addor sighs. "He loves you, but not as much as I do."

"Dad," I sob.

"I am not worried for you," Addor whispers. "I was never worried about that. You have so much love around you."

"But your my dad," I sob. "I need you."

"And you'll always have me, little Maeve," he chuckles quietly. He then closes his eyes. I notice there is gold in the air. It catches the breeze and whips all around. Addor sifts through my fingers, and I watch as he disappears into the air. Embers remain on the ground, glowing brightly even in the light of the sun.

I hang my head and sob, my tears falling into the ashes that remain. My tears clear the ash, and I see something gold in the black. I reach into the still hot embers, pulling out a golden egg.

"Addor," I whisper to it and feel the little one kick inside. I turn, looking back at Chi, Darius, Odd, and Chiyo. I stand up and walk to them, stepping into Chi's arms.

Ymbir starts to stir and growl.

"We need to go," Chiyo urges me. I nod, keeping my arms tight around the egg.

We make our way down a craggy path, cutting through the mountains. Behind us, we hear Ymbir scream and roar. As night settles, we come to rest in a cave.

"What do we do?" Odd whispers. "If Heinrik makes it back to the boat, we'll have no way home."

"We'll find the exit. Then we'll go from there," Chiyo sighs.

I hold the egg in my lap, just staring at it.

Chi puts his arm around me. "How do you feel?" He asks.

"Tired," I whisper. "I'm not sure beyond that."

Darius sighs. "We still haven't even seen the everfire. Who knows if we'll even be able to cross it as we are."

As the sun sets and the cave goes dark, we're trapped in total black. Then, the cave lights up again. Starting towards the end, a white glow grows forward. It then comes towards, nearly blinding us.

"What is this?" Chi gasps.

"The everfire." I stand up and hold my hands out. The everfire dances in my palms, small objects that flickered like candle flames. They whispered to me with small, sweet voices.

"They're talking to me," I say with a smile. "They said they'll keep us safe."

"They?" Darius asks.

I look all around. "The everfire. Heinrik was right about one thing, it's alive." I grin brightly.

The everfires lead us down into the cave. We go down, down, down, and then we step out into the light of the moon. The everfires dance around us, lighting the area and showing us that we were standing in the center of one of the whirlpools.

The everfire then moved through each of the whirlpools, bringing them closer and closer together until they revealed a path towards the mainland.

"So that wasn't the path before?" Darius balks. "It was just dumb luck?"

"No wonder the dragons never had to worry about the other side, the everfire had it hidden in broad daylight," Odd marvels.

The everfire whispers in my ear and I raise my staff. Everfire swirls around it, making it glow as they form a around it. I walk forward, stepping between the walls of water. I then turn back, looking up at Grattertock.

The path takes us to Afan, the kingdom of Kobolds, which only makes Darius continue to spew with how the Kobolds are descendants of the first dragons and humans. We're taken to the palace, where Darius' wife, Dinihari, is Queen.

We stay there as we heal and recover from our arduous journey, under the best care that the Kobolds can provide with their medical skill and knowledge.

"We will have to on our guard," Chiyo says on our first evening.

Chi and I look at her. "Mom, what do you mean?" Chi asks.

"Heinrik, or whoever he is, saw your powers, Chi," she replies. "He knows you have the same power as Bithus. I have no doubt in my mind that he was looking for dragons while we were there, for weapons really." She frowns down at the ground. "Blink was right, he's like Bethsabe."

"Or working for someone like Bethsabe," Odd murmurs. He sits up and sighs. "Heinrik and his men, they were working for someone. Someone on par with Bethsabe, perhaps even worse. What with their guns and the way Heinrik talked about the creatures we encountered. He's taking back everything he learned to this new Bethsabe." He then closes his eyes as tears start to fall.

"I swear," Odd snarls. "I'm going to kill him."

"Odd," Chiyo growls warningly.

Odd is glaring into the distance. "I'm going to see my family, I'm going to take care of Blink's family, and once I'm ready, I'm going to hunt down that bastard and kill him just like he killed my brother."

"Revenge won't help you," Chiyo murmurs. "But I am the last to talk of it."

One evening, Chi and I are alone. It's quiet, and when he kisses me, I know in my heart all that I want. We lay down, slowly touching one another until the heat becomes too much for either of us.

We make love, slowly enjoying one another as we become one. I feel his power, his strength, everything he hid under his gentle touch and affection. I pressed into him, wanting to feel more and give him everything. He gives me everything in return as he spills his seed inside me.

Come morning all we can do is giggle and kiss.

Odd leaves, going home to his family and to break the news to Blink's wife and children. I don't know how he can leave with a smile, perhaps he has more strength than I ever did.

Dinihari gave me an incubator for Addor's egg. It was a strange contraption they used for premature children, something she said she built after the birth of her first child.

"A watched pot never boils," Chi tells me.

I look up from the glow of the incubator as Chi walks into the room, carrying a cup of tea for each of us.

I take one and kiss him. "It was something the everfire told me," I say. "Or well, they keep telling me."

"You can still hear them?" Chi asks.

I looked over at my staff. "Some stayed with me," I reply.

"Then what are they telling you?" Chi sits down beside me.

"Soon." I lean into his side.

Chi puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. "Wouldn't you rather Addor hatch back home in Bastat?"

"I do," I murmur. "I just feel guilty asking us to go again so soon," I sigh. "Everything we went through, it was all so hard."

"Mom and I want to go home, we just wanted to make sure you did too," Chi brushes my hair from my face. "Let's go home, Maeve."

I take a deep breath and nod. "I want to."

We travel home the next day, making our way back to Bastat in the cool of the evening. I move into Chi's home, a bit afraid to return to the cave.

One evening, I wake to a strange sound. I see Addor's egg is slightly glowing and the everfire is whispering to me. I stand over the egg, watching as the shell shatters and a small baby dragon starts chirping and crying.

I take it into my arms, holding the small golden thing. It nuzzles to my neck and cheek, curling up against my warm chest. I know that the baby isn't Addor anymore, he's someone new, someone else. But he is Addor, and I love him instantly.

——————————————————————————————–

——————————————————————————————–

There is an island north of Culuweth which was, for the most part, an island of criminals and slaves that had been forced into labor during Bethsabe's reign. In recent years, it has changed. It has been taken over by a powerful Blood Mage, whom I now work for.

Going by Heinrik, I was merely a, but my reality is much more than that. I was a king once, but my throne and my crown were taken by Demir. My bride, Dali, was stolen from me, and everything I have ever had was ripped from my hands. My kingdom of Veleryn is now the capital of that monsters ideal of unity and peace. All it is the bloated and festering corpse of what had once been a genuinely great empire.

"Reginald, you're finally home," a cool, dark voice beckons to me. "I do so hope you bring good news with you as well."

I bow down, getting on one knee and lowering my head. "I do have much to tell you, Lord Rex," I reply.

The man who stands above me is dressed in dark robes. They drape along the floor with slits cut into them that reveal his blood red scales. He is something between lizardfolk and Kobold. He's taller than both, more primal in appearance. He looks like the leader this empire truly deserves over that pompous Demir.

"Rise, my dear friend," he says, extending his three-pronged hand. "Tell me everything." He walks over, opening up a chest where there are decanters and glasses. He opens one, pouring a dark liquid into a chalice.

I sit down, looking around the dark room. All the curtains are closed, and candles drip wax onto the stone floor. Lord Rex then brings me a glass and takes a seat.

"You were correct about the girl," I tell him.

"The Dragon Mage?" Lord Rex asks with a smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Her powers are great, but she is still young. She has much she needs to learn in order to hone her skills." I then gasp. "That reminds me." I stand and go over to the table and pick up the box there. "I brought you a present."

Lord Rex takes the box and opens it. He smiles at the gift inside. He takes out the ruby red dragon egg I had taken for him. "I have so been wanting a pet, this is far too kind. Reginald."

I smile and retake my seat. "I thought you might like it. But there are so many other pets on Grattertock, Lord Rex. More destructive and powerful than you could imagine."

"If only I could control them," Lord Rex chuckles as he strokes the egg.

I then grin. "About that, my lord," I lean forward. "I've found someone who can."


	6. Lizardfolk Boyfriend: Iya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

or the past few weeks, you've been shacked up with a lizardman. You had both come to the same bar one evening and had gotten along quite well. He was charming and eloquent and extremely lovely. He's told me his name was Iya, but you figured, like you, he was giving you a fake name. He had scales like emeralds and eyes like bright amber. You were easily smitten by him, and the two of you had bonded right away.

You were renting a small room just above the bar, and the two of you had been there for a few weeks now. You had made love quite a bit, in fact, that was all you did that first night together. It was rough and hot and absolutely everything you wanted and needed.

You both barely talked about your pasts, but you really didn't want to. You were running away from something, something extremely big. You didn't want Iya knowing or else he could get in trouble. After all, he was from Reptilia and the kingdom of Ananada, the exact place you were running from.

The truth was, you were actually a princess. You were engaged to a prince from the Lizardfolk, King Niran's only son. It was a match you didn't want to make. You had never met this prince, barely knew anything about him. The whole thing had been sprung on you. You were pulled from your studies and lessons and instantly forced this role. You were to marry the prince, become queen of the Reptilia, and no longer worry about studies.

It was a bitter blow for you. All your life all you wanted to do was have an education you could be proud of and somehow take it to the poor people and women of your kingdom. You were going to start schools and find ways to uplift the people, just like your idol Queen Mythri did when she became queen. The lizardfolk were known for wanting large families and constantly breeding. Hell, King Niran had over ten kids from two marriages. You didn't want to marry a son who probably wanted to constantly pregnant.

So you ran away and went across the Cobra Strait and went into the port of Obresh. You took only enough money to keep you alive. Maybe buy a house and start a life on your own. You took your books as well, you may not have had the complete education that you wanted, but you could still share your knowledge with those who needed or wanted it.

That was part of what drew you to Iya. You had been sitting at the bar, angry and excited from your journey. He was reciting poems, trying to earn a few coin to afford a meal and a drink. You were so enamored by his speaking voice alone, but when you started a conversation and learned you both had such a voracious desire to learn, did you fully give in to him.

You felt you could trust Iya and share a life with him, but since he was Reptilia, you felt guilty. If he knew you were supposed to marry his future king, he could perhaps feel guilty or even as if he betrayed his kingdom. You were falling more and more for Iya each day, and the guilt was starting to mount. You know you should tell him, but how? At the same time though, you had no intentions of going home. You had made up your mind that it wasn't an option.

"I don't think we should stay here anymore," Iya says one day. He's looking around the small apartment, his eyes focused and expression serious.

You sit up as nerves start to hum to life. "What do you mean?"

"It's way too small," Iya replies. "We should find someplace a little bigger. More liveable," he looks up at you and smiles. "You know?"

"Oh," you gasp, and a big smile spreads across your lips. "Yeah! That would be really nice."

Iya stands up. "There's a place near the river that being rented out. It's old and smell like mold, but I think with some time it could be a place we call home." He then glances back at you. "There's even enough room if you wanted to have classes."

Your heart surges as you look up at him. "You mean it? Really?"

He nods. "Of course I do." He reaches out, taking your hand. "Besides, I think we make too much noise," he kisses your palm. "I'd like to be able to make as much noise as we like without any drunks complaining come morning."

You snort and laugh. "Iya," you giggle.

"I know we've not known each other long, but I feel as if all of this is fated," he then scoffs. "God that sounds awful."

"It does," you squeeze his hand. "But I know what you're trying to say."

"All those mushy romance things my sisters used to talk about," he grumps. "I always thought it was stupid, but I'm suddenly starting to get it." He gives you an exasperated look. "If I ever see them again I'm going to have to apologize. I hate that."

"They're always right, aren't they?" You smirk.

Iya snarls and looks away. "Yes!"

You pet his cheek and lower him down, so he looks at you. "Just fair warning, I'm always right too."

Iya snarls and grabs hold of your waist. You snicker as he picks you up, shaking you in the air. "Don't act so smug. I have ways of wiping that look off your face."

You smirk down at him. "Your dick can't always act like an eraser. Those wear down. I'd like to keep that the way it is. If you know what I mean?"

Iya snarls, his lip curling over his teeth. "You'll have to explain it to me." He lowers you down and pulls you in close.

"I like your dick as big, thick, and long as it is," you whisper into his ear.

Iya snarls, his clawed hand kneading into your rear. "Is that so?"

You push away from him. "That's right." You saunter away from him. "Well, if you've found us a place, let's go look at it."

He growls low in his throat as you put your coat back on. "Tease," he moans with a smile.

You turn and wink at him. "Whore." You then hold your hand out. "Come along, show me the house."

Iya chuckles, grasping your hand as he leads the way.

The house has certainly seen better days. The owners of his, a tiefling named Odd and his wife Nora, had built a new place once they had their first daughter. They now rented to make extra money.

It was old for sure, and it was obvious it had been added on to. It wasn't bad at all, and because of the close proximity to the river, there was a damp smell about the place. You walk around between the rooms, finding that the add-on would make a decent school room.

"Well?" Iya stands in the doorway as you imagine the classroom full of people. "Is it that awful?"

You look back at him and sigh. "I've never lived somewhere so small."

His brow arches and you gasp thinking you've given something away.

"I mean-" you stumble with your thoughts.

Iya shakes his head. "No, I get it. Having come from a big family we've always lived in bigger places." He walks over to a window. "I always thought it was ridiculous to live somewhere so big. This is enough."

You nod as you look back around. "It will be."

Iya sighs deeply, and his shoulders slouch down. He turns from the window, and I see a stricken look on his face.

"Iya," I murmur and I step towards him. "What's wrong?"

He sighs, closing his eyes tight. "There's something I need to tell you. I don't know if I can keep hiding it from you."

You take a deep breath, wondering if he somehow knows who you are. "What is it?" You touch his arm as you stand beside him.

He lifts his chin and opens his eyes. He touches your cheek, smoothing his cool scales against your skin. "You're so beautiful."

You smile and chuckle. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No," Iya sighs. "Just wanted to say it." He goes quiet again. "I don't know how to say this, I don't even know if you'll believe me if I can find the words to say it." He then huffs and takes your hand. "Let's go outside and talk."

He takes you outside, but as you walk out the door, you see armored knights on horses. You feel as though you are ready to die. You know who these knights are here for.

"There you are," one comes forward, and Iya stands before you, putting his arm out to protect you.

"Come on now, both of you lets not have a fight here." The knights start coming in, and there is a brief tussle. You're separated and pulled away from Iya. You fight and screaming, trying to use anything you're holding to hit the armor of the knights.

You didn't get a chance to say goodbye or anything. We were simply torn apart. It was all so shocking and sudden that it all doesn't start sinking in until you're locked back in your chambers. You sit there, staring with shock out the window.

"Did you have your fun?" Your mother asks you, snapping her hands to her waist. "Did you get it all out of your system."

You simply glare out the window.

Your mother sighs and sits down beside you. "I am so sorry," she whispers. "I know that this isn't how any of us planned for this to go." She reaches out and touches your hand. "If it wasn't for that awful centaur."

You yank your hand away. "You and Dad just don't want to lose your comfort," you huff. "You're afraid of actually facing something for once." You then see the look in your mother's eyes. "Sorry," you grumble.

"No," she huffs. "You're right. We are afraid. Were," she tries to smile, but it isn't convincing. "If it makes you feel any better, Prince Chiyan ran away as well."

You glance towards her. "What?"

Your fidgets with the rings on her fingers. "Yup. Exactly the same time you ran away," she laughs. "You should have seen the looks that Niran and Matilda had."

You sigh. "Well fuck," you grumble. "Both of us don't want this. That makes me feel so much better-" you whimper and start to sob into your palms.

"Honey," your mother grabs your face. "You don't want to go down the aisle with puffy eyes."

"No! Of course not," you blubber.

Your mother leans back as you continue to cry, letting you have it out before you get dressed and ready.

The service is to be small and quick, so that ensures neither one of you run away again. Afterward, there would be a big public wedding. But for now, they were playing safe.

You stood at the end of the aisle, looking ahead at the lizardman standing at the front. His back is turned, and his head is hung low. You can feel his disappointment and anger. You don't want this any more than he does.

Your veil is lowered, and you can no longer see ahead of you. As you'red walked to the head of the aisle you're placed beside your intended. You look down under the veil, only able to see his hand and legs. He's wearing traditional garments from his kingdom. The long tunic is white and bright blue. With emerald scales, you think perhaps he must look handsome.

"Turn to each other," the priest says, and you know the ceremony is about to come to an end. "Now, Prince Chiyan, lift the veil and stare into the eyes of your bride. Without a word, you will speak the language of honor and protection to one another."

You watch as Chiyan grasps the veil and pulls it up. You avoid looking up for a moment but when you do your breath is stolen from your body. You gaze up at your Iya.

Iya looks back at you, stunned into silence as well.

You feel the tears come back again and it takes everything in your strength to not tackle him where you stand. Iya's hand trembles as he takes yours, grasping it tight as the priest drones on in the background.

"How?" You mouth to him.

Iya shakes his head as a grin spreads across his beautiful face.

"With the powers that may be, I now pronounce you man and wife-" before the priest can even finish you and Iya are kissing. You have your arms wrapped around his neck, and he's lifting you off the ground.

You're taken to your wedding chamber, and you grab each other one again, kissing and scrambling to keep ahold of one another.

"That is you right? I am not dreaming am I?" You laugh.

"I swear," he whispers. "Is it truly you?"

You nod excitedly. "I can't believe this." You touch his face. "You were my Iya all along! How did we not know?"

Iya chuckles, pulling you into a tight hug. "It is a miracle."

You squeeze him tight, grasping at his strong back. "We ran away from each other only to run into one another."

"Strange, I know," Iya wipes your tears away. "But perfect."

You look over at the bed and then grin up at Iya. "Can we even call this a consummation?" You ask. "We've already done it enough times for a happy marriage."

Iya laughs and stands up, pouring wine for the both of you. "We were rebelling before," he says. "But I will admit, cumming inside you as your husband is a very tempting thought."

You bite your lip as he hands you a glass of wine. "I sure hope you don't expect me to be pregnant our entire marriage."

"Certainly not," he scoffs. "I have too much family as it is." He sits down beside you, tipping the wine glass to his lips. "I intend to have a happy wife for as long as I can."

You scoff and set your wine aside. You crawl into his lap, straddling his lap. "I'm happy knowing I don't have to be separated from you." You butt your foreheads together, and he chuckles.

"I am too," he whispers. He then tugs at the laces of your dress and frees you from it. He kisses your neck and chest as his fingers claw down your skin.

Iya then chuckles a low dark sound in your ear that makes you shiver.

"What is it?" You ask.

"Mm," Iya tilts his head. He then whistles as he looks down your chest.

"You've seen me naked more than clothed!" You scold. "What now?"

Iya grins kissing your neck and moaning. "I was just remembering that first night," he says. "Where you pushed me down and stripped me down. I'd never met a woman so powerful."

You smirk. "What? Now that you know I'm a princess you can't imagine how I got that way?"

He smirks up at you. "I was just thinking I should do this." He picks you up and throws you down on the bed, so the blankets and pillows rise up around you like water. You giggle and squeal, gasping as Iya comes descends upon you.

You're laughing loudly as Iya kisses and bites you, it quickly turns to moans as he grinds his cock against you. You look up at him, pressing your palm against his chest. His thick cock rubs against your folds and his breathing becomes low and heavy.

"It's been a few days," Iya growls. He takes your leg and pulls it up, bracing it against his chest. "Let me see if I remember how."

You bite your lip, nearly vibrating with excitement as Iya pushes inside. You let out a long groan, and a smile spreads on Iya's face.

"Oh yes," he kisses your leg. "I remember now." He gently runs his claws down your chest, and you lose your breath for a moment. "Vividly."

You smirk up at him then whimper as he starts to move. He's going slow, whereas before, by now, the two of you would be in the thick of it. He's savoring tonight for some reason. Watching you with a sharp expression as he takes you. His breathing is a strange, dark sound and you can feel it envelop you.

"Iya," you whimper.

He leans down, pressing his palms on either side of your head. He starts to go a bit faster. You touch him, grabbing his arms and petting down his chest. You shudder, squeezing tight around Iya's shaft.

Iya growls and begins to go faster. He grinds inside you, and he's jaws hang open. He snarls and pants and the bed rattles against the wall. You gasp and your back arches off the bed. You press close to him, clinging to his back. You moan into his ear, and Iya moans low.

You shudder as you feel him twitch inside. He snarls, going still and grunting. Iya's long tail flicks and whips behind him, nearly clearing the table. You whimper, feeling his surge with your own. The deep, fulfilling sensation that goes through your legs and arms and tingles in your fingertips.

You melt into the bed as Iya lays on top of you. Both of you whimper and mewl until Iya sits up, pulling himself from your slit he watches with amusement. He chuckles then kisses you, turning you to face him.

"I love you," he whispers.

You cling to his wrist, keeping his palm pressed to your cheek. "I love you too."

Iya lays back down in bed, pulling you close so your back is against his chest. You fall asleep, happy and content your prince is by your side where he should be.

The next morning, the two of you are taken to breakfast. You'll be meeting Iya's family for the first time. His father and stepmother are sitting near your parents, and then his ten siblings are already eating. Iya has four older sisters, and four younger sisters and one little brother. All you've ever known is your parents, you've never had siblings.

You sit down, placed between Iya and his stepmother. You glance at her, admiring her bright red hair. She then looks at you and smiles.

"Here," she pours your coffee. "I do so hope my Chiyan didn't keep you awake last night."

Iya growls beside you, grasping your thigh under the table.

"Someone says they heard laughter last night," Niran adds, glancing down the table at his row of children. "I hope it wasn't at anyone's expense."

Iya huffs. "No," he growls. "We were telling stories," he says. "We wanted to get close and try to be friends."

You turn and smile at him. Under the table, you grasp his hand. "You have a remarkable son, King Niran," you say. "I think we'll be able to be happy."

"Call me Dad," Niran replies. "You're family now."

You're still looking at Niran, so excited to be sitting beside him in a place you once thought you'd be miserable.


	7. Odd's Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiefling Reader: Odd, one of my most popular characters, goes in search of the man who murdered his brother.

Returning home from Grattertock was the most gut-wrenching experience of my life. I was relieved to get home and see my wife and my kids, my family. Yet at the same time, I knew I was about to deliver grief and sorrow to them. I had never really understood the saying 'don't blame the messenger' until I stood at the doorway of my sister-in-law.

Hesitating to knock I stood there wondering how I was going to tell her and my nephews that their father was gone. He had been murdered while in the wastes of Grattertock. My hand shakes as I reach up to knock, a heavy burden lying upon me.

The door opens before I even can, and I see my mother standing there. "Odd," her voice is gentle and soft, and the look she gives me is one of knowing. She is already grieving.

I start to shake and tremble. "I'm so sorry Mom," I whimper, feeling like a child again. Like the same boy who would rather run away than admit to his mother, he did something wrong.

Mom rushes to me, wrapping her arms around me while I cry. Mom must have always known this. He ability of sight had probably warned her long ago of something horrible like this.

"What's going on?" Emory stands in the doorway. "Uncle Odd?"

Mom parts from me, clasping her hand over her mouth. I look at my nephew, looking very much like his father. Tall, curled horns, and fluffy in places like his mother. The tears are falling freely from my eyes but I know I have to be strong for him and his brothers.

"Uncle Odd," Emory repeats, sounding angry.

I reach out and take Emory's hand, I place in it the one thing of Blink I had. It was Blink's dagger, which I had been using to cut ropes for the journey. "He loved you, more than anything, Em," I say.

Emory looks at the dagger and tears well up in his eyes. "How did he-"

"No," Penelope and the other two boys, Marius and Hammond, come up behind him. "Not now." She shakes her head and comes up to me.

Penelope takes hold of my hands as she starts to cry. "Come inside," she whispers.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, kneeling down to beg for forgiveness. "I promise! I will bring his murderer to justice. I swear it on my life."

"We've lost enough," Penelope weeps. "My boys will need you." She falls to her knees, embracing me while she cries.

Mom takes the boys, leading them into the house again.

That evening, I return home, which is only down the road from Blink's house. The lights are on, and I can hear my girl's singing. Where Blink had all boys, I had all girls, and I was grateful for it. I remember what a house full of unruly boys was like, girls were somehow harder.

I walk up to the door, standing there for a long moment before I knocked. My youngest, Ari, answers and her bright eyes light up.

"Daddy!" She jumps up, having me pick her up.

Rori and her mother come into the mainroom, and Allie sighs with relief. "Finally," she whispers under her breath.

"Daddy?" Ari asks when she notices I'm crying. "Are you ok?"

I snuggle to her. "I'm so happy to see you," I whisper.

"Dad," Rori looks over me. "What's wrong? Really?"

I set Ari down, and I shake my head. "Your uncle didn't make it. I just came from his house," I look up at them and sniffle. "Blink was murdered at Grattertock."

"No," Ari whimpers.

Allie rushes up to me, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing me tight. She says nothing, there is nothing to be said. We sit together as a family for the longest time. Thankfully, they ask no questions, they just offer their own comfort. Once Ari falls asleep, I happily take her to her room and tuck her in.

"What are you going to do, Odd?" Allie murmurs, meeting me in the hallway.

I sigh and look down.

"Odd," she urges. "What are you going to do?"

I look at her, feeling guilty. "Something stupid," I answer.

Allie shakes her head. "You shouldn't do this, Odd, think about the girls. Think about Penelope and the boys!" She grabs my hand with both of hers and squeezes tight. "Please, I beg you."

I touch her cheek with my free hand, and she nuzzles into her. Since we first met, she's become softer in places, more shapely in others, especially since having our girls. She's just as lovely still.

"The man who killed Blink, he has to pay for what he's done," I whisper. "I feel that if I don't stop him, then something bad will happen to all the empire."

"The empire isn't your responsibility-" Allie's voice chokes off, and she throws her arms around me. "I can't lose you."

I hold her tight and tilt her head back, pressing a big, strong kiss to her lips. I sigh softly, pressing my forehead to hers. "You won't, I promise."

We go to bed together, and for the first time since setting foot on Grattertock, I actually sleep. Holding my wife, I fall into a deep, deep sleep.

Come morning, I wake up hearing someone in my home. I pull away from Allie, making sure not to wake her. I slip out of bed and move silently down the hallway to the kitchen. There, my mother is standing over the stove.

"Mom?" I gasp.

She turns and looks at me. "I let myself in with the key, I hope you don't mind." She looks back at the stove.

"You should be with Penelope," I say.

"Ainsel and Cora are with them," she replies. "I need to talk to you."

I swallow back the painful lump in my throat. "You can't stop me from what I need to do, Mom," I whisper. "I have to do this I feel it-"

Mom sets down the tea kettle hard. She then pours a cup. "Do you know who you're looking for?" She asks.

"Maeve," I hesitate. "A friend from the journey, she called him Reggie. She said he was a bandit in the deserts of Rakshasa Country."

"Reginald Brandywiht the old king of Veleryn," Mom says as she stands straight. "That is the man you're looking for."

My eyes go wide, and I swear my heart stops cold. "Mom," I take a step towards her. "How do you know this?"

"I may not be the same Oracle the old ones of the Under used to come clawing for, but I am still an oracle." She sets the mug of tea on the table. "I had known as soon as Blink was born he would die before me." She pats a chair. "Come sit down, baby."

I take a seat, and she pushes the warm mug into my hands. "His father told me the night he was conceived," she says. "Ever since then I've tried to put it out of my head, until last night." Her eyes gaze distantly out the window. "After I got Penelope and the boys to bed I contacted him again."

I furrow my brow. "Our father?"

Mom smiles softly. "Blink's father," she replies coolly. "I found him last night and begged him to tell me who killed our son. He told me," she closes her eyes. "He said it was someone I've fought before."

I sigh. "Back when we lived near Veleryn," I whisper.

"That's right," she says. "Reginald came in and took over. He forced Dali's staff out, including me." She opens her eyes again and sighs. "I always wondered why Demir never killed that man." She grimaces, and her hands go tight over her knees. "He should have killed him."

I reach out and touch Mom's arm. "I'm going to kill him," I say.

"Baby," Mom sighs. "I know I can't stop you. I know you feel as if this is your responsibility. But revenge is never good. It has consequences of its own."

There's a knock at the door, and I answer it. Emory is standing there, his eyes are red, and his jaw is stiff.

"What're you doing here?" I ask.

"I want to know," he says sternly, "I want to know how my father died."

I frown. "You shouldn't worry about it now. You need to grieve and take care of your mother and brothers. I'm going to take care of it."

"I deserve to know!" Emory barks. "Whatever you're going to do, take me with you."

I glare at the boy. "No."

I then see a look in Emory's eyes that reminds me of his father. Not the Blink I knew and loved, but the one from the gorge all those years ago when he slaughtered an entire band of orcs. I had never asked to confirm with Mom, but I had always suspected that Blink was different from us and had a different power than Emil, Ainsel, and me. Blink was a berserker, and I'm afraid Emory could have inherited that ability.

I put my hand on Emory's shoulder. "What will it change?" I ask.

Emory blinks, and the shadow that hid there is gone. He lowers his head and clenches his fists. "Please, Uncle Odd."

I bring him inside as Mom pours him a mug of tea as well. As he sits down at the table, Allie and Rori come out of their rooms.

"Your father was killed in the wastes of Grattertock," I reply. "A man called Reginald was threatened by him because your father had met him once before. He's cast a shadow on our family once before I'm afraid."

"Then we have to stop him," Emory gasps. "We can do it, Uncle Odd, you and me!" He gasps excitedly.

"Emory, I couldn't do that to your mother," I whisper.

"If you were killed," Rori suddenly speaks up. "I wouldn't stop at nothing. Even if Mama begged, I would still go out there. Even if you say no to Emory," Rori murmurs, "he's still going to go. It's best you keep an eye on him."

I frown at her. "I knew I shouldn't have let you learn to read."

She grins then. "It'll make us feel better too, knowing Emory will be with you, Papa."

I look at Emory. "We'll plan something, ok kid?" I ruffle his fluffy hair. "We can't be stupid on this. We need to plan."

After informing Penelope I'm viciously attacked, luckily halfway through it, my mother and the boys are able to get her off me. She agrees to the mission, but she is heartbroken about it. After a short reprieve at home, I decide to take Emory, and I go east towards the stone mountains of Gravelmeuse where an old friend of mine has become a lord.

Jasper had saved my life ages ago, and his wife Aisling had been given back her title in Gravelmeuse by Demir. If anyone knew anything of the things going on in the empire, it would be them.

"I heard about the journey," Jasper says to me. "I'm sorry about your father, young man," he bows his head to Emory.

"I was curious as to what whispers you have heard," I tell him. "It was Reginald of Veleryn who killed Blink."

Jasper furrows his brow. "The old king?" He then scoffs. "I haven't heard that name in ages," he grimaces. "He was the one who helped Aisling's father back in the day. I wouldn't mind having my chance with him either."

"Any idea of where he could be?" I ask. "Who might he be working for?"

Jasper sighs. "Ever since Demir took over, there has been much strife and turmoil in the empire. Demir prefers to keep this all hidden," he tells me. "He likes to think if word of the upheavals doesn't get out, then people will still be able to keep the peace. But everything has a way of getting out." He stands up and picks up a chest from the shelf.

Setting it down and opening the chest Jasper shows the filed away letters inside. "Each one contains a secret," he says. "A whisper in the empire. Whatever you're looking for, it could be in there."

"Thank you," I sigh as Jasper pushes the chest towards me. "You have no idea how much this is going to help me."

Jasper sits back down. "Me as well," he smirks as he sits down. "You didn't think you were going alone did you?"

I look up at him and scoff. "What would I do with an old lizard out there?"

"This old lizard used to be the strongest warrior in all the land," Jasper grins at me. "I also saved your ass more than once."

"Oh, is that why my tail is still attached?" I wrinkle my nose towards him.

Emory takes out several letters and starts pouring over them. "Can you two flirt some other time?" He grumbles as he looks over one letter.

"The boy is right," Jasper says.

We set to work, organizing the letters based on location as well as reason. There was religious secs, enemies of Demir, power struggle, and a few other small subsects. Political intrigue and greed were nothing new in the empire, but since Demir's rise to power he had whipped up a frenzy in an otherwise sleepy land.

"You said that Reginald had been working as a bandit near Rakshasa country?" Jasper rises from his seat and hands me a letter. "I hate to feed into the obvious, but what if he's working with the Gnolls?"

"Gnolls?" I look over the letter. "I thought Nadeem had managed to squash all the insurgents back when Wulsi was captured."

"Now that Addor's gone, perhaps they feel safe to start taking action. Not only that, if they're targeting the Rakshasa again, they could easily make attacks in the desert look like a hidden thing. Perhaps we should start there."

"What about the people going missing in the north?" Emory adds in. "They all appear to be vanishing around where Veleryn once was. If Reginald is trying to seize power again, it would make sense he'd start where the wound is most sore."

"Culuweth and old Veleryn," I murmur, looking up at a map. The two points were so far apart. Old Veleryn, not the Capital of the Empire, was far inland while Culuweth was an island out in the Caspin Sea just beyond Rakshasa Country and their ports.

"It wouldn't make sense for the two things to be connected," Jasper murmurs. "I say we start here in Culuweth," he points at the map. "I say we go into the Berkset Mountains, that's where the insurgents had run off to before. If anything, we could find something there."

"It's close enough to Grattertock too," I reply. "So if Reginald and his men were able to escape from there, it would be the safest place to run to recover."

"Nadeem had the ports at the back of the Berkset destroyed back when he found the insurgents were hiding there. They could easily be using them again without anyone's knowledge," Jasper says with a nod. "This will be our best bet, Odd."

Emory sighs, looking over the map. "Culuweth," he whispers. "They say Bethsabe's ghost still haunts the entire island."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Bethsabe was just a woman," I tell him. "No matter what the stories say or what power she held, she was just a person in the end."

We take a ship from Obresh and travel to Culuweth. From there, we remained disguised as we make our way towards the Berkset mountains.

"Something feels strange," Emory says as he starts getting closer.

"What do you mean, son?" Jasper asks.

Emory grimaces. "I don't know," he clutches his chest. "What is Bethsabe really is haunting this place?" He asks. "I just keep feeling this awful weight on me."

I furrow my brow, having heard such things from Mom and Ainsel before. Ainsel used to get horrible headaches that she called weights on her skull. Every time she did, there was a death nearby or a horrible accident. Mom would get a heavy sensation on her chest sometimes, and when she did, usually one of us got sick. I knew to trust this when it happened.

"What kind of weight?" I ask.

"It's heavy," Emory says. "And it makes me scared. I feel strange like someone is watching us."

I lift my head, looking all around. Jasper readies his hand on his crossbow just in case. I take a deep breath, feeling the cold winds from the Berkset mountains blow towards us.

"If anything changes," I whisper to Emory, "you tell me right away. Promise?"

Emory nods. "Yes, Uncle Odd."

We continue traveling, reaching the mountains and setting our base camp for the evening. I wake up in the night, seeing Emory standing up before the campfire.

"Emory?" I rub my eyes. "What are you doing? Do you gotta piss?" I grumble, still half asleep.

"Don't you hear it?" Emory whispers.

I furrow my brow, only hearing the crackling of the fire and Jasper's snores. "No," I stand up and go over to him. "Emory what are you-" I stop as I see his face.

Emory's eyes are wide open, but they are all white.

"Emory?" I whisper. "Is that you?" I go to touch him, but his hand slaps mine away.

"I can hear it," Emory says. "All the screaming," he shudders. "I can smell the blood. The mountains are drenched in it."

"Kid you're scaring the shit out of me," I say. "Is that even you? If not, who are you?"

"It isn't Bethsabe who haunts this place," Emory reaches up and wraps his hands around his throat. "It's something else, it's something worse. Someone-"

"Is it Reginald?" I whisper.

"No," Emory chokes as black smoke starts to pour from his mouth. "The blood mage." Emory then drops to the ground, and I rush to pick him up.

Emory groans. "Uncle Odd?"

"Hush, kid," I whisper.

"I had a dream-" Emory grips onto my arm.

"I know you did," I hold Emory close in my arms. He relaxes in my grip and falls back asleep. He's not just inherited his father's power, he's also got the same skill as his grandmother. I feel awful, wondering if I had opened a door in him that unleashed it all at once.

I lay Emory back down and remain awake the entire night. To my shock, Emory remembers nothing of the night before, but I am relieved. I send him out to get firewood, and I tell Jasper everything he said.

"A blood mage?" Jasper whispers. "No, no," he shakes his head. "That would be impossible."

"I know what he said," I hissed. "If there is someone in there, someone powerful enough to wield that kind of magic, it could destroy all the empire. Demir wouldn't stand a chance!"

"What should we do?" Jasper asks, breathless and afraid.

"I don't know," I grunt. "I don't want to risk Emory getting hurt, but if there is something in those mountains, then we need to report on it."

"We can't rely on your word alone," Jasper grumbles in agreement. "Even still," he whispers. "How would Nadeem not know?"

I frown. "Bethsabe wasn't well," I say. "What is Nadeem is afflicted to?"

"Nadeem is a good man-" Jasper starts to argue for his friend.

"Even good men get sick Jasper," I say. "We can't rule out that perhaps Nadeem could be part of this. If we find something out, I'm afraid we can't go to him. We'll need to go to Dhaval."

Jasper's shoulders slouch. "My god," he whispers. "The kingdom is soon to be run by the young, by children." An epiphany strikes him and terror fills his eyes. "What a perfect time to strike. When there is young blood and new ideas."

"A chance to uprise might be easier said than done," I frown.

Once Emory returns we head into the mountains. As we come through the gorge and break through to the valley between the mountains, we take to the shadows, going along a ragged path where we can hide.

"Uncle Odd," Emory grabs hold of me at one point. "It's happening again," he strains.

I put my arm around him. "Tell me," I urge.

"This place," Emory shudders as Jasper comes to your side. "It's bad. It feels like breathing in smoke."

"Can you keep walking, kid?" Jasper asks.

"Both of you stay here," I say. "I'll go in myself."

"Uncle Odd!" Emory gasps.

I look at him, "this isn't about your father anymore," I whisper urgently, "this is about the whole empire now." I pull up my hood and continue down the craggy path.

The path leads me out over the valley where a small village has been built below. The buildings are small and crowded together, but something isn't quite right. Everything seems so still and empty. I then look ahead, seeing strange shapes coming out the side of the mountain. I take out my binoculars to get a closer look and see there is a castle built into the side of the mountain.

I steel myself and descend into the village. As I walk past the buildings, I realize the homes are burnt and destroyed. Inside each house, I see dozens upon dozens of skeletons, more than there should be. In the center of town, it is nothing but a field of skeletons laid out side by side.

"Oh my god," I whisper as I walk through the rows. There are so many it makes me sick. Emory was right, something was very wrong here.

I come to the foot of the castle and gaze up at it. I feel terrified the closer I get, and I find myself running away from it, I go and hide, placing myself in a cave where I can huddle down and breathe.

As is it there, trying to collect myself, I start to hear voices. I turn, listening to the murmur of them. I stand up, heading down into the cave where soon I see a fiery glow ahead of me. As I stand near the exit, I gaze down at a river of lava below. Ahead of me, I see a gnoll guard and another man dressed all in black ahead of me. I duck low, hoping I wasn't seen.

"We'll be ready soon, Lord Sanguis," the Gnoll replies. "Now we have what we need from Reginald, and the Acolytes are ready whenever you are."

The one called Sanguis sighs heavily. "I don't know," he grumbles. "This all seems too easy doesn't it?"

The Gnoll cocks his head to the side. "Sir?" He asks.

"I was really hoping for something more dramatic to happen," Sanguis laughs. "I don't want this all to just fall into my lap." He folds his arms against his chest. "You know me, the more bloodshed, the better."

The gnoll growls and shakes his head. "We should take every opportunity we see. The young are replacing the old. Now would be the time to make your presence and your message heard, my lord!"

"I suppose," Sanguis grumbles, sounding a bit embittered. "My armies are ready, and it would be nice to hand the world over to my child once they arrive. Even if Demir did that, it's still a lovely idea."

"And of Bastat?" The gnoll seems eager.

"Don't drool over yourself just yet," Sanguis laughs. "Bastat is yours. I just trust you to do what is best."

I turn to leave and notice several skeletons standing behind me. They shamble closers, opening their jaws as hissing sounds emit from them.

"Fuck," I whisper.

The skeletons come towards me, grabbing me and ripping at my clothes. I knock them aside, easily pushing them over. I struggle, fighting my way from the cave. Skeletons claw and rip at me the entire way. As I step out into the valley again, I see all the skeletons from the field, and the houses are coming towards me. I run, hoping they will not catch me. But as I run I turn back and see all of them pouring into the cave, like ants into their hill.

I quickly escape, happy to be out of there. I find Emory and Jasper back on the hidden path, and they jump as I come forward.

"What happened?" Jasper asks.

"Something bad," I wheeze. "We have to go! Right now!"

"Uncle, you're bleeding!" Emory snaps at me.

"We have to get to Rakshasa Country right away. We can't lose time. We have to go! Now!" I rush forward, running until I collapse from exhaustion.

Jasper and Emory force me to rest, and then we head back to port where we leave for Rakshasa Country.

I call an instant meeting with Dhaval of the utmost urgency.

Something bad is happening to the empire, much worse than anything that has happened before. Worse than Demir. Worse than dragons.

"I see," Dhaval murmurs once I've told him everything.

"I know you may not believe me," I say to him. "But my lord," I shake my head. "If you had seen what I had seen-"

Dhaval closes his eyes. "But the assumption that Nadeem is somehow involved," he whispers.

"I know," I shake my head. "But I saw the Gnoll with this Sanguis," I say. "In all honesty, I don't know who to trust. I just knew...if anyone-"

Dhaval stands up. "I have not been king long, odd," he says with a simmering cool. "How can you know to trust me?"

I frown. "Because your mother would kill you."

Dhaval chuckles and he hangs his head. "This is serious," he whispers. "I can't imagine-" he sits back down.

"I'm certain now," I say, "that those gone missing from the north are now those skeletons I saw in the Berkset."

"I know," Dhaval whispers. "So this is it?" His voice cracks. "This is how war begins."

I bow my head, only able to agree in silence.


	8. Gnoll Boyfriend: Thanyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

The Ruby Empire is ever changing, new threats are appearing and spreading across the world. But a bit of past is struggling to survive.

I pound my hands down on the desk. "What do you mean again?"

My twin cousins flinch and take a step back away from me. They look at one another, both trying to decide which one should be the sacrificial lamb to the slaughter.

I huff, easing back into my chair and I fold my hands on my desk. I huff, irritated beyond hell. This is the third time our supply caravan has been raided. Someone along the Gravelmeuse mountain path and the new Unified Road. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Ever since I took over this shop, I've been burdened with all the bad news. I had no idea about the stresses the store was suffering, it had all been swept under a rug, and a facade had been put on for most of us.

These raids were nothing new. Apparently, there had been reports of them happening for quite a while now, they had only just started to hit Obresh as of recently.

"Luckily you had the forethought to get insurance this time," Edmond says.

Oliver nods in agreement. "So we should be getting out money back."

"We need the supplies the shelves are fucking empty!" I roar, and the twins step back from my desk again.

I huff, adjusting my glasses as I look over the reports. "If we don't get these supplies we are sunk. We'll go under. People will go elsewhere and do their business. We need them in this store, not other people's stores!" I stand up and look out the window.

I'm always marveled by how much Obresh has grown. Back during the War of Crown Jewels, it had been a good port, but now it was a bustling metropolis of activity and culture. I was fifteen back then, now twenty years later, I had taken over the family business and was doing trade and commerce with people from all over the world. Back then, my father's store had been nothing more than a tiny general store with barley flour on the shelves.

"I'm going this time," I snap.

"Thora," the twins gasp.

I turn to them. "I've had enough of this bullshit! I'm going to see with my own eyes what the fuck is happening." I stride over to the books. "You two can take over until then. I'll know if you fuck up anything too."

The twins look anxiously at one another then back at me. "You're going to go all the way west for supplies?"

"Where else would I go? On vacation?" I slam my hands to my waist as I stand before them. "I'll hire a crew to guard the cargo. No way am I going to let all this hard work go to nothing just now. Coronations are happening just about every day now. More ships, more travelers, and lots and lots of money are passing us by! All because some drunks on a roadside keep stealing out shit!" I stomp my foot.

"I don't think it's drunks on a roadside, Thora," Edmond replies timidly.

Oliver nods in agreement. "If anything, it's that same band of raiders that's been traveling all over the continent for the past twenty years."

"That's a fucking fairy tale," I scoff. "Who would believe that? The same gnoll loyalists have been going all around, raiding caravans and stealing supposed information for an Empress who died?" I roll my eyes. "The stupid really will believe anything," I scoff as I walk away.

"Plan my trip," I snap back at them. "I'll find mercenaries when I get there," I grumble as I go home to pack.

The trip west towards the coast was grueling. I am not one for travel as I get motion sick very easily. I have barely ever left Obresh since I was a child. My parents had settled there after having escaped Veleryn when Reginald took over. I grew up in Obresh, watching my father's many attempts at building a business. The problem was that my father was far too kind. He would trade food and supplies to those in need for what they had, so it gave him nowhere to grow. Sure, he was well loved in Obresh, but his businesses kept failing. If it wasn't for the port becoming a massive hub, he might not have ever made it. Thanks to the massive influx of travel once the Unified Road was built, we had nowhere else to go but up. So the family came to work in the shop. Little did I know that my father was giving money away left in right so that when I took over the books and accounts were in dire straits.

Now, if I cannot get these supplies to the shop, we'll go under. We'll have no money to operate, and we'll have to sell the building to pay back our loans.

Once I get to our supplies in the west, I'm a shell of a woman. Having thrown up so many times on the journey I had barely eaten at all. I was lucky to keep down the water that I had been drinking. I didn't want to go in look frail and ghastly, but I knew my bravado would be enough for me to get by.

I talked to the owner of the shipping company and showed them our insurance. He assured me the next delivery would get there, but I was impressed by his constant sweating. I left, going out to find myself mercenaries for the trip.

I found myself at a seedy little pub that once I walked inside, it went silent. I was given the stink eye from all directions, but I was used to it. I walked right up to the bar and ordered a drink. The glass was dirty, but I did my desk to ignore it. I knew if I took a drink my empty stomach would never forgive me, but I had to.

I was used to stiff drinks. Growing up around orcs would make sure your constitution was fortified for the strongest of liquors. I was able to down the glass and look at the bartender with a little more confidence.

"I need someone to guard my caravan," I tell him. "Three times it's been raided. To be honest, I need people not afraid to kill on sight."

The bartender chuckled. "Ladylike you? Ain't you afraid of getting your fancy gloves dirty?"

I wrinkle my nose at him. "Obviously not," I snap, "or I never would have come inside."

He laughs and points over to the corner booth. "Those men over there."

I notice one is a Gnoll and that makes me a bit uneasy. I can still remember when Veleryn was overrun with them taking women and children off the streets to sell to the highest bidder. I took a deep breath and made my stride as powerful as could be.

"Excuse me," I say as I stand before them. "I don't mean to bother you, well that's a lie, I do," I frown. "I need guards for my supply caravan," I look the gnoll in the eye. "I have the money," I lie, I really didn't. I had sold all my jewelry and taken the money from the insurance to have anything to show off.

The gnoll smirks. "Let me guess, raiders between Gracelmeuse and the Unified Road?"

"Obviously," I say with a nod.

"Today is my lucky day," the gnoll stretches out his hand. "Edragon, master to none, searching for these exact same raiders."

I put on a stiff upper lip and shake Edragon's hand. "Thora of Obresh," I tell him.

Edragon chuckles. "I was looking for these raiders anyways," he tells me. "Now I get to get paid for it."

"I don't care if you kill every last one of them," I tell him. "I'll pay you everything I've got if I have to."

Edragon looks me up and down with a smirk on his lips. "Everything?"

I flinch in revulsion but collect myself quickly. "I don't like you untowards tone, sir."

"And I love uptight women like you," Edragon sneers. "I like to snap their strings."

I scowl at him. "I'm not part of this bargain, sir, just money. And if I hear you speak in such a manner to me again, I'll see my friends in Obresh have their way with you before you go. I've made friends with many an orc there, and they'd be happy to grapple a beast for me."

"Fuck," Edragon bites his lip. "Babe, you got me hard as a rock."

I slap him. "Be at the shipping yard by dawn. I'll pay you half if you even show up." I stride out of the building, already weak from the journey, but feeling even sicker now.

I'm at the shipping yard to watch over the caravan as it's put together. I see Edragon, and his mean approach and I go to meet him.

"You got my half?" Edragon asks.

I shove the bag into his hands. "That's it," I say. "Now get to work."

"As the lady wishes," Edragon bows low. His men chuckle and laugh, going over to help the rest of the members of the caravan.

I dread the journey, mainly because I have thrown up everything inside me and it's getting even harder to keep water down. Edragon and his men make me uneasy too. I'm not sure what it is, but there is something that sets my teeth on edge when I'm around Edragon. I have dealt with men like him before, but there is something else about him. It feels almost sinister.

Once we set on the path through the Gravelmeuse mountains, that's when Edragon and his men are put on high alert. They keep their guard up all day and night, taking turns watching over the cargo.

It's early one morning, and we're just getting ready to leave after a rest. I'm by the trees, dumping out ashes on the roots.

I'm grabbed from behind as a blade is placed at my throat. "Stay still," my captor whispers into my ear. "I don't want to harm you none." He puts his paw around my mouth. "Stay quiet now."

I look up, seeing I'm being held by a gnoll, but there is something strange. He's dressed in an old uniform that looks threadbare and worn. There are patches on the elbows and chest, the thing looks ready to give up and fall apart. The gnoll is older as well, but he looks clean cut and swarthy, unlike Edragon.

I hear the ambush at the caravan as the fighting starts. The gnolls drag me out to the front, using me to get up close.

"Let us pass," he says as he holds me out. "Or your meal ticket dies."

Edragon pushed to the front. "Let her go old man."

I feel faint, the excitement and fear of everything is getting to me. I haven't eaten much in days, and I haven't had any water since before yesterday. I start to swoon and stumble backward. I look up at the sky as my vision starts to go to a pinpoint.

"Papa?" I whisper before it all fades to black.

I hear the sound of children playing, voices calling out. I sit up, looking around the tent I'm placed in. My head is throbbing and aching, and my whole body feels weak.

"Awake now, princess?"

I look up, seeing the Gnoll who had taken my hostage before. He's sitting shirtless before me and holding his saber in his lap.

I frown at him. "You took my caravan again," I growl.

"Not this time," he says. "You're hired men have it."

I sigh at the news, and I'm a bit relieved.

"But I have you," he says and stands up. "And you have the remaining half of the money they want. So they're willing to trade."

I moan and fall back on the bed. "I don't have it!"

The gnoll is shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Without the cargo, I don't have the money," I whine. "You've taken my supplies so many times my business is crumbling to the ground." I then groan and dry heave.

The gnoll comes up beside me, he lifts my head and forces a flask to my mouth. He feeds me water, making me take tiny sips.

"You're dehydrated," he says.

"Traveling makes me ill," I melt back into the cot. "You might as well kill me," I close my eyes and spread out my arms. "I'd rather die than sell my father's store."

"You're a strange woman," the gnoll says. "Who are you?"

"Thora," I sigh. "Of Obresh." I open my eyes and look up at him. "Who the hell are you?"

He bows. "Major Thaynx," he says. "Commander of Empress Bethsabe's special forces."

I furrow my brow. "Empress Bethsabe?" I start. "But she's-"

The tent opens, and a young gnoll comes up, whispering for Thaynx. The two leave the tent together, and I gather my strength. I get up from the cot and open the tent, looking outside. There's a huge encampment all around. Children are out playing in the grass, and there are more people than I expected. There are lots of Gnolls, but I see humans, Orcs, Rakshasa, and others mingling together. Some of them are wearing the same old uniforms that Thanyx had. There were even war banners that hadn't been raised since Bethsabe had perished.

Thanyx approaches the tent again. "Well enough to try and make an escape, princess?"

"What is this place?" I whisper.

Thanyx places me back in the tent and sits me down on the bed. "What was once a small army of young men is now a community," he tells me.

"So it's true," I whisper. "Those stories about the raider group that have been traveling all over since the war ended...it's not some stupid fairy tale?"

Thanyx smiles proudly. "I cannot end my duty until the Empress commands it," he says.

"But Bethsabe is gone," I urge. "Your duty is over, Bethsabe has long been in the ground! Why still do this?"

"There is still someone ruling over Culuweth, correct?" Thanyx asks.

"Emperor Nadeem," I say quietly.

"Then that is who can only end my duty," he replies with a stiff nod. "But that is not the point. Your men have made an offer."

"And that is?" I ask.

"They don't want you," he replies with a hushed tone. "They want me."

"Excuse me?" I bark.

"Apparently you hired the wrong men."

I nod slowly. "Apparently."

"I'm not going to kill you, Thora," Thanyx shakes his head. "But I need to know everything you know about this Edragon."

"I know nothing," I say. "I was looking for me to hire to protect my cargo and I was led to him."

"He spoke of nothing while you traveled?" Thanyx asks.

"I told you, I don't travel well. I was throwing up most of the time or was too sick to pay attention." I shake my head, "When I first talked to him he said we was lucky. I was paying him to find raiders he was already looking for."

Thanyx folds his fingers under his chin. "He was already looking for me then."

"He said he had come from Culuweth," I say, remembering something I had overheard while trying to sleep. "Said he was pure of blood...something wussy."

Thanyx's ears perk. "Son of Wulsi?"

"I think so," I take his flask again and finish off the water inside.

Thanyx closes his eyes and goes silent. He doesn't ask me any more about Edragon. Instead, he places me in the care of some of the women of the camp. From them, I learn that over the past twenty years Thanyx's men had started at a hundred. The special forces had been sent by Empress Bethsabe to gather information and disrupt supplies in order to hinder any of Demir's efforts. Once Bethsabe died, the special forces was cut down to twenty, including Thanyx and those still loyal to Culuweth, the others left, fearing what would happen if they kept fighting now that Bethsabe was gone and new power was ruling Culuweth.

Thanyx continued his mission, disrupting trade routes, supplies, and caravans for the high points of the empire. All the while he and his men too in abandoned Gnoll colonies. Escapees and refugees from the battles, and even run away soldiers joined him. Eventually, the camp grew to well over three hundred people. To keep his people safe, Thanyx had been constantly moving the camp in order to ensure they were never captured or found.

"He's a very good man," one of the ladies say. "But I'm afraid he's lost. Without knowing Culuweth anymore, he's lodged in the past."

"Now that this Edragon has shown up I think he's in a battle of conscious." Another lady replies as she nurses a baby.

I haven't seen Thanyx at all since he handed me over and since then I have heard nothing but good things about him. If anything, his people are starting for feel sorry for him, but he is so strong in his loyalty to Culuweth and now these people he won't back down for anything.

One evening I go to his tent and find him staring down at his sword.

"Excuse me."

He looks up and sighs. "Oh, it's you," he walks over to the entrance. "What do you want?"

"What are Edragon's demands?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter to you," he answers me.

I step inside. "It does matter. Your people are worried for you, and my cargo is still being held captive," I cross my arms against my chest. "Now listen, I'm good at making deals. Let me help you. I know how to bargain, and I do it well."

Thanyx scoffs and laughs. "This isn't something you can help with, princess."

I growl and roll my eyes. "Stop calling me that!" I stomp over towards him. "And you need to listen to me. Whatever Edragon wants from you he isn't going to go away. He's holding you and all your people hostage, Thanyx! All these children and women here are counting on you. If you don't do something, then these past twenty years have been fruitless!"

Thanyx looks me over. "They told you."

I roll my eyes. "Let me help you find a way out of this."

Thanyx sighs and sits down again. "Edragon want me and my men to join him in overthrowing Emperor Nadeem and reclaiming Culuweth."

I shake my head. "But he's just some mercenary scum."

"No," Thanyx grunts. "He isn't," he looks back up. "He's the son of Wulsi, who was once one of Bethsabe more loyal and fervent followers. Wulsi tried to create an uprising before, but he failed and was executed by Queen Mythri." He then hangs his head again. "Edragon is much more prepared than Wulsi ever was. He wants me to join his army but I can't."

I sit down beside Thanyx. "Why not?" I ask. "Weren't you loyal to Bethsabe too?"

"I am loyal to Culuweth," Thanyx replies. "I am loyal to the sovereign ruler there, and right now, the one in power is who I serve. Edragon wants me to join him to save Culuweth, but I am not sure it needs saving."

"What will happen if you turn Edragon down?" I ask.

"Kill me, I'm sure," Thanyx sighs. "And I cannot serve him. I have not been relieved of my duties, and I am still loyal to Culuweth and the emperor in power."

"But-" I hesitate as I think about the people who depend on him.

"Tell me, how can you help me know?" Thanyx asks.

I'm not sure why, but I reach out and squeeze Thanyx's hand. "I know Lord Jasper," I tell him. "Back when he and Aisling were in hiding in Obresh, I knew them both. I can contact them," I say. "We're still near the Gravelmeuse pass. Let me and some of your people go and contact them. They can send help and send word to Emperor Nadeem."

Thanyx furrows his brow. "Of all the people-" he whispers.

"I may not travel well, but please let me do this!" I snap at him.

Thanyx smiles softly. "And what if you cannot succeed?" He asks.

"I was going to die anyway," I grumble.

Thanyx agrees and sends me off with a few of his men. We arrive at Aisling's palace where she accepts my pleas. She sends with me fifty of her finest soldiers and quickly sends word to Culuweth by one of her Ifrits.

I return to Thanyx's camp, Aisling's soldiers with me. When I arrive, I learn that Thanyx has been called by Edragon who has become impatient and he has gone to sacrifice himself for the good of Culuweth.

I take the soldiers and go to where Edragon and his men are in wait. Thanyx is kneeling before him, ready to lay his sword down.

"Stop!" I cry out as the soldiers stand in ready behind me. "Thanyx of Culuweth, get off the ground!" I roar at him. "Culuweth needs you!"

He turns and looks at me, his eyes wide with bewilderment. "My god...you did it."

"Word has been sent to Emperor Nadeem," I continue. "He knows of Edragon and his intentions."

Edragon snots and laughs. "He's known of me for some time," he poses, placing his hands on his waist. "He knows what I am after and what I intend to do. What he doesn't know is who the real power is behind this uprising." He turns to his men. "This isn't worth it. Sanguis made this old timer seem like he was worth the trouble, but he isn't." He then spits on the ground. "Take the cargo and let's go."

I watch in agony as my supplies get taken away. I bow my head as Thanyx comes up to me.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "You risked all on me."

I shake my head. I know the sacrifice of my father's business for the sake of these people was uneven from the start. It was the right choice to make, but it hurt all the same.

Thanyx takes me into his arms and hugs me. "I'll never be able to repay this kindness," he whispers.

I continue to stay at the camp, I am afraid to go home and face my family, but I know I will have face my responsibilities soon. One day, a letter arrives from Culuweth delivered by one of Aisling's messengers.

Inside is a royal decree signed by Emperor Nadeem himself. He has relieved Thanyx of his duties and wants him to return to Culuweth at once to receive his new orders. He has also invited the entire camp to join and become full-fledged citizens of Culuweth where they will be accepted with open arms. It is a wonderful blessing, one that Thanyx had never thought would arrive.

Thanyx cries, falling to his knees in joy as he clutches the letter to his chest. I kneel beside him, stroking his back and watching the relief on his face.

"I can go home," he cries. "I can go home." He turns, grabbing me and kissing me.

I am shocked at first, and I push him away only to grab him and kiss him again.

"Come with me," Thanyx gasps.

"What?" I shake my head. "Thanyx, you know I don't travel well," I laugh nervously.

Thanyx kisses me again. "Please. I've grown so fond of you, princess," he whispers to me. "Come with me, start a new like in Culuweth. Marry me."

I push away from him. "As wonderful as that sounds and as much as I want to, Thanyx-" my voice grows weak.

"You can't," Thanyx sighs.

I shake my head and force a smile. "I have to go to my own home and face the music," I reply. "I have to see it to the end and take care of my family."

Thanyx kisses me again, this time with urgency and need. "I'll never find another woman like you again, Thora."

"I hope you don't." I clasp his hand to my cheek. "I hope you find someone who will stay with you."

Thanyx kisses me again, and I wrap my arms around him. I look into his eyes, and we both grow still for a moment.

"Just one night," I tell him as I touch his bare chest. "That's all we can share."

"Is it even worth it?" Thanyx kisses my hair and nuzzles there.

I pet down his stomach and place my palm between his leg. "It'll last us," I assure him. I rub his growing bulge, and he moans into my ear. His voice is soft and low. He places his hands around my waist, standing up with me as you move to the bed. He lays me down, removing my dress from over my head.

Hi, spaw strokes down my body, admiring my large thighs and breasts. He leans down, kissing between my breasts and nuzzling between them.

I whimper softly as his coarse fur rubs to my skin. I reach between us, feeling his cock rub against my soft belly. I stroke my hand over it, running it along his length. I shudder as he kisses me again, wanting to feel him close to me for as long as possible.

I wrap my legs around him as we kiss. He grunts and moans as his cock slides along my slit. It pushes through, rubbing to the direct heat instead of the plumpness outside. He growls in my ear, and I urge him forward. I can feel his tip start to prod. It slips in, and I gasp loudly. Arching my back, I press my soft body to his strong form.

Thanyx whimpers and a nervous laugh escapes his mouth. He bites it back as he moves. His hips buck, and his thighs tremble. He pushes in and stills for a moment. I can feel all of him inside me, warm and hard. I squeeze him, and he growls, biting down on my ear. I cry out in pleasure, rolling my hips to feel more of him inside.

Thanyx holds me still, grabbing my hips so that he can move to his pleasure. He grinds inside me, gyrating his hips in such a way he moves inside me but never leaves me. I cling to him, digging my nails into his back and singing out into the air. The tent has grown hot with our heavy breathing and has made a thick fog.

Thanyx kisses me, and I can feel the heat growing. The rush goes through my limbs, making me weak and twitch. I arch my back and bury my face into his neck as I start to cry out. He snarls, rutting harder, pounding me down into the bed. Each thrust sends another wave over me. It crashes over and over again until I feel him let go inside me.

He snarls and moans, a few more thrusts and he falls onto the bed beside me. We lay together in silence, knowing this is the last of us we will ever have.

I leave as he falls asleep. I take one of the horses and go back to Obresh in the night, too afraid to say goodbye and knowing I may never see him again.

Back home I set to work, finding that someone wants to buy the store but hire me and my family to continue running it. For a while, things are fine. But as the months pass, I grow to miss Thanyx more and more.

One day, as I'm working on accounts, there is a knock at my door. "Thora, you have a visitor."

"Send them in," I start to mark off my work, so I remember where I left off.

"I'm glad to see you didn't lose it."

I lose my breath for a moment, and I look up to see Thanyx standing there, wearing a brand new uniform.

"Oh my god," I whisper.

Thanyx strides over towards my desk. "I was in Obresh on business. I figured I would test my luck."

I stand up and place my hand on my belly. Thanyx's eyes go wide. "Oh," he gasps and forces a painful smile. "Oh wow!"

I smile as I look down at my stomach. "Would you like to feel?"

"Oh uhm-" he looks around nervously. "Will the father mind?"

I place his paw on my belly. "Do you?"

Thanyx pulls me into his arms, holding me tight. "Do not joke with me!"

I hold him fast. "There's been no one but you, Thanyx," I whisper. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"I'm being stationed on Obresh," he then whispers. "Nadeem wants me to keep guard in case Edragon ever attacks again."

I start to cry as I hold fast to him. We're silent, we don't need to say anything now. The baby kicks for the first time.

—————————————————————————————————-

—————————————————————————————————-

I throw the table aside and scream out loud. I pull at my fur and stomp back and forth across the room while Sanguis watches me.

"You done with your little temper tantrum now?" He huffs as he pursues through the wreckage of the what had been on the table.

"How can you not be enraged?" I roar at him. "We needed Thanyx! His regard and honor was what we needed to make our efforts seem legit!"

Sanguis looks at me with a look of shock. His dragon-like face makes me anxious. Unlike the lizard-folk or the Kobolds, Sanguis' features are much more primal, more draconian.

"Are you saying we aren't legit?" He asks me, taking a step closer.

I frown, standing my ground. "Of course not, my lord."

Sanguis slips his fingers along my cheek and neck. His fingers are like razors and are stained pitch black. "It sure sounds like it," he snarls. "We don't need an old soldier to make us look good. We have everything we need to do that." He then chuckles. "And after that Tiefling makes his report, it'll will be all the more fun!"

I frown at him, turning my head aside as Sanguis picks up the table. He uses his robe to wipe the top, and he sighs. "Had I known you were putting so much faith in an old man I would have given you much closer council."

"No, my lord," I gasp, "it isn't that. I respected Thanyx, my father respected-"

"And your father died," Sanguis snarls at me as his eyes flash bright red. "Eaten. Gobbled. He was a mid-afternoon snack no more than a toenail."

I grimace and clench my fists tight. "My father was a-"

"Impudent, trying, rage-filled mongrel," Sanguis snarls. "You are better than he ever was. You are smarter, fairer, and more cunning than him." He then smiles at me. "You are what we need to make our desires a bountiful effort."

My heart hammers and skips a beat.

Sanguis steps back forward, placing a kiss on both my cheeks. "You're my shining star, Edragon. Your father fell, will you?"

I grin. "Never, my lord."


	9. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Dhaval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster Reader x Female Human

Ever since my parents first went to the Polar to visit with King Gregori, I have been fascinated with the snow and cold. As much as I love my home and the bright sunlight and warm colors, the beauty of the north has always stuck with me. That and Princess Mila.

Much like Himank and myself, Mila and her brother were twins. But unlike Himank and myself, Mila and Nicolai were not identical. Nicolai was like his father, a fluffy all white polar bear. Mila, however, was like her mother. She looked very much human, but her skin was mottled, patches of pale pink and deep brown. One eye was bright blue and the other pitch black. She was a striking vision, even when we were children.

Our first meeting in the north was one that always stuck out to me. For ages the Polar and the Rakshasa had been in a cold war, neither relenting or moving forward. It wasn't until Demir my father deemed it necessary to contact Gregori to negotiate peace talks. Ever since then, my mother has said Gregori has remained a close friend all because he has a crush on my dad.

I kept in contact with Mila. We traded letters quite often, from the time of our first meeting to even now. Our messages started off as silly things about one another's kingdoms. Mila asked me if all the Rakshasa were really afraid of water and I asked her if pee froze if you peed in the snow. Our letters grew with us, soon we talked about our education and the knowledge we would one day inherit the throne from our fathers.

Mila was looking forward to the day she became Czarina of the North. She bragged of her multiple attempts to dethrone her father as early as five years old.

"I walked right up to him and told him how disappointed I was there weren't more horses in the stable. So I told him if he didn't get more horses I would challenge him to a duel for the throne." She wrote to me. "He accepted my challenge, pretending to take me seriously. That was his first mistake. He should have wholly taken his tiny five-year-old heir seriously. How else do you think he has that scar under his nose?"

Nothing gave me a grin like Mila's letters did. She was witty and brilliant and often had the most remarkable stories about her life in the North. I felt utterly boring and dull compared to her.

"Do you ever think of romance Dhaval?" She asked me at the start of one letter. "My father keeps bringing up the idea of courting and marriage. He says it to Nicolai and me, talking about grandchildren and seeing the royal family flourish. Do your parents ever talk of such things? I'm sure they do. After all, your mother is the goddess of love made human. I bet you're sick of that more than anything. Do they call you a demi-god then? Godson? Little deity? You've not mentioned that before so now I am devilishly curious."

I responded in kind to her questions. "My mother is always plotting and planning romance. We once found her journals where she has made plans for each of our weddings, all five of us. She even made a list in each one as to matches she likes. Would you like to know you were at the top of her list for me? I would so love to see your face as you read that! And honestly, I have not heard names hurled at me for my mother's supposed divine origin. I suppose there are those out there who would consider me a demi-god, but that is far from the truth. I am merely who I am, and that is insignificant in the grand scheme of things."

"You are too be king, that is highly significant. Do not claim to be anything else or I shall find you out and teach you a thorough lesson! If you cannot claim your spot in the sun, then no one else will see it for you. You have to be the first to take it. The first to acknowledge it. Merely you! It is an insult you throw at one of my favorite people." Mila responded in her next letter.

"I am one of your favorites?" I asked.

"Well, to say I do not like many people would be true. To say I don't like you would be a lie." Mila answered.

One summer I came down with a horrible cough. It only got worse to the point I was coughing up blood. My mother was frantic and terrified, so my father called for an expert doctor to come and look me over.

The doctor looked me over from head to toe and asked me a series of strange questions. Afterward, he called in my parents to the room and explained to them that my health wasn't under risk, but I was suffering from acute allergies. Turns out that the Concubine Flower, which only blooms once every ten years, was in its tenth year and blooming and I was allergic to the pollen.

"I recommend he goes somewhere cold to recover and bypass the pollen season," the doctor replied.

"Perhaps Gregori would take him in for the time being," my father says. "He could continue his studies, and once he's better, he can train with Nicolai for the time being."

"It could be good for all the children," my mother replies. "I'll send word ahead to Katrina."

Soon, we were traveling to the North. Gregori and Katrina welcomed us with open arms, and for the first time in years, I got to see Mila. I was a bit shocked. Last I saw her, while her skin and eyes were striking, she had still just been a small, chubby child. Now, she was a stunning young woman. She had a regal bearing about her and a sly look to her eyes. I expected nothing less.

"So," she says as she greets me. "You let a flower get the best of you?"

I flinch and smile nervously. "Apparently I am allergic."

Mila tilts her head. "Hmm," she sighs. "I expected better of a king." She looks me over with a sharp gaze. "You got tall." She then pets my waist, and I jump. "Not quite as built as your father either."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Just assessing," Mila says.

Each of us are given our own rooms, which I am grateful for. As much as I love my siblings, I enjoy spending my nights quiet and alone. We had roaring fires in each room, and outside my window, massive icicles were hanging down. The smell of the cold made me feel better as well, and already my coughing had basically vanished.

That evening as I am unwinding and getting ready to read before bed Mila sneaks into my room. The bookshelf opens, and she steps out.

"What're you doing here?" I hiss.

Mila skips over to the bed and joins me. "What do you think I am doing?" She asks. "We have only conversed through letters since we were children. I want to actually talk to you, in private, without worry of us getting interrupted."

"Yes but-" I start out nervously.

Her steely gaze narrows in on me and makes me freeze. "But?"

"I mean, is this even proper? What if your father were to catch us like this?" I ask nervously.

"Like what?" Mila waves her hand around. "Two friends talking? We're both fully clothes Dhaval, or-" she lifts up the blanket, and I slap her hand aside. Mila then grins at me. "We've got nothing to worry about, Dhaval. My father knows better than that, and my mother has always wished for me to marry a king I could control."

My face burns horribly. "You can think that."

"I have a will," she smirks at me. She then picks up the book I was attempting to read. "The Golden Green?" She murmurs.

"It caught my eye in my dad's library," I reply.

"The romance and death of Lord Theodred," Mila sighs. "I know it very well. I read it and hated it." She tosses the book aside. "If you want a really good book-" she moves to the bookshelf she had appeared behind.

"Hey!" I get out of bed and pick up the book.

Mila then extends a book to me. "Pandemonium," she tells me as she places the book into my palms. "Much better than that flowery nonsense."

I look over the book. "But uhm-" I fidget, recognizing the book. "Isn't this a book about-"

"Sex is a factor, but it has good lessons in there as well. It's also much more entertaining. Trust me, I read it a few years ago and completely enjoyed it. Most books I find are not cohesive to a universal viewpoint or are pretentious and fake in their appeal."

I look down at Mila. "Even still, there is literature in the world that is classic due-" Mila slaps The Golden Green from my hands.

"Some classics are shit!" She pats Pandemonium tenderly. "We get to decide what classics are for ourselves."

I sigh. "Ok fine."

Mila then grins. "See?" She purrs triumphantly. "I controlled you."

My ears go flat, and I narrow my eyes at her. "How very dare you?"

"I very dare," Mila chuckles.

This becomes my favorite part of the day. Every evening before bed Mila sneaks into my room and we talk late into the night.

"How am I supposed to return to letters after this?" Mila huffs as she hugs my pillow. "I so much enjoy talking to you. How am I supposed to wait on letters that take far too long to arrive?"

"You can always come home with me," I tell her.

Mila glares at me. "I would die in such heat!" She scoffs. "Why don't you just stay here?" She grumps.

"As much as I love the North, I do miss home. I miss the sands and the sun there," I tell her. "But," I sigh deeply, "going home will be hard. I'll miss you too."

Mila frowns and looks away. "Then perhaps we shouldn't write anymore."

Her words wound me deeply. The agony of it was almost too much for me to bear. Mila's letters had been one of my most favorite things in the world. My friendship with the ice princess was so important to me. I couldn't bear ever losing one shred of it!

"You can't possibly mean that," I gasp.

Mila refuses to look at me. "Maybe I do."

I scoff and toss my head. My tail twitches in irritation and worry. I stand up and go to stand over by the fire. "Why?" I ask.

"Because then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much," Mila grumbles.

I turn and look back at her. "Mila," I whisper. I return to the bed, sitting down beside her. I touch her cheek and wipe away her tears.

"This is stupid!" Mila knocks my hands away and rubs at her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm crying. It's so stupid, Dhaval," she sniffles.

I put my arms around her, and she grabs onto my back. She hides her face as she calms herself down and then she pushes me back.

"I'm fine," she huffs. "God." She rubs her eyes.

I smile at her. "I'm going to miss you too. I wouldn't trade this time in the North for anything."

Mila sniffles and scoffs. "Yeah well. I haven't been too horribly put out because of you being here." She looks back at me. "But when you leave-" she grumbles.

"You can always visit me," I tell her. "And I can always come back and visit you."

"Not until ten years from now," Mila growls. "When that stupid flower blooms again and tries to kill you."

I chuckle. "Well, I'll be twenty-eight then," I say. "Won't people talk?"

"They'll simply think the Rakshasa King has come to bend his knee to the Czarina of the North." Mila smiles brightly then. "That's all."

I chuckle and nod. "Ok then. That settles it."

Mila's frown returns. "It won't be another ten years will it?"

"For sure it won't," I shake my head. "How about this? You come visit me during the winters, and I'll come visit you in the summers? You can even bring Nicolai, and I'll bring my siblings."

Mila scoffs. "Oh them," she grumbles.

"We'll see each other again," I say. "You're my friend."

Mila huffs. "You're my friend too," she says.

We agreed on the meetings. Once I left the North to return home, we planned for her trip to visit us in the winter.

Now, the winters in Rakshasa country weren't really all that cold. I mean, nothing like that North. The nights got extremely cold, but that was about it. Compared to the North I knew Nicolai and Mila were in for a culture shock.

I was on pins and needles when Mila arrived. I had been so excited to see her. I could barely stand myself. I couldn't wait for us to have our night talks again and catch up. When she arrived, she looked absolutely offended.

"You call this winter?" She snaps at me. "I'm burning to death! This was your horrid plan all along wasn't it? You wish to kill me!"

"She's been this way the whole trip," Nicolai tells me. "She doesn't do well in the heat."

"Not to worry, we've got rooms set up for you that should make you feel at home," my mother says.

That evening, I go to visit Mila, and she's got all the windows open and is fanning herself. "Oh this miserable kingdom," she huffs.

"Wow, you really don't do well in the heat," I say as I sit with her.

Mila glares at me. "How dare you do this to me? I thought you were the one person I could trust?"

I chuckle and place my palm on her forehead. Mila sighs and relaxes. "Your paws are cold," she says.

"Yeah, that's why I like it warm," I say.

Mila huffs. "Am I really supposed to visit this miserable heat every winter?" She asks me, opening her eyes.

"Only if you want to," I shrug. "I won't force you to do anything."

Mila frowns. "No. I'll keep visiting as promised. I won't let something so stupid have the best of me." She sits up. "I will, however, hold you to your promise to visit me every summer." She stiffens her shoulders. "No matter how much you hate the cold. The cold makes you stronger."

I laugh and nod. "Ok fine."

"I will always control you, admit it," Mila grins.

"Never," I say with a sniff.

"One day, I'll make you say it," Mila laughs.

That coming summer when I go to visit Mila I find myself extremely nervous. My stomach does flip flops as I think about Mila and seeing her again. I am excited to see her, but there is something that feels different.

"You look stunned, sir," Mila says to me as she walks me to my room. "Like someone just slapped you."

"Oh, it's nothing," I say. "I think the trip just got to me. I may lay down for a while before dinner."

Mila frowns. "Are you ok?" She says with a soft voice.

I set my things down in the room. "Yeah, why?"

Mila huffs. "I hate to admit this, but I have been feeling strange as of late." She closes the door behind herself and walks over to the fireplace. "I think about you, and all these nerves start fluttering about like wild ice." She stands tall and stiff. "I just chalk it up to all this talk you'll be taking the throne before me."

"Next year," I murmur.

Mila turns and looks up at me. "That's true?"

"My father thinks I'm ready. He says it's time." I sigh and press the heel of my palm to my forehead. "We had such a long conversation before I came here. I thought this trip would be relief but-"

Mila steps over to me and puts her hand on my arm. "But?" She asks.

I look at her and feel an overwhelming desire course through my body. I grab her, clutching her face between my paws and I kiss her. Mila gasps, her lips parting for a moment before she stands on her tiptoes to meet my kiss. She presses against me, clinging to my chest. She then breaks away, and both of us step back.

"Dhaval?" Mila whispers, touching her lips.

I cup my paw over my mouth. "Oh gods," I whisper. "Mila, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me!"

Mila huffs and glares up at me. "You kissed me! You don't know what that was?"

I look at her then lower my gaze. "I miss you so much when we're apart," I start shakily. "I dream about you, I think about you constantly. Something happens, or I read a book, and I want you there to experience it with me." I shake my head. "Mila I think I-"

"Dhaval," Mila says warningly.

"I love you," I whisper. "I always have."

"You can't," Mila turns and leaves the room, slamming the door behind her.

I don't see her after that for a few days. It isn't until one evening where the bookcase opens, and she steps out with a scowl on her face.

"Mila-"

"Shut up!" She barks at me. "You listen up. You love me? So what! I don't care. I'm going to rule my kingdom. I 'm not going to let some stupid boy make me give up my dreams."

"Mila I wouldn't-"

"You're quiet now!" Mila barks, wagging her finger in the air. "I have always wanted to take the throne. I was always going to do it alone. I was-" her voice cracks. "I was never going to love someone else. I never wanted to love you but I-" she stiffens her jaw then glares at me. "I do," she huffs. "I love some stupid boy. Fortunately, it's you."

I walk up to her taking her hands. "I would never ask you to give up your throne, I know how important it is to you. You're a born ruler. I would never take that birthright from you."

Mila squeezes my hands. "I would never ask you either. You're going to be a good king. Better than Amit even."

"Then what do we do?" I whisper.

Mila kisses me, standing on her tiptoes again to reach me. "We stay hidden," she says. "We love in the shadows and behind backs. We continue our trips under the guise of building relations between our kingdoms. Perhaps one day we will part and maybe marry someone who does not challenge our right to our thrones." She smiles sweetly at me. "But I want to love you as long as I can Dhaval."

I press my forehead to her's. "I have always loved you Mila. How am I ever supposed to stop?"

Mila chuckles. "Silly boy." She strokes her hands down the back of my neck. "For now that is not a worry. We will keep up our affair, and when things end, they will end."

I kiss her again, holding her against my body. We agreed not to take things further in fear something could happen before I took the crown.

The evening of my coronation I am exhausted beyond measure. I go to my chambers, hoping to finally find some sleep and quiet my mind. There, I find Mila waiting for me. She looks beautiful dressed all in white.

"My love," she rushes up to me and takes me into her arms.

I melt a bit. "How did you get here?" I whisper.

"Himank and Damini snuck me in," she giggles. She leads me over to the bed where we lay down together. She rests her head on my chest and rubs my belly.

"Mila," I whisper. "I have a desire I can no longer hold back."

Mila props up on her elbows and looks at me. "Don't say it, Dhaval."

"I have to," I cup her cheek in my palm. "Marry me."

Mila glares at me and grabs a pillow. She holds it over my face. "I told you before! This isn't the plan! You foolish! Foolish! Man!"

"Mila listen!" I struggle, trying to fight back against the pillow, but Mila is much stronger than she seems.

"Of course I want to marry me you, idiot!" Mila barks. "But how are we supposed to hide that?" She snatches the pillows back and kisses me.

"The old priest," I whisper. "He married my parents in secret, he can do it for us too."

"You're such a stupid boy. How are you ever supposed to be king if you're this stupid?" She nuzzles to my cheek. "Let's go now before I change my mind."

We take the secret passages my mother had shown me when I was small. The old priest is still awake and reading from his books when we find him. He's a bit shocked and confused, but he's happy to perform the secret marriage.

"I knew you were like your father," he chuckles as he readies his books for the ceremony. He adjusts his massive glasses and starts reading.

I look into Mila eyes, terrified and utterly happy. Even if we had to keep it secret for a while and if we couldn't always be together, it was worth it.

"Summers and winters," Mila whispers to me as a promise.

I nod and stoop to kiss her. "Summers and winters."

My coronation day is always my wedding day. Mila and I return to my room where our kisses grow deeper and hotter. Mila says she hates the heat, but she is made of fire. Our kisses melt us together, and I touch every inch of her soft, plump body. I study every inch of her beautiful skin. The patches of deep brown and pale pink, how it swirls and splatters.

I kneel between her thighs, tasting her and feeling her pure molten core with my tongue. Her hands grip the top of my head as she moans and cries out. He slick heat dribbles down my chin, and when she kicks me away to tremble on the bed, I am amazed my ice princess can look so soft and sweet.

"How did you do that?" Mila quivers. "My whole body feels-" she kisses me.

"I'm afraid that when I went looking for new books to read, I found some secret literature my mother and father had," I purr as I nuzzle to her chest. I lick her breasts and up her neck.

Mila wraps her legs around my waist and kisses me. "I've seen such books," she chuckles. "I just wasn't prepared for you to be so good."

"My love," I rub my cock to her folds. She feels so hot and welcoming. I want to be joined with her right away. "My wife," I moan.

Mila whimpers, biting her lip. "Dhaval," she coos. "My husband."

I guide myself inside her. Mila winces then sighs. Her shoulders go tense then relax as I bury myself deeper inside her. I groan, tensing up as I feel her squeeze around me.

We are both each other's firsts, so needless to say, we are clumsy and unsure. But we get lots of practice in those first few days together. It isn't just in the evenings, we find time to be together. It is these stolen moments that are the most exciting. Calling Mila my wife is an excitement I never expected.

"So," Mila coos one evening after recovering. "What do we do now?"

I pour us each a glass of wine. "Ignore what's to come and make love again."

"Stupid boy," Mila sighs as she drinks her wine in one gulp. "I have to leave soon," she whispers. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Winter is coming," I cup her cheek. "You'll come back to me. In between, we will continue to write and pine for one another. You will continue your desire to become ruler, and I will fumble and fall my way through being king."

Mila kisses me. "Not that you fool!" She sniffles. "How do we deal with missing each other now?" She pets down my chest and trails her fingertips along my cock. "Now that I know your body and your mind in one, how am I supposed to deal with a painfully empty bed? Not to mention and achingly empty cunt?"

I shiver and nuzzles to her cheek. "We will find ways, I am sure." I purr to her and kiss her. I smile. "I never would have suspected you would need me so."

"Well I do, you buffon, you god," she scoffs. "You're mine. Never forget that."

"I am yours, of course, I am," I whisper and pull her into my arms. "All I have ever wanted was you."

Mila melts into my arms. "I know."

"Dare I say it?" I chuckle. "You control me."

"I don't want that anymore," Mila whispers. "I just want you," she huffs. "As nice as it is to have you bend to my will, I will settle with sharing my life with you."

I kiss her softly as I smile. "It was always yours for the taking."


	10. Dragonborn Boyfriend: Sanguis Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Fae Reader x Male Monster

Everybody is supposed to have a 'once upon a time' aren't they? Back when things seem far off and strange from the fate they're supposed to have. A time in their lives when everything is so far out of reach, they can't imagine what's going to happen to them next. Back when I lived with my mother, I had never assumed I would ever leave the wood I grew up in.

Gnoll slavers took me when I was playing alone. My mother had gone for the day, and I was sitting at home, and I decided I was too bored to stay in the safety of our nest. I went out to collect acorns for the squirrels, and I got in the way of a raid. The slavers had attacked a nearby village, and back in those days, lord Demir was just starting his reign. He was chasing out the slavers and the Gnolls from kingdoms he wished to take over.

I was taken and locked into a box. Little did I know what fate had in store. Demir's men attacked the slavers, cutting them off at the pass. They collected all of us who had been captured, and for a moment I thought I would be free. The soldiers took us to Demir's camp where we were fed and given hope.

Then we were taken to a strange man. He wore all black robes that were slit down to his belly, showing off the bright red scales beneath. His hands were taloned and pitch black. He looked like a dragon, not like the Kobolds or the Lizardfolk, but a dragon. He was primal and sharp, and if I hadn't been so afraid, I might have considered him beautiful.

"Will these do?" One of Demir's soldiers replied.

The man walked along with us, looking at each and every one of us over. "I suppose they will do," he sighed. He then stops in front of me and tilts his head. He kneels down and slips a talon under my chin. "Well," he whispers in awe. "Look at you."

"The trade, sir?" The soldier asked again.

"Eager to run away aren't you?" The strange man scoffed. He stood up and removed something from his robes. "This is what Demir wants." He tossed the bag at the soldier. "His words will flourish, and his lands will grow," he scoffs. "But tell him there is always a price, even when he's paid."

The soldier picked up the bag and seemed to struggle with the weight of it. I watched as the bag falls open and some blood red jewel inside it glows. The strange man removed my chains and took my hand.

"Tell your lord that if he wishes to keep his kingdom intact, he will have to remain loyal to what I've given him," the man says. "Don't forget where his power started." He squeezes my hand and leads me away.

"No!" I started to cry.

He stopped just before is black carriage and kneeled down to me. "What's your name, little one?" He asked. "Tell me who you are."

I was sobbing and crying, terrified that I was never going to see home again.

He stroked my hair and cooked softly. He then saw that my tears formed small stones. Picking up my tears a smile spread across his face. "You're a special girl," he said. "You're going to accomplish amazing things someday." He smiled at me. "My name is Sanguis Rex," he replied. "And I am going to make sure you grow up to accomplish miracles."

My tears fell from my eyes and onto the ground, forming gemstones. "I want my Mommy," I whimpered.

His expression is sympathetic. "The Gnolls killed everyone in the wood," he whispered. "I am so sorry...I-" he shakes his head.

"No," more tears spilled, and Sanguis picked them up.

"Come now," he picked me up and let me cry onto his shoulder. "We're going to your new home now."

We traveled far, going through the Cobra Strait and beyond it. We traveled through the mountains and came to a valley where there was a small village. I was terrified at first, seeing all the Gnolls that were there. There were also more people like Sanguis; dragons but not exactly dragons.

Sanguis took me through a door that went into the mountainside where a whole castle had been carved into the dark rock. I was passed along, given to one of the Not Dragons who was to take care of me and train me to work for Sanguis. Her name was Arynhylde and had dark blue scales where Sanguis was red.

Arynhylde was strict and frightening, she trained the other girls who were to serve Sanguis with an iron fist and me. Despite this, she cared for us, and if anyone hurt us or even tried to touch us, they were punished in a cruel fashion. A lot of hands went missing the year we got out new uniforms that were all red.

The other girls and I were trained to be not just servants in the castle, but to be assistants, dictionaries, and connoisseurs of the world. Some of us had specialized training in music, others math, some were taught poetry and literature, and then another group learned about alcohol and food. I was taught music and learned of the various fashions within it. I could play the harp, lyre, flute, and on a good day the horn.

Aside from our usual duties of serving Sanguis and his men, if our group were called upon, we would provide that service. As musicians, my group would often be called to help ease people to sleep, play during banquets, or even serenade a single person. We were kept constantly busy and moving in the castle.

One day, I alone was called for. I was told to take my harp and go to Lord Sanguis' chambers alone. I was terrified.

I had not been in Lord Sanguis' presence since I had been a little girl. I mean, aside from my duties, but I was usually surrounded by my group and other people. This would be my first time alone with him since I was brought to the mountains.

I stood before his doors and gently rapped my knuckles on the frame. The doors open on their own and I gasped in fear.

"Come in," his languishing voice called from the depths of his room. "Please. Come in."

I step inside, and the doors close. I start to tremble as I walk into the dark room only lit by his fireplace. I see Sanguis laying in his bed, and I stop at the foot.

"You called me, Lord Sanguis?" I ask.

He moans softly. "I am cursed to not sleep," he sighs. "I thought, perhaps, your harp would lull me into a deep slumber. If not, I'm afraid I am going to lose my mind."

I pull up a stool and sit down, I start strumming my harp. I watch Sangus in the shadows, his body is lovely, so I make myself look away. He's strong of form but as the elegant figure of a dancer.

Sanguis sighs in frustration and sits up in bed. "Have you ever been so cursed?"

"Am I allowed to speak?" I ask timidly.

"Freely, of course," Sanguis rests his cheek on his shoulder. "I was hoping for conversation if I couldn't rest."

"I share quarters with a bunch of girls," I reply. "Some of us cry often, others talk a lot. The girl I share my bed with kicks in her sleep and tosses and turns violently. I know what it is like to not find sleep when you want it most."

Sanguis chuckles. "Do you still cry gemstones?"

I hesitate for a moment, never thinking Sanguis would remember me. "I...I do." I swallow back the lump in my throat and force my fingers to continue playing. "I used to get picked on and made to cry so the girls could make jewelry. Lady Arynhylde put a stop to that. She collected all the gems I ever cried."

"I have them all too," he purrs in the shadows.

I miss a note as my heart skips a beat. "Why would you keep such things?"

Sanguis chuckles and rises from the bed. His robe is sheer and hangs open. He looks luxurious and sensual as he walks into the glow of the fire. His long tail drags behind him, and as he stops by the fireplace, it curls around my ankle.

"They are beautiful," he murmurs. "And they rare." Sanguis glances to me, his dark eyes looking over my body. "Much like you."

I stiffen my jaw and keep playing.

"You've served here diligently all these years." He then laughs. "And Lady Arynhylde tells me that she has had to lob off many a hand because of you."

"Your men don't understand what no means," I glare at him. "I am grateful for Lady Arynhylde's lessons. Not many hands these days thanks to her."

Sanguis laughs and walks over to me, watching my fingers as I pluck the harp. "I gave her permission to carry out such punishments. I don't want men in my command who cannot listen to orders."

I give him a nod. "That's very smart."

Sanguis comes up beside me. "May I touch you?"

I freeze up, and some of my notes go sour. "Why would you want to do that?" I ask.

"Because you are beautiful and the way your hair falls on your neck is enticing." Sanguis whispers.

I turn and look at him. "I would rather you didn't."

Sanguis chuckles. "Then I won't." He steps back and returns to his bed, laying back down. He sighs and closes his eyes. "You really are a gifted player. But I still see other things in your future."

"Miracles, you mean?"

Sanguis chuckles darkly. "The day I saw you, being handed over to me, I knew you'd provide something great. You have something inside you that I can't quite explain."

"They're called organs, Lord Sanguis. You have them too."

Sangus snorts and starts cackling. He holds his ribs and sits up. "A mouth like that can make a man fall deeply in love."

I chuckle to myself. "I have no intention of falling in love with anybody," I tell him. "Let alone having anyone fall in love with me."

Sanguis purrs. "I love a challenge."

I am called to Sanguis room each of the following nights, playing for him and talking with him. I grow used to the dark comfort of his chambers and the way he hides himself in the shadows. Each night we discuss many different subjects, and at some point, he will ask to touch me. I always say no.

As fall fades into winter and the halls begin to grow cold, and the Not Dragons start to seclude themselves away in warmer rooms or even hibernate, Lord Sanguis takes me as his personal attendant.

I run his errands for him, so he doesn't have to go into the cold hallways or outside. I fetch his meals for him. I make him tea and hot drinks to keep him warm.

"You are invaluable to me," he says one day as I return with letter for him. "I'm afraid Lady Arynhylde will not be getting you back come spring."

I had glanced through his letters, seeing there was one from Lord Demir amongst them. I still had no clue what connections to the two men had. But I knew from overhearing conversations with Reginald and Edragon that Sanguis was ready to cut the ties between them.

I had known Edragon since I came into Lord Sanguis' castle. We were around the same age, and he often snuck in the lessons Arynhylde gave the girls. Lord Sanguis had taken him in and was raising him since his father had been assassinated by Queen Mythri.

Reginald was another story and being around him made me feel afraid and anxious. I liked nothing more than being as far away from Reginald as possible. Death followed him like a dark cloud.

Sanguis set his letters aside, and he looked up at me. "You don't seem upset to learn that?"

"Oh," I snap from my thoughts. "I am here in this castle to serve after all."

Sanguis stands up and steps before me. He holds his hand to touch my hair but stops. "Forgive me, I forgot to ask if I could-"

"You may," The words fall from my lips.

Sanguis touches my hair and runs his claws through it. He brushes his knuckles on my cheek and the side of my neck. "You're warmer than I imagined," he growls.

I willed my heart to stop throbbing so, but it had a mind of its own.

"You're a gorgeous girl, I'm sorry," Sanguis whispers. "You don't deserve some old lizard falling in love with you."

I gasp softly and look up into his eyes. "Lord Sanguis?"

He slips his fingers under my chin. "Please, don't say my name. Whenever you do, it's knives in my body." He then smirks. "I have all this power, and yet all I want is you."

"You shouldn't-" my voice catches in my throat. I place my palms on his chest and touch the silky scales there.

"Don't cry," he whispers. He catches my tears as they form gems on his fingertips. "As lovely as it is, don't cry."

"You could have anyone," I whisper. "You're so powerful and amazing...you could have-"

Sanguis kisses me. His lips are hard, and his sharp teeth behind them are like a threat. I press close, leaning into his kiss and wanting more.

He pulls back and catches more of my tears. "I want you," he whispers. "And only you."

I fall into his arms, kissing him and pressing my body against his. His sharp hands run down my body and hold me. I am pushed into his bed, and he tears away his robe. I have seen him almost naked many times, but seeing him unclothed is a powerful sight.

I reach out for him, and he joins me in the bed. He kisses my neck and chest, removing my clothes and sighing in anguish.

"You're so warm and soft," he nuzzles to my breasts and drags his sharp claws down my sides.

I whimper, and he kisses my cheek. "Don't be afraid," he whispers. "I will draw blood from this body. Never will you shed a drop for me."

"It's not that it's-" My face burns red hot. "I am bleeding."

His eyes widen. "Did I hurt-"

I shake my head. "No," I chuckle in embarrassment. "I am bleeding as a woman does." I turn my head to the pillow to not look at him.

Sanguis chuckles. "And you think that would turn me away?" He kisses my neck and bites gently. "I will stop if you so desire."

"No," I whisper. "I want to go on."

Sanguis grins wickedly. He then takes my hand and has me touch him. His shaft is long and hard with strange bumps down the belly. He growls, rutting to my skin. He then uses my thigh, rubbing himself there as his hands roam my body.

He spreads my thighs, opening them as he sits up. He looks down at the blood already staining his sheets. A sharp smile crosses his lips, and he licks them. "What a beautiful sight."

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

He reaches down and rubs his knuckle to my folds. "Do you know what I am?"

I whimper as he nudges my clit. I sigh and pant as he pushes against it harder and turns me weak.

"Lord?" I whisper.

Sanguis shakes his head. "Do you know my powers?" He asks.

"I have heard you use a magic that's forbidden," I mewl. "But everyone here is afraid to talk about you."

Sanguis dips down, kissing my neck and chest. He kisses down to my belly. "Its blood, my love." I lose my breath when I feel his tongue at my folds. "I am a blood mage."

I grunt and whine as his tongue swirls around my folds. He snarls and slurps and presses his tongue inside me. His hands knead into my thighs, and his sharp claws prick my skin but never break it.

He pulls back suddenly, his eyes glowing bright red and his breathing is deep and hard. He licks his lips and rises up.

"I can't hold on," he rubs his cock to my slit. "Tell me 'no' now, or I will never stop having you."

I hitch my leg around his waist and urge him forward. I know this is wrong, but I want him more than anything. Sanguis leans over me, bracing his hands on either side of my head. I feel him inside me, pushing past my entrance and easing into the deepest parts of me. I moan as I stretch to take him. Sanguis snarls and grits his sharp teeth.

There is no turning back now, I belong to Sanguis, blood, and bone.

I swept up in his love, taken by him and stirred up. In all the excitement and passion, I drink in his body. The way he moves and sounds, the way his hips roll so that his cock grinds deep within me. He moves with such precision and grace, I feel like a wild animal underneath him. I cry out loudly, and my body writhes. I claw at his arms and back and beg him to give me more and more. I want all of him, and I will give myself freely.

His power flows through me, and I melt to it. I gasp and grunt, grinning like a fool as the heat courses through my veins. I watch as Sanguis snarls and jerks, his body tenses and his eyes start to leave trails in the air. He gives me everything, leaving it inside me where I feel it pool and ooze from me.

"You're mine now," he whispers as I start to fall asleep. "No one else will ever have you."

I wake in the morning to the chill in the air. I whine softly, reaching out for Sanguis but not finding him there. I sit up and hear voices coming from Sanguis' chambers next door. He often held private meetings there since it was warmer than anywhere else in the castle.

"-without Demir's patronage how are we to finish?" Edragon snaps.

"We have what we need," Reginald laughs. "We have everything we need! Just because the fucking horse no longer wants Sanguis influence doesn't mean we still don't have everything."

"Not having Demir as a patron anymore is a problem," Sanguis snarls. "But no matter. His downfall with be swift anyways. His own greed will see to that."

I ease up to the door to listen closer.

"Everything is in order anyway. You both have been doing your part. How have the trials been going? Are the weapons coming along?" Sanguis asks.

Reginald laughs. "They're beautiful, my lord. Everything you asked for and more. I promise you that."

Edragon scoffs. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen," he sounds uneasy. "It's gruesome."

"Perfect," Reginald laughs.

"You can go then," Sanguis growls.

I quickly return to bed, hearing the men leave. As I pretend to be asleep, I heard Sanguis come into the room. He comes to bed and kisses my neck.

"Curiosity can get you in trouble, my love."

I whimper softly. "How did you know?"

"I could smell you," he bites my neck and groans. "I was getting erect, so I had to finish the meeting early." He lays in bed beside me.

"What's going on?" I ask. "What weapons are they talking about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Sanguis purrs. "Not for now at least." He puts his hand over my belly.

During the coldest days, Sanguis remains asleep, and I am left to my own devices. One such day as it snows outside, I wander around in places I had never been allowed before. Using the key Sanguis gave me I am able to explore to my heart's content.

As I go down a silent hallway, Edragon comes out of a room. He looks angry, well, he always looks angry, but now he looks disturbed. He looks up at me and his ears slick back.

"What are you doing here?" he growls.

"I'm uhm-" I try to think of an excuse quick.

"Did Sanguis send for you?" He saves me from having to think of something.

I quickly nod. "Yes," I murmur.

Edragon stands before me and looks me over. "Seems strange," he grumbles to himself then he waves for me to follow him.

I feel ill at ease with this, but I go along with it to escape any wrath that may be thrown my way. Edragon keeps a few paces ahead of me before opening a door and letting me go inside first. It's a stairwell that leads down, down, down. It starts to get hot, and the heat makes me feel weak and a little sick.

"Every fucking time," Edragon chuckles from behind.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Edragon scoffs. "Didn't he tell you?"

We step onto a path that looks over the flow of the lava. Edragon urges me forward and we then stop and look over as a group of slaves is brought onto a platform below us. Sanguis' soldiers chain them up along a poll that keeps their hands in the air.

"What's going on?" I gasp as I put my hand around my mouth.

Edragon eyes me with suspicion. "They're testing the weapons today." He leans over to me as I try to hide my shocked expression. "You may want to look away." He says.

I shake my head, not wanting to give anything away. "No. I should see this, Sanguis asked me to."

"I'm telling you, it even turns my stomach." He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes. "You should look away now."

Below us, the soldiers are bringing out a strange contraption. It looks like a canon, but it can be held by a single soldier. There's a handle at the top and a brace at the bottom where it can be held by the stomach or thigh. A soldier drops what looks like my gem tears into the canon then takes a knife and cuts the back of his hand which he then smears around the mouth.

"Edragon?" I whisper urgently.

"Ready," the soldiers stand aside and I can hear the slave begging and crying. "Aim." The poor man hanging from chains is sobbing. "Fire."

A blast shoots from the canon, striking the slave. I hear screaming and agony, and my body grows weak. I smell flesh and bone, and I start to swoon.

Edragon puts his arm around me and holds me aloft. Below, I hear screaming and the slave is still chained up, but all that remains is his skeleton with bits of his flesh. The skeleton screams and cries in anguish, thrashing about. What muscle remains rips and he rips his bones away until he is free, his arms still hanging from the chains and clawing at the air.

"Stop him," the soldiers say as the other slaves start to scream in horror and panic.

I throw myself against Edragon and start to cry.

Edragon sighs, his body molding to mine and he strokes my hair. "I told you," he says softly.

I cling to him. "What horror is this?" My tears scatter and fall on the ground and on Edragon's shoes. "What is this for?"

Edragon sighs and remains silent.

"Why would Sanguis want this?" I continue to sob.

"What's going on here?" Sanguis says.

Edragon turns, still holding me in his arms. "I caught her sneaking around down here," he says and pushes me out towards Sanguis. "She saw the testing, unfortunately."

Sanguis glares long and hard at Edragon, and he walks forward. He collects me and pulls me into his arms.

"Why did you sneak away?" he asks darkly.

I tremble as he holds me, but I don't touch him. "I just...I was wanting-"

"I didn't want you seeing this," Sanguis whispers to me. "I am so sorry." He lifts his head, and he returns to glaring harshly at Edragon. "See to the rest of this." He puts his arm around me and starts to lead me away. "And clean up these tears."

Edragon growls low. "Yes, sir."

We go back upstairs, and Sanguis places me in our room. He sighs as he sits before me, watching me as I shiver and shake.

"I told you my magic was blood," he replies.

"I had no idea-" I whimper.

"Of course you wouldn't," Sanguis holds his palm out, collecting my tears. "You are an innocent and trusting soul. How could you know of the darkness in the world? Let alone of the darkness, you share your bed with."

"Does it have to be that way?" I sob.

Sanguis sighs. "There are things in this world, my love, that we do not like but have to follow." He tilts my chin up, so I look at him. "This is one of those things."

"But why-" I swallow back the lump in my throat. "But why were you using my tears?" I whisper.

Sanguis sighs. "I told you that you held power," he says. "My love," he makes me look at him again. "Do you hate me?"

"No," I gasp. "Sanguis, I'm just so shocked!"

"I did not want you knowing of the horrors we have been working with," he says. "But if we don't, then there are darker powers in the world at hand."

"Lord Demir?" I whisper.

A dark smile crosses his lips. "Yes," Sanguis nods. "Lord Demir for one." He then pulls me into his arms and holds me on his lap. "Ages ago, when Demir was a young man, he sought out my services to help him gain his desires. I gave him a gift that would draw power and influence to him. He changed the world with it, but then he lost his way. He forgot it was my magic that gave him everything he holds." He kisses my temple and cheek.

"So now I am going to take it all back."

I look up at him, kissing him softly. "Does this mean war?" I ask.

"War is like death, my love." He picks me up and carries me into bed. "You can't do anything to stop it, but you can certainly help move it on faster." He kisses me as he lays me down. I reach for him, holding onto him as his body covers mine.

"Will you have to leave me?" I whimper.

"Eventually." He kisses me as he opens my clothes. "Let's not talk of war now."

I look into his eyes. "Please," I whisper and cup my hand around his neck. "I want a baby. Before war finds us, I want a family."

Sanguis smiles warmly. "That is all I want with you as well, my love." He kisses me. "I will give you everything you want."

We make love that evening, and soon I am heavy with Sanguis' child. I am able to push the horrors I saw that afternoon from my mind as stupid as I was. Months into my pregnancy, troops arrive in the valley with delegates who have come to talk with Sanguis.

"Is this the end?" I whisper.

"Shh," Sanguis rubs my belly. "It is only the start." He smiles at me. "I'm sure they've come to give me a slap on the wrist."

I look at him knowingly. "They want you to stop, or they're going to attack."

Sanguis grins at me. "I will have a listen with them. But I am afraid war has been brought to our doorstep." He kneels down and kisses my pregnant belly. "I was hoping for this little one to be here before then. But then again, I am always eager to start." He stands back up and kisses my forehead.

"I'll be back." Sanguis murmurs.

I grab hold of his wrist. "Wait-" my voice breaks. "Sanguis," I plea to him. "What have you done?"

Sanguis looks at me and smiles gently. "You'll see soon."

I sit there, stunned and terrified. I hold my hands around my belly, and the door opens. I look up as Edragon comes in.

"Why aren't uo with him?" I gasp as I get to my feet.

Edragon sighs and shakes his head. "He wanted to be alone." He closes the door behind himself. "Charlee," he says to me. "You need to know what to expect."

I swallow and nod. "I do."

"And if you want to run when I am finished, I will take you." He reaches out and takes my hand. "Sanguis has been working in the shadows of the empire for so long. Are you sure you want to hear all of this?"

"Is it the pirates?" I whisper. "The bandits in the Rakshasa desert?" I squat down into a chair and huff. "The dark arts he practices?"

Edragon remains silent.

"I just needed to know for sure," I whisper. "Your silence confirms it."

"How did you find out?" Edragon asks.

I look down and put my arms around my belly. "Ever since that day in the mountains I have stolen what I could. I love Sanguis with all my heart," my tears start to roll down my cheeks. "Even now."

Edragon looks at me with sympathy. "So, you don't want to run?"

"I can't now," I say. "Our child comes first. Everything that Sanguis and I do now is for them."

"War is coming," Edragon snarls.

"War has always been here," I sigh. "It never left us, Edragon." I look at him. "What will you do?"

"I have no choice," he murmurs.

"Neither do I."


	11. The War on Berkset: One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orrick, the son of Demir, begins this story.

The air is tense and quiet as we all wait on the news from the delegates sent to the Berkset Mountains of Culuweth. My father had received word that a danger to the Nations was hiding there. Ever since then, my father has not been himself. The usually bright and excitable man I knew growing up had become so withdrawn he had refused to eat and was barely sleeping. He had always taken bad news hard, but nothing like this.

My father had sent the delegates and retreated into hiding, keeping himself away from his family and friends. Even when Dhaval and others came to visit to see what the current situation was, all of it was left to me to handle.

"I've never seen him like this," I tell Dhaval as we walk. "It's almost like he's a different person. Did your father-"

"No," Dhaval answers, his ears flicking upward. "My father has cried and shown his worry before, but never to such extent."

"I hope they return soon," I whisper. "All this waiting is too much to bear. Had we known sooner about this horrible Blood Mage and his ways, I'm sure it wouldn't be the concern that it is."

"To think, after all these years," Dhaval murmurs, "Reginald is still alive. Perhaps that is what burdens your father so."

I sigh and feel a great unease. "I'm not sure," I reply. "I want this to end as swiftly and as soon as possible. I have a wedding coming after all."

Dhaval eyes me with a knowing smirk. "She's already showing, you know?"

I frown and look away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Dhaval slaps my back and laughs. "I should yell at you for treating my cousin in such a way. But I know Maitri, when she wants something, she'll have it."

I sigh, and my tail flicks behind me. "I had wanted to wait until our wedding night, but Maitri had other plans for me." I smile as I remember all our times together. "She was right."

Dhaval shakes his hand in the air. "That's enough, I would rather not go into the finer details."

"And how is Mila?" I ask with a smug smile.

Dhaval's expression goes severe and deep, he looks exactly like his father then. "How would I know how the Empress of Snow is?"

I grin and look ahead, seeing sails on the horizon. I sigh, feeling relief and dread all at the same time. "It begins."

Dhaval tilts his head up. "Did you ever think we would see war again in our lives?"

"I did," I say with a nod. "But never so soon."

Dhaval tilts his head to the side. "I suppose then we were the dreamy fools," he murmurs. "Let's go."

We go to meet the delegates which included Dhaval's brother Himank, Habbar's heir Peritol, as well as Nictis and his son Bravar, Dhaval's cousin Alexander, and Ishmael from Culuweth.

Himank looks stricken as he approaches us. He looks to Dhaval with a scorned look, and he holds out the black envelope to him.

"He wouldn't listen to our demands, and he seems none too worried about that thought of war. In fact-" he says with a burdened heart, "I think it is what he was looking for."

Dhaval looks to me. "Do you think your father will take the news well?"

"Not sure," I say with a nod. "But we will find out."

We return to the palace with the delegates and go into the meeting room. My father soon joins, he looks weary, but there is a glow of his old self shining through. He takes his spot at the table and lays down maps there.

"I had made a promise ages ago," he starts, "that I would see to it that no wars came to my lands as long as my blood ruled." He closes his eyes and tears splatter onto the maps. "This is my fault."

"No one is at fault," Habbar speaks up. "Except for the Blood Mage using his dark arts on the land."

"It is akin, if I remember," Nictis speaks up, "to when Balafelamona rose to power. His powers and influence I mean." He tilts his head toward my father. "She was a blood mage too."

"What do you know of how to deal with them?" My father asks.

"Don't give them blood, for one," Nictis laughs.

My father scowls at him then shakes his head. "It seems from your reports that Sangus Rex was looking for a reason to go to war. He wasn't going to start it, but he wants to end it." He looks over the black letter Sanguis had given to Himank.

"He's charismatic," Himank speaks up. "He can charm and subdue, if it wasn't for Habbar, I might have fallen for his silver tongue."

"I have no blood," Habbar pounds his chest.

"Whatever the case is, we have to gather our armies and attack the beaches of Culuweth," my father looks to Ishmael. "What word has Nadeem given you on such an assault?"

Ishmael sighs. "Both my father and Nadeem have given me very explicit instructions," he says, his amber eyes darting around the room. "Nadeem wants a warning, and he will clear his beaches of his people. He will call Culuweth into the safety of the palace while we any enemies with as much force as necessary. My father says he will gladly command the armies of Culuweth to aid us, but he would prefer they stay and protect the people. The Gnolls have dealt with enough pain since the Age of Bethsabe."

My father nods. "Thank you, Ishmael, I trust you'll send word to your father and Nadeem for us?"

"I would rather stay, my lord," Ishmael says with some surprise.

"You deserve to help protect your people," my father replies. "If you and your people are needed, and I hope you aren't, I will beg for your assistance. But for now, I trust you to go home and prepare Culuweth for war."

Ishmael looks aggravated, but he agrees. My father sends him with word and plans for the war to deliver to Nadeem as soon as he can.

Plans for war are made at the table, and my father calls to action twenty-thousand troops from all of the Unified Nations.

"We'll attack the three beaches surrounding the Berkset Mountains," my father says over a map. "I'll command the first army and take the south beach. From the information given to us by Odd, his castle and main defenses are there. The southeastern beach will be more about backup in case the attack on the south beach doesn't work out. I am hoping to use favors from Czarina Mila and you, King Dhaval, to take this guard for me."

"I will see what the Czarina thinks," Dhaval says with a smile. "But there are no promises to her will. But mine will be at the southeastern beach."

"Thank you, dear friend," my father sighs with relief. "I'm counting on your influence over her."

"I wouldn't," Dhaval grins.

"Next is the western beach," my father says, and his voice cracks. "The slave pens are here. This will be a rescue mission, making sure the slaves are freed and taken to safety. I would like Habbar and Alexander to take this-"

"Let me do it," I speak up.

My father looks at me, shocked and a little confused. "Orrick, this could be-"

"I'm going to fill your shoes one day," I reply. "I need to show the Nations that I am capable of leading and helping my people. Is this not what you did when you started your destiny, Father? Rescuing those in need?"

My father looks strange for a moment, and then he hangs his head and nods. "Yes. You're...you're very correct, my son. If you want to lead the army to the western beach, then you shall."

"I'll still go," Habbar replies. "With my troops as well."

"I can still go as well," Alexander agrees. "I'll also see if my sister-in-law will allow me some of her army doctors well. We'll take them to the western beach and spread them out once the brunt of the fighting is done."

"Very good," My father nods. "Let us prepare and pray," he says. "This war shall be the last I see, or the next will be my end." He announces this as a promise, but I feel in my bones it is more of a curse than anything.

In the days leading up to the battle, Maitri returns to me. Dhaval was right, even though she is early in her pregnancy she is showing already. She looks angry as she approaches me.

"How can you go to war?" She snaps. "Now?"

I sigh and kneel down before her. "I may have to go to war many times in our lives together, my sweet, you know this."

Maitri sniffles and big tears roll down her cheeks. "You can't be so careless now!"

I kiss her forehead. "I won't be." I place my hands on her belly. "I'll be back, and we'll be wed, and our children will see us live out long happy lives."

"I don't want to wait," she whimpers. "I want us to wed before you go!"

I sigh, once again giving into her so quickly. We have a small ceremony before my family and some of the council. It isn't the grand spectacle I had wanted, but I supposed we could always do that after the battle and victory were assured.

Soon, the day comes, and I board my ship with Habbar and Alexander. Habbar's men are ready and willing to fight, although water always sets them on edge, so for the time being, the Golem's are under a deep sleep.

Alexander has brought his own troops as well as military doctors from Afan. The ships we take to go to the western beach are heavy from the Golem, so we take up the rear and will arrive later than everyone else.

Dhaval was able to use his favor with Czarina Mila and gain troops from the Polar Kingdom, Mila sent her brother Nicolai is joining Dhaval to lead. Damini, first princess of the Rakshasa country, has joined with her army of women as well. There are well more than enough troops to attack Berkset and Sanguis Rex's armies without breaking a sweat.

"Do not get too confident," Habbar tells me.

I chuckle. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Fear is part of what makes a good leader," Habbar continues. "Always thinking things will go your way only leads to failure and doubt. If there is fear in the way you lead and the way you command, then you will always option."

"My father is never afraid," I chuckle.

Habbar arches a brow at me, and the lava in his body glow a little brighter. "Then you are stupider than I would have liked to think, young one."

"Whoa now," Alexander laughs. "Go easy. This is his first command after all. He's gotta learn through trial and error. He has to learn to respect and trust his fear first."

Habbar scoffs. "I would not have let me heir go into his first war leading. Peritol will stand by my side and only after he has proven himself will he lead."

Alexander glances at me. "He'll do fine. Anyone who has taken counsel from the kings and queens of this fine nation will do well. He's had the same education as Dhaval, and he is-"

"Dhaval is different," Habbar growls. "He has fear."

"You're starting to worry me Habbar," I interrupt. "Do you not trust me to lead?"

"I will follow your commands," Habbar replies. "Don't worry about that. But I am concerned for you just as I am all the young ones here taking their first steps into bloodshed and war. Not everyone takes to it, and not everyone can heal from it."

Alexander sighs and pats my back supportively. "Be prepared kid, we don't know exactly what this Sanguis guy and his Dragonborn have in store for us."

I thought I was ready for this and that this was my birthright. It had never occurred to me that people would question my role in the Unified Nations. After all, Demir was my father, and as his son, I would take over one day. It was my duty to lead and protect just as my father had.

Then, on a cold evening, we hear screaming from the water. We send down lifeboats and collect men from ships that had been on their way to the south beach with my father.

"They have catapults," one soldier tells us. "They started striking before we could even get to the beach!"

"Those of us still at sea were swept away, and then there are still those on the beach with nowhere to go," another cries.

"What are we to do?" Habbar asks urgently. "Do we still go west or do we try to help those at the south and southeastern beaches?"

I get the soldiers we rescued comforted and taken care of by the Kobold doctors. "Let me think," I whisper.

"We should free the slaves, or else Sanguis could use them against us," Alexander argues.

"They could use our own troops against us too!" Habbar snaps.

I sigh and shake my head. "Alexander, take your ships and your men and go to the western beach," I reply. "Habbar, you and I will take our troops and go to the southwestern beach and join up with Nicolai and Dhaval."

"Are you sure about this?" Alexander asks.

"No," I reply this is just my gut.

Habbar nods and I feel a bit relieved in my decisions. We get Alexander over to his ship in a hurry, and we separate. Habbar and I take our ships, going along with our plans to back up the southeastern beach.

Once we get there the beach is pink from blood, and the edges of the sea are stained red. Debris and fire float on the water and the stench of death is all around us. The battle must have been instant and angry.

"Oh my god," I whisper as I look around. I step off the boat and see the dead bodies washing up on shore. I stoop down, noticing the bodies are completely drained of their blood. The skin is gray and ashen, their eye sockets are hollow, and the tongues are missing.

I step away, feeling my guts wrench and churn. I cover my mouth, but I can't stop from vomiting and retching into the ocean.

"What horrors are this?" I cry. "Why would someone do something like this?"

"This isn't the worst of it," Habbar whispers. He stoops down, inspecting some carnage on the beach. It is a pile of flesh with no bones. "There's dark magic in the works here." He stands up and looks around the beach. "But, where is everyone."

"Get down!" I hear screaming.

I look up and see Dhaval, wounded and bloodied come rushing from a cave. The next thing I know I hear wind and rushing. A shadow falls over us and looking back a giant stone crashes into the ship yet to reach shore.

"Hurry!" Dhaval screams. "Run for cover! Now!"

I stand still, staring in horror as one of my ships sinks into the ocean. The golems from the second ship are making their way from the sea to the shore, rescuing the men that they can from a watery tomb.

"Hurry!" Dhaval screams.

Habbar tackles me and covers me so that I fall into the bloodied sand. He covers me with his heavy, rock body and in the next instance, fire rains down from the mountain peaks. I hear screaming and agony all around me, and Habbar quickly rushes me into the cover with Dhaval.

Inside the cave I see Damini comforting what remains of her women's army. There are troops all around, some gravely injured and others ready to go back out and fight. Habbar pushes me inside as the Golems come up the beach and guard around the cave while the troops are hurried inside.

I stare and blink, feeling my insides churn and slosh around as if I were being shaken and stirred at the same time. "What's happened?" My voice comes out high and breaking.

"They were much more prepared than we gave them credit for," Damini hisses.

"Where's Nicolai?" I ask with urgency.

"In another cave with the remainders," Dhaval says. His chest is bleeding, and his neck is bandaged.

I look around, hearing the screaming and the weeping all around us. Outside I can hear the cannons and the shattering of the ships. I slowly sink to my knees and grasp my hands over my ears.

"Orrick," Dhaval says sternly.

"He did not have enough fear," Habbar says. "Now, he has too much."

Dhaval grabs me by the shoulders and gives me a hard shake. "Where is the third boat?" he snaps at me. "Look at me! Orrick!"

I take a shuddering breath and look up at him. "Alex-" I tremble. "Alexander he took...western beach...slave pens."

Dhaval sighs deeply. "I pray the gods are with him." He stands up and looks around the cave and then turns to Habbar. "We need to go to the south beach."

"Do you want us to die?" I scream at him.

Dhaval slaps me hard, and I nearly fall. "We have to go to the south beach!" He announces loudly for all to hear. "We will reinforce those who are already attacking the castle. From what I've seen, all opposing forces are being directed that way, which means our side is breaking through. It is our duty to provide assistance to them and make sure that Sanguis Rex is defeated!"

Dhaval stands tall, shoulders stiff and not a hint of fear on his face. I have known Dhaval all my life, I have grown up beside him and learned along with him. He used to be so a timid and terrified as a boy. Looking at him now I don't even recognize him. If I looked in a mirror, I would recognize myself. This was war, a place where people showed who they really were. The real Dhaval was standing before me, and I was the real Orrick cowering on the ground.

"We will take to the south beach, those of you who cannot will stay here until help can be sent," Dhaval looks around the cave. "I do not command you to follow me, I am begging that you join me. Because victory here means the war will not turn into a plague. It will not spread, it will remain on this beach! I beg, not as a king but as a soldier like the rest of you, to follow me!"

The cave is silent for a moment, and then soldiers start standing and raising their weapons as they agree to stand with Dhaval. I am amazed.

"How did you do that?" I whisper.

"Are you going?" Dhaval holds his hand out to me.

I look up at my friend and realize he wasn't fearless at all. His eyes are wet and full of tears. He's afraid, and he knows what he is running into. I take his hand and stand back up even has my legs are shaking.

"Do you even want me now?" I laugh anxiously.

Dhaval nods. "I trust you, Orrick."

Habbar and his golems take the lead, providing a wall for as we march forward. We wade through water to get to the south beach, and once there we see the devastation that has been wrought. The battle is still going strong, and much like Dhaval had said, our side has the upper hand, but Sanguis Rex's armies are numerous.

Habbar charges forward, attacking the dark troops and knocking them aside. Dhaval then charges forward, and we join the fight. I do what I can, but I find myself hiding and staying close to the Golems.

I watch as a Dragonborn knight takes a strange weapon and using blood from the beach shoots a charge at a soldier near me. I watched as the soldier's body is flayed and reduced to a skeleton. The mass of flesh collects at their feet, and the skeleton screams in anguish, lashing out at all those around it.

"Oh my god-" I tremble in fear.

"Take him!" I hear someone yell and the cannon points at me. "That's the horses' son," they laugh. "I want to take his bones directly to his father. Aim!"

I scream and fall to the ground, and Habbar jumps in front of me. The beam of red light hits him, and nothing happens. Another beam is shot, and Habbar charges forward, grabbing the strange weapon and crushing it in his hands.

"We have no blood," Habbar snarls as he grabs the Dragonborn soldier around his neck. The man who had been commanding him has gone and run. "You have no power over the Golems." Habbar breaks the neck of the Dragonborn soldier.

"Habbar," I whisper. "You saved my life!"

Nicolai comes to my side and picks me up off the ground. "From the looks of things he's saved many a life. The Golems are immune to Blood Magic," the polar bear grins. "We may just stand a chance yet."

"You should go to the western beach," Habbar growls at me. "You'll be useful there."

I frown and pick my sword back up. "I am your commander!" I shout at him. "You and your men destroy those flay cannons!"

Habbar scoffs. "Wrong time to get a backbone, boy."

"Just do what I say!" I shake and tremble, but I collect myself. I want to be like Dhaval, but I have doubts.

I have doubts.


	12. The War on Berkset: Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dhaval continues this story.

I watched my friend crumble, and for a moment I thought perhaps all was lost to us. I took charge, believing it was the right thing to do. I am King of the Rakshasa and all my life I have been training to take up the call of duty.

The siege on the south beach of Culuweth was in our control, but I feared for not much longer. Our defenses were weakening, and it felt like we were becoming outnumbered. Sanguis Rex had offensive weapons at his disposal, cannons that flayed the flesh from the body but kept the bones alive.

Were it not for the discovery that the Golems were immune to the effects of the Blood Magic cannons, it would have been a choice between certain doom or fleeing. With Orrick's senses sound again, he led the Golems into battle, creating a wall that not only destroyed the Blood Magic weapons but chased Sanguis Rex's army back into the stronghold and into the village of the valley.

We send troops ahead to deal with the village, and we collect ourselves. The leaders stay back, and I am grateful to see Nicolai, Habbar, my sister, but Demir is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is my father?" Orrick asks with a panicked voice. "Has no one seen him?"

"Not since the siege on the beach began."

I turn and see Sorik approach. Orrik rushed up to him and grabs his hands. "You've not seen him?" He whispers urgently.

"He led the battle in, but after that, I lost him," Sorik admits. "I am starting to think he was taken into the castle."

I sigh with a heavy heart. "Once the village and the troops there are dealt with. We need to check on the western beach and the people who were being held there."

"I sent Alexander that way," Orrick replies. He has that strange look of panic and flight in his eyes again, and it makes me uneasy.

"I can go on ahead and look," Damini suggests.

Nicolai looks at her with the same uneasy expression I know I hold. "I don't think it is wise for us to separate. At this point in the game, we need to stick together. Alexander will know what to do, stay here where it is safe."

Damini's eyes widen and her pupils narrow. Her ears stand on end, and she huffs. "Nothing is safe!" She snaps. "This is war! And as the leaders of it, we cannot stand around idly talking." Damini gathers those that are left of her army and leaves to defend the western beach.

I take the rest of my men and go into the village valley where the fighting continues. The Golems have the army trapped within the village and are holding them off, but there is still the castle that needs to be taken. But from the looks of things the castle is heavily guarded with an army of its own, and we do not have enough people to take it over.

"We could charge the castle on our own," Nicolai suggests.

I shake my head. "No. That would be suicide. Besides, if Sorik is correct and they are in fact holding Demir in there, we need to be more tactful."

"Then what do we do? Do we wait for the fighting to be over?" Nicolai asks. "There must be a way we can get in."

I look back to the village and feel guilt deep in my gut. I know there must be a way to play all of this and risk as little lives as possible. But so far so many are dead and gone. We can't keep sacrificing lives for this war. In fact, all of it only seems to be fueling Sanguis Rex and his magic.

"Oh my god," I click in my mind. I turn to Nicolai and Orrik. "This is what he wanted all along," I whisper.

Orrik furrows his brow at me. "He wanted war, we know that-"

"No!" I gasp. "He didn't care for the war at all. He just wanted all the bloodshed that came with it." I look down at the village. "I have to call our troops back now."

"You can't! Are you crazy?" Nicolai snaps.

"He wants blood, I can't have any more spilled." I rush down to the battle, fighting my way through to Habbar.

"I need you to get all the people out of here!" I command him. "Keep your Golems from letting any of the Dragonborn or Sanguis' army out! Take women and children with you as well! We need to stop the bloodshed now!"

Habbar does as best he can. Within time the troops that remain have been pulled from the battle, but the Dragonborn and the dark army remains. They fight against the Golems, but they provide the necessary wall to keep them in.

As we get the remaining troops and the women and children to the beach lightning crashes down into the village. The force of it blows back the Golems and even trips those us close by. As I fall to the ground, I look up and see a Dragonborn at one of the balconies of the castle. He's glowing bright red and controlling the lightning that strikes the village. I can hear the screams and anguish of the troops still inside. I sit up, seeing all the blood that has been spilled is glowing and forming a strange pattern on the ground.

"What's happening?" Orrik screams.

I hold my hands up to keep those behind me silent. From within the village, I see the dead and living alike come marching forward. They are all greatly disfigured, even the walking skeletons. The marrow in the skeletons juts from the bones, forming spikes and ridges on the body. I look up to the Dragonborn on the balcony, realizing that he is Sangus Rex himself.

"Oh god," I whisper. "There's too many of them again."

"What are we supposed to do?" Nicolai whispers.

I close my eyes and try to think. There aren't enough ships anymore to carry those we have left. We would have to leave behind thousands at the mercy of this horrible army. That's when I hear a sound like thunder. Coming down from the hills I see a slew of freed slaves come down brandishing weapons and tools. They join the Golems and start attacking the new Bloodborne soldiers.

"It's a miracle," Sorik marvels in awe.

"It is," I marvel. "Come," I stand at the ready. "We join them" I lead the remaining troops into battle and with the combination of the thousands upon thousands of freed men we are able to overwhelm the Bloodborne.

We then turn, taking the castle and forcing our way inside. Once there, I take Orrick, and we run through the castle, finding ourselves at an unguarded room. Inside I see Sanguis Rex with four other men. The four men stand before him, but he waves them away.

He saunters forward, his hands clutched behind his back. "So I see the young have come at least." He smiles and tilts his head. "King Dhaval, you look just like your father." He bows at the waist. "You're fortunate." He then turns and looks to Orrick. "And the future king of the entire empire. Oops," he grins and covers his mouth. "Or should I say, the Unified Nations?" He grimaces and sticks his tongue out. "What a horrid sounding name."

"Where is my father?" Orrick snaps.

"Hm?" Sanguis glances back at him. "Oh well, he's been with Reginald all this time." He then starts to chuckle. "Your father and I had a lovely chat as well. We go way back, you see."

I glance to Orrick, seeing the look in his eyes.

"I'm being gracious today," he sighs. "I just became a father, so I'm feeling quite forgiving." Sanguis turns his back to us. "So I left Demir to Reginald."

I hold Orrick back, keeping him from rushing forward. "Give him to us," I command.

"Or what?" Sanguis sneers. "You WON'T kill me?" He lays his palm to his chest. "For what?" He stalks back towards us. "For what crimes?"

"Everything!" Orrick screams.

"Stop," I snarl at him.

Sanguis chuckles and taps his claws to his jaw. "He's just worried about his father. I don't blame him." He then motions to a door behind him. "Would you like to see him?"

"Orrick," I snarl at him as a warning.

Orrick steps forward and pushes me aside. "Tell me where my father is, right now."

"You still think your father is a great man don't you?" Sanguis replies. "A man who built himself from nothing and created for himself a legacy to last the ages." He then sighs and lets his shoulders slouch. "If only that were really what had happened."

The door opens, and Rehilad comes out. There is blood on his clothes, and he tosses something at Orrick's feet.

Orrick stoops over to pick up the long braid on the ground.

"Those braids are a sign of honor for your horses, aren't they?" Reginald smirks.

Orrick squeezes the braid in his hand. "What have you done to my father?"

"Payback," Orrick snarls. "For all the misery your father has caused me. After he stole Veleryn from me, I lost everything!"

"Is he alive?" Orrick snarls.

"Only because I need him to be," Sanguis whispers.

It's then a hear a baby crying, and Sanguis' smug expression melts into a panic. Damini comes in, carrying with her a small baby. It's screaming and crying, and I can tell Damini hates herself at this moment.

"How dare you," anger washes over Sanguis as fast as it can. His body starts to glow red like it did on the balcony and he charges forward.

I take the baby from Damini and stand before her. "Give us Demir," I snarl. "And the child is safe."

"Coward," Sanguis snarls. "Using a baby to get what you want!" He settles down and turns to Reginald. "Get the centaur out."

"No," Reginald laughs.

"Get him!" Sanguis roars and the baby screams.

Reginald glares and takes a step towards Sanguis. "You promised me I could keep him. You promised me!"

"Give him up," Sanguis snarls. "Or so help me, I will rip your bones from your body and feed them back to you."

Reginald steps back and away, going back through the door. He returns a moment later dragging Demir behind him. Demir is bloodied and beaten, his hair scalped from his head.

"My son," Demir falls into Orrick's arms.

"Oh my god," Orrick holds Demir close, crying as he cradles his beaten father.

Sanguis steps forward. "Now," he snarls. "Give me my daughter."

Damini steps aside, and a woman comes forward. She takes the baby away from me and holds it close.

"Charlee," Sanguis whispers.

Charlee steps behind Damini and me. "Give up," her voice wavers. "I can't stand this. Please. Just give up."

The look that washes over Sanguis' face is palpable. He looks lost and angry, hurt and chided. He steps forward, but I raise my sword to guard the woman behind me.

"She came to me willingly," Damini speaks up. "She gave herself up for mercy. She's told me everything we need to know. If you give up now and surrender, you may get to see your child grow up."

Sanguis glares at Damini, tilting his head to the side. "Oh?" He snarls. "And just what did she tell you?"

Damini steels herself. "She loves you with all her heart," her voice cracks. "But she cannot stand by your actions any longer."

"You think what I am doing is wicked?" His back straightens, and he laughs. "Yet you applaud a man, who sold the ones he saved to assure his own rise to power." Sanguis lays his hand on his chest. "If you are looking for the true war criminal here, look no further." He motions down to Demir on the ground. "All those you freed, he gave them to me."

Orrick stands. "What did you say?"

Sanguis chuckles and grins at Orrick. "He gave me the freed so that I would use my powers to assure his rise. Everything here today was because he LET me do it."

Orrick lunges and knocks Sanguis to the ground. His hands wrap around his throat, choking him as Sanguis talons rip into his flesh. The blood that trickles down Orrick's arms starts to glow, and Orrick is thrown backward. He's tossed against the ceiling and dropped to the ground.

Orrick rises, his eyes bloodshot and the veins in his body rise up to the surface of his skin. They're vivid and blue as his skin starts to turn ashen and pale. Damini gasps and grabs hold of me, pulling me away as Orrick starts to scream and writhe.

Sanguis snarls and turns. "Come here, Charlee!" He roars.

Charlee shakes her head as Damini stands before her.

"Come to me, now!" Sanguis orders. "We can get out of here together!"

Charlee cries, and gemstones fall from her eyes instead of tears. She clings to the baby who is screaming and sounds like she is in pain.

Orrick wails and charges, crashing into Sanguis and knocking him through a window. Charlee screams, and I rush forward. Sanguis is hanging out the window, impaled on an iron spike within the stained glass.

Sanguis gasps and coughs, touching where the spike comes out his chest. He laughs and looks up towards the sky. Orrick crumbles to the ground, and Demir drags himself over to him.

I take my sword as Sanguis laughs and drive it into his chin and through his neck. His laughter stops short, and his body goes limp.

"No!" Charlee crumbles and falls to the ground, and Damini kneels beside her. The baby goes quiet, and for a moment the world is still and cold.

I hear the rushing of the wind but nothing else. I don't hear Orrick vomiting or Demir weeping. I don't hear Charlee crying or Damini attempting to comfort her. I just see Sanguis laying limp, his head and shoulders hanging out the window as the wind blows a bitter sea air.

I step away and clean the blood from my sword.

I stand over Charlee, and she looks up at me as gemstones cascade from her eyes. "Is he?" She asks weakly.

I kneel down before her and present my sword to her. "I am sorry."

She places her hand on my sword and pushes it down. "It is for the best," she breathes. "I would rather see him die now than continue as he was."

We leave the Berkset mountains and venture into the mainland of Culuweth, there, Nadeem takes us in and tends to the sick and injured. Charlee and her daughter are taken in by lord Bailin and his wife, Esmay.

"Here," she offers me a book. "This is everything Sanguis was," she whispers to me. "I trust you with it." She then turns, following Esmay who leads her away.

Nadeem comes up beside me. "Are you ok?"

I look over the book Charlee handed me. It was thick and bound with strange black leather. "I'm not sure if I am honest."

Nadeem leads me away, taking me to his chambers where I can rest. Instead, I pour over the book. It is filled with research and history. It goes back to Balafelamona and her own workings in Blood Magic. She used rubies to create her empire but was killed when her powers became too great. Sanguis used her own studies to further his own, creating rubies like she did that created power and influence. To my horrors, I discovered who he had been selling these rubies to. Many royals on the list were people I had known. One of them was Demir.

The door opens, and Damini walks in. "I came to check on you."

I smile and close the book and welcome her into my arms. I hug her tight, grateful my baby sister was safe and sound.

"You ok?" Damini whispers.

"No," I tell her honestly. "I'm afraid-" I start, and my voice chokes off. "I'm afraid some things need to be dealt with."

Damini's eyes widen. "What can I do?"

"Start with Nadeem," I say. "And gather those who can make it."

I show Sanguis book to those who arrive. Habbar, Nadeem, Ishmael, Alexander, Nicolai, Sorik, and Emmeline, Nadeem's daughter, all see the names who took part in Sanguis' rise to power.

"What do we do?" Emmeline asks with a strong voice. "Tell us, and we shall do it."

"I wish I was my father," I confess. "I wish I had his insight and wisdom. Unfortunately, I feel I can only mimic it at this moment."

"Say it," Sorik's voice cracks.

"Demir should be held accountable for his crimes," I say out loud. "For the time being, I will hold command over the Nations while Demir awaits trial."

Sorik stands up. "Let me tell him," he says with a shaking voice.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "You are more loyal to him than anyone here."

Sorik bows his head. "I have known Demir all my life. I have loved him, and I have honored him. To me, he was the hero I always needed to see in the world. Please, it needs to be me he sees."

"Go," I whisper.

Sorik leaves the room, and my heart goes out to him.

"What about the ones who escaped?" Damini asks. "Reginald got away and so did the commander of the Gnoll pirates."

I sigh and close my eyes tight. "We will keep hunting for them and bring them to justice. They'll pay for their crimes on the nations."

Nadeem sits back and closes his eyes. He then hangs his head. "Is all of this a lie?" He whispers. "Is everything that we have fought for all these years just...just the influence of Blood Magic?"

"Not all of it," Emmeline answers. "What Demir did was wrong, but what he created was just. Do not question the good that has come out of all of this. It is bad that needs to be dealt with. And we will deal with it. The Gnolls will not be known as cowards, thieves, and the killers of men. I won't have it any longer. All of that ends as soon as Edragon is brought in."

I furrow my brow. "Edragon?" I ask.

"He's the pirates' commander that was working with Sanguis," Emmeline replies. "As well as the son of Wulsi."

My blood runs cold.

"You best look out," Emmeline warns. "He has a personal vendetta against your family."

I sigh and hang my head. "That is the least of my concerns."

"I should say not," Nadeem whispers. "You're lord of all the Nations now," he raises his head. "We will have to call together another meeting of all the nobles to vote on it. Although I'm sure, none of them will have a problem with you serving in the interim."

That evening I go down to the chambers where they are holding Demir. I find him sitting in his room and writing on a thick pad of paper.

"Can I speak with you?" I ask.

Demi turns and smiles. "I've been waiting on you, actually." He pulls forth a chair. "Come in, Dhaval. I'm glad to see you."

I sigh. "Are you?"

Demir's head is wrapped with bandages from Reginald scalping him. He has many other bandages all over his body as well. He looks at me, and I feel nothing to mistrust.

'"I am," he says. "I love you like you were my own. Your family is as close as blood to me." He shakes his head as tears start to fall down his face. "Do you know how long I have been holding on to this guilt?"

I am quiet, and I let him talk.

"Ever since my son was born I have been-" Demir hangs his head. "I am not a good man, not like your father, not even like Nadeem or Habbar." He reaches out and takes my hand, squeezing it tight. "I did the unthinkable to assure my dreams came true."

"But you were a slave too, Demir!" I whisper. "How could you give them into the hands of Sanguis?"

"He used pretty words," Demir laughs in pain. "He simply asked I give over those unclaimed to him. I had no idea what he was-"

"But you must have to feel that guilt," I snarl.

Demir sighs, and he turns to the pad he was writing on. "Everything is here." He says. "This is my confession. I only have one request that I wish you would honor."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Let me spend the rest of my days in Bastat," he replies. "And please, let my family go free. They knew nothing of what I did."

"Your family is safe. And they can stay in their home or with me if they want." I take the confession into my hands. "Why Bastat?"

"Our of all the places I have been," Demir murmurs, "I have always felt drawn to it. I have my home, but Bastat calls to me. I think I am supposed to be there."

"I will see what I can do," I tell him. "And I will ask Chiyo how she feels about such a thing."

Demir sobs. "Oh god, Chiyo," he whispers. "What will she think of me?"

"I am sorry, old friend," I tell him.

"Don't be," he looks up at me. "Take care of my son. He is...weak now, and I do not think he will recover from this."

I leave his quarters with the confession, and my heart has broken.

I return home to break the news to my father, Demir's closest confidant. He is shaken, of course, but he holds me in his arms.

"You did the right thing," Amit says. "You did...what I couldn't do if it were up to me."

I look up at him with bleary eyes, I have already cried so much, but I am about to cry again. "I did what I thought you would do."

My dad smiles at me. "It is the right thing, but I am not sure I would have had the strength to do it." He takes off his glasses and wipes his eyes. "I am so proud of you, my King."


	13. Gnoll Boyfriend: Esdras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster Reader x Female Fae

The last few months have been a whirlwind. Not only was there a wedding coming, but then there was the Battle on Berkset and the release of the slaves held captive there. Nadeem has announced his plans to abdicate the throne after Emmeline and Ishmael's wedding so that the couple could take over and Emmeline would rule as queen.

My sister Ismay has been working with Queen Mythri, who has offered to host the wedding now that Culuweth isn't in the right state to hold such an event. I've been working alongside my nephew, Ishmael, and Emmeline. We've been tending to the slaves and the aftermath of the battle in the Berkset mountains.

I've been asked to take special duty in looking out for Charlee, a special prisoner who was the lover of Sanguis Rex. In return for keeping her protected, she has been giving us all the information, we need on Sanguis as well as his acolytes and conspirators. Her daughter, Therea, has been her main concern and has begged me several times to set up a special guard around the baby.

"What makes you so worried for the child?" I ask her one day during another meeting. I often talk with her over lunch, making sure she's ok as well as collecting all papers and confessions she has written for me.

"I don't believe her father is dead," Charlee replies as she rocks the baby. She has barely touched her food at all.

"Dhaval killed him. He assured me of that," I reply.

Charlee is silent and not very reassured by that. Therea burbles and fusses, turning Charlee's attention onto her.

"Why don't you let me hold her?" I suggest. "So you can eat."

Charlee grabs tightly onto Therea and eyes me suspiciously.

I show her my palms. "Just trying to help," I tell her. "You look like you haven't had a proper rest since you arrived."

Charlee's posture sags, and she looks down at Therea. "You don't know Saguis like I do," she whispers. "His ambition and desire are so strong. He saw very few things than what could lay ahead of him."

I lower my eyes and set my fork down from eating. "I know him all too well," I murmur. "Or well, not him, but someone very much like him."

Charlee looks up to me, and I smile sadly.

"My wife, my Bethsabe," I close my eyes as I lower my face. "She was amazing and brilliant, one of the most intelligent people to ever grace the empire." I scoff and shake my head. The wound still feels as fresh as it did nearly twenty years ago. "But she was flawed, damaged. Perfect to me in every way, but I know she suffered."

I look back at Charlee and smile. "You had the common sense to get out when you knew you had to." I shake my head. "I didn't. I admire that greatly about you Charlee."

Therea fusses and whines as Charlee stands up. She hands the little bundle over to me, and I happily take it.

"I remember when Ishmael was such a squirming thing," I grin as I hold Therea. She looks like her mother but has patches of black scales all over her body. "So small and sweet."

"Do you have any children of your own?" Therea asks as she eats.

I sigh and shake my head. "Bethsabe and I tried for as long as we were together. The miscarriage took its toll on her, I'm afraid. She couldn't believe she could fail at something and it just-"

"Ishmael speaks very highly of you," Charlee cuts me off. "The few times I met with him, he just spoke of how much he believed in you."

I smile softly as little Therea closes her big black eyes and falls back asleep. "He's my world. He helped me heal after I lost Bethsabe. He gave me my reason to live back. Do seeing him to the throne and happily married makes me prouder than I've ever been."

Charlee frowns. "It's during the wedding I'll be meeting with the Royal Council, correct?" she asks.

"You have nothing to worry about with the Council," I tell her. "They simply want to speak to you in person to make sure everything you've given lines up."

Charlee nods. "I just want this over with. I want to return to a normal life, but I feel as if-" she chokes up a bit. "I don't believe Sanguis is gone," she whispers.

We travel to the Rakshasa Court to prepare for the wedding. Queen Mythri has already taken care of many of the details, but there is much more at hand. There is the meeting of the Royal Council as well as the starting deliberations for Demir's trial.

"You seem in a fine mood, Mythri," Ismay tells her as they go over plans. "For someone whose children just returned from their first war I mean."

"If I linger on it too much I am bound to go insane!" Mythri scoffs. "And now that Dhaval has taken temporary control of the Nations Amit and I have stepped up as much as we can so there is not too much a burden on him. I'm sure you're understanding that, watching your son take the throne and all."

"Children have a way of driving you crazy," Ismay agrees with a nod.

Mythri then glances at me. "That woman you arrived with," she says as she looks me over. "Is that your new bride, Esdras?"

I flinch, and Ismay throws her head back cackling.

"No," I shake my head as Mythri tilts her head towards me. "No, I uhm-that's is the woman that Council wishes to meet with."

"So then, that wouldn't be your baby?" Mythri has a look in her eyes, and Ismay swats at her arm.

"I'm just helping Charlee and keeping guard over her," I reply. "She's still extremely worried that Sanguis Rex isn't dead."

"Blood magic is terrifying, I do not blame her," Mythri says with a shake of her head. "I don't blame her for carrying such fear. Especially with that baby."

I think of Therea, barely six months old and so much weighs on her tiny shoulders. I close my eyes, not wanting to imagine such a life or world for that beautiful girl.

"Do you care for Charlee?" Mythri asks.

My fur stands on end, and Ismay scoffs.

"My poor brother hasn't so much as looked at other women, let alone let go of the past." She sighs and shakes her head. "I have tried to take his mind off such things, set him up and found all sorts of matches for him. But he does nothing."

"Charlee is quite beautiful," Mythri murmurs softly. "And I've been told you've been spending quite a lot of time with her."

"I'm protecting her," I answer.

Mythri smirks at me, and I see a shimmer in her eyes. "Of course," she says with a nod. "She seems very fond of your protection."

"I can see why some would consider you obnoxious, my darling Mythri," Ismay says with a big grin. "You may have met your match with my brother. I wouldn't try your beloved game with him."

Mythri just laughs. "What makes you think I'm trying to play my game?"

"Oh, just everything," Ismay flicks the tip of her nose. "My brother has no intentions for that poor girl. No matter what you think."

I smile softly, picturing Charlee and Therea for a moment. I then sigh, wondering what life would be like had Bethsabe and I been able to have our baby. Would she still be here? Would she be able to smile and it not hurt? I don't want to think about her, but I feel as though I need to.

That evening I return to my quarters that I'm sharing with Charlee. A guard stands watch over the door, making sure Charlee neither runs and no one enters the room. As I step inside, I hear Therea screaming bloody murder. I rush inside, readying my hand at my saber and I see Charlee trying to give the thrashing baby a bath.

"Oh thank goodness," I relax and tuck my saber back into place.

"What are you doing?" Charlee snaps at me.

"I heard Therea screaming, and I thought the worse!" I huff. "I was scared out of my wits." I sit down and rub my forehead.

Charlee eyes me, and her brow pinches. "You were really worried for us." She takes Therea from the bath and wraps her in a towel.

"Of course I was worried," I snap.

Charlee smiles as she sits beside me. Therea quiets, and her little hand reaches out and yanks at a tuft of fur on my cheek.

"Ow," I laugh.

"She adores you, you know?" Charlee says as she manages to release me from Therea's clutches. "She never cries when you're around." She offers the baby to me.

I take Therea, and she smiles big and wide with her toothless mouth. I grin at her. "She's a wonderful girl," I murmur. "I always wanted a girl."

Charlee leans against me, resting her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes. I go completely still and my whole body tenses up. Charlee takes hold of my free hand and squeezes it tight.

"I feel safe with you in a way I never did with Sanguis." Charlee nuzzles closer. "With you, I feel comfortable enough to let down my guard. With Sanguis I felt there always needed to be a guard."

"Charlee," I whisper.

"I want to be free of him," Charlee sniffles. "I just feel that I can't-" She sits up and covers her face with her hands.

I set Therea down in her bed and turn to Charlee. "It's ok," I whisper as I try to coax her.

"I feel him all around me," Charlee wraps her arms around herself. "He's not gone. I just know he's not." She looks up at me, and I wipe the tears from her eyes. "Hold me...Esdras."

I hesitate, and my hands shake. Charlee wraps her arms around me, and my hands float there in the air. I feel afraid of this embrace. I don't want to betray Bethsabe. I slowly place my hands on Charlee's shoulders, and that seems to placate her enough.

Charlee nuzzles to my chest, her tears turn to gemstones that clink and sing as they fall to the ground. She squeezes her arms around me and grips to my back. She's so warm and close, and I slowly allow myself to hold her.

The day of the wedding arrives, and people from all over the Nations start to arrive. Royals are in attendance as well as those who were honored during the War of Crown Jewels. I'm helping Ishmael get prepared. He's all smiles, but he's shaking like a leaf.

"I never thought I would be nervous, Uncle," he says.

I grin at him and press my forehead to his. "I was terrified too. And remember, I was much younger than you were."

Ishmael laughs and hugs me tight. "I just wish Dad was here."

I rub his back. Bailin had died when Ishmael was still young. It was a shock and Ishmael barely left my side for the first few years afterward.

"He's here," I tell him. "He's always with you."

Ishmael pulls back, wiping his eyes. "Way to go, Uncle," he chuckles.

I take out my handkerchief and hand it to him. "I mean it. Your father has never left you. You're very much like him."

"Am I?" Ishmael sniffles.

"You're brave, intelligent, humble, and wise. You're going to make a perfect king and an even better man." I hug him again, and Ishmael squeezes tight onto me.

Soon, the wedding begins. The music is beautiful, and as I watch Emmeline walk up the aisle, all I can think of is my Bethsabe. I remember that day well. It was not in the beautiful sunlit gardens of the Rakshasa Court but in the dark, candlelit Culuweth Holy Cathedral. Bethsabe had a train that went all the way down the aisle. Her dress was antique white and covered with hyacinth flowers. I cried the entire wedding, Bethsabe was as strong and beautiful as she always was.

I step away from watching, even though I want to see my Ishmael with all my heart. I cannot stomach to attend this wedding. I walk away, going to a balcony that overlooks the sea. As I stand there alone someone comes up beside me.

I look down and see Charlee there. "What are you doing?"

She looks up at me. "Therea is with the other children," she says. "Mythri invited me." She smiles and runs her hand down the beautiful green dress she's wearing. "No wonder the people consider her a goddess. She's very much magic."

"You look lovely," I agree.

Charlee smiles and adjusts my coat. "You look quite handsome yourself." She looks up at me. "Why did you leave the wedding?"

I sigh, and my ears go flat. "I am haunted."

"Bethsabe," Charlee whispers. She then brushes her hand on my cheek. "I know how it feels to believe someone isn't gone. But if she truly loved you, she would want you to heal."

I grab Charlee's hand and press it to my face. She smells sweet, and her touch is so gentle. I look at her slowly dipping my head down to meet her kiss. I place my hands around her waist, holding her until our lips part. I step back, cupping my hand over my mouth.

"I am not sure what love really is," Charlee whispers. "I don't know if I was with Sanguis for survival or-" she blinks tears from her eyes that turn into beautiful stones. "I want to love you so much Esdras." She clutches her hands over her heart.

"You're far too beautiful for me," I snarl. "Too soft, too full of potential. You don't want someone old and broken like me."

"Broken things often look better when they're mended," Charlee smiles through her tears at me.

I chuckle softly and kiss her again. I brush my fingers through her long hair and feel a desire in me. I haven't felt in ages. She moves me easily, taking me back to our chambers where she pulls me into bed.

Our kisses turn heated and long. We strip away our clothes. I stare at Charlee's naked for, noticing small scars on her body. I kiss each one, trailing down until I'm nestled between her thighs. Charlee sings and moans for me, her long legs drape over my back as I make her sing. She tastes sweet, her nectar dribbles out freely and down my chin. As she pulses around my tongue, I pull back, and Charlee goes limp on the bed.

"Are you ok?" I rise up as her eyes close.

Gemstones run down her face, and she smiles. "I'm fine," she sighs. "You're so gentle." She holds her arms open to me and brings me down to her. She wraps her legs around me, moaning into my ear as she takes me inside.

Her inner walls squeeze around me, and she's warm and wet. I have not felt such need to be inside a woman since Bethsabe. No, I cannot think of her now. I only want to think of Charlee. I want my senses to be filled with her. I kiss her hungrily, rutting my hips, so I am buried deep inside her.

Charlee whimpers, clinging to me desperately. She cries out and sighs, her voice trilling as she clamps tightly around my shaft.

"Are you ok?" I ask, stalling for a moment.

Charlee bites her lip. Her already flushed cheeks blossom and even brighter red. "You're uhm-" she giggles. "You feel so good," she coos.

I smile, kissing her and move inside her again. I can feel my heat building, and as she starts to whimper and claw down my back, I surge. I release inside her, and she squeezes tight around me. I grunt and snarl, rutting until I can no longer breathe. I catch a breath and ease onto Charlee's warm body.

"Mm," Charlee whimpers. Her legs twitch, and she giggles. "I do love you," she whispers to me.

I kiss her softly and nuzzle to her cheek. "I love you too," I whisper into her ear.

There's a knock at the door, and I rise from the bed. "You stay there," I grin then dive back to kiss her. My heart feels so full and light, I can't explain my joy. I quickly slip on my pants as the knocking grows louder.

"I'm coming!" I snap. "I'm coming," I unlock the door and open it. "What is it?" I meet the eyes of a young Gnoll who looks familiar to me. He raises a knife at me and forces me back into the room.

"Edragon," Charlee whispers in fear.

I furrow my brow, looking to Charlee then the Gnoll before me. "No. It can't be," I lose my breath. "No it can't-" I swallow. "Edragon...I thought you were dead!"

"Leave him alone," Charlee steps down from the bed.

Edragon glares at her. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?" He snarls. "Betraying both your worlds? And for what?" His lip curls as he presses the tip of his blade to my chest. "To forget? To simply feel good?"

"Edragon, please," Charlee rushes towards him, and he whips around, grabbing her by the throat.

"No!" I yell, and Edragon slashes the sword, cutting my cheek and face.

"Esdras!" Charlee screams but Edragon chokes her, and she claws at his hand.

I am panting and shaking on the ground, clutching my wounded face as blood spills all over the floor. I then hear a baby screaming, and I look up, seeing a Dragonborn holding Therea in his arms.

Edragon kicks me hard, and I fall to the ground. He then turns, taking Charlee out of the room while Therea screams. I look at the ground, seeing little gemstones scattered everywhere. I close my eyes, feigning unconsciousness until the sounds of their footsteps fade away. But Therea's screaming still echoes loud in my ears.

My little girl, she's calling for me.


	14. Mythri & Sanguis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythri is challenged by Sanguis.

After all these years, I have come to realize that death is always following me. I know death is with everybody, but for me, it always feels like death is walking beside me, watching me, and waiting for that moment I feel safest. It then comes out, showing me its face before it goes screaming back into the shadows beside me.

My mother and father, my children, my sister, even my husband, have all been affected by how death follows so closely at my side. Now, death is back to scream at me.

I wake up as salt water starts to flood the room. I sit up from the cold, damp floor. I lift myself up and look around the cavernous room.

"Mom."

I lurch from my stupor and turn to see Dhaval chained to the wall. His hands are above his head, and there's a chain around his neck. His clothes are ripped open, and his chest is bleeding. I tug on the chain around my ankles, and I rush to his side. I thrust my hand between the chain and his neck. I notice then my palm is cut.

"Are you ok?" I gasp.

"Don't worry about me, Mom," Dhaval shakes his head. "Look."

I look around, seeing Dali, Charlee, and Nadeem chained to the wall.

"Mom," Dhaval whispers to me again. "Go check on them, hurry."

I look to my son, fearing to leave him to hang on the wall like that. I slip away from his side and go to check on the others.

"Dali," I pat her cheek gently. "Come on dear, wake up for me now."

She captures my hand and groans. "Mythri?" She peels her eyes open and touches my face. "What's going on?"

Charlee lifts her head. "Sanguis," she murmurs.

I move over to Nadeem, tapping his cheek as he starts to stir. He too has a cut on the back of his arm.

"He has my baby," Charlee struggles against her chains, but she's held in place much tighter than the rest of us.

"Don't hurt yourself," I coo as I go to her side. "Calm down now."

Charlee snarls and thrashes, and I force her down. "Tearing your skin off isn't going to solve anything," I scold her.

Dali stands up, touching the back of her head. "Where are we?" She whispers.

"The caverns under the castle," Dhaval replies. "The dungeons are on the other side of these walls," he coughs.

I go back to his side, slipping my hand under the chain against his throat.

Nadeem growls. "I swear to the gods," he lifts his head. "I thought I saw Wulsi before I was knocked out."

"Wulsi?" I turn towards him.

"It wasn't," Dhaval huffs. "His name is Edragon, he's Wulsi's son. I met him when we were battling Sanguis in the Berkset."

Nadeem rises from the water. "That's impossible." He shakes his head and sighs. "Edragon was killed by loyalists after Wulsi was executed."

"He wasn't," Dhaval grunts. "He's very much alive and has been working for Sanguis since his father died."

I lower my gaze as I take in this news. Wulsi had tried to kill my family and me before, now his son probably wanted to finish all that.

"But why are we here?" Dali snaps.

"Reginald of Veleryn is also with Sanguis," Charlee murmurs.

Dali goes quiet, and her jaw drops slowly. She turns around and braces herself against the wall. For the longest time, she is silent and says nothing.

"Mom," Dhaval whispers to me. "You need to get out of here. Find a way to free everybody and just run."

"I'm not leaving you behind," I hiss at him. "How dare you even think that."

"They obviously all want us for something," Dhaval snarls. "Some unfinished business or something to do with that Sanguis. Please, you have to run. I'm one less thing you have to worry about."

I scowl at him. "You're not just my son, you're my king," I snarl at him. "I am not leaving you here."

"Oh good, everyone is awake."

I look up, seeing a man with one arm and many scars on his face. Dali lurches, and she glares at him. If it were possible, I swear all her hair would have risen up like snakes and lashed out at this man.

"Well, well," Reginald smirks as he looks at her. "If it isn't my darling former bride."

Dali screams and tries to rush at Reginald, but her chains choke her off before she can even reach him.

"Oh, what?" Reginald tilts his head. "Don't you like the haircut I gave your husband." He opens his coat, revealing he's wearing Demir's braid like a badge of honor across his chest.

Dali starts spitting out such vitriol and bile from her lips, using her native tongue to curse Reginald and the ground he stood. I couldn't understand a word, but I could understand all the bitterness and anger she was using to say it.

"Fucking stop," Edragon shoves passed, Reginald. Dali's chains wrench her back as they tug back into the wall. "You're an embarrassment," he snarls to Reginald.

Reginald's lip curls and he steps away, going back into the shadows of the cavern. Edragon steps out, looking over us as he stands with his back to the ocean.

"Where's Therea?" Charlee screams at him.

Edragon turns to her with a look of disdain. "You think you can be a proper mother to her after what you did?" He spits on the ground in front of her. "It is disgusting how you debased yourself with someone so pitiful."

"Better than you!" Charlee snaps.

"What's going on Edragon?" Nadeem snarls. "What are your plans with us? I know each of us has wronged you in some way, but why hold us all here like this? What do you have to gain aside from your own vengeance and bloodlust?"

Edragon scoffs. "It isn't for myself that I hold you here," he replies. "Someone else has asked for your presence. You have also given an offering."

I look at the cut on my hand then to the cut on Dhaval's chest and Nadeem's arm. Charlee and Dali are the only ones without cuts.

The hair on the back of my neck begins to prickle and stand on end. I then hear the weeping and terrible cries of a very small baby.

"Therea!" Charlee yells. "It's Mama! Mamas here! I'm here!" She struggles against her chains, cutting her wrists and ankles as she tries to stand.

I know her panic and desperation all too well. Back when Dhaval was still small enough to carry Wulsi had tried to kill him and all my children. I can remember the rush of fear and primal instinct that came with wanting to protect your child.

"She's with her father," a dark voice slithers from the shadows.

Charlee's expression is pure fear. She goes so pale so fast I fear for her. She shakes her head over and over.

"It can't be. It can't. It can't."

A man steps out of the shadows, a Dragonborn with blood red scales. He's draped in a black robe, and his scales look wet and new. The little baby in his arms is fussing and kicking, and I see the small cut on her tiny finger.

"It's nice to meet all of you, at least," he says with a soft smile. "I am Sanguis Rex," he says. "No need to worry about introducing yourself to me, I am very familiar with all of you here."

Charlee screams and then sags in her chains from fainting.

"How is this possible?" Dhaval roars.

"Oh it's actually quite easy," Sanguis hands Therea over to Edragon and saunters towards Dhaval. "I've been practicing it for ages and ages, back when I found the works of Balafelamona. I haven't had a chance to use it, so I suppose I should give you my thanks, little king."

"Now," he whispers with a low voice. "There she is." He steps towards me. "I have been longing to meet you for so long."

"Stay away from her," Dhaval snarls.

Sanguis chuckles at Dhaval. "I can understand why you're so protective of her. After everything she has done for you." He kneels down before us. "I always wondered what it was like to have the blood of a god flowing through my veins." He then smirks. "Unfortunately I may never know." He leers at me. "There are no gods here."

"I have never claimed to be one!" I hiss at him.

"Certainly you have said so, but the world sees you as so much more." Sanguis chuckles. "And while you may be no deity, you certainly are blessed. You survived the Gnoll slavers attack as a child. You were raised in the castle as a servant and became a queen. You found family lost. You gained family new. You became the queen of the greatest kingdom on the face of the earth." Sanguis tilts his head and smiles.

"I would much rather have that sort of blessing than be a god any day." He reaches out and touches my cheek, and Dhaval thrashes in his chains, roaring and snarling in Sanguis' face.

Sanguis takes a smooth step back and looks down at Dhaval. "You and are share blood now, little king," he says. "When you killed me you signed over your fate." He opens his robes, revealing stripes similar to Dhaval's appearing over his scales.

"It takes the blood of powerful people to start the spell, but it is only able to be activated by my blood and the blood of my killer." He closes his robes and sighs. "You and I are now bound together."

"You're much more cunning than that, Sanguis," Nadeem snarls. "You chose the right people to ignite the Nations. You chose a beloved figure in the world, one that brings hope and joy to many. The queen of all the nations and the mother of the new dawn. And then you chose me, the leader who overthrew your last teacher and has become the symbol of peace in Culuweth."

Sanguis smirks and steps towards Nadeem. "So, you knew about Bethsabe and me?"

"Her name is written in the ledger Charlee gave us," he snarls. "I found your little rock to hidden in her things."

"I know you did," Sanguis laughs. "Bethsabe gave me everything I needed to know. She was a wonderful person. You share her blood, so for me, it was a win-win with you."

Therea screams and Charlee's head slowly bobs up. "The-" she whimpers. "Therea," she shudders.

"My love," Sanguis slips down and holds her in his arms. "I was so worried for you. All this time."

"No," Charlee cries as tears fall down her face. "Let me go. No!"

"I know you feel guilty for what you did," Sanguis whispers. "I'm so sorry you had to make that decision. But you were right, my love."

"Sanguis please," Charlee sobs.

"I don't blame you at all," Sanguis says as he removes her chains. "You did it for our child. You make me proud."

Charlee snivels and sobs, gemstones clatter all around her on the ground. "I want my baby," she whispers to him.

"In a moment, this isn't done." He stands up. "I'm waiting for someone else to join us if he will." Sanguis turns as Regilad falls onto the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

"You can come out now," Sanguis sings. "Charlee has been waiting on you."

Esdras steps over Reginald's body. "You knew I was coming."

Sanguis scoffs and shakes his head. "I cannot decide if you are a great fool or a brilliant man." He takes a few steps towards Esdras. "Either way, I hate you with every fiber of my being. You have committed a crime against me which I will not allow to go unpunished."

"No," Charlee rises up from the ground.

"Mom," Dhaval starts to shake. "Mom it hurts!"

I look to him, trying to comfort my child when Esdras lets out a painful scream. I look up, seeing Sanguis' hand is posed a strange position. Esdras has fallen on the ground and is writhing in agony.

Charlee tackles Sanguis, knocking him down and pulling him into the ocean.

Esdras falls to the ground, blood seeping from his ears and nose.

"Mom!" Dhaval shouts at me and I rush to Esdras' side.

I check Esdras' pulse, and while it is faint, it is still there. Reginald groans and rises from the floor. I then look back at Edragon who is still holding Therea. I tug on my chains, realizing I can reach him and maybe take the baby.

I stand up, and Esdras grabs hold of my ankle. As I'm stunned by his sudden movement the water rises up, frothing and boiling and Sanguis lands before me. I can't breathe as I look up at him, the rage in his eyes bores down on me.

He suddenly turns, taking Therea from Edragon. "It's time to go," he snarls to Reginald. "Get yourself together," he hisses at him. "How embarrassing for me."

"Wait! Stop!" Charlee coughs and sputters as she pulls herself from the water. "Give me back my baby!"

Sanguis turns to her. "I promised I would never harm you, and I intend to keep that even as my heart breaks. But since you will not give me your love, I will take my daughter and leave you behind."

Charlee screams as the three men vanish into the shadows. She crumbles to the ground, screaming and in pain.

Esdras' hand drops from my ankle, and he goes still on the ground again. The chains release and Nadeem and Dhaval both rise from the ground.

"I'm going after him," Dhaval snarls and I stand, putting myself in front of him.

"No, you can't," I warn him. "He has the baby. We have to think of her!"

Dhaval glares down at me. "Stand aside, mother."

"It's too late," Charlee whimpers. "They're already gone." She falls into Dali's arms. "They're already gone."

Soldiers find us and take us back to the palace. Esdras is rushed to the doctor. While he is still alive, the doctor believes he may never wake up again. Charlee refused to leave his side and has stayed with him the entire time.

One evening after the ordeal I find Dhaval sitting in the library where he's curled up between two shelves, just like when he was little. I have barely seen him since we were rescued. He has been kept busy dealing with the Royal Council and this new threat to the Nations.

I sit down beside him and sigh. "Well," I smile, "I always know where to find you."

He grumbles low in response.

"You used to hide here when you were little. Back then you could fit in your pillows and snacks and stacks of books with you. Now, look at you," I beam. "You barely fit at all."

He growls and turns away from me.

"I should have let you go," I whisper. "But I was thinking like a leader. I was thinking like your mother." I touch his back and squeeze his shoulder. "But you're my son first."

"I know," Dhaval sits up and turns to me. "I know and I-" he shakes his head. "It isn't that," he breathes. "It's because Sanguis is alive. It's because of me."

"Sanguis is alive because of Sanguis," I say. "You didn't know what would happen. You are not to blame."

"I am lord over all the Nation now," Dhaval whispers. "What am I supposed to do now that Sanguis and I-" he trails off and closes his eyes.

"Dhaval," I lift his chin up. "Sanguis has no hold over you. You know yourself better than anyone. You know what to listen to, and you know what to trust. If something is wrong, you tell me right away, and I'll know right away what to do."

"I'm scared," Dhaval whimpers. "Mom I'm just-" he hangs his head, and I pull him into my arms. He clings to me like he did when he was small.

"I'm scared too," I whisper. "But we have to use our fear to make us stronger." I push back and look up at him. "Your fear is your greatest strength right now, Dhaval. Use it and let it guide you. In your heart, you know what you have to do."

Dhaval closes his eyes and nods. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Sometimes pain has to happen," I stand up and take his hand. "The Royal Council is waiting on your word."

Dhaval takes a deep breath and nods. "I'll call them together," he says. "Thank you for finding me."

I smile up at him and kiss his paw. "I knew you needed me. I'll always find my children when they need me."

I go down to the infirmary as Dhaval goes to call together the Royal Council. I find Charlee sitting beside Esdras' bed, and I sit down beside her. I take hold of her hand.

"You should get some rest," I tell her.

Charlee shakes her head. "I don't want to leave him alone."

"He won't be. I'll wait right here with him while you get some food and some rest." I coax her.

She yanks her hand away. "I left Therea alone and look what happened," she whispers. "I am not leaving him."

I sigh and look over as Esdras. The doctors have him fixed up with medicine and a strange breathing apparatus from the Kobolds. Somehow he's still alive even after Sanguis' vicious attack on him. In his rage, Sanguis had done something and controlled Esdras' blood. When Himank did his exploratory surgery on Esdras, he had said it looked like he was starting to boil from the inside out.

Charlee reaches out, retaking hold of my hand.

"It's alright," I let her lay her head on my chest. "I'll take care of you," I whisper to her. "I'm so sorry."


	15. Kitsune Girlfriend: Akane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Female Monster

My twin brother, Viktor, and I have been the primary source of income for the family. Our younger siblings rely on us greatly, and we want them to be able to get an education and have a better upbringing than we did. That's partly why we moved down from the Polar North and into the Rakshasa country, because of their new education programs.

I got a job working as a laundry maid in the royal palace, where our siblings were able to get in on Queen Mythri's school for the royal staff. Viktor, on the other hand, took odd jobs and whatever he could find. Recently, against my wishes, he's been working on various ships and what I assume are pirate crews. He won't tell me what they are or what he's doing, but I have a very strong inkling. I can't complain, he brings in good money, and we need it. In total, we have eight younger siblings to take care of.

Viktor and I were raised in an orphanage that was destroyed during the war, so we took the orphans with us when we decided to leave the war-torn border. We had gone north for the mining prospects as well as the benefits I received working in the palace. But the kids became our primary goal so moving south where education was free and mandated by the royal court was a must. I will admit, getting used to the heat was a big hurdle for a lot of us who had never been out of the Polar North.

One day, Viktor returns home from a long voyage, only he isn't alone. A few of his crew members have him propped up and deliver his bounty from the journey.

"What the fuck happened?" I bark as these giant sea-faring beasts come into our home. It's barely big enough for the ten of us, let alone this Orc, Minotaur, and Lizardman.

"Viktoria, calm down," Viktor grunts as the crewmembers ease him down onto a bed. "Just a little injury nothing to-" he then screams as they move his legs, "worry about."

"What. The fuck. Happened?" I repeat with a slow hateful simmer.

The crewmembers lay down a chest that nearly breaks the table in half. "Regards from Captain Akane," the orc says. "Extra bounty for Viktor's heroism."

They leave, and I turn and glare in Viktor's direction. "What did-"

"I saved the captain!" Viktor snaps. "I pushed her out of the way during cannon fire, and I was-"

"Cannon fire?" I scream at him.

"Whoa-" Viktor raises his arms above his face. "I'll be ok in a while," he replies.

"A while?" I snap.

He nods, still holding his arms up. "I'll be better before Captain Akane sets out again. I have to go, if I do well this time, she'll make me a permanent member and not just someone who is disposable." He points the chest. "That's just because I saved her. If I prove myself next time, we can expect a reward like that each voyage!"

I scowl at him then go over and open up the chest and find it is full of silver coin. It's enough to get new clothes for the kids and stock us up on food as well as be able to pay out debts. It would be enough to get us some peace for a while. But with eight kids it wasn't enough for the long haul.

"When does she want you back?" I ask.

"We set sail again next week," Viktor answers with an assured smile.

I glare at him. "The way you screamed when they moved your legs, I highly doubt you'll be able to make it."

"But if I don't then we can kiss that money goodbye!" Viktor gasps.

"Shut up." I turn and look down in the chest. I take a deep breath and sigh. "I'll do it," I grumble after a moment.

"Do what?" Viktor shakes his head slowly.

"I'll disguise myself as you." I go across the room to the bureau with his clothes inside. "Used to do it all the time back at the orphanage, why not now?"

"Because it's insane!" Viktor tries to get out of bed, but yelps in pain and falls back.

"It's what we have to do, Viktor." I stare him down then let my shoulders sag. "If the pay for this job is as good as you say, we can't fuck it up."

"I'm the fuck up," Viktor lurches up from the bed again. "It's mine to fuck up."

"Then tell me your ways." I go and sit down beside him on the bed. "Tell me everything I have to know about Captain Akane."

The next week I go to the dock where Captain Akane's ship is boarding. I mingle among the crew and walk around onboard as supplies are loaded. I'm dressed as Viktor, wearing his clothes and have even cut my hair to match. I'm not sure who all notice, but I'm not trying to get noticed anyways.

"There he is, good to see you walking around already!" A clap on the back and I jump. I look at the woman who comes to stand beside me. She's tall with wide hips, and she's dressed all in red from her boots to her tri-point hat. Her pitch black hair is tied into nine braids, which seems odd but she's so beautiful she could get away with anything.

Her bold red lips spread into a smile and I see her sharp teeth are capped with gold. "Good to know you're a good healer," she replies.

"I uh-" I clear my throat. "Just eager to get back to work, Captain."

Her dark eyes scan over me, and my heart begins to hammer wildly. She's so tall and lovely, I wasn't used to being in the presence of people like her. "I like that, come with me Viktor." She wags her fingers and starts strutting across the deck.

Against my wishes, my eyes are drawn to her ass, and I hate how much I enjoy the heart-shaped perfection of it. I then quickly follow behind her after having stalled.

Akane makes me her errand boy, she gives me her orders and tasks and has me carry them out around the ship. In the mornings I fetch Akane's tea and breakfast and bring it to her. Afterward, I polish her boots and style her hair. In the evenings I brush out her hair and get her evening tea and meal.

"It is so nice having someone around who knows how to do these things," Akane sighs one evening as I undo the braids in her hair. "Your sister taught you well," she sighs.

"If I didn't learn she would get mad," I chuckle. That was true. Viktor had learned how to braid and style hair because I would get frustrated and upset if my hair fell in my face or bothered me when we did chores. Having short hair now was an honest to goodness blessing in my book.

"You're the one with so many siblings right?" Akane asks.

"Eight." I comb my fingers through her hair, making sure to scratch her scalp. "We all aren't related, but we're family all the same."

"Mm," Akane moans. "That feels nice, Viktor."

Her low moan makes my heart jump around wildly again. I swallow the lump down in my throat and move to serve her tea. I can't deny I am extremely attracted to Akane, but I cannot do anything to jeopardize my place on the ship.

"I picked out the jasmine tea tonight," I tell her. "You seemed to be in good spirits today, so I thought this would be a nice way to end a good day."

Akane smirks and sets the teacup aside after taking it from me. "I have a better idea for how to end this lovely day." She stands up, and her robe falls open. She has tattoos on her skin, they start at her back, and some fall over her shoulders and around her hips. Her breasts are lovely and full, and her mound is covered by dark curls.

"Captain?" I flinch and stumble backward.

Akane steps towards me, pressing her naked body against me and I'm just short enough my face presses between her breasts.

"Captain! Really!" I don't want to struggle, but I need to. I am conflicted and happy all at the same time.

Akane palms my crotch. "You're not getting hard." She grins, and her fingers move between my thighs and grabs my entire mound. "I knew it," she says in triumph. She lets me go and captures my face between my palms.

"You aren't Viktor," she murmurs. "Who are you?"

"Please!" I grab her wrist and hold tight. "Captain Akane, please, we really need this. We didn't do this out of malice or to harm you, I swear I-"

Akane presses a soft kiss to my cheek. "I'm not worried about that." She looks back into my eyes. "I knew you were a woman the moment I saw you. Why else would I keep you by my side this entire trip?"

I swallow down the lump in my throat and let a few tears fall.

"Viktor is still injured isn't he?" Akane stands back up and slips her robe back on. "I thought as much." She ties her robe and sits down to sip her tea. "Viktoria, correct?"

I nod slowly, still in shock that I had been found out.

"Sorry if I scared you." She pats the seat beside her. "You're right, this tea was perfect to end the day."

I take the seat beside her, and she pours me a cup. "I understand your situation, there's no reason you need to be afraid of me. Just keep doing what you have been, and everything will be ok."

"Thank you," I sigh with relief and take a sip.

"I'll keep you safe, Viktoria," Akane purrs. "I like you."

My hand trembles when she says this. I know she means it in a friendly way, but my own feelings want it to mean more than that.

Afterward, I feel on pins and needles around the crew. If Akane knew then any of them could know. But so far, nothing seems out of place, and no one's noticing at all. And if they do perhaps, they just don't care?

We come to an island where there is a dock built. Apparently, it is Akane's own personal island for hiding and storing her treasures. The crew starts unloading cargo from the ship and Akane takes me to her home on the island.

"What about everyone else?" I ask as we walk along a stone path laid through the bamboo grove.

"This is the usual," she replies. "They'll go to the village on the other side of the island where they're treated like gods." She rolls her eyes but grins. "They are all very well taken care of."

Her home looks like a temple. It's all red and golden with carved dragons sitting at the front door. Inside there is a mural on the wall of a giant white fox with nine tails sprawled out behind it like a sunrise.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go there and get into any trouble," Akane winks at me. "So while you're here, I insist you relax and let the act down for a while."

I nod and smile at her. "Thank you. That would be nice."

Akane pets my hair, running her sharp fingers through it. "Viktor told me how hard the two of you have worked to take care of your family. You deserve some comfort."

She leads me away, taking me to a bedroom where the bed is surrounded by sheer curtains. I've never had a bed to myself before, so sleeping alone feels rather strange. I can hear water running all night, so in the evening I get out of bed to try and find the bathroom or somewhere I could relieve myself.

I find myself in a large room where the ceiling is open, and the moonlight pours into the room. In the center I see Akane standing, or at least, I think it's Akane. They're wearing her all red clothing, but when they drop it, I see nine white tails blossom out like a lotus. I gasp, covering my mouth as I watch the figure rise up, standing taller than Akane ever did.

It's the kitsune from the mural. I step backward, hitting a large bronze urn and it topples over. I scramble as it rings and clangs and rolls about on the ground. The kitsune turns, it's tails moving like petals in water.

I grab up the urn, clutching it to my chest as the kitsune and I lock eyes. It has Akane's beautiful eyes.

The kitsune tilts their head. "Oh," it whispers. Sharp fangs hide behind it's lips. "Now you've seen me." It lowers down on all fours and approaches me. "Viktoria."

My jaw hangs open, and I squeeze the urn in my arms tighter. "Cuh-cah-cuh-"I then clear my throat as I try to collect what is left of my mind. "Captain?"

Akane takes the urn from me and sets it aside. "No one else is here besides you." He voice is dark and soft. "You can call me Akane."

"Oh wow," I gasp in one breath. I am so unsure of myself in this moment. I have no idea how to move my body or act. All I can do is gawk at her with my jaw hanging open.

"What are you doing up?" Akane rises again, and her nine tails fluff and splay out again.

"The water-" My voice cracks and I swallow. "I kept hearing the water outside, and I need to uhm...go."

Akane smirks, and I see her sharp teeth again. "It is just down the hall."

I shake my head slowly. "Akane I...I have question."

"I suspect you do," Akane stands up and walks back into the center of the room where the moonlight pours over top of her. "I keep myself hidden. For the crew and for several other reasons." She turns and looks at me. "My kind is rare, and even in these days we are still hunted."

"I understand that." I'm breathless. "I'm just not used to it," I try to laugh, but it comes off sounding more scared than nervous.

Akane giggles and holds her paw out to me. "Do you want to look?"

I've been wanting to look at Akane more than anything recently. I walk over towards her, taking hold of her paw and petting up her arm. She smiles at me and dips down, sniffing my hair. She's soft all over, and her body is so warm.

"Which body do you prefer? This one?" Akane whispers. She shrinks down a bit, turning back to her human guise. "Or this one?"

I look into her eyes as my hand rests on her naked waist. I bite my lip, trying to hold back the giggly smile that was threatening to bloom. "Both are nice," I confess.

Akane dips down, kissing me and pressing her naked body against mine. "Good answer," she brushes her fingers along my cheek. Her nine tails are still out and fluffing up as she speaks.

My face is burning hot, and I stand on tiptoes to reach for a kiss again. Akane happily gives it, pressing close to me as she clutches the sides of my face.

"Don't you still need to use the bathroom?" Akane giggles. She bites my ear and swirls her tongue around inside.

I yelp and sigh, my hands slipping from her hips to her ass. "I don't know."

Akane steps away and takes hold my hand. She leads me to the restroom, and after I'm done she takes me outside where there is a steaming hot spring waiting. Akane steps into the warm water and relaxes, sighing loudly as she sinks into the pool.

"Come on in." She wags her fingers at me. "It feels so good."

I look around anxiously before stepping out of my clothes. Akane's eyes get wide, and she bites her cheek. As I step into the water, her hand trail up my leg to my thigh and she grows closer as I sink into the wonderfully warm water.

Akane pets down my chest as she snuggles up to me. She kisses my cheek, and under the water she tangles out legs together.

"You're shaking," Akane murmurs. She picks up my hand and kisses the center of my palm. "Did seeing me scare you so much?"

I shake my head. "No. That's not it at all. It was a shock." I look into her eyes and my smile breaks lose. "You're beautiful. But I'm shaking because-" I hesitate and hang my head, looking down into the steaming water.

"Am I making you nervous?" Akane starts to pull away from me. "Am I treading where I shouldn't?"

"I like it," I confess so she wouldn't move away. "But I've never..." I grunt in frustration that I'm not able to get my thoughts out how I want. "I mean once, but it was-" I look up at Akane and grab her, kissing her hungrily. Akane wraps her long arms around me, capturing me in her embrace and meeting my kiss.

"Let me take that once and throw it away," she whispers into my ear. "Whoever it was, they don't matter anymore. I am all you need."

I want to grin like a fool, but it feels too good to be true. "Why would someone like you want someone like me?" I look down at her body and stroke the soft curve of her breast. "I'm flat chested and skinny, everyone thought I was a boy even before I disguised myself as Viktor."

Akane dips down, kissing my small breasts and pulling me into her lap. "You're lovely just the way you are," she whispers to me. "Just like you think both of my faces are beautiful. I think you're stunning." She kisses me and picks me up out of the water. She places me on a cold stone by the waterfall and pulls me hips out while spreading my thighs.

"Want me to show you?" She smirks.

I cup my hand over my mound. "No. You don't have to."

"I want to," Akane kisses my inner thighs and snuggles her cheek to them. "The question is, do you want me to?"

I slowly move my hand away, a little ashamed of how I look. My mound is a little puffy, and the inner lips are darker than usual. The last girl I liked and who liked me back said I looked weird down there, so I have been anxious ever since. Akane strokes me, rubbing between my folds and sighing softly. She kisses my thighs then inches closer, kissing the top of my mound. Her tongue replaces her fingers, and I whimper softly.

"You clit is hiding," Akane giggles as her tails swish back and forth. "But I'll find her."

I gasp and shiver, clutching onto the edges of the stone as her warm, wet mouth explores my folds and slit. Her tongue slips inside, and she pulls back my juices are stringed from her lips. Akane licks them clean and smirks up at me.

"How do you feel?" She wiggles in excitement, already knowing the response.

"I uhm-" I touch my cheek as my lashes flutter.

"Good," Akane pulls me closer and presses deep. She goes between my too thick mound and slurps and moans. She goes deeper, and her lips suction onto something. My eyes snap wide and I cry out, my back arching and I reach down, taking a fistful of her hair into my hand. I my legs kick as she continues to suction and in a moment I fall backward, my eyes rolling back and I go limp from the waist down.

Akane laughs wickedly, rising up as her hair turns white and her body starts to change shape. "I found it," she sings.

I lay there on the stone dizzy and breathlessly happy. I gaze up at her, watching the majestic kitsune stand over top of me. Akane kisses me, rolling her tongue in my mouth so I can taste myself on her. She picks me up, tossing me over her shoulder and carries me inside.

She throws me down on the bed and crawls up beside me. "Would you like to go again?" She licks her chops.

"You can do that twice?" I gasp in shock and laugh.

"I can do it many, many, many times," Akane pets down my chest. "I could eat you for every meal if I am being honest." She takes my hand, placing it between her muscular thighs. I move closer to her, pressing my body against hers.

I stroke down her mound and slip my fingers deeper. She's not as plush as me but her inner lips stick out more. Her clit is also quite large and engorged, unlike mine which is tiny and tucked away.

"That's good," Akane pants. One of her tails slips between her legs and she moves on top of me. The tail changes, going stiff and from fluff to something like polished stone.

My fingers slick between her lips and ease inside. Akane moans and her tail pushes between my thighs and presses at my folds. I gasp softly and Akane kisses me. I kiss her back and her tail pushes inside. I gasp, trembling as he goes in slow and deep.

"Akane," I whimper, trying to keep my hand steady as I touch her.

"Mm," Akane moans. "You feel so good," she purrs then into my ear. Her tail starts to move faster, pushing deeper so it's all the way inside.

I gasp and shudder, my fingers slipping deeper into Akane. Her hips buck, but her tail keeps moving rhythmically inside. I squeeze around her tail, and it moves faster. Akane grunts and moans, rubbing herself against my hand and fingers. She's growing so warm and slick, and our deep, panting breaths are starting to synchronize.

I feel a heat deep inside, stronger and more powerful than before. My toes curl, and the arches of my feet begin to cramp. I can barely catch a breath as the heat courses through me, knocking me for a loop before I feel a deep surge inside.

Akane roars, throwing her head back and convulsing. She pants and growls, slowly falling down beside me. Her tails curl around us, and we snuggle together.

I kiss her, pressing her down into the bed. I kiss down her soft chest and place myself between her thighs.

"Viktoria, wait," she whimpers. She then sighs loudly as I lick her, wanting to taste her as she tasted me. I lick to her center, finding her warm and dark. I then did as she did, taking her plump clit I sucked it between my lips while my fingers moved inside.

Akane moans and kicked, her body twitched and her tails splaying out until she had to force me away. "Please," she trembled. "Enough! I can't-" she gulped down breaths, flopping to the bed while I grinned proudly at my work.

We fell asleep tangled together and come morning I was woken by her kiss. It was still a little dark out, but the glow from the horizon was glowing.

"Wake up my dear," Akane purred into my ear.

I yawn and stretch and snuggle to her chest again. "Why the hurry?"

"I just wanted to see you, that's all." Akane kisses the top of my head and rubs down my back. She's still in her kitsune form, no wonder I was so warm all that night.

"What now?" I whisper.

"We'll make love again," Akane smirks. "Afterwards I'll see to it your family is under my protection. While you are with me, Viktor can see to them while they continue going to school and being kids. Of course I'll set you up with a much nicer house."

I sit up and grin at her. "What am I? Your kept woman?"

"Until we get married," Akane winks. "But yes. I'll keep you as my woman," she sits up and kisses me. "Got a problem with that?"

"None."


	16. Naga Boyfriend: Yaruth #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

The village I live in is pretty tight-knit and close. It's a very nice place, but it can get on your nerves as well. No one has any secrets and if you do they will find a way to pull them out. There's little to no privacy sometimes and it can get to feel suffocating. A lot of the younger people in the village often move away, so the town has become quite small and even more intimate.

I have considered leaving to find a fresh breath of air, but my family needs me and I am not yet ready to be that selfish. Instead, I take my time when I can. The jungle just beyond the village is the perfect place to go. I go there where I have a special spot and I will sit in the beautiful silence and read.

The library has been getting in new books lately, donations from various kingdoms. Most of them are worn and old but that only gives me insight on which ones to read first. I'll make my selections and steal away to my unique little safe haven in the jungle.

Most people don't go into this part of the jungle simply because of superstition. I know there are real threats out there, but for the most part, my little hill of moss is close enough towards civilization that the only danger to me is bird's shitting on my head. I don't have any fear about going into the jungle to catch some peace and quiet.

Deeper inside the trees and vines there is a castle. It is old and has stood there for centuries. My grandmother claims that there are creatures in there older than humanity and far worse than anything in the empire. Other's claim it is full of snakes that bind together to take a human form. I don't believe any of these. If this were true we would have seen something of them. There are naga that still stay within the jungle and we have done trade with them before during the rainy seasons. But they are no threat no matter how much they flirt and taunt us. If anything the nagas are the ones who live in the castle now. I highly doubt there is anything more threatening than them out there.

The peaks of the castle jut out from the top of the forest. When it has rained and the world is covered in fog, those high peaks still come out above the mist, looking like needles stabbing through cloth. I have always wanted to visit the strange, ancient palace just to see what was there. I have had many a grand daydream about it. I sometimes discover vast amounts of forgotten scrolls and literature that dates back to the beginning of time. I have found mountains of treasure and regal attire, I have seen a dragon in a couple of them. But mostly I have found myself a place I can hide and get away from everything.

Of course there are the several lewd scenarios where I come across a minotaur or even a naga and we make steamy passionate love on a pile of gold. But that's all silly fun, I of course would never expect to run across something in a castle and instantly fuck it. No matter how fun that would be.

Recently the weather has been very sunny with mild winds to keep it cool. As such, there has been a cleaning frenzy going on in the village. Everyone is emptying out their homes and airing out their things. Windows and doors are all wide open as cobwebs and dust pour out into the streets. I have never more desperately needed to get away than I do now. I have taken some of my favorite books, including one I discovered had some rather graphic doodles throughout it, and made my escape.

The forest felt warm and balmy, it was the kind of weather where I would read for a bit then pass out in the filtered sunlight. That was fine, even sleeping far away from people was better than trying to catch a nap on my own bed. Which was outside on our back porch right now as my mother cleaned.

I was nearing my spot when I noticed a few strange things. For one, there were no birds singing. Usually the birds were so obnoxious you couldn't get them to shut up. Second, there was a strange scent in the air. A thick sort of musk and spice like expensive incense. As I came upon my spot I saw I had company.

The massive naga was curled up in the sunshine of my little mossy nook. His long black tail was coiled around himself but his thick, muscular arm hung out over the side with his head tucked underneath it.

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Excuse me."

The naga doesn't move.

"Hey!" I reach out and push him. "Wake up. This spot is reserved."

The naga groans and his coil tightens then relaxes. "Shut the fuck up and move along." His voice has a heavy accent to make his deep throaty growl.

I stomp my foot and shove him again. His tail plops off the mound, showing off a coppery and gold underbelly. "I don't ask for much. Just this stupid little spot of moss. You can get comfy anywhere so why don't you just move along and let me have my spot back?"

The naga snarls and rises from his sleeping position. He turns and looks at me, his face more snake-like than the other nagas I've met. He looks chiseled from onyx with melted gold running like veins all over his body. A hood snaps open around his head, showing off golden and amber markings that resemble the death masks hanging around the village gate.

His mouth opens to show off his gold fangs and he hisses in my face.

I scowl at him. "Your breath smells like bad fish. I've seen scarier!"

His hood droops and he rears back. He stares at me, the gold bangles on his wrists jangles. He then leans forward again, his shimmering eyes narrowing on me.

He twists his body and comes closer to me. "I have venom, you know?" His voice is low and I suppose he's trying to sound threatening.

"I can hit you until it kills me," I snap back at him.

His eyes widen and he stares long and hard at me. Our faces are inches apart. I know I should be scared, quite possibly pissing myself. But I am so fed up and frustrated with everyone and everything in the village I am willing to fight this naga who is probably ten times stronger than me and twice my size.

He sniffs around my head and I swat him away. "I'm going to start charging you if you don't move."

He eases back down, a sly smirk spreading across his face. "I had no idea humans had gotten so ballsy. Interesting."

I scowl at him. "We've gotten entitled."

He chuckles and his grin grows. "You've gotten much cuter as well."

I pinch my brow then gawk a bit. "Excuse me?"

He rises on his tail and moves around me. "Humans always seemed too frightened and skittish. Always trying to hide and cover themselves." He touches my hair and his cool hands caress down my arms. I sidestep him and he faces me again.

"Vitality and firey glow do wonders for a human complexion." He grins at me again. "You look good enough to mate with."

I blurt out a horse laugh and quickly cover my mouth. "Excuse me?" I say, trying to keep from laughing.

"You do mate, don't you?" He asks. "I'm not an expert on humans, but I do know you breed. I've heard stories that human women make the most excellent companions." He licks his lips with his forked, purple tongue. "Rumors that they have the gateway to heaven between their thighs."

I keep my hand covering my mouth if only to hide the blush that is taking over my face and burning me alive.

"It's wet and warm and ever so soft and welcoming while also squeezing and taking everything it wants." He hisses close to my ear.

I swat him away but he catches my wrist.

"I am much more well endowed than a human male." He grins at me. "I can show you if you're curious. Then you can show me yours."

I wrench away from him. "I'm not sure how nagas do it, but it will take much more than a huge dick to seduce me."

He licks his lips again. "I fully expect to earn whatever it is I want. I'm no fool."

I frown at him. "Who are you anyway? Where did you even come from?"

"Yaruth," he says. "King Yaruth."

Every hair on my body stands on end.

"I usually stay in the castle but today I was feeling particularly cooped up and stopped here to sleep for a spell."

I swallow and take a step back. "You mean-" I turn in the direction of the old palace and point. "The one with the four peaks?"

"The very same." His smile is smug and a touch alluring.

"Oh wow," I whisper.

"I've been meaning to visit with the nearby village for some time now. After all, I've been curious about humans for a long time. I've wanted to see what all the fuss is about." Yaruth tilts his head to the side and his hood flares open a little bit more.

"Looking for something warm and wet?" I tease.

He grins. "Exactly. I think I've found it."

My face feels like it is on fire and it burns throughout my entire body. I look away from him, wondering if I should try and get away now or continue playing with fire.

"I've always been curious about the palace." I'm jamming a fuel covered stick into an already wildfire.

Yaruth tilts his head. "I can give you a grand tour if you like. Who knows? Maybe you'll make yourself at home there."

I stiffen my back and lift my chin defiantly. "If it's quiet and you have some good books, maybe I will."

"Just know," he smirks, "you'll have to earn your keep if you do. I abide by no freeloaders." He rises up, towering way over top of me. He then plucks me up off the ground and holds me in the crook of his arm. I lean back against his chest which might as well be a wall and he carries me deeper into the woods.

The forest gets darker the deeper we go where the canopy of trees is thicker and strangles out any light that breaks through. Torches are lit along a path and there are more as we get closer. They aren't lit by fire though, instead they seem to be lit by some sort of strange stone from inside the lanterns.

Yaruth sets me down on the stairs of the palace as the doors open. The walls are lined with gold while the floor is smooth marble. I'm amazed by the opulence of the place and more much intricate detail is wrought into everything. The pillars are statues depicting different naga and some other creatures. Each is etched with such amazing detail I cannot take it in all at once.

"This home." Yaruth waves his arms out wide. "At least the beginning of it."

The doors behind us close and two naga take their positions again. The heavy scent of incense fills the air, as does a low hanging shroud of its smoke. As Yaruth glides along the cold marble I hang back, staring in drinking in all the art around me.

Yaruth puts his hand on my shoulder. "Come along. You've got much more to see than this boring hall."

"Boring?" I scoff.

Yaruth takes my hand, leading me aside. He shows me into a room where a snakehead is carved from the wall and steaming streams of water pour from its open maw. In the water there are several naga women all primping and preening in the warm water.

"What is this?" I ask.

"My sisters enjoy a warm soak every afternoon." Yaruth replies. "They are who I was running from."

I count at least seven sisters in the water and some of them have noticed us already. Yaruth pushes me in closer and I stand before the pool of beautiful nagas. They stare up at us with golden eyes, most of them look bored or a little pissed.

"You found a new pet, Yaruth?" One asks. Her hand pets up my leg.

"She's cute!" Another sister gasps.

"You can just go and kidnap human women, Yaruth, they really don't like that." Another sister snips.

"If you need us to beat him up dear just give us the word and we'll get you home before any blood is spilled." This is met with a ring of laughter and splashing.

"She came here of her own free will, I assure you. She threatened to fight me because I was in her spot." Yaruth smirks.

"Good for her!"

Yaruth nuzzles his cheek to mine and looks at me. "My sisters can give you a nice pampering treatment if you'd like. They've got all sorts of oils and perfumes that will make your skin even more radiant than it is now."

I turn and glare at him. "What for?"

His strong hand reaches down and squeezes my ass. "For cuddling later."

I look into his eyes as his sisters all reach and grab for me. They pull me down into the water and get rid of my sogging clothes. I watch Yaruth as he smirks over the pool, happily watching before he leaves me to the mercy of his sisters.

His sisters do give a luxurious pampering while also poke and giggle at me. They all seem quite amused with my legs and others play with my hair. After getting massaged from head to toe, rubbed with oils and perfumes, I am set back out of the pool and wrapped in a cool, silken robe. Under the giant snakehead that spouts the warm water there is a door. They sisters push me through it and I topple over, falling headfirst into stack of pillows.

The room is warm, heated by the hot water pipe in the ceiling. It's dimly lit by more of the glowing rocks and in the back I see Yaruth lounging.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asks.

I huff and sit up. "I was. Your sisters are all very sweet."

"To you maybe," he laughs.

"I have all brothers. So it was nice to be around them." I pick up a pillow and hug it. "That partly why I like my little spot in the woods. They're all so nosy and bratty sometimes. I catch them sneaking through my things a lot and it really makes me mad."

Yaruth scoffs. "No wonder you were so firey when you found me."

"No joke," I sigh. "The village is all close too, it makes it even harder having your own private life."

Yaruth's tail stretches out and he relaxes further into the pillows. "I will give it to my sisters, they allow me to have that privacy. I do enjoy their company though. I think without them I would lose my mind. They keep me grounded, humble."

"That's good." I sit up and crawl closer to him. "Someone like you could easily get an inflated ego."

Yaruth grins. "Oh? And what does that mean?"

"You're obviously beautiful." I reach down, petting down his tail and then touching his chest. His belly is a little soft, but there is hard muscle underneath. "Very strong. I'm assuming you're smart but I could be swinging wildly."

Yaruth laughs. "Don't ask my sisters about that."

I smile at him."No promises."

He takes my hand and pulls me closer. He places me at his side so I am lounging in the crook of his arm. He pushes aside the robe and rubs up my bare leg.

I bite my lip. His palm is so cool compared to the warmth of the room. "What makes you think you can touch?" I scoff.

"You're not fighting me." Yaruth leans down and moans into my ear. "If you don't want me to, tell me to stop. I want your company and to earn the pleasure of your wonderful body." His breath is shallow and he sounds needy. "Tell me to stop and I will."

I remain quiet, letting his wandering hand go further up my robe and touch my hip. His strong fingers knead into the soft flesh of my thigh and ass. His fingernails are sharp but his grip is gentle enough that they feel alluring. He opens the robe and his hand journeys along my belly and between my breasts. My skin is still a bit slick from the oil his sisters massaged me with so I'm a bit dewy and glowing. His breath hitches as he continues to touch. I moan softly and he gasps. His fingers brush against my nipples which have gotten hard.

"Ok," I grunt and sit up, closing the robe again. "That's enough."

Yaruth inches in close to me and nuzzles to my neck. "What must I do to earn more?"

He doesn't really have to do much more. I'm ready and willing to be pushed down and fucked like a wild animal, but I know I have to keep my wits about me. If I play this right I can get much more than a quick happy orgasm.

"Please," he whispers. "Tell me."

I turn and look at him. "Marry me." The words slip out and I feel a bit ridiculous saying them. He could just laugh in my face, if so I'd just laugh too.

Yaruth looks confused for a moment then grins. "Ok. Deal."

Wait, what?


	17. Naga Boyfriend: Yaruth #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

I had said something off the cuff, not expecting any sort of response from it than a roll of the eyes or a laugh. I hadn't expected Yaruth to take my joke of an offer seriously. Yet he did. He seemed proud of it as well, a big smile on his face and everything.

"I accept your proposal," he repeats. He taps my cheek. "Hello? Are you still there?"

I blink and my senses seem to come back to me. "Excuse me." I stand up and tumble and waddle around the pillow and blanket filled room. "Is there a way out? Over here? I'm ready to go home now."

Yaruth grabs my wrist again as I tumble into the soft fluff of the room. "Why do you want to leave after having just proposed."

"I was joking!" I snap at him. "I was trying to say something to turn you off but apparently you're much stranger than I thought!"

Yaruth scoops me up and sets me down on a pillow before him. "Is it strange to want something so much you'd do anything?"

"Kind of," I grumble. I push him back. "I've had fun here and your castle is nice. But you cannot simply marry someone for no reason other than wanting to fuck them."

Yaruth takes hold of both of my hands. "It isn't simply that."

I look into his eyes as they glow in the low light of the comfortable room. His gaze is serious and heady and there is something in his eyes that makes me want to linger longer.

"Certainly I want to enter your gateway to heaven and see what all the fuss is about. I also want to make you scream my name over and over and beg for me never to leave you alone." He touches my cheek and brushes a loose hair from my face. "I want to feed you wine and berries and to feel your lips brush against my fingers."

I stare at him longer, feeling my pulse grow to hummingbird pace.

"I want to share my bed with you, not just for lovemaking but for comfort and prosperity. I want to make you my queen so I can place a crown on your head and feel as if I am the lucky one." He inches in and my lashes fluffer as he nuzzles to my cheek and neck.

"Life I what I want with you. Pleasure and agony all shared between the two of us." He then chuckles and kisses my neck. "Perhaps a few brats so my sisters will no longer pester me." He lifts his head, placing a soft kiss to my lips. His tongue flickers there and he pulls away.

"If you want to know me better first, then we can plan for the wedding in the future." He sits back as I sit there, dumbstruck and swooning.

I cough and clear my throat. "Yes well." I fidget with my hair, touching it and coiling it around my fingertip. "As nice as that all sounds-" I trail off.

Yaruth chuckles. "What would you like to know first? Ask me anything, but be prepared for me to ask my own questions first."

"You said you were venomous before," I start. "Would that be cause for concern?"

He unhinges his jaws a bit to let his fangs stick out. He takes off the golden cap on one, shows it to me, then fits into place again. "I use protection." He winks at me and I glance away. "Back in the day, kings used to get their fangs removed. It showed that they were willing to protect their people without resulting to such tactics. It's easy to bite someone, it's harder to understand them." He sighs and shakes his head. "In more recent years this capping method has proven just as effective. Your people tend to trust you more when they think you can't kill them quite so easily."

"Would you ever consider having them removed?" I ask from pure curiosity.

"If I had to, perhaps. But I do not like to fancy the idea." He leans forward a bit, placing pillows under his side as he relaxes. "Would you ever have your teeth willingly removed?"

I smile at him. "I guess I wouldn't."

"I assume it is painful either way," he sighs. "Mine won't grow back either. You'd at least have new ones come in soon enough."

I furrow my brow at him. "Do you think human teeth grow back?"

He blinks at me. "Don't they?" His head tilts to the side and his hood flutters open a bit.

I snort and shake my head. "No!" I'm trying so hard not to laugh. "They don't! At all! We have baby teeth and those fall out. But after that we don't get any more."

"I was told humans could grow back their teeth!" Yaruth gasps in shock.

"No!" I'm starting to laugh and I have to hold my arm around my belly. "This is it. This is all I will ever have." I say pointing into my mouth.

"Goodness," Yaruth whispers.

"You really haven't ever met a human have you?" I relax a bit and stretch out my legs. Yaruth touches my foot and rubs up against my leg.

"Once," he replies. "But they were only around for a moment. And they were a male so I didn't much care for him. I much prefer women and their company."

I smirk, wondering just how much company he did keep. "Do you have many girlfriends then?"

Yaruth gives me the eye. "Are you jealous?"

"Not at all." I answer truthfully. "Simply curious. Do you have a harem or something akin to that?"

Yaruth rolls his eyes. "Do you honestly think my sisters would let me keep such a thing? I'd have to get rid of them first before I even considered the matter. And that would be if I wanted to." He sniffs and shakes his head. "I enjoy the company of women, and yes, sex is very much part of that. I've had several women I've kept as companions, but eventually we both tire and go our separate ways. Nothing serious. Just friends who enjoy one another."

"And yet you want to marry me."

"I always did say I would only marry a woman if she utterly baffled me. You do that to me." His hand rests on my knee. "And what about you?"

"I've had a few lovers." I then shrug. "But having brothers makes it difficult. The boys either were friends with my brothers or they knew of their reputation." I then eye him. "I am not a virgin if that is something you're looking for."

"I don't mind you've laid with other men." Yaruth's hand inches further up my leg, touching my inner thigh. "In fact, it is giving me all sorts of ideas."

I pinch his hand between my thighs, capturing it before he went any further. "Easy there, big boy."

"Forgive me, I seek our warmth. It's a natural response and you're the closest source." His smile is as proud as can be.

I release his hand and he pulls away. "Next time, I'm keeping it."

Yaruth grins. "Next time, perhaps it'll be my waist between your thighs."

I smirk and press my knuckles to my lips. "Ok now, calm down."

"It's hard for me to calm down," Yaruth huffs as he relaxes back on the soft floor. "I get riled up and excited and it feels like my body won't quit until I'm at the brink of exhaustion."

"That sounds like a young man's problem." I stretch my legs out again, slightly hoping he seeks out heat again.

Yaruth shrugs and sighs. "I have simply reached my sexual maturity. I am two hundred after all."

"Two hundred?" I blurt.

Yaruth sits up. "How old did you think I was?" He inches closer to me. "My kind tends to live a very long time."

"Oh wow," I lean back again.

Yaruth lays his head on my thigh and places his arm around me. He snuggles in close and rubs his cheek to my leg. "Do not worry. I am not so old by our standards. And like I said, my sexual peak has just hit. I am more apt to pleasure you than any human boy you've been with."

"Not all of them were boys," I scoff.

Yaruth raises his head in curiosity. "Oh? That sounds like a story."

"It isn't," I grumble, crossing my arms against my chest. "Just a stupid fling."

Yaruth sits up. "I'd like to hear about it."

I frown at him then sigh. "Couple of years ago," I grumble. "He was traveling through town, selling his wares and whatever. He was quite older," I huff. "Big and grizzled and just-" I comb my fingers through my hair. "I thought he was so damn sexy, all because he wasn't from the village or was anyone I knew my whole life. I rode him like a wild bull. Whenever we were alone together that's all we did." I bite my lip at the memory, remembering how good it felt to behave so badly and so unabashed.

"We did it everywhere we could." I look up at Yaruth. "Anywhere."

A big grin has spread across Yaruth's face. "It sounds like a good time."

"It was," I chuckle. "I often- no." I stop myself and laugh. "That's too much."

"I doubt it." Yaruth replies. "We're trying to get to know one another better. Tell me and I'll tell you something that's just as much."

I feel hot and tingly all over. I smirk and bite my lip. "I often touch myself remembering those stolen moments. Nothing turn me on more than remembering how good it felt when he first slid his cock inside me. I would-" Yaruth places his hand gently over my mouth. I look up at him, seeing the lidded expression he holds on his face.

"You need to stop." His snarling voice is dark and desperate. "A man can only take so much."

I smirk as he takes his hand away. "You wanted it."

"I did," he laughs nervously.

I nod at him. "Now you tell me something." I spread my legs a little, just enough it gave him a peek of what was under my robe.

Yaruth keeps his eyes up and meeting mine. "If I don't masturbate right this second I may pass out and die."

I snort and throw my head back laughing. As I calm down I grin at him and wave out my hand. "Then do it."

"Not here," he snarls. He motions to the door leading back out to the hot pool.

We leave the pillow room and go back into the pool. It's empty now, all his sisters are gone. It must be dark out, I can hear crickets and the sounds of the night just beyond the windows. I turn, looking at Yaruth as he sinks into the water. He leans back against the edge and I see two sharp points jutting from the water at his hip.

I try not to stare but I can't help it. He has two of them?

"You want a closer look?" Yaruth rolls his hips out of the water, letting me get a better view of his double dick.

I bite my lip, knowing I shouldn't. But all the talk from before has made me forget my manners and graces. I take off my robe and ease naked into the water beside Yaruth. He loops one of his massive arms around me and holds me close to his muscular body.

He takes his cocks into his fist, pumping them slowly while I watch. They're bulbous and flared at the base, slimming out in the middle where there are long bulges on the belly. The tip is pointed with little slits where a glossy liquid is oozing out.

Yaruth grunts and moans, his arm around me constricts tighter. I press closer to his side and place my palm on his belly. I slowly trail my fingers down and touch his wrist. My fingertips swirl around the tips. His stops pumping for a moment and we lock eyes.

He drops his hand and rests both arms on the edge of the pool. I take one of the shafts into my hand, stroking it slowly and feeling the silky texture of them. I sit up out of the water, kissing him and he puts his hands around my waist. One hand slips down and grazes between my thighs.

I snap my thighs around his hand. "I told you," I pant. "I'm keeping it now." I grind myself against his fingers and palm, moaning as I feel the friction build between us.

Yaruth snarls and flexes his fingers. One pushes between my folds and finds the melty core inside. His eyes light up and his jaw goes slack. I still a moment and release him enough so he can explore what he's found.

"It's so hot," he moans. He hugs me to his chest as his fingers slip inside me. "It is heaven." His fingers go deeper inside me as if trying to find the end.

I cling to him, rolling my hips and bouncing on his big fingers.

"Does that feel good?" He snarls into my ear. He moves his wrist, meeting my hips and curling his fingers inside me.

My legs start to tremble and Yaruth sits me down on the edge of the pool. My legs are splayed before him and he slips his fingers back inside. He watches me intently, studying my folds and how I breathed. He pulled his fingers out, sucking off my cream that clung to them.

"The rumors didn't prepare me." He growls.

I clear my throat and nod. "Yes well," I shrug. "Rumors rarely do."

Yaruth pushes me down onto the cold marble and kisses me. He pins my wrists above my head as he body coils around me. He lifts my hips from the ground and he rubs against me. His two shafts slip and rut against my slit. He seems to be arguing with himself about which cock got to go first.

I reach down, pressing the first one I find against me and with a single jerk of his tail he's inside me. I bite my lip to keep from being loud. He's thick and heavy inside me, stretching my inner walls just enough that a tiny bit of pain mixes will all the pleasure.

"Oh gods-" Yaruth's voice chokes in his mouth. He pushes and ruts, going hard and fast all at once. He then pulls out again, gulping down breaths.

"Easy now." I slip from him and lay him down on the ground. I straddle his waist. "Don't waste all this supposed energy at once." I lean back, taking one of the cocks back inside me. I grin like an idiot, enjoying so much how he feels inside me.

"Start slowly." I moan as I grind him inside me. I gyrate my hips in a circle, making sure we both feel everything. I toss my head back against my shoulders and press my weight into my palms on his stomach.

Yaruth's strong hands clamp down around my thighs, gripping me tight and holding me in place. "I pray I never get used to this."

I smile down at him. "Me too."

We then hear voices and the door opens. Like a shot, Yaruth sits up and runs away with me. We go into an alcove behind the pool where there is a little sitting bench carved into the stone. Yaruth holds me to his chest, his cock still buried deep inside me.

The voice outside are male, probably guards coming to take a break and relax in the pool for a while. It sounds like they are in no hurry to leave just yet.

Yaruth starts to move and for a moment I think he's going to pull out. Given the situation I thought stopping was the sane idea. Instead, Yaruth moves inside me still, pushing deep and rolling his hips to grind inside.

"Wait-" I moan. "Not good!" I try to keep my voice down. "What are you doing?"

He growls in my ear. "Can't stop."

I moan loudly and cut myself off. "You need to!"

"Don't want to," he pants.

I moan again and can't argue the fact I don't want to stop either. He feels too good inside me and stopping now would feel like a waste.

"Keep quiet," I grunt.

Yaurth kisses my neck and cheek. "Talking to yourself?"

I wrap my arms around his neck and he presses my back against the wall. "Mm." I squeeze my legs around him. "Don't make me hit you."

"Do it," he grins wickedly.

We kiss and he starts to move faster. It's going to be tough for me to keep my voice down. I can feel the spiking heat inside me. It shoots through my body, threatening to make me scream in my state of pleasure.

Yaruth keeps kissing me, taking my wild sounds into his mouth. He then pulls out, both of us breathing hard and deep from all this exertion.

"Why'd you stop?" I fuss at him and slap his chest.

He kisses me and falls back onto the bench so I'm on top again. This time I take the second cock inside me. "I'm having fun. Aren't you?" He smirks.

I bounce on him, bracing my palms against the walls as I rode him. We are both still struggling to keep quiet, often getting still when we hear the guards outside laugh loudly. I start to throw caution to the wind, bouncing on him harder and faster, wanting to feel that spiking surge again and for it to actually crest this time.

Yaruth's fingers dig sharply into my thighs. He holds me down fast, keeping me still as he ruts and grinds from within. I gasp and barely have enough time to stop myself from crying out. The internal flood from Yaruth shocks me and the rising heat inside me nearly knocks me out. I fold over, laying on top of Yaruth.

For a while we are stuck like that but even if we were found I don't think either one of us could move if we wanted to. I lay there, blissed out of my mind and snuggled up on his broad chest. Even if he was a bit chilly I didn't notice.

The pool goes quiet and despite my wobbling legs Yaruth and I walk out and get back into the water. Both his cocks had released all over me, inside and outside. I sit in the water to rinse off while Yaruth disappears under it.

A moment later he rises back up and kisses me hungrily. "I'm still not done."

I push on him. "Give me a moment. I'm still not all here," I chuckle.

He lounges next to me, coiling his tail around me as I relax in the warm water. "Now I simply have to marry you."

"Oh?" I ask.

"I have never felt something so good as you did." He nuzzles to my neck and licks me. "I never want to let you go."

"You weren't so bad yourself." I stroke the top of his head. "But let's keep figuring one another out before we take the marriage proposal seriously."

He kisses my arm. "I'd do anything for you."

"Don't say that just yet." I giggle and lay back on his chest. "You still have to meet my family. Not quite sure how they're going to take all this."

"I'll give them all sorts of gold. Hell. How about we introduce your brothers to my sisters?" He smirks. "If they're anything like you, I bet they'd love that. My sisters need a few new playthings as it were."

I smirk. "You know what? Not a bad idea."


	18. Ifrit Boyfriend: Itiazi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

I live in a small village that has become known as something as a safe haven for mercenaries and assassins. Back in the day it used to be called Greenshade but as of recently it has become known as Slystall. It's off the path from the kingdom of Veleryn, far enough away we aren't bothered by the traffic there and hidden in the woods just enough that we became what we are today.

A lot of people have moved away, thinking it is safer than staying in Slystall now. But really, for those of us who have stayed we've noticed a steady incline for our town. The mercenaries and assassins who stay here pay good money for us to keep quiet. They pay top dollar to the local businesses and they cause absolutely no trouble. In fact, in trouble that's started is usually snuffed out pretty quickly. The supposed criminals keep Slystall safe and peaceful so they can protect themselves and their families.

It's actually been nice. For ages my family and I took care of the sick and injured, but because everyone was so poor we accepted food, clothes, whatever for trade. But the mercenaries and assassins pay big money. For once, my family is able to afford the things we need. We've gotten better equipment and supplies for our little hospital. We are able to take care of the more impoverished families and not worry about any payment. In fact, there are quite a few of the mercenaries who even pay to assure we give free check-ups to the children every year.

Of course it isn't all roses and sugar, there are times when things seem scary. Being healers my family has seen more than our share of these times. We've had men and women come in with arms and legs missing. Ears have been ripped off and sewn back on. Gaping wounds in the torso have been patched to the best of our abilities. We've also seen many horrible infections which have led a couple of times to amputation.

There are times I wish I wasn't a healer and that I didn't have to patch up these men and women who may or may not have barely escaped with their lives after taking one. I often have sleepless nights wondering if I've saved a monster who is only going to go out and kill and kill and kill. Despite how nicely these people treat the people of Slystall and have made it a better place, there is still that guilt we are harboring people who would kill us if paid enough to.

For the last few weeks we've had a patient who has been staying in the recovery ward. He's a mercenary known for his heavy-handed ways and was recently the victim of an ambush. He barely survived and it took all my know-how to save his hand. While he was missing his middle finger he would be able to use his hand again once healed. But he kept getting an infection in his right leg and no matter what we did it always kept coming back. We suspect one of his enemies had poisoned their weapons to ensure he stayed ill.

In a last-ditch effort my mother placed an order for a special herb that could be made into a balm and help him. It would also make a tea that would help fight the infection from the inside as well. It's rare and often times shipments of it are stolen while being delivered.

"Then I'll go get it," the patients brother replies after hearing my mother's news.

Both men are half Orc, half Ifrit. They're massive in size and have coppery scarlet skin that shimmers with fire underneath. It had been hard trying to heal the brother has his blood was hot to the touch. This brother, Itiazi, was far larger than his injured brother. He was thick and muscular all over, certainly fitting his terrifying career path. His tusks were coppery in color, as were the three horns on his head, two in the back and one above his left brow.

Itiazi had a constant, terrifying scowl on his face at all times. He looked like the kind of man who knew exactly five ways to kill you and the price of your coffin. He had come to visit his brother every day since he threw him onto our operating table and every day he scared me.

"That might work," my mother remarks. "But I am not so sure they will hand it over to you."

"I'll make them," Itiazi snarls.

My mother sighs and then to my horror she looks at me. I shake my head at her until Itiazi turns and looks at me as well. "Liris, why don't you go as well? Considering the porters in Obresh know you, they'll be more apt to hand the delivery over to you. Itiazi will be able to keep the order safe." She smiles at him. "I mean, who would want to steal from this?"

"Thank you for the compliment." Itiazi bows his head.

Obresh is at least a weeks travel away, on a good week. Sometimes the trip has taken even longer. That means at the very least I would be stuck two weeks with this guy who scares the ever living shit out of me.

"It's important, Liris," my mother says to me. "Your father and I will be able to keep up the hospital. You don't need to worry about that."

That wasn't what I was worried about at all. For a woman who had invented five new types of sutures she wasn't very observant. I make no arguments, of course, I don't have enough backbone for that. I also worry that arguing it will piss off Itiazi and I don't want to travel for weeks with a terrifying brute who thinks I hate him.

We make the travel plans and Itiazi and I take a small wagon for the journey. He's quiet, barely giving single syllable answers to my mom and dad when they question him and give him the map and supplies. I'm loading the wagon and turn to look at his back. It's broad and muscular and if it were a brick wall you could paint an entire religious effigy on it to completion. I look down inadvertently and wonder if I could set a cup on his ass without it falling off.

"Wait," I whisper to myself. "What?" I touch my forehead to make sure I am not feverish as Itiazi tosses his bag onto the wagon.

"Ready?" He grunts at me.

I look up at him, his eyes are chocolatey sort of brown, like pure cacao whipped into fresh butter. I frown a little bit and now. "If that's what this is." I go to hop up into the front seat of the wagon, but my legs are too short and I scramble and kick to try and get myself up.

Itiazi comes up behind me, pushing my butt until I plop down into the seat. My cheeks feel tingly and hot from the experience and I watch as Itiazi takes his seat and the reigns. We leave Slystall and for most of that first day Itiazi and I are stone cold silent.

I feel awkward, as if I should be the one to say something or try to be polite and make him feel comfortable. But what would I ever possibly say to someone like him? We come from two very different worlds, what could we possibly have in common?

That evening when we stop to rest and eat, he lights the fire with his fingers. He clicks his fingernails together like flint and they spark and then start shooting fire from the tips.

"You must have warm hands," I say and quickly regret it.

Itiazi looks up at me then back down at the fire. "It's all warm."

There is another long stretch of awkward silence as we prepare our meal. We eat in silence and then afterward we separate to go to sleep. I lay in the back of the wagon while Itiazi sleep sitting with his back against a tree.

In the morning I wake to a delicious smell. As I rub my eyes I see Itiazi sitting over the fire with something roasting over the flames. He turns as I get up and waves me over.

"Come eat. It's ready." It's the most he's ever said to me.

I slip down from the wagon, landing a little rough, and I go sit by the fire with him. "What is it?" I ask.

"Free food." He takes the roasting meat off the fire and I think it might be rabbit. But considering we only had bread, cheese, and a little bit of preserves for dinner last night I am not making any complaints. I eat the roasted meat on a slab of bread with some of the preserves on top and am in heaven.

"Thank you!" I smile up at him,

Itiazi looks a bit confused, perhaps even shocked. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his fist and grunts at me.

We leave not long after. Itiazi ate most of the meat and tossed the carcass into the woods where already there were foxes waiting for it. It was silent again for the longest time but somewhere around noon Itiazi pointed across the way from us.

"Do you need to stop?" Itiazi asks. I follow his arm towards a river where there was a pond.

"That might be nice. But I don't want to hold anything up." I shake my head, afraid to hinder any progress.

"Do you need to stop?" Itiazi repeats again.

I flinch and look down, afraid to answer at this point.

Itiazi pulls the wagon up to the pond and stops it. He gets out and walks over to the edge of the pond. I watch him for a moment before slipping out of the wagon as well. I take care of business behind some trees and go over to the pond to wash up a bit.

"If you need something, say so," Itiazi growls at me. "Don't be so timid."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I squeak.

His eyes narrow on me. "Sorry?"

I take a small step back and nod.

"For what?"

My mouth hangs open and I quickly close it again. I look down at my feet and Itiazi scoffs. He heads back to the wagon and checks on the horse.

It is a quiet and awkward drive again. That evening when we stop Itiazi starts the fire and then turns to look into the woods.

"Stay here," he says. "I'll be back shortly."

"Oh. Ok." I watch him as he goes into the dark treeline, vanishing from sight. I sigh and sit myself down before the fire. I sniff my clothes and balk at the smell. It has been a while since I changed so I decide to do so while Itiazi was gone. I strip down and remove my clean clothes from my bag. I'm standing naked at the back of the wagon, humming to myself as I search for what I need.

I heard a loud thud behind me and I turn. To my horror I see Itiazi standing over the body of a wild pig. His hands are bloody and it looks like he has some scrapes and bruises on his body.

"Well, well," his voice is a low purr. "I didn't expect this sort of thank you for finding dinner." I have never seen him smile until now. "Let me wash my hands first."

I scream and drop down to the ground, squatting and trying to cover myself with the clothes I have in my hands. "Don't look! Stop it! Please! Just turn around!"

Itiazi chuckles. "And give up this view? No way?"

I snap him a dirty look over my shoulder. "I was trying to change my clothes! I didn't think you'd be back so quickly!"

Itiazi rubs his chin, still looking at me. "That's what's good about me. I'm fast, but I make it worth it in the long run."

"Please turn around! I beg you!" I'm starting to whine.

Itiazi picks up the pig by its hind legs. "I'll go get this ready then." he walks away and I madly throw my new clothes on. I sit down by the fire, angry, embarrassed, and extremely unsure of myself. Itiazi returns with the skinned and skewered pig which he places over the fire.

"Nothing to be ashamed about." He sits across the fire from me and leans back against a tree.

"So says the guy who got a good eyeful!" I scoff.

"I did." He grins and tilts his head to the side. "And I quite enjoyed it."

I glare at him and squeeze my arms tighter around me. "It wasn't for you to enjoy!" I bark at him.

"True enough," he says with a nod. "Happy accident."

I duck my head down, wanting to fade into the night and disappear forever. Itiazi slices up the pork, handing me a generous portion. The meat is fatty and good, it fills me up and makes me feel drowsy enough to sleep without feeling horrible.

It is silent again the next day until Itiazi pulls us in for a quick rest stop.

"I have an idea," he tells me.

"About?" I grump, still feeling horrible from last night's accidental peepshow.

Itiazi places his hand on his belt. "I'll get naked and you can hold that over my head."

I scowl. "I don't want to do that."

He tilts his head. "Not even a little?"

I close my eyes and frown deeply. "Please stop teasing me. I feel bad enough as it is." I turn and go back to the wagon.

"What is there to feel bad for?" He scoffs at me. "You got caught with your pants down. Big fucking deal. You're cute and chubby where it counts."

My cheeks blossom bright red and I turn glaring at him. "Excuse me?"

Itiazi meets my harsh stare. "You've got a cute body."

"Shut the hell up!" I bark at him.

"You have thighs I want to crush my head."

Everything goes still for a moment. It feels like the world has halted and I am suddenly jerked forward by the suddenness of it.

"I can't hold it over your head," he snarls. "Because if I keep thinking about it we are going to have a bigger problem than this."

"Just get back in the wagon and let's go," I grumble. "I want to get this job done just as much as you do.

Itiazi snarls and says something low under his breath. He gets onto the wagon again and snaps the reigns.

"Cute women like you are rare in my line of work," he snarls.

I keep quiet and turn my head away.

"In fact, cute women have been rare in my life in general." Itiazi scoffs and shakes his head. "Never fucking mind."

I glance shortly at him and look down at my lap. "I'm not used to men like you," I admit. "Ever since the town became Slystall I've been pretty much at a loss."

Itiazi sighs. "I can't blame you for that."

We're quiet again and pretty much the entire trip until we get to Obresh. We make it to the port where already I notice several people watching us. We pick up the order and thankfully the herb is still there.

As we make our way back to the wagon, we are shocked to find it missing. "Oh no," I whisper as I look all over where we had left it.

"Makes sense," Itiazi snarls under his breath.

"What are we going to do?" I gasp. "How are we going to get home?"

"Don't worry your pretty head none," Itiazi huffs at me. "I'll get us our things back." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Lets kind us a keep for the night. I'll have it all settled by morning."

I clutch onto the package. "I'm scared."

Itiazi kneels down before me. "I'll die before anything happens to you, Liris."

I look into his eyes and my heart jumps about my chest. "I'd rather give up the package." I chuckle from nerves.

"Neither should happen." He stands back up and leads me away. We find a room to rent and Itiazi hides the package in the rafters.

"You stay here," he tells me. "Don't move no matter what you may hear."

"What are you going to do?" I ask timidly.

He shakes his head. "Nothing for you to worry about. Lock the door behind me." He nods his head and then leaves the room.

I lock the door as he asks and go back to sit down on the bed. I am unable to sleep or even feel restful. I sit up in bed or pace around the room. I keep staring up into the rafters even though I know that is a dead giveaway.

Sometimes in the night I hear something from outside. I hear a roaring and men screaming. I peer outside my window and I see a massive glowing shape. The longer I stare I realize it's a man on fire. Not just any man, but Itiazi. His body is engulfed in flames and he roars and screams as he tries to fight men off. He looks bigger and somehow more monstrous than before, he also seems to have no control over himself, barreling around and taking down men left and right.

At one point when everyone has run away he races towards my window. He smashes against it, roaring and bellowing, striking his head against it as the glass begins to crack. I scream and fall back on the ground. I cover my head and lay there on the ground in fetal position until the noise stops.

Come morning there is a knock at the door and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"It's ok, Liris, it's just me."

I crack open the door enough to see Itiazi standing there. "Let me in. Everything is ok." He speaks with a low and irritated voice.

I cautiously step aside and let him in. He moves quickly, taking the package from the rafters and picking up the few things we have left. He nods his head to me and I leave behind him. Outside he has a giant stallion waiting. He loads the saddlebags and then places me on the stallions back, hopping up and sitting behind me.

It's silent again but I don't want it to be. I then notice his leg is wrapped with cloth that is becoming more and more stained red.

"You're hurt!" I gasp and place my hand on his knee.

He knocks my hand away. "Don't worry about it," he snarls.

"The bleeding isn't stopping," I snap back at him. "We need to stop right now. Let me look at it and see what I can do."

"We can't stop!" He roars at me.

"Whatever happened last night doesn't matter. If you're hurt I need to take care of it!" I bellow and jab my finger into his chest.

Itiazi's lip curls and he makes the horse turn onto a dark path going through the woods. It's an old trail, one that was used before the Unified Road was built. We go down it for a long time until Itiazi stops where there is an old abandoned cabin.

He gets off the horse but I can see the pain struggle to keep himself up on his face. He helps me down and we go into the old cabin. Inside there is the remnants of a fire in the fireplace and there's a small bed placed before it.

"Sit down," I command him. "Let me see your leg."

He snarls but does as I day. He pulls away the makeshift wrappings and I see the great big cut on his legs.

"It's nothing." He growls.

"Bullshit." I use our skein of water to wash my hands and I take out the first aid kit packed in my bag. I clean the cut and inspect it and I know what has to be done.

"I need to stitch this up."

The look on Itiazi's face is far from happy or appreciative. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I have a needle and thread with me," I say. "It'll be enough to keep you together until we get back home."

"No!" He snarls at me.

"You want to keep your leg? Better yet if I don't you'll die of blood loss before then." I give him a hard stare. "It's going to hurt and I'm sorry."

Itiazi glares at me. He places his hand on my cheek and my heart begins to jump and jumble about. I look into his eyes and nod to him. "It's ok." I put my hand over his. "I promise."

He drops his hand and lays back while I set to work. I clean the wound as best I can before taking out the emergency kit. I start stitching him and he grunts and cries out as I do. It feels like hours and hours but eventually I have him stitched and the bleeding as already begun to stop. I clean myself up and return to his side.

He has tears in his eyes and he's breathing hard to get through the pain. I sit beside him, stroking his cheek. He moves over a bit and places his head in my lap. I'm shocked but let him have this moment of comfort. Itiazi falls asleep there and I keep watch over him.

I wake up to Itiazi shaking me. "We've gotta go. Now." He picks me up and carries me back out to the horse. I'm not even completely awake as we take off running. We continue down the old road, racing from what feels like nothing.

"Wait," I grumble. "How do you feel? Is the cut ok?"

"No time." Itiazi snarls. "They'll be on us if we hesitate even for a moment."

There's no awkward silence or time to even think about the quiet this time. We take the old road all the way back to Slystall. We stop to rest when we can I keep a close watch on his cut. It's healing well but I still worry with all this running we've been doing.

Once we're home with our package, I notice men stop just outside the village and watch us for the longest time before they turn and leave.

Itiazi pulls the horse up to my front door but before I can even look at him he collapses and falls from the horse's back. My mother and father rush to get him inside, we tend to his wound and get him set up next to his brother in the recovery ward. My mother then gets everything ready with the special herb we've brought back.

The next morning I rush downstairs to check on Itiazi and find him already up and sitting in our kitchen. I sigh with relief.

"You're ok," I laugh as I approach him. "I was so worried! After you feel off the horse I was-" Itiazi grabs me, kissing me and pulling me close to him.

As we part he kisses my cheek and forehead. "I was worried I was going to die before I got to do that."

"Oh-" I'm breathless and barely able to form a thought.

Itiazi kisses me again, gentle and hungry. I lean into it, expecting it now. His lips and tongue and burning hot and feel good against my skin.

"You're hurt," I pant as I pull away, pressing my palms to his chest. "We should stop. We should go slow for a second." I kiss him again, unable to hold back.

"I'll be fine," he chuckles.

I look into his eyes and smile a bit. "Take this seriously."

"I am." He grins. "I needed to kiss you before I died. That's extremely serious." He kisses my cheek and down my neck. "I need to make love to you before I die as well."

"You-" I moan as my lashes flutter. "You're bad."

He bites my neck and I feel a surge of heat between my legs. "You're not scared of me?" He laughs and lifts his head back up.

"A little," I murmur. "I mean...when you were on fire-"

He smirks at me. "Just lost control. It happens when you go a little berserk." He kisses me again. "I can do something similar in bed, you know?"

I grunt and push against his chest again. "My parents will come down soon."

"Then let's go to your room before they catch us," he purrs into my ear.

I shove him again. "Your leg is still healing!" I snap at him. "You're going to have to wait until it's better."

He kisses me again. "I don't need my leg to make you cum."

I stare dumbstruck at him before quickly snapping to my senses. "Give it a week," I huff and move out of his lap. "Then, just maybe, I'll give the idea some serious thought."

"You sure you want to lose all that time?" Itiazi asks me.

"What's there to lose?" I ask him, crossing my arms against my chest.

He smirks. "Take me to your room and I'll show you."

I roll my eyes and wave him along. I sneak him upstairs to my room and I sit down on my bed. "Ok then," I scoff, "what's the big deal?"

Itiazi kneels down before me and spreads my legs open, he pushes up my robe and kisses my thighs.

"Now wait a second-" my voice trembles.

"Crush my head if you want." He bites my thighs and looks up at me from between my legs. "That's all part of it."

I moan quietly as he kisses my mound. He tugs my hips, pulling them out a little bit. His warm kisses trail down and his tongue presses to my slit. I gasp and cup my hand over my mouth. His tongue pushes deeper, opening me up. The bridge of his nose starts to rub against my clit and I can't help but squeeze my thighs a little.

He moans against me, his tongue slips inside and I bite down on my knuckles as I force myself to stay quiet. His eyes flick up to me, glowing bright copper. I gasp and wheeze, locking eyes with him. He lifts his chin, moving his mouth up. His tongue swirls around my clit and he kisses it. His fingers then rub against me and after a moment they slip inside.

My thigh squeeze a little more. "Itiazi," I moan, trying to still keep quiet.

He kisses my clit again, then time suctioning around it. He raises his free hand, cupping it around my mouth. My eyes rolls back a bit. The sensation of him sucking mixed with his fingers has me weak and near my limit. My thighs squeeze more and my legs go stiff as a powerfully warm sensation courses through my body. My toes curls and I throw my head back, his hand still pressed around my mouth.

After a few moments and my legs go limp, Itiazi lifts his head and nuzzles his cheek to my thigh. "What'd you think?"

I gulp down a cold breath and bite back a smile. "It's a start."


	19. Polar Bear Boyfriend: Nicolai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Monster Reader x Male Monster

When we were younger, Dhaval used to get horrible allergies during the summer months. Mom and Dad agreed with the doctors that sending Dhaval to the Polar North was a good idea to see if it helped combat how bad it got. They also gave the rest of the option to go if we wanted. Of course Himank and I were extremely excited to go. The only catch was that it wouldn't be a complete vacation for us. We still had to do our general training, schooling, and all that stuff. But it was fun because it was the Polar, or at least that's how Mom sold it.

We were friends with Mila and Nicolai at least, Dhaval and Mila got along like thieves and Himank was fascinated with Gregori so he often followed the Czar around. Nicolai and I became best friends instantly, much like Mila and Dhaval. We were inseparable whenever we were together. We took our classes together and Nicolai even insisted I join in on his training.

Training in the Polar North was far different than at home. They were rougher, tougher, more based on pure strength than the fluidity of battle. Nicolai's shows of brute strength were amazing, even when he was younger. It was so much different than the things I learned back home and with my cousin Alexander.

As Nicolai grew up he became burly, huge, and domineering in size. But he was still the goofy, loveable teddy bear he had always been. The kind of guy who wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to. He saw his training and fighting as more as a fun game rather than something serious.

It was Nicolai and his attitude towards fighting that helped me develop my own interest and in combat and strategy. Using things I had learned from Kalidas, Foluke, and even Generals Sergei and Olga, I created my own fighting style. I combined aspects of my years of dance training with the many fighting styles I had come across in my young life. I called is Rokunpan, which in Rakshasa tongue means a rock in water. The fluidity of dance mingled with the hardness of defense in combat. I started training other women in using the style when I was sixteen and with time developed in and had my own small army of trained women soldier by the time I was twenty.

I still took time to visit the Polar North during the summers. Usually, when we visited there was a festival taking place. It was the Ice Breaking festival which was a signal for Summer in the Polar North. Back when we were kids, my brothers and I would laugh at how silly that was. Our summers were hot, steamy, and a sign for harvesting the cinnamon crops. But for the Polar, it was Summer when the ice on the lakes started cracking and breaking.

One of the events during this festival was that citizens of the Polar North would dive into the newly exposed water. It was called the Summer Dip, which elicited even more snickers and giggles from my brothers and me. It may have been summer but the waters were still filled by ice and frigid cold. In all these years of visiting the Polar my siblings and I have never taken the Summer Dip. But this year was to be different.

It was Dhaval's first time visiting since getting crowned and I think Mila had egged him on to do it. I watched as Dhaval stripped down, taking off his clothes save for his pants and approaching the frosty lake.

Mila smirked devilishly as she folded Dhaval's clothes. She looked up, her bright eyes slicing along Dhaval's back.

"Amazing how such a bookworm maintains such fine form," Mila says to me.

"I guess it's genes." I shrug. "He's pretty much built like Dad."

Mila smirks as she looks back to Dhaval. "Not all of that is your father."

I furrow my brow in confusion but don't question her as Nicolai steps forward. "Do you mind helping me, Damini?" He asks. "I can't get my coat off."

"Of course!" I hold his sleeves as he slips from his jacket. He's wearing nothing underneath, just his own skin and fur. He's built like a brick wall layered in white fur. His arms are massive trunks and his chest is barreled. Even with the soft belly he has, he still looks like he's completely carved from marble.

I place my hand on his arm and pet down, feeling his muscle tense as I do. "You're not working out, are you?" I tease.

Nicolai smirks down at me. "Never have a day in my life," he laughs. "Your brother is doing it. Why not join us?"

"Oh uh-" I hesitate as I weigh my options.

"You can go in with me, that way if you don't like it I can pick you up out of the water." Nicolai grabs my hand and squeezes it tight. "What do you say?"

I'm still weighing my options as I squeeze his big hand back. "You know I'm not used to the cold."

"You can do it," Himank laughs from behind me. "Especially with Nicolai there. Stay with him and he'll keep the water nice and warm for you." He winks and I scowl at him.

"Then why don't you do it?" I scoff.

"Because I'm chicken shit." Himank smirks.

I scoff and look up at Nicolai. His big strong form was always warm and cuddly, Himank may have a point it would even be that way in the icy water.

I scoff and hand Mila Nicolai's coat. "Fine." I take off my own jacket and Nicolai bounces excitedly.

"You won't regret it! You'll have fun, I promise!" He says with glee.

"If not, you owe me big time!" I frown at him.

I join Nicolai and Dhaval at the edge of the lake with everyone else. We wait on bell to signal us to jump and I grab hold of Nicolai's big hand.

"Don't be nervous," Nicolai whispers down to me with the most comforting voice. "Once you get in, you'll see it's ok."

I frown up at him. "So says you. You're used to the cold."

Nicolai smiles. "I know how strong you are, Damini." He gives my hand a tight squeeze and the bell is struck.

We jump in together and I am not sure what happened but I don't remember much except Nicolai laughing. He grabs me in his arms, holding me up out of the water so I curl against his chest.

"I've never heard you make that noise before!" He cackles.

I cling to him, trying to figure out how he can still be so warm in such frigid water. "Get me out!"

"You don't want to swim around at all?" He asks.

"No!" I screech. "Get me out!"

Nicolai chortles more as he walks me back up to the shore. He takes his coat and wraps it around me. "You can at least now say that you've done it." He coaxes me. "No shame in trying."

"No," I shiver.

Nicolai's eyes are gentle and sweet. "I'll take you back."

"No, no," I gasp. "You should stay at the festival, enjoy yourself. I can go back on my own."

He shakes his head. "Not without you. I only look forward to this because I get to spend it with you."

My heart is pounding rapidly and I don't think it's from the shock of the cold. I squeak as Nicolai picks me up off the ground and holds me in the crook of one of his arms. He takes his coat, wrapping it around himself as well as me. I'm pressed against his warm, solid body and my heart refuses to calm down.

Back at the castle Nicolai wraps me in warm blankets and sends for hot cocoa. Once it arrives I notice cinnamon sticks are placed in each mug.

"His is Rakshasa cinnamon." I smile pleased at my mug.

"I am addicted to it." Nicolai suck on the cinnamon stick in his mug then places it back in. "I cannot drink my coco without it anymore. I drink gallons of it when I am missing you."

My ears perk up and I look at Nicolai. "You do?"

He nods. "You are my dearest friend. Of course I miss you like mad when you are gone. There are days when I long to see you it feels like the air is squeezed from my lungs."

My heart is hammering again. "Aw, Nicolai."

He smiles cheerfully at me. "I've never had a friend like you Damini. Even Mila is different and I have always considered her to be my best friend. But you, you're so special to me. I'm not sure why," he hums.

I smile into my mug. "You're very special to me as well." I move closer to him by the fire. "I sometimes look so forward to these trips that I can't stand myself."

Nicolai puts his arm around me. "There have been a couple of times I have wanted to beg you not to leave, but I know I cannot ask that of you. Especially now that Dhaval is king, I know you want to stay by his side."

"It is different," I sigh as I snuggle closer to him and begin to purr. "It's weird, I've always just thought of us as kids, but now it feels strange to think of us that way. It feels weird to think of us as adults too. Mila is Czarina, Dhaval is king, so many of our friends are in the same boat as well."

"So many weddings," Nicolai grumps.

"Don't get me started on the weddings!" I scoff. "Emmeline, then Maitri and Orrik. Then there was Chi and Maeve!" I scoff and shake my head. "I've lost count of how many I've been to in the last few months alone."

Nicolai laughs. "Do you ever plan on getting married? Adding your count to the dozens out there?"

I open my mouth then shut it. I huff as I try to think. "You know...it's never crossed my mind. Or at least, not since I was little and played pretend with Mama. Davya talks about it constantly though. She's like mom that way, she's mad about weddings and romance."

"You've never dreamed about your prince? Your knight in shining armor?" Nicolai chuckles, playfully shoving me.

"That was always my Papa," I say as I look up at him. "I remember during the war how both Mama and Papa looked. How strong and brave they were. It never occurred to me that anyone else would be that way for me."

Nicolai tilts his head. "Not even me?" He nudges my side playfully.

I giggle and smile at him. "If it ever came down to it, I'd love for you to be my knight." I snuggle back against him. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt at all though."

"For you, I wouldn't care." Nicolai slurps down his chocolate. "I wouldn't even think twice about it! I would protect you and your future partner whoever they turn out to be." He puts his arm around me and nuzzles his cheek to the top of my head. "You're so important to me Damini."

"You're important to me too, Nicolai." I close my eyes as I rest against Nicolai. "Everything is perfect as it is."

That evening I had snuck down to the kitchen to get something to snack on before bed when I see Dhaval go to Mila's door. Mila opens the door and throws her arms around him. They kiss passionately and heavily. I actually hear moans and tongues slurping. Mila then drags Dhaval into her room and locks her door. I stare, my ears going sideways as I try to piece together the scene that just played before me.

"Oh my, he's getting sloppy."

I nearly leap from my skin and bounce around to see Himank behind me. "Where the hell did you come from?"

He holds up a book. "Stealing from the library," he whispers. "You?"

I hold up the bread and cheese that chef had given me. "What do you mean he's getting sloppy?"

"Really?" He scoffs. "You don't know?" He points to Mila's door. "They aren't subtle. Didn't you notice the way Mila was eye fucking him this afternoon at the lake?"

I sucker punch Himank's side.

"What the fuck!" Himank sways to the side and braves against the wall.

"That's not nice to say about Mila!" I hiss.

"They're married," Himank coughs. "She has the right to do it."

I jerk back I'm so shocked. In fact I think I did it so hard I hurt my neck. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Himank drags me into his room to shush me. "Be quiet," he scolds. "They got married in secret last year."

"Last year?" I screech.

Nicolai cups his hand over my mouth. "You and Nicolai are both so blind." He releases me and takes the bread and cheese from my hands. He takes it over to his table and breaks it in half. "They've been in love since they were kids."

"No!" I gasp.

Himank frowns at me. "You disappoint me sister, you really do." He starts eating the cheese.

"So Mila and Dhaval are..." I grasp the top of my head. "But why would they keep it secret?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Himank asks. "Mila doesn't want to give up her throne to the Polar and Dhaval the same. They're both dedicated to their people just as much as they love one another. They don't want to split their kingdoms apart."

"Oh," I murmur. "But still! He could have told us!"

"Could he?" Himank asks. "I mean, I don't blame him. I wouldn't blame you and Nicolai either if you two did the same."

I laugh loudly and nervously. "Me and Nicolai would never."

Himank dramatically flops over in his chair. "You cannot be serious, dear sister," he groans as if in agony. "Please tell me you are trying to hide!"

"No! I'm not trying to hide. Nicolai and I are just friends."

"And my dick is just a sausage," Himank snaps at me.

I scoff and my jaw hangs open.

"You two are so goo-goo eyed for each other it's sickening! The fact you two are too dumb to realize it pisses me off." He takes the rest of the bread and cheese. "You don't deserve this."

I shake my head and smirk. "Nicolai and I are close, but we aren't in love."

"Keep shoving bullshit into your mouth, Damini, it's very attractive." He breaks the cheese into pieces and tosses it into the air to catch.

I scowl at him. "I swear!"

"How do you feel when you think about him?" Himank snaps at me. "Tell me truthfully. What happens when you picture him in your mind? Does your heart race? Do you smile? You feel empty when you're away from him?" He narrows his eyes on me. "Think about Nicolai today. At the lake with his shirt off, his power on display. Think about afterward and how he made sure you got warm. How do you feel?"

"I uh-you don't! I'm not-Himank that's not-you..." I cup my hand around my mouth. "Oh my god." I choke.

Himank sighs exasperatedly. "And everyone thinks Dhaval is the smartest."

"Oh my god!" I shriek as everything comes rushing into clarity.

"That's right," Himank sighs.

Hot tears spike painfully in my eyes. I cup both hands around my face as I start to sniffle and whimper. Himank sighs and comes over to him, wrapping me up in his arms and letting me cry on his chest.

"It's ok." He rubs my back.

I sniffle and hiccup and cling to my brother. "What do I do, Himank?"

"Well," he sighs. "I suggest you talk to Mila. Maybe she'll know the best way to talk to Nicolai. That poor boy isn't that bright."

I rub my eyes and nod. "Apparently I'm not either."

Himank laughs and hugs me tight. "You can do this. I know it's all new for you, but you can do it."

That next day after a fitful sleep I go visit Mila while she's having breakfast. Dhaval has gone to early training, so has Nicolai.

"I figured you'd be with the boys," Mila pats the seat beside her. "Come, come. It'll be nice to have some company."

I sigh and sit down beside her while she pours me a cup of coffee.

"You look," she points and tilts her head, "strange."

"I didn't sleep too well," I sighs and let my shoulders slouch. "I kind of uhm-" I scratch behind my ear, "I have a lot on my mind."

Mila's eyes brighten as she notices a challenge before her. "Oh? Then share. I hope you consider me close enough to confide in me."

I take a deep breath and huff. "I'm in love with Nicolai."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Mila snarls and slaps her hand to her face. She then gives me a sharp and piercing glare.

"I also know about you and Dhaval."

"Who fucking told?" She snaps at me. "Was it that bitch Himank?" She shakes her head and scowls at the door. "I knew I should have killed him when we were fourteen."

"No, that's not-" I scoff and shake my head. "Mila, I don't know what to do."

"Do you want me to send you and Nicolai to the family cottage near the border?" She asks. "You can go there in private and bang out all your feelings for as long as you need."

I grumble under my breath. "No! That's not right."

"Ugh, what is it with you Rakshasa and your moral codes?" She sneers then she smiles sweetly at me. "I know my brother is kind of...ok he's extremely thick-skulled." She reaches out and takes my hands. "I know he feels the same for you. It's so obvious it pisses me off. But he's so sweet and innocent, don't know how, and he loves everyone with everything he has. But he loves you more than anyone. He just hasn't put those pieces together."

"But what do I do?" I squeeze her hands.

"How about you write him a letter?" She asks. "It'll be easier to get things out that way, and I think it'll be easier for Nicolai to process as well. Then the two of you can discuss things out and eventually bang."

"Mila," I scoff.

"Sorry," she chuckles and pulls me into a hug. "You're both incredibly important to me. You're my family." Her arm around my shoulder starts squeezing tighter and harder.

"Mila, you're hurting me," I grunt.

"I know you don't have it in you," Mila snarls threateningly. "But if you ever hurt my baby brother, I will rip your head off. I don't care if you're Dhaval's favorite."

"What?" I squeak.

Mila lets me go and I quickly escape her reach. "Now," she sighs. She goes over to her desk and takes some paper and ink. "Here. You can write in here if you'd like."

"Thanks," I sigh as I stare at the blank sheets of paper.

I spend most of the morning writing and eventually fill up the blank sheets with everything I can think of. It's late in the afternoon when I finish and I take the rather hefty letter with me to find Nicolai.

I find him coming out of training, shirtless and breathing hard from exertion. He grins as I walk up to him. "There you are! Where have you been all day? You usually like to watch morning training."

My face is burning as I am painfully aware at how much I used to stare at Nicolai. I keep my eyes down or averted as I try to think of what to say.

"Hey, you ok?" Nicolai asks gently. "You aren't getting sick are you?" You puts his hand on my forehead.

I shake his hand off. "No uhm-" I shakily hold up the letter. "Here."

"What's this?" Nicolai asks.

I swallow down the painful lump in my throat. "Read it...later." I look up at him. "It's really important."

Nicolai unfolds the papers. "I can read it now if that's the case."

"No!" I yelp then cover my mouth. "I'd prefer if you read it in private." I fidget in place. "Sorry it's just-" I close my mouth and swallow again.

"Oh," Nicolai murmurs. "That's fine. I was just about to go have lunch. I'll just take it in my room and read there."

My body is all nerves and only nerves. I go to the library and try to read, but I end up just reading the same paragraph over and over for hours. Eventually, it's gotten dark and I still haven't seen Nicolai or heard from him.

I go to Mila but she looks strange and panicked. She's turns to me, looking a bit relieved. "Have you seen Nicolai?" We both say at the same time.

Mila scowls. "You haven't seen him?" She asks.

My ears perk up. "You haven't?" I gasp. "I haven't seen him since I gave him my letter."

Mila frowns and taps her fingertips to her lips. She then rushes to Nicolai's room and inside we find his window is wide open.

Mila grunts. "Well shit."

I stare at his open window and my heart drops into my gut. "What?" I whisper.

Mila marches over to his desk and picks up a letter on his desk. "I'll be back. Don't worry." She crumples the paper in her fist. "That fucker."

I turn and look at her. "Where did he go?" I ask.

A dark and terrifying scowl crosses Mila's face. "Don't know," she clicks her tongue.

With no idea where Nicolai has gone all we can do it wait. Days go by and still there is no sign of him. Everyone is on edge and soon Dhaval, Himank and I will have to go back home to Rakshasa Country.

"When he returns I'll make sure you know," Mila assures me. "I'll leave him mostly alive," she snarls under her breath.

"Thanks," I sigh. My ears go flat against the back of my head. "I'm just so worried. I hope he's ok out there."

"You're allowed to be angry," Mila looks down at her nails which look razor sharp. "You poured your heart out and he went out a window. You can be mad."

I shake my head. "I thought that's how I should feel, but I can't get angry."

Mila's shoulders slouch. "Well, I apologize for his idiocy regardless."

Once we reach home I put myself into training with my Rokunpan warriors. I wanted to try and forget, but even when I was working my hardest, Nicolai was still at the forefront of my thoughts.

Then one day, Mama came rushing into the training room. "Damini, you need to come now."

I run with mom down the halls and step out into the main courtyard. There I am shocked to see a ragged and exhausted Nicolai. He looks like he's been through hell, his white fur is filthy and black with soot, his armor is dented and crooked, some piece of it are even missing. But it's what's behind him that's truly shocking. His horse is standing there with the bloodied head of a strange massive toothed creature.

Nicolai kneels on one knee before me and bows his head. "Damini, I traveled to the island of Hell off the coast of the Polar to prove myself to you."

My eyes snap open wide. "What?" I gasp.

"I fought one of the horrible creatures there and brought back it's head to show you." He looks up at me. "Your letter opened my eyes and I realized how poorly I've treated you all these years."

"Nicolai no-" I gasp and step towards him. "That's not the point of the letter!"

He stands up before and takes hold of my hands. "I ignored your feelings." His grip tightens. "I ignored my own. I wanted to prove to you-"

"You don't have to prove anything to me!" I snap. "Nicolai I was so worried! You disappeared without a word without saying anything. I was so so scared I-" I clam up and huff and jump up, I press a kiss to him, not caring how filthy and gross he was. I wrap my arms around his neck, pushing the kiss deeper as his strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I do love you, Damini," he whispers.

I sniffle and nod. "I love you too!" I kiss him again, pressing close as he holds me up off the ground.

I take him to the baths later so he can scrub and get all clean. I then remember Mama's story about spying on Papa and I get a strange itch. I sneak into the bathroom, stepping through the steam and I see Nicolai relaxing in one of the pools.

I ease down in beside him and he nearly jumps out of the pool in one bound. "Damini! What are you doing here?"

"Shh," I whisper and cup my hand over his mouth. "I missed you."

Nicolai tries to relax but his body remains tense. "This isn't proper, Damini. I mean-" he huffs. "I missed you too and I'm glad you're here but."

I lean against his side. "Let me stay."

Nicolai sighs. "I wasn't going to make you leave."

We sit and relax together, eventually, we get out of the pool and together we look at each other bare and naked. My eyes linger, drinking in the sight of Nicolai's big strong body. I then look up at his eyes, seeing them glazed over. He reaches out and scoops me up in his arms, we kiss and his tongue licks along my jaw and down my neck.

"Nic-" I purr.

"Sorry," he chuckles nervously. He sets me down and his hands are trembling. He then wraps a towel around me. "We should go. Now. Before uhm-" he turns away to fetch his own towel.

When he walks out of the bath to get dressed his hands are still trembling. I put on my robes and follow him to his room.

"You really shouldn't be here," Nicolai chuckles nervously.

"I don't want to be alone. Not after you were gone for so long." I look up at him. "Please, Nicolai?"

He sighs and pulls me into his arms. "I don't want to be alone either but-" he frowns. "This isn't proper."

I chuckle and squeeze my arms around him. "What makes you say that?"

We go and sit down on the bed and Nicolai sighs, relaxing slightly as he hugs onto a pillow. "I should do what's right. I should announce my intentions to your family and try and win you over properly."

"You've already won me over, an apparently everyone already knows. Even before us." I smile at him. "We just went about this all weird."

"Yeah," Nicolai scoffs. He then smiles at me. "Even still, I feel like it would be best to send you away now."

"Oh?" I gasp in fear.

He nods and buries his head into the pillow. "Ever since the bath...even in the bath-" he groans. "It's been difficult."

"What's wrong?" I move closer to him.

"It hurts now-" he growls. "And I don't want to make you think anything wrong."

I glance at Nicolai then run my hand up his thigh. He whimpers and lifts his head to look at me. I kiss him, easing him down onto the bed. He grabs me, wrapping his thick, strong hands around my hips.

"I'm hurting too," I giggle to him.

Nicolai whines and turns his head. "Damini."

I kiss his neck and straddle his big thigh. Moving my robe just enough I grind myself on him. His eyes flash open when he feels my heat directly on him. He sits up and kisses me, wrapping his arms tight around me.

I pet down his chest and belly, my fingers then find his hard length. Nicolai tosses me. I'm thrown into the pillows and blankets then flop off the bed onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh no!" Nicolai yelps. He rushes to get me and ends up plopping off the bed himself. "I'm so sorry!" He gasps. "I didn't mean to do that! It was reflex!"

I'm snickering and laughing. I'm coughing as I choke and continue to laugh. Nicolai chuckles then starts to laugh. We both wheezing and laughing, eventually falling onto the floor. Nicolai kisses me, pinning me down as his kisses trail along my body. Our laughs become moans and heavy breathing. His fingers rub me and his cock grinds against my hip. We're tangled together in the blankets and pillows. Grinding against one another as the heat in the room becomes unbearable. I soak his fingers as he soaks my thigh. It was all heated and powerful, even though all we did was grind and touch.

We lay together on the floor, silent and breathing hard. Nicolai kisses the top of my head as he stares up at the ceiling, his eyes distant. I snuggle to his broad chest, purring still from how good his touch felt.

"That was close," he whispers.

I sit up and look down at him. "What was?"

He frowns. "I nearly gave into temptation and took you."

I kiss him. "I was close too. I wouldn't have minded."

Nicolai sighs as I lay on his chest. "It should be romantic! It should be something perfect and magical. It shouldn't be so-" He grumbles.

"My mom spied on my dad while he bathed. Mila told me your parents met because your mother was originally going to string your dad along." I giggle. "Compared to them, I say we're quite romantic as it is."

Nicolai sits up so I am in his lap. "I want to make you feel so special," he whispers as he cups my cheek. "I want to be good enough for you."

I frown. "You idiot," I grump. "You are! I've always felt that way." I hold his face between my hands. "Even now, it feels so right." I touch his shaft long his thigh and steal myself a long glance. It's black from the tip down, turning to a candy pink at the base where it flares with a knot. He's thick and curves a little to the side. I take him into my hand and already he's getting hard again.

Nicolai growls and places me on the bed. I gasp softly as he crawls on top of me, kissing me hungrily. I feel his cock slip along my thigh and I gaze into his eyes. I nod and he nods.

"I'll be gentle," he whispers to me.

"That's all you know." I lift my legs and loop one around his waist. We're both nervous now, but we're ready. He kisses me, rubbing up against me as he does. I feel him hot and eager at my slit, slowly moving and then pushing inside.

I whimper, biting my lip as he moves inside. I claw at his back, gripping to his shoulders as he moves deeper. He's quite big and even if I am eager for him, he's still a snug fit.

"Oh wow," Nicolai moans. "You feel so good." His gaze is dreamy and distant and there's drool on his lip.

"You're so big," I mewl. "Go slow."

He looks down at me and kisses me. I hook my legs around his waist as he moves. He goes slow and easy, rocking us gently. Our kisses grow deeper, hotter and his movements start to pick up. He snarls and grunts, his hips going a little faster. I squeeze around him, feeling him quicken inside. He goes deep and I arch my back. My toes begin to curl and I feel his heat grow. Nicolai moves faster and harder, snarling and panting in desperation. We lock eyes again and in that instant I throw my head back. I claw down his back and he roars. Inside his heat swells and fills me.

His heavy weight on top of me feels so good. I relax there, letting him regain himself and come to his senses. He soon rolls off and sits up, gazing down at me.

"You ok?" His voice cracks with nerves.

I stretch and sigh. "Yeah. I feel great."

He sighs with relief and falls back down beside me. He wraps me up in his arms and buries his face in my neck. "I love you so much."

I stroke his cheek. "I love you too."

In the morning we are given a rude awakening. The blanket is yanked away from us and Mila is standing there, angry and glaring. Her face is flushed and red, probably because she's not used to the heat here.

"Sister!" Nicolai quickly covered me with a pillow and he stands up, trying to cover himself with his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" She roars and thrusts a judgmental finger at Nicolai. "What are YOU doing here?"

Nicolai looks back at me then back to his sister. He grabs up a sheet to wrap around his waist. "I had to earn honor for-"

Mila chucks a vase at Nicolai and he catches it easily. "You disappeared! For weeks! No word! Worried to death!" She slaps her chest.

"Found her! Found her!" Himank shouts from the door.

Dhaval rushes in, grabbing Mila and pulling her back. "You're fast," he huffs.

"No! Let me go!" Mila snarls. "I haven't taught him his lesson!" She kicks and thrashes, trying to escape Dhaval as he carts her out of the room.

Himank peeks into the room and wink. "Way to go kids. I'm proud of you!" He then closes the doors as Mila's shouting vanishes down the hallway.

I sigh and let my shoulders slouch. "Oh wow."

Nicolai comes back to the bed. "Sorry about that."

"She cares about you." I my ears twitch as I look at him. "I would do the same with my brothers." I wrap my arms around Nicola's neck, pulling him down so I can kiss him.

The door bursts open and Milla comes rushing in with a sword in her fist. "And another thing!"

Himank and Dhaval both rush in to drag her out of the room, grabbing her by the arms. "Mila, come on! Mila!" Dhaval tries to be diplomatic but I can tell he's not sure what to do.

"I just want to talk! I just want to talk!" Mila snarls as she points the sword at Nicolai.

"There is no way you just want to talk." Himank says.

Mila glares at him. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. I have my own bone to pick with you." She then snaps a glare to Nicolai. "Get dressed! Or I'll come back." She snaps away from Himank and Dhaval and storms from the room

Nicolai and I ease back and I can't help but laugh.

"It's not funny! My sister is scary," Nicolai scoffs.

"I know, love. I know." I kiss him again and rub behind his ears. "I just realized you're going to have to talk to my parents too."

"Oh," Nicolai's eyes go blank for a moment.

"It'll be ok." I snuggle up close to him. "I just wish we had time for one more...you know." I giggle and kiss his cheek.

Nicolai whines. "Damini!" He looks at me with a pitiful stare. "Don't do that to me. You get me excited."

"Sorry." I kiss him then slip off the bed, picking up my clothes off the floor. "Well, I guess it's time to face the music."

Nicolai slips on the clothes I had given him. He had come home in rags but he and Mila have clothes and supplies here. "Yes, I suppose."

I stretch out my hand to him and he takes it.


	20. One Night in Bastat: One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve starts this dark trilogy.  
> Warning: very dark and violent.

My son Amon was born on a day where the winds were harsh and sand storms were beating down on the tents. It was also the day Demir and his wife Dali had come into Bastat. The once proud and noble leader of the Unified Nations was now a prisoner awaiting his trial. He had come to Bastat on request, trusting his dearest friend, and my mother in law, Chiyo to guard over him.

It was a somber yet celebrated day. Demir came in to see Amon and hold him and he was a shell of the man I had come to know. His hair had been sheared from his scalp and his eyes looked hollow and withdrawn. Dali remained by his side, as strong and vivacious as ever.

"I just hope I am around to see the birth of my own grandchild." Demir's voice is weak and distant. "I am afraid the wedding might never happen."

"You silence that thought," Dali pushes his shoulder. "Maitri and Orrick will marry and they will have their child. You will see it with your own eyes as well if I let you."

Demir's sad smile brightens as he looks at Amon. He looks more like me with dark skin and a sharp jaw. But every hair on his body, even his eyelashes and eyebrows, are pure white like his father's fur.

Demir hands Amon back to me and sighs, his shoulders have not risen once since he arrived here. I cannot blame him, his whole world is gone and his reputation is sullied. Sanguis Rex and his men saw to that.

The little golden dragon sneaks into Amon's crib as I lay him down and curls around him. Baby Addor has taken to Amon and become attached so quickly. Addor is protective of him and guards him at all times, always keeping an eye on him.

"I cannot believe dragons are so small," Demir murmurs in awe.

"He is barely a year old. It takes dragons centuries to get to the size that Addor had been before." I stroke Addor's head and he purrs sweetly. "He might get to be as tall as you by the time he's twenty, but even then he will still be a child."

"He will make a good companion for your son." Demir bows his head. "They will shine as a beacon for Bastat."

"I care not if they shine." I sigh and lean back in my seat. "I only care that they live."

Demir's expression darkens further. "Do not let this new threat worry you," he starts. "This Sanguis Rex no longer has his armies or his stronghold. He has no walls, no defenses. He is merely a bandit with a magic trick."

"Mythri says otherwise," I murmur. "As much as I admired your Demir, I take everything Mythri says as the entire truth."

Demir looks away and Dali puts her hands on his arm. "Let's go back now. Let her rest." She laces her fingers with his and turns to me. "Amon is beautiful. Congratulations." She and Demir leave quietly, an odd spectacle for the once proud centaur.

I close my eyes, keeping my hand in the crib so I can feel Amon's heat. As I am drifting to sleep, the door opens again and Chi walks inside.

"Are you sick of visitors?" His tone sounds guilty.

"I am," I grumble and rise up. "Why? Are there more?"

Chi just smiles.

I tilt my head. "Fine then. Who all is here?"

"Half of the royal court, I'm afraid," Chi's ears go flat against his head. "They just arrived, so you don't have to accept them now. I can make sure they're comfortable and you can see them in the morning."

"What do you mean by half?" I grunt.

Chi sighs and his whole body slouches. "Dhaval has come with some of the royal council to talk to Demir. Amit and Mythri have arrived as well to see the baby." He motions over to Amon's crib and Addor pops his head up, looking pissed off that we would even consider letting more people in.

I rub Addor's head. "Not tonight, calm your guard."

Addor lays back down, curling up to Amon as his eyes close.

"Why do so many people care?" I stand up with some help from Chi and waddle over to the window. I look outside, seeing the torches of the caravan.

"This is Mythri's grand-nephew, of course she wants to meet him." Chi kisses the top of my head. "Her sister's first grandchild."

I sigh and turn to look up at Chi. "Doesn't it all feel strange to you?"

Chi furrows his brow. "What do you mean?"

I sigh and wrap my arms around myself. "Ever since Demir arrived I have had this strange feeling of premonition. As if I don't want anyone to be here at all. I keep thinking that an empty Bastat is better than no Bastat."

"Is it because of the everfires?" Chi picks up my staff and looks it over.

"I'm not sure." I close my eyes and squeeze my arms tighter around myself. "I don't feel like Bastat is safe and the fact all these people keep coming-"

Chi puts his arms around me and holds me tight. "You just had a baby. You're being protective and cautious. Of course, it feels strange housing a prisoner and traitor to the entire world here." He looks me in the eye and smiles. "Your responses are natural, but if you feel this way, perhaps we should talk to Penu or my father."

I sigh and lean into him, letting go of myself and hugging him. "You're right. I'm just worried about Amon with Demir here. Who knows what some people are thinking now?"

Chi kisses the top of my head. "Amon is safe, I promise you that."

I smile and nuzzle to his chest. "You best keep that promise. If you cannot, I will not promise your own safety."

He laughs and squeezes me again. "That's fine, I can live with that."

The next morning I am greeted by the company of almost all my extended family. Mythri and Amit have arrived, as well as Himank and Dhaval. Damini has stayed behind with Chirayu and Devya at the royal court while Dhaval is dealing with this Demir situation.

Along with Dhaval, members of the royal counsel have arrived as well. This includes Dinihari, heir to the Kobold empire, King Habbar of the golems, Czarina Mila of the Polar North, and Queen Aisling and her husband. They have come to interview and meet with Demir to discuss his crimes and hear his confessions.

"Doesn't it make you want another one?" Amit says as Mythri holds Amon.

Mythri glares up at him. "It makes me want grandkids. How old do you think I am anyway?"

"Ageless," Amit counters easily and kisses Mythri's cheek.

Himank rolls his eyes. "You best start pestering Dhaval for children before you come anywhere near me with it." He takes Amon next, grinning goofily at the little bundle before holding him close.

"You're good at that," I remark.

Himank chuckles. "I was the only one who could get Davya to sleep when she was newborn. I'm like that with most women," he says with pride.

Mythri pats his knee. "Sure, baby, sure."

"How's Dhaval?" I ask quietly. "I know with all this on his shoulders now, he must be in a state."

Amit sighs and shakes his head. "He's been incredible through all this. I've helped him as much as possible, but he's doing amazing on his own. I'm very proud of him."

Mythri smiles brightly. "Mila has been a major help to him as well. She came down to assist him not long after Demir was brought here. She's been by his side this entire time."

Himank snorts and tries to cover up his snickering. "Sorry, sneeze." It wasn't a sneeze, he obviously knew something.

"I'm glad to hear he has help," I sigh. "Before seeing Demir, I wasn't sure how to take all of this. But once I saw his face-" I close my eyes. "I knew right away. And your letter, Mythri," I shudder. "I can't imagine what you went through."

"I hope you never have to imagine it." Mythri sits beside me and squeezes my hand. "Chi told us you're having reservations. If so, you and Chi and Amon can come stay with us in the palace."

"We would love having the baby there," Amit says with a smirk as he takes Amon from Himank.

"Addor as well." Mythri grins as the baby dragon crawls into her lap and curls up, looking very much like a rough stone. She rubs his back and smiles gently. "Chiyo told me he won't leave Amon's side."

"It's like they're brothers," I laugh. "It makes me happy knowing Addor loves Amon so much. I can at least feel safe knowing he's here."

There's a knock on the door and Chiyo comes in. "All of you get lost. I want to see my grandson." She snatches Amon delicately from Amit. "You men get out of here, go on. Get."

"Glad to see being a grandmother has softened your edges, Auntie Chiyo." Himank teases as he bends down to receive a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not cute anymore, so don't try to play me." She swats him as he and Amit leave. She huffs, plopping down and sniffing the top of Amon's head. "That's the good stuff. That new smell. I used to torture Chi and Maitri when they were newborns, sniffing their hair right off their heads."

"He still has a bald spot." I pat the back of my head.

Chiyo sighs, looking like she's relaxing for the first time in her life.

"How is Demir?" Mythri asks.

"Not good," Chiyo grumbles. "He has absolutely no will left."

Mythri's expression is grim. "Not even with his own grandchild on the way?" She looks down at Addor in her lap. "Maitri looks ready to pop." Maitri and Orrick have both been staying in the Rakshasa court through all of this. Othet is with them as well, wanting to see over Maitri's health since Penu and Chiyo tended to me.

Chiyo pulls up Amon's blanket. "Barely."

That evening there is a massive feast put on. All of Bastat has prepared dishes and drinks to celebrate the arrival of the Royals in the oasis. Mila is the first royal from the Polar North to have ever visited Bastat, a huge milestone for our respective countries. Habbar is a beloved figure for Bastat as well, not to mention the Rakshasa Royal family is in attendance. Despite their reasons for being here, the royal are being celebrated and welcomed by all of Bastat.

"Let me look at this thing then," Mila comes up to me and peers at Amon in my arms. "Yes. I do agree that it is a baby."

I chuckle. "You never dream of having one of your own?"

Mila sips her drink. "That's what Nicolai is for. He's the one who will provide the grandchildren while I rule."

I scoff. "Don't you want an heir."

Mila glances at me. "And who I am to bare these offspring with?" I notice her eyes glance towards Dhaval who is talking to Chi and his brother. She then looks away quickly and stands erect. "It is not my production of children we are here for."

"I wish that was all you were here for," I sigh.

"True." Mila clicks her tongue as she looks out over the crowd. "Dhaval will do what is right by the Unity," she says. "He will also do what is right for Demir. I have no qualms with his decisions."

"Mythri says you've barely left his side this entire time." I glance to her and her hand tightens around her cup. "He's lucky."

Mila smirks. "Of course he is."

I notice the children are playing with Addor who is performing small tricks in order to receive bites of food. They toss up raw meat and Addor snaps it with a short burst of fire, eating the meat that drops down. Some are roasting candies over his flames, giggling and happily feeding him from their hands.

I walk over to them and kneel down. Addor looks up at me and sulks back with a look of guilt on his face.

"If he gets sick and throws up acid all over you, you have no one to blame but yourselves," I say. Addor scurries over to me, crawling up my arm and laying across my shoulders.

The children all whine and complain I've taken their entertainment away.

"Ok, I have an idea," I say. "How about we go visit Addor's cave? You can play around in there for a little bit."

The children all squeal and get excited. I hand Amon off to Penu who takes Amon back to the house to lay him down to sleep. I then take the children, as well as Mila, up to Addor's old cave. I've kept it as is after all this time, knowing one-day baby Addor would need it.

"Will he really get this big again?" One of the children asks.

"He will, but it will be a very long time," I tell them. "Dragons never stop growing. They just keep getting bigger and bigger until they're as big as the sky."

"Then how come there aren't that many dragons now?" One child asks

Mila smiles from the mouth of the cave and turns to look out over the horizon. She leans against the rock with her drink still in her hand.

I remember the cave at Grattertock, the hundreds possibly thousands of eggs that covered the walls. "It's not their time right now," I answer with a smile. "Dragons rest just like you do. But one day, they'll come back when the time is right."

Glass shatters and I look to Mila. Her eyes are wide and her jaw is slack. She looks back into the cave at me with a look I've never seen before on her usually stoic face. "Maeve," she whispers. "Come here."

I stand up and tell the children to stay put. I stand beside Mila and stare out, seeing a lone rider on the high dunes. His scales are blood red and he's staring down into Bastat. Two more riders come up from behind and stand beside him. One is a young Gnoll and the other I recognize very well.

"Heinrik," I whisper.

Mila turns and looks at me. "I take it they aren't friends of yours," she whispers.

"Far from, I'm afraid." I turn back and look at the children inside the cave. I then look to Mila. "Stay here with the children. Keep them safe."

Mila nods in silence. "What about you?"

I look back at the riders and the Dragonborn raise his hand. Above him, clouds start to swirl and the sky turns to red. Thunder rumbles and the lightning that flashes is a terrifying crimson. The streaks of light looks like blood vessels on the body.

The Dragonborn lowers his arm, pointing down at the town and a bolt of lightning strikes dead in the center of Bastat. There are screams of terror and fire starts to spread. The children scream and Mila steps back to comfort them and lead them back further into the cave.

"Maeve!" She shouts at me. "What are you going to do?"

I go over to a cabinet and open it up. From inside I take out my old Guard gear. It's a little small for me now, but the equipment should protect me. I take out the old hunting knife and my bow and arrow. I have to get back down to the village to get my staff, it's the only way I can possibly fight this new threat.

"Just keep the kids safe. Keep yourselves hidden and stay as quiet as possible." I rush out of the cave, sliding down the sand as I try to make my way into the village. I am in a great deal of agony. Having given birth not that long ago I am still healing and weak, but I know what I must do to protect my village.

I look back up at the horizon, seeing the three riders are not alone. They are flanked by more Gnolls and other soldiers. They start riding down into Bastat as the Dragonborn keeps sending blood-red lightning into Bastat. The oasis is on fire. The smell of iron is heavy in the air along with the screams and panic of the people.

I have to find Chi, I have to find my son. If I can get to my staff, to the everfires, I can protect them. I then feel a heavy weight on my shoulder and see Addor is perched there.

"You should have stayed in the cave!" I snap at him.

He hunches back, tiny wings spreading and he opens his jowls. From inside I see the everfires circling and dancing. They trail out, going down along my arm and to my fingertips. I feel their power and their message to me and I raise my hand to the sky. Using the everfire, I deflect a lightning bolt sent down by the Dragonborn. It's not enough, I still need my staff to guide and wield my powers. But for now, the gift from Addor is enough.

I rush down into Bastat hearing more screams and rises of panic. The ground is sticky and wet and when I look at my feet I notice they are starting to turn red. I raise my bow, shooting Gnolls off their horses and sending people towards Addor's cave.

Thunder rumbles again and I send the everfire out, deflecting another bolt. Only it's not good enough, the lightning still crashes down, only just on the outskirts of the oasis.

"Maeve!" I turn, seeing Himank and Dhaval standing together over the corpses of the enemy riders.

"Oh thank goodness!" I rush over to them. "Have you seen Chi?"

"No," Himank replies with a dour expression. The front of his clothes is covered with blood and his paws are stained red. Himank is a doctor, no doubt he's already tried and failed to save someone.

"Have you seen Mila?" Dhaval asks, moving closer to me.

I nod. "She's up at Addor's cave." I point upwards. "She's guarding the children. They should be safe there. I've been sending people there when I find them."

"That's a good idea," Himank glances back to the cave. "Is anyone hurt?"

I shake my head. "I'm not sure." Behind me I hear screaming mixed with the laughter of Gnolls. I turn quickly as I see Gnoll's approaching down the street dragging a corpse with them.

Dhaval pushed Himank. "Go up there," he commands. "Guard the cave, keep those who have survived and the children safe."

Himank knits his brow together. "Dhaval, are you sure? Wouldn't you rather-"

"Go. Now." Dhaval commands. He then turns to me and we run off together into the village.

There are already bodies in the street, both Gnoll and the people of Bastat alike. There are smears of blood on the walls, a sign of the Gnolls mocking and tormenting their victims. Above the storm clouds are gathering and knitting together and I can see the flashes and bright veins of the lightning.

"I need to get my staff," I whimper to Dhaval. "And find my son!"

"I'll get you there." Dhaval takes hold of my hand. When thunder rumbles again I try to deflect, but I fail once again, only keeping the blood lightning from hitting directly into the village.

We reach my hut, having to fight our way through many of the raiders. My arm is going numb from using the everfire and I am no longer able to hold my bow. I have relied much on Dhaval's strength and fortitude to get me where I am.

As I smash through the door I see a horrible sight before me. Dhaval holds me back and steps forward. He kneels beside the body, seeing that the head is gone. I already know who it is, it is obvious it is...was...Demir.

Addor jumps down from my shoulder, screaming as he races towards the back of the house. I hear crying and I jump over the body and Dhaval. In the bedroom there are two men. One is holding Demir's head by his ear. The other is cooing over Amon in his arms with my staff is right behind him.

"If it isn't the little Dragon Mage." The man holding Demir's head says. He turns and looks at me. "How are you old friend?"

"Heinrik," I snarl under my breath.

"Reginald, please." He bows low.

"Stop tormenting her," the Dragonborn says. He turns and looks at me. His blood red scales glimmer in the dim light. He's gently rocking Amon in his arms. I then see Addor peering out from under the bed. His teeth are bared and he is readying himself for an attack.

"It is so lovely to finally meet you, young Maeve." He smiles. "Your attacks have been quite aggravating to me tonight."

"I could say the same." I am trying with all my might to raise my arm, but I can still not feel anything below my shoulder.

"You're bleeding." Sanguis raises his hand and I feel a tug at my womb. "You best lay down and rest."

I'm lifted from the ground and tossed onto the bed. Addor lunges out at that moment, biting Sanguis' hand and ripping off his finger. I hear yelling and screaming and Amon crying, but my vision has faded. I see nothing but black before my eyes.


	21. One Night in Bastat: Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dhaval continues the trilogy.  
> Warning: very dark and violent

"Maeve! Maeve!" I rush over to her, but already the bed is soaked with blood. I don't know what to do. I turn, looking up at Sanguis as he clutches his hand which is now missing a finger. He glares at me and I can feel his piercing stare deep into my soul.

"If it isn't the great and all mighty King of unity," he snarls. He stands erect, keeping a firm hold on baby Amon. "How does it feel to see what will become of your kingdom?"

I swallow down my fear and stand before him, brandishing my sword.

"Oh my," Sanguis chuckles. "Isn't that the same one that killed me?" he tilts his head to the side. "Perhaps you should get it sharpened."

"It isn't blades that will end you, Sanguis." I snarl at him.

"Hopefully not." Sanguis bounces Amon who is starting to fuss. "Besides, you and I are connected now." He plants his palm flat to his chest. "We're practically brothers."

I take a deep breath and keep my shoulders stiff as my knee threaten to knock. "Blood does not make kinship."

"But it can make chains." Sanguis smirks.

From behind me I am dragged down onto the bed beside Maeve. Her blood has formed long tendrils that chain me down to the side of the bed and the ground. I struggle and choke as they wrap around my throat.

"Should I?" Reginald cackles as he raises his blade.

"Don't you dare touch him," Sanguis snarls at him with a hushed voice. "I need him." He jerks his head. "I just need to find the father now. Hopefully Edragon is better at listening to orders than you are."

I cough and choke, trying to fight back against the bloody tentacles that are holding me. I can barely breathe and their vice only gets tighter. I'm starting to fade, I need air, I need to get out.

There is a shimmer of light and the tendrils recede. I collapse to the floor, violently heaving and gasping for breath.

"Dhaval," Maeve drops her staff and nearly falls from the bed. I grab her, lifting her up and setting her back on the bed. "Dhaval please-" she sobs as she weakly tries to keep a hold on me.

"Maeve, lay down, stay still."

"Oh my god-" the voice behind me I know all too well. I turn, seeing my father and several others standing over Demir's body. My father throws his head back, roaring with all his might as his back bends. He mourns his friend the only way he knows how.

"Penu!" Chiyo screams, throwing herself down on the ground beside his body.

My mother rushes in, tending to Maeve before giving me a glance. "Dhaval are you ok?" She asks me.

"I will live," I wheeze. "But after this night I am not sure I want to."

"You have to!" My mother snaps at me. "You will whether you want to or not." She checks Maeve with close attention, seeing the bleeding is coming from between her legs. "This isn't good," she whispers urgently.

"Where's Amon?" Chiyo snarls.

I look away ashamed.

"Dhaval!" Chiyo screams at me.

"We need to get Maeve out of here!" Mythri snaps back at her.

Chiyo bares down on me, pushing her dagger against my already sore and tender neck. "Where's the baby, Dhaval? Where's the baby? Where is he?"

"Sanguis," Maeve chokes. "He took him...Demir-"

Mythri holds Maeve up. "It's ok. We know you did what you could." Somehow, my mother manages to lift Maeve up in her arms. "We have to get Maeve and the others to the cave. That's what's important now."

Chiyo is shaking with rage. No doubt she has lost so much tonight, not just her father figure Penu and her best friend Demir.

"The children are in the cave," I tell her. "Maeve and Mila took them there. The children are safe and they need to protect them."

"I will not leave Bastat until they are all dead," Chiyo snarls.

"You'll be dead." I stand before her, towering over her. "To the caves."

Chiyo glares into my eyes and moves over to my mother. She takes Maeve from her and gives her a sword. She barks orders to the two guards with her and they leave.

"Be safe," my mother kisses me before she goes.

I turn to my dad who is placing his own shirt over Demir's body. "You should go too, Dad." My voice cracks.

"I am not leaving." He places his paw over Demir. "And I am not your father this night." He stands and looks at me. I never realized we were the same height before. All my life he has been bigger than me. "I am one of your men to command."

I swallow but it is still hard to breathe. "They're after Chi," I reply. "And Sanguis has Amon."

"Is that what you want to do? Find him?" Amit asks.

I take in a deep slow breath and let my shoulders rise again. "I have to." I claw at my own chest, digging my fingers in. "It's my fault Sanguis Rex is resurrected. He's my responsibility. This whole world in my responsibility now. I have to protect it and right now...I'm failing." I look up at my dad and feel tears in my eyes.

Amit claps his paws down on my shoulders. "Then let's go. Now."

I feel something climb up my leg. Looking to my shoulder, little Addor is perching himself there. He still has Sanguis' bleeding finger in his mouth. I take the finger from him and wrap it up. I am not sure how this will help me, but part of me believes Addor didn't do this out of spite. It was a calculated move.

"You can leave too if you want," I tell the dragon.

Addor glares at me and his growls low in his throat.

I put my hand over his head. "Fine. Stay."

Amit and I leave the house and move through the burning wreckage of Bastat. Ahead of us Habbar is being constricted, held down by the same bloody tendrils that had held me. Addor screams and the tentacles recede, letting him go. Habbar jumps up, screaming and hollering and thrashing about in his anger.

"Calm, old friend," Amit beckons to him.

"He had a baby!" Habbar screams in Amit's face. "That sick piece of shit is carrying a baby through hell!"

Amit looks around and his tail twitches furiously behind him. "Is that where we are? I didn't think hell was this horrible."

"That baby is Maeve's new child," I tell Habbar. "Sanguis is trying to kidnap him. Where did he go?"

Habbar points. "Up ahead. That Gnoll who is with him had one of the sabertooths with him."

"He has Chi now too." I can feel the air crush from my lungs. My bones feel weak but I know I have to remain standing.

"There's a cave a the other end of the oasis," Amit shouts to Habbar. "The women and children are hiding there. Mythri and Chiyo just headed that way. If you could protect them, that would mean more to me than you staying here."

Habbar turns to us and his eyes have gone white with all the rage and fury within him. "I want to squish his stupid head like a berry under my foot," Habbar growls. The lava in his body is glowing near white now as well.

Amit nods and grabs his friend's arm. "I know. As do I. But the children that are there need you more. I ask you as your friend to protect them above all else."

Habbar nods and places his palm at the top of Amit's head. He then turns to me and points. "Keep his body so I can squish it, even if he is dead." Habbar moves along, crushing and stomping raiders in his wake.

Amit and I rush ahead, fighting our way to get to Sanguis and Reginald before it was too late. We come to the edge of the oasis, stepping through fire to see Sanguis, Reginald, and the Gnoll Edragon standing over a body.

Edragon turns and his eyes fall directly on us. I steel myself to fight but for some reason he remains quiet. He turns back, looking at the shivering figure on the ground.

"What is that?" Amit snarls. "Why did he look at us?"

I remember fighting Edragon. He's young, probably the same age as me. His father had been executed by my mother and Chiyo and he wanted me dead and to suffer. So why did he just glance at us? Did he see us or not? I thought for sure he wanted me dead more than anybody.

There's crying ahead of us and Edragon picks up the figure on the ground. "It's Chi," Amit whispers. His eyes then cut to Reginald and he grits his teeth. "And that one," he snarls. "He has Demir's head."

I put my arm on his chest. "Dad, please, I need you to stay calm now."

"What do they even want?" Amit is shaking. I had only ever seen my Father in this state once before and it had haunted me since I was little. "What is the point of any of this?"

"Stay here," I whisper to him. "If anything happens I want you to run and go to the cave. Don't think about me, think about mom and the kids. They need you." I rise up, walking towards the three men.

"Dhaval! You cannot ask me that!" Amit grabs tight to my arms. "I am not leaving my child."

I tilt my chin up and glare at him. "I'm commanding you." As I turn back I see Sanguis is facing me. The baby still in his arms.

"You found me, little king," he says with a smile.

"I just want the child," I reply.

Behind him, Chi is trying to get up but Reginald and Edragon keep kicking him down and beating him.

"I won't relent on this, little king," Sanguis sighs. "This is my child. I'm going to raise him right alongside my daughter."

Chi grabs Sanguis' ankle. "He's my son!" He cries. "Please! Give me back my son!"

Amon starts to whine and cry.

"You call yourself a father," Sanguis snarls. "You woke him up."

He raises his hand and Chi levitates on the ground. He chokes and coughs, struggling against Sanguis' grasp.

"Edragon, come here, hold him will you?" He passes off Amon to Edragon then swirls his free hand in the air. Chi cries out in agony, writhing and screaming. Amon's screams grow louder and louder. Both of them are crying out in pain and suffering. I rush forward, drawing my sword but Reginald knocks me down. He strikes the side of my head and falls into the sand, slipping and tumbling down the slick dune.

"I told you not to touch him!" Sanguis throws Reginald aside and drops Chi to the ground. "You don't listen to me!" Sanguis strikes him across the face. "This is disgusting me." He tosses Demir's head away and it rolls into the sand near me.

I hear yelling and screaming all around me to the point it becomes like rushing water. There is a roaring in my ears and my blood pounding. Addor covers me, laying on top of my head and hissing. I'm not sure what happened after, all I know is I wake up to water being forced into my mouth.

"Good, you're awake." Chi sighs.

I grab him up and hug him tight. "Thank the gods your alive!" I cry.

Chi holds fast to me. "We wouldn't let me die. He said he had more for me." He starts to sob. "What more could he possibly do?"

I look over Chi's shoulder, it is barely daylight out and the air and sky are a dark shade of gray. Bastat is smoldering and all that seems left of the once beautiful and thriving oasis is smoke. I cling tighter to Chi, both of us holding onto the only thing that's left.

Chi is walking with a limp, his clothes are bloody but he has no wounds. I take Demir's head in hopes of burying it with his body if it wasn't burnt. I wrap it up and we head back to Addor's cave.

Himank is standing guard out front and a moment later Mila rushes out and grabs me. She sobs as she clings to me, but she would never admit it. I hold her, kissing the top of her head to comfort her.

My mother comes out and embraces me as well. Maeve is still alive and she and Chi have no idea how to handle their grief and suffering. They just stare at one another, dumbstruck and unsure what a future really even is.

The cave is full of survivors, but not everyone is there. Bastat is in ruins and it is lucky if even three hundred survived the massacre.

I find Dali in the cave tending to the children. She looks up at me and her gaze is one of knowing. She rises from the ground and holds her arms out to me.

"Give him to me," she says with a steely voice.

I take Demir's head, wrapped in cloth, and place it in her arms. "I'm so sorry." I whisper to her. "He died trying to save baby Amon."

Dali nods, a slight smile on her face. "He would die for a child, wouldn't he?" She looks at me, her bright eyes full of tears. "I don't understand." She says with a breathless voice. "I knew it would happen. But I don't understand."

I blink as a few tears fall down my cheeks. "I don't either."

I leave the cave, staring out as the smoke rises into an already dark sky. Mila sits beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. I take hold of her hand, squeezing it tight.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"I'm fine," she whispers. "I'm better knowing you're still here." She rises up and looks at me. Her steely eyes slice into me and I kiss her. "Stop that," he fusses at me.

"I need you," I whisper. "I can't stand myself right now." I fall into his lap, sobbing horribly as she rubs the back of my head.

"You did the best you could. You did beyond that," she whispers to me. "How could you do more? There was-" she shakes her head as she gazes out beyond the smoke. "How could we do anything at all? It was...senseless."

I'm fetal in his lap. My people depend on me and this has been the worst and most violent massacre to happen in the Rakshasa country for eons. Even the war wasn't this brutal. I've failed as a king, I know I have.

Mila lays herself over me. "What can I do to make you understand?"

I cling to her like a drowning man to a rock and I sob until it feels like my lungs are about to break. I lay there with her, sitting up as the sun begins to rise. Storm clouds fill the sky and soon, rain starts falling. It clears away the smoke and washes away the blood and ash from my face and hands.

We take everyone back to the royal court. We set up the refugees from Bastat in the palace. I let my mother handle it all, seeing to their care and needs while they'll be staying with us. It is unknown now if Bastat can even be saved or if the oasis will return.

One evening, I'm sitting by myself in the council room. I have barely slept since the attack on Bastat and I feel the heavy weight of the world on my shoulders. The doors open and I see Orrick walking in. He's holding his newborn daughter in his arms. She was born the day it rained on Bastat.

"I was walking her," he says with a small, quiet voice. "I saw you come in here." He walks over to me and holds the baby out.

I shake my head. "I don't deserve it, Orrick."

"My father will be able to be buried at home because of you." He shakes his head at me, still offering the small, squirming baby. "You couldn't have saved him, Dhaval, that's the whole point. You did everything as you had to."

I take the little girl whose bottom half looks like a tiger while her top half looks almost exactly like her father and Demir. They have the same dark skin and already she has a thick head of hair.

"What's her name?" I whisper as not to wake her.

"Dera," Orrick voice trembles. "For him."

Dera fidgets and hisses and I grin as I see Maitri in her expressions. I hold her close like I wish I could have Amon.

"I could have done more," I whimper.

"No." Orrick snarls at me. "You couldn't have." He wipes at his eyes. "Stop blaming yourself. Stop hiding!" His voice is quiet but harsh. "What happened was unavoidable and my father knew his death was coming. Dhaval, you did everything right. You did."

I sniff the top of Dera's head, taking in the wonderfully sweet and amazing scent of how new she was. I smile and for the first time in weeks the weight lifted from my shoulders.

"We are all in pain and mourning," Orrick says. "That's why we need you. We need you now more than ever. You have to fight Dhaval you have to-"

I stand and put my arms around my friend. He clings to me, sobbing into my shoulder as his daughter tugs at his hair.

I have a long way to go before I feel worthy of my role. Like Sanguis called me I am nothing but a little king. But he has gone and done the worst thing he could possibly do. He has left me alive and therefore, he has created his doom.

I will not fail my people again. I will not let Sanguis continue. The next time we meet it will be his death.


	22. One Night in Bastat: Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amit ends this dark trilogy

Grief doesn't even begin to describe the suffering going on in the Rakshasa Kingdom at this moment. The village of Bastat is gone and with it a legacy and heritage of an entire people. The heartbreak and burden is far too much to bear. In all my years as king, I never had to deal with something so hopeless like this. I grieve for my son, the king, as I mourn the loss of my brothers and sisters in Bastat.

I have joined the search party, combing through the ruins of Bastat to search for bodies and possible survivors. The horror is indescribable and more than lives have been lost. There are futures in the ash. Tomorrows that will never come to be all because of the greed and blood lust of a single man.

Demir is gone as well. His life lost trying to protect a child and the leader of Bastat. Penu didn't survive and the child has been taken hostage by Sanguis Rex and his men. There is no hope here, no matter how we all try to look at it. I have lost battles and wars but this is the first time it has actually left me hollow. I can understand losing a fight, but this loss I cannot justify.

We've lined up the bodies in the sand and covered them, although the wind is making things difficult. Men, women, and children all lie under royal cover as they wait for their burial. Those who have survived have many choices before them. Some want to stay and rebuild, others have been offered permanent homes in the royal kingdom. Even Imani has held out her hand, opening her nation as well to the refugees.

Othet and his family are at a loss. They lost so much in the attack. They lost Penu, they lost Amon, and in the ensuing battle both Chi and Maeve were gravely injured by Sanguis. The damage is yet unknown but they are both healing slowly due to their grief.

"I should have been here," Othet's voice cracks as he stands over the bodies. He has prayed and offered peace over each body. He has not slept at all and he has refused all food given to him.

"What would it have changed?" Mythri asks. "You are needed now more than then, Othet." She places a comforting hand on his back. "Your children need you. Those that are alive need you."

Othet struggles with this knowledge. His guilt at not being in Bastat during the attack is obvious and I understand that. He had been in the royal castle, overseeing his daughter Maitri while she was going into labor with her firstborn.

"I will kill that monster with my own two hands." Chiyo rises from the ground, having prayed beside Demir's body for hours. "I will take my grandson and I will tear that bastard limb from freaking limb."

"I cannot stomach more violence," Othet's voice breaks.

Chiyo closes her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks. "What else can be done? How else are we supposed to act? I don't know what to do!" She throws herself in Othet's arms and Mythri tends to them.

I walk over, seeing Tiye with a group of younger sabertooths who survived. I walk over to her, handing her my sieve of water. "You need to rest."

She takes the sieve and drinks. "I can't stop now. There's still so much to be done." In her hands I see she's holding a charred and ruined doll.

"Who did you lose?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

Tiye stares into the ruins of Bastat. "Too many," her voice shakes.

"Why did you not ask Alexander and Aahna to come with you?" I ask as I move her back towards the shade of the rocks.

Tiye shakes her head. "I don't want them to see this." She looks back down at the doll, rubbing it between her fingers. "I want to go home and see them without seeing Bastat in their eyes." She looks up at me. "I want to find home as I remember it somewhere."

"Sit down and rest," I tell her. I make her sit down with some of the others. "Mythri will be bringing food soon. Not to mention Arjun will be bringing supplies in later with Imani's men."

Tiya presses her forehead to the doll and an older sabertooth woman comes to her side. I am amazed by the strength in these people and their desire to comfort and help their own. I only hope I taught my people the same strength while I was king.

We bury the dead that evening, going far into the night as it gets cold. Dhaval has already begun preparations for permanent markers for the grave. For now, each mound is marked with a wooden beam with the names of those known carved into them. In the back, Chiyo dug by herself a grave for Demir. She has sat beside it ever since.

In the morning, Arjun arrives with the supplies he has donated as well as Imani's men. Imani's men start cleaning up and clearing out the ruins of Bastat and have even started building temporary shelters. Aksha, Imani's heir, has come along as well. She is tiny and frail but she has the same ferocious spirit that her mother possesses.

"Uncle," she beckons to me. "How is Dhaval?" She asks, taking hold of my hands. "I know how gentle his heart is, he must be bearing this guilt with quite a lot of pain."

I squeeze her small hands. "I am afraid he has taken all this upon his shoulders."

"I see," Aksha turns, looking out over the ruins. "Our land is still open to the Sabertooths who wish to stay with us. But I understand their struggle, home is home." She sighs and shakes her head. "Mother says there are other colonies out there, vagabonds and nomads who follow storm clouds and shadows."

"They are extremely unpredictable," I tell her. "It would be more likely for the people of Bastat to join our kingdoms rather than join them."

Aksha sighs, holding her head wrapping closer to her neck. "I hate to think of our people fading away so easily," she whispers. "The Sabertooth have long been a symbol of strength and survival for the Rakshasa. It is so painful to see that symbol dealt this injustice."

"They are still that symbol, Aksha," I tell her. "Look at the survivors." I cast my eyes around those who are still here. "They are still strong despite their pain. They will survive despite this malice."

Tears slip down Aksha's cheeks.

I gasp softly and put my arm around her. She tentatively puts her arms around me, hiding her crying face. She reminds me so much of her mother, my dear friend. "Was there someone here you cared about?" I ask.

"He used to sell to my father," she whimpers. "He made such beautiful fabrics."

I hold her fast. "I am so sorry."

"I don't know if he's alive or dead." She wipes her eyes and stiffens her jaw. She looks out again. "But knowing him, he died to protect his home."

Bastat had been an untouchable gem in my youth. It had been a place of legend and myth where only few dared go. Now, it has become a place that has touched the lives of many. My wife and friends have all been affected by Bastat and the people within it. It is no longer myth but a reality that I have loved for decades.

I don't want to leave, but I know I must go tend to my son. He has been working feverishly to assure Bastat is protected. Now that Demir was dead and Sanguis Rex was back for sure, the next move had to be calculated expertly.

Mila, Czarina of the North, has been with Dhaval this entire time. She had also been in Bastat during the attack and had protected a great number of children. The two had always been close, as children I had toyed with the idea of marrying the two and combining the Polar North and Rakshasa Kingdoms. But that is not my decision to make, I am just happy the two have remained strong friends.

When I come back home there is a silence to the castle. Everyone is in shock and mourning. Demir's family is staying with us and while they wish to celebrate the birth of Orrick's daughter, it is hard to find much more to be happy about. I find Dhaval and Mila talking with Dali as well as Habbar and to my shock, King Niran.

"What's going on?" I ask as I look over the group. I move slowly into the room. "What's happened now?"

Dali stands up. "Sanguis Rex has taken Veleryn," she announces with a cold voice. Her eyes are clear but heavy, I cannot imagine what she has been going through. "He has also taken Gravelmeuse as his stronghold."

I feel the air sucked from my lungs. "What of Aisling and Jasper?"

"Still alive." Habbar shakes his head slowly. "Or so my men in the stone mountains have reported. He has forced Aisling into bending her knee to him and has taken Jasper as his guard to assure she remains loyal."

"Who knows who else he will try to take now." Mila rises from her seat beside Dhaval. "He's after the world. We can't let him slide like we did Demir."

Dali doesn't even glance back at her.

"Sanguis will make us all his slaves!" Mila slams her fists down onto the table. "He is going to turn us against each other one by one. Soon enough he will have us all at each other's throats and the Unified Nations will be one of war and backstabbing. He was not afraid to use murder and blackmail to get his way. He is not above turning an entire world against itself. He's not just after the world, mark my words, he's after ending it on his own terms!"

Dhaval puts his hand over Mila's and she looks down at him.

"I will protect my people." Mila squeezes his hand. "I will protect all peoples if I have to. But my kingdom is mine, and so are all yours." She then motions to Habbar. "Sanguis can't control the Golems but I will bet you all I hold dear he is trying to find a way to deal away with them."

Habbar stiffens but he nods. "I have thought the same thing."

"He has retaken Veleryn, no doubt the Goblins will be taken over again as well. The mines will be threatened and since he already has the stone mountains Obresh will be a likely target." Mila closes her eyes and laughs. "The Unified Road will be used against us."

"Nadeem has his men stationed in Obresh. He has a general and an army there protect the ports," Aksha says with some hope.

"It was Gnolls who attacked Bastat," Mila glares at her. "Sanguis Rex is using them for a reason. He's going to turn the world against the Gnolls again. Trust was never strong with them since Nadeem took power. Now, I highly suspect that with news of this new attack people will start to mistrust the Gnolls yet again. They'll turn and the Gnolls will have no choice but they run away."

"The small angry one is right," Habbar nods slowly. "I say we take her predictions and begin protecting the Unified Road."

"Are you willing to offer your men for this Habbar?" Dhaval asks, still holding Mila's hand.

Habbar nods. "Aye," he agrees. "After what I saw in Berkset I will offer everything I have to keep his power from spreading. The horrors in that mountain will remain in that mountain or I will die before I see it again."

"Do not divine your own end just yet," Mila replies. "We will all see Sangus Rex dead and his corpse prostrated for all to spit on before we all die."

Dali turns and looks at Mila. "What makes you so certain."

"Rage," Mila says with a grin.

"This is a threat we've never seen before," Aksha interrupts. "How are we supposed to ward off someone with the powers and magic that Sanguis has?"

King Niran moves for the first time since I entered the room. He sighs and sits up in his chair. "He is not the first." He takes something from his robes and lays it on the table before Dhaval.

Dhaval lifts the small ruby and looks it over.

"Balafelamona was exactly the same threat," Niran murmurs.

"I thought she founded the Ruby Empire," Aksha says with a start. "She banished the Lichs from the land and formed the empire as we know it."

"She did do all those things." Niran nods. "But she was not the benevolent hero that legends and songs make her out to be. She was a blood mage, same as Sanguis Rex and just as powerful. She used her dark magic to spread fear and her control across the empire. She rid the world of the Lichs to assure there was no threat to her power."

I step closer to Niran. "How do you know this?"

Niran smirks up at me. "My kingdom has been around much longer than yours, my dear friend. We have records with dates that you would make your kingdom look like a kitten."

"I want those records." Dhaval stands from the table, still clutching the small ruby Niran had offered him. "I want to know more about this Balafelamona and her powers. I also want to know what she did with these lichs. Since they cannot be killed then they are surely still locked away somewhere in the Nations."

"I've heard rumors there is a Lich somewhere near the Emerald Valley." Habbar replies. "Well, at least, my men in the mines there have refused to collect emeralds anymore."

"There is a hidden castle between our kingdoms as well," Niran replies. "There are abandoned sapphire mines near it and rumors have circulated about then still being active for generations."

Mila sighs. "Sapphires and emeralds and rubies."

"Liches do not have blood," I reply. "They would make good allies."

"Said no one ever," Mila grumbles. "But right now, we cannot be beggars. Any help we can get to bring down Sanguis Rex is welcomed like family."

Dhaval nods. "Agreed. Habbar, take whoever you'd like to your emerald mines to see who has taken them over. Niran, Father, would you be willing to go to these sapphire mines and see what the truth is?"

"Gladly!" Habbar growls.

"And what if we find something, my king?" Niran looks to Dhaval. "What are we supposed to offer these creatures to help us?"

"No doubt they have blood with Balafelamona." Dhaval's shoulders slouch but his eyes are strong. "Tell them they have a chance to stop her again, or at least someone like her. Tell them they will be protected and they will be able to keep their mines."

"Now wait a second-" Habbar tries to start.

"A mine is worth this!" Dhaval snaps at him. "I will find a way to pay you back if I have to. But if these mines can be used to lure these men to our side I say we take it!" He lays the small ruby down on the table.

"Gemstones aren't worth blood," Dhaval whispers.

I leave with King Niran on his journey home. We travel between the rocky peaks of our kingdoms. There are small villages there, ones that connect to the ports, but they are places not worth merit. We reach one village and we see quite an unexpected sight.

"Did you know there was a castle here?" I ask Niran as we stare up at the massive building.

"No idea at all." Niran speaks with a hush voice.

"Maybe there is something to these rumors." I look ahead, seeing a man in armor coming towards us.

"Lord Albion is expecting both of you," he replies. "If you'll follow me."

Niran glances at me then back to the night. "How is he expecting us?"

"He simply has," the knight says with a shrug.

We follow him into the castle and are taken through the halls. We are then led into a dining room where there is a petite woman pouring tea. She raises her hand, moving them to speak to us.

I only understand a little, Mythri tried to teach me sign language ages ago but it never quite stuck with me.

"I am here, Ria." The voice that speaks chills me to my bones. "Go on, I'll take care of our guests."

Ria greets the creature that enters. He is a tall and ghastly sight. His body glows deep blue and his body is mainly bone and what looks like sapphire. He kisses the top of her head before she leaves then turns to us.

"I understand you wish to speak with me." He ways his hand and two chairs pull out for us. "Please sit."

Niran and I exchange wary glances but we take the seats.

"I am Albion." The Lich doesn't sit but merely stands beside the table and watches us. "I have been waiting to meet with you both for ages. I knew this day would come."

"What day?" Niran asks.

Albion takes a box from inside his chest and opens it. Inside is the ruby the size of my fist. "I knew Balafelamona when we were all children." He sets the box in front of us and from inside I see a faint glow.

"My brother Theodred and I started using magic with her for fun. It soon became much more than fun. It turned sour fast." Albion folds his arms against his chest. "I do not wish to see something like her again."

"So you know what is happening in the world?" Niran looks up to him. "The new blood mage that is attacking the kingdom."

Albion lifts his chin slightly. "I tried to find Balafelamona's castle ages ago so I could destroy all record of her, especially her journals. But I couldn't find it. I fear someone has though." His eyes glow bright blue.

"Sanguis," I whisper.

"I'll help you. But you must convince my brother first. You must also leave me and my people alone as you have all this time." Albion moves towards us and offers me his hand. "I know you're no longer king Amit, but do we have a deal?"

I take his hand without looking at Niran. "You will have to speak to my son."

"I look forward to the meeting." Albion grins.


	23. Lord Reginald

Sanguis and I have made our way into Bastat, all the while he's kept the once peaceful oasis in a state of chaos. His lightning and blood burn down the village as we make our way to the house.

"Is this the one?" I ask him.

Sanguis takes in a deep breath and lowers his arm. "Yes," he whispers. "I can smell it." A wicked smile then blossoms on his face. "There's someone inside."

"Then let's not keep them waiting." I kick open the door and take the lead, stepping into the house. I can hear the screaming of the baby we're after, the progeny of that annoying little dragon mage. But that's not who I see.

I grin from ear to ear and ready my hand my sword. "Lord Demir!" I announce brightly. "It's been far too long."

The centaur stands before me, blocking the way into the house. His eyes focus on me and narrow in. "Reginald."

I start to laugh, feeling victorious in this moment. Beside me I see Sanguis raise his hand. I slap it down and glare at him. "You stopped me once! Not this time."

Sanguis lowers his hand and his lip curls. "Touch me again and you won't be swinging any sword ever again." He then nods towards Demir. "Proceed."

I step towards Demir, pulling out my sword. "You look tired," I say to him. "Why don't you kneel?"

He remains quiet and refuses to move from the doorway.

I stab him in the gut. "I said kneel!" I scream at him.

Demir doesn't move. He grunts and coughs, placing his hand over the spilling wound on his belly. He keeps his eyes on me, the same eyes that have haunted my dreams all these years.

"Come on Reginald, this isn't cute." Sanguis scoffs from behind me.

"I have waited twenty years for this." I present my blade, covered in his own blood, under Demir's nose. "You took everything from me and refused to kill me. That was just one of your many mistakes, Demir. Just one of many." I slash his chest and yet the giant fool still does not move. "They've all come up behind you now haven't they?" I grin. "All your little mercies aren't so merciful now, are they?" I drive my blade into his arm and Demir finally lets out a pained cry.

"How many are there?" I tilt my head. "How much weight is on your shoulders."

Demir spits on the ground. "Take me, but please...don't hurt the baby."

Wait...this is it?

Sanguis steps forward. "The baby is why I am here at all," he smiles. "I want to give it a proper home, a proper raising. I want to foster their power into something truly magnificent."

Demir glares down at him. "That's hurting it."

Sanguis turns to me. "What's with that look?" He glares at me, leaning forward and getting into my face. "Isn't this what you always wanted?" He motions down to Demir. "This? Isn't this all you've dreamed? Why do you look so disappointed?"

I stiffen my jaw and swallow down in the painful lump in my throat. All this time I have wanted to bring Demir down and make him beg for his life at my feet. But this? This feels like such a letdown. This isn't the desire I've been chasing all these years.

I take a step forward as I grip hard onto my sword. "You need to kneel, Demir." I slash at the front of his legs and Demir tumbles down to the ground. Behind him I see an old sabertooth Rakshasa holding a baby.

"Look at me, Demir!" I raise my sword above my head. Demir turns his head, looking up at me with those awful eyes. This isn't what I wanted.

This isn't it!

I bring my sword down anyways, slicing through his neck and letting his head and body fall with a sickening thud onto the ground. I start laughing at the absurdity of this. I hate it. I hate it!

Sanguis snaps his fingers and the sharp pain returns between my eyes. "My god, I thought I was dramatic." He's got the old Rakshasa sabertooth in his clutches and the baby in the other. "I hired you for efficiency." He drops the old man and the baby starts to scream and cry.

"Oh now, now," Sanguis tuts and bounces the baby. "It's ok little Amon, it's ok. I've got you. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you while I'm around." He nuzzles to the baby's head and for a moment I am fooled into thinking he is a gentle creature. "I'm going to love you all my life. I promise," he whispers, kissing the baby's soft cheek.

His eyes then cut up to me. "Reginald! Are you done?" He snaps at me.

I snarl and kicks Demir's body as I step over it. "You never let me have any fun." I pluck up Demir's head as some of the Rakshasa Royal family join us.

Sanguis, Edragon, and I left Bastat as soon as Sanguis had finished his business. We took a Gnoll pirate ship off the coast, far from the access of a port, and we set sail. We would travel up the Cobra Strait and towards the northern port in Gravelmeuse. Sanguis is hoping to cut off Lady Aisling and her husband so that way he can take over Gravelmeuse and with it Veleryn, my old kingdom, as well.

I notice that Edragon is quiet through most of the journey. Ever since our attack on Bastat he has seemed right out of sorts. I have known this young man all his life, it is not like him to act this way after a victory. Or well, Sanguis claimed it was a victory.

Despite having killed Demir with my own hands it still didn't feel like the victory and the relief I had been dreaming about all these years. His blood dries onto my blade and yet I take no satisfaction from his final moments. If anything, they have only served to anger me more.

"You've not eaten today, boy," I say to Edragon as he sits at the table with no plate or cup. "Don't tell me you're growing soft and feel bad for the raid?"

Edragon turns his head away from me as I sit down.

"We have a million more missions to go," I growl at him. "If you're turning now, tell me so I can gut you right here."

Edragon glares at me. "Don't act like being around him now doesn't make you uncomfortable," he spits at me. "Since he came back, you know there's something wrong."

"Same Sanguis as ever." I toss my head to the side. "What are you getting at?"

"He's different, Reginald!" Edragon's eyes widen and his jaw goes stiff. "There's something not right with him! He scares me."

I smirk down at him and scoff. "Afraid?"

Edragon cowers back and folds his hands on the table top. "I've never liked this magic. Makes me feel sick inside. But after seeing him come back-" His voice quivers. "I feel changed, Reginald."

I sigh and roll my eyes. Trying to ignore the fact the boy may be right and I was feeling the same way. I was hiding it. "He's the same as he ever was. Just newer in some form." I stand back up and shove him. "You best eat something. No sense in starving yourself before we get to Gravelmeuse."

I'm not too fond of going into Gravelmeuse first. After all, Aisling is my cousin. We haven't seen each other in ages but it is not a reunion that will be met with open arms. In fact, I'm sure Aisling hates me and if she bends her knee to Sanguis she will hate me now more than ever.

Once we arrive in Gravelmeuse Sanguis sends baby Amon with the nanny who is also keeping his daughter Therea. We then immediately head to the palace where we kill all the guards, replacing them with Sanguis' own acolytes. Aisling's daughter is held captive in her room by Edragon until her parents return.

When Aisling and Jasper return they put up a good fight. Jasper is a power and formidable warrior, but eventually he is overtaken by Sanguis' men and Aisling is brought into our presence.

Aisling is placed into the room with me and we stare at one another long and hard. Her fear and anger turns into something else. She is both shocked but unsurprised at the same time. She sits down at the table across from me and she starts to unwork her braid which was frazzled and mussed from the struggle.

"I had heard rumors you were still alive," she murmurs. "But I didn't think it was possible."

I lean forward at the table. "It's possible."

"Is Caroline ok?" Aisling's eyes are sharp steel and her expression is blank.

I nod slowly. "The girl is safe. Sanguis would let no harm come to her."

Aisling slams her palm down onto the table. "But all our guard? Our knights? Our staff and all those who dared get in your way? They're all dead. They're all hurt."

"Necessary," I whisper.

She slaps her palm down on the table again. "I have had this happen to me before, Reginald! I have been locked in my room as a prisoner while usurpers killed my father! You killed him!"

"I didn't," I growl.

"You are guilty regardless. If even a drop of Jasper's blood is spilled I will personally rip off your other arm!" Aisling sits erect in her seat as her hair fall freely down her shoulders. "I wanted you dead because I could not promise myself I wouldn't rip you asunder if you were alive." She takes in a deep, long breath and lets it out slowly as her jaw goes slack.

"This Sanguis you side with will be the death of you soon enough." She cuts her eyes up at me. "Men like him don't keep allies for very long. You've become so much like your father; all you see is the coattails of someone stronger than you."

"It's good to see you too, cousin," I sneer at her.

The door opens and Sanguis walks in, behind him Caroline and Jasper follow with Edragon taking up the rear. Aisling stands up, grabbing hold of her daughter and hugging her tight.

"As you can see, your lovely daughter is just fine," Sanguis replies with a soothing voice. "I have a daughter of my own. I know how you must worry."

Jasper and Aisling cut hateful glares towards Sanguis.

"But now that you know she is safe, I will have Edragon escort her back to her room." Sanguis snaps his fingers and Edragon moves forward to take Caroline.

"No!" Caroline cries and Jasper stands between Edragon and her.

"You lay one pimply hand on her I will cripple it," Jasper snarls.

"Don't threaten my men, Lord Jasper." Sanguis snaps his fingers and Jasper falls to his knees, clutching his head between his hands.

"Stop it!" Aisling screams.

Edragon steps in and takes Caroline. As soon as he does Jasper lets go of his head and starts taking shallow, quaking breaths.

"I will stop as long as you listen to me, Lady Aisling." Sanguis leans back in his chair. "All I want is for you to hear me out. After that, it is your decision to make."

"It's ok, Mom," Caroline whispers. "It's ok. I'll go."

Aisling gives a warning glare to Edragon as he takes Caroline away. She then kneels down, helping Jasper to his feet.

"You're both extremely impressive people." Sanguis pours himself a goblet of wine as he speaks. "A warrior like you Lord Jasper is hard to come by. Especially at your age! I bet you could even give Amit a run for his money." He sips his wine and eases back down into his seat. "Don't get me wrong, my Reginald and Edragon are both formidable. But nothing at all like you."

I turn to look at Sanguis. He had stationed his men outside the gate and around the entrance like that to test Jasper! He wasn't trying to protect anything or prevent anyone from entering. He wanted to see what Jasper was made of. The fucking bitch.

"I need someone like you by my side," Sanguis smiles at him. "Strong, reliant, and having someone half Dragonborn is a plus for me and my vanity as well."

Jasper roars and lashes out but Aisling holds him back.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice?" Sanguis laughs. "It's obvious that a man of your bearing isn't just Lizardfolk. You're much more, Jasper. So much more." He stands up from his seat. "Gravelmeuse isn't the stronghold Berkset was, but it suits everything I need. All I ask, my lady, is that you let me have it. You shall keep your standing, but your loyalty will no longer be to the nations, but to me."

"What makes you think I would ever bend my knee to someone like you?" Aisling snarls.

Sanguis looks at Jasper. "Your husband," he states simply. "Your beautiful daughter as well." He folds his hands behind his back. "I have two children now and I need a place to raise them where they will be safe and loved. I know you would never dare harm a child, Lady Aisling. And I know you love your family too much to ever hurt them."

"How can I live with myself if I allow you to use my name as a shield?" Aisling's voice cracks but she remains standing strong. Her fist doesn't even quiver.

"Because you will live," Sanguis says with a nod. "You and your family will be safe and highly protected. As long as you keep my children safe I will not let any harm come to you."

"I'll kill myself first!" Jasper roars.

"You do and I will slit your daughter's pretty throat," Sanguis hisses at him. "I have no stomach to hurt such a kind and intelligent young woman but I will if you die."

Jasper wrenches back and looks violently ill.

Sanguis stands erect, towering over the once tall and proud Aisling and Jasper. "Gravelmeuse, that's all I want."

Aisling closes her eyes and shivers. She lets go of Jasper's arm and slowly falls onto her knees. Jasper kneels behind her, tears streaming from his good eyes.

Sanguis has what he wants now, he has his safe haven and stronghold again. Aisling I sled away and taken to her daughter. Jasper, on the other hand, is being fitted to be Sanguis's bodyguard.

I follow Jasper to the nursery where Amon and Therea are laid down in their crib. It is strange to see Sanguis switch into such a drastic roll. He seems like such a good man when tending to the children. It is obvious he loves them, even if Amon is not his own. It reminds me of when Edragon was a toddler and Sanguis took him into his home. He loved Edragon then like his own child, held his hand through and thick and thin. Now Therea and Amon are under this same loving care. I only hope they don't turn on him like Edragon did.

"No need to worry anymore," Sanguis whispers to Therea as he rocks her. "This is going to be our home now. No more running. No more worrying about if you're going to be too cold or unguarded. Pap will never let you worry ever again." He tucks Therea back into bed and watches as she and Amon fall asleep.

"This is everything to me," Sanguis growls low. "Do not let it be taken away from me." He turns and glares at me. "Once Veleryn is yours again, I expect the same level of dedication from you as always."

"Veleryn?" I whisper.

Sanguis nods. "You do not think I have not been thinking of you this whole time?" He chuckles. "My dearest friend, this is why Gravelmeuse was so important! I am able to take back your throne and give it to you. There is no one there since Demir is gone. His whole castle is yours for the taking."

I'm grinning from ear to ear. "When?" I gasp.

"Soon, of course." Sanguis takes me and leads me from the nursery. "All in good time. I thought you had already figured me out!"

"Not at all," I chuckle. "Sanguis, this is the greatest gift you could ever give me."

He eyes me suspiciously. "The death of Demir doesn't compare to this?"

I flinch, realizing I may have given myself away. "They aren't comparable," I gasp out somehow.

Sanguis nods, leading me into a distant room. "I do have one more gift, old friend." He tells me. He reaches into his robes, pulling out a ruby that has been sharpened into a point at the end. "I realize that by now you are used to working with one limb."

I stare at the sharpened gem nervously. I force myself to laugh. "Well, two if I am with the right person, my friend!"

Sanguis chuckles then shakes his head. "No need to get crass. I've seen that limb."

I swallow back the tightness in my throat and take a step back. "Honestly, I barely even notice it at all." I shake my head slowly. "It's been so long since the one was severed it's not important to me anymore. It'd probably only get in my way if I had a second one now."

"Nonsense," Sanguis grabs my stub of an arm and holds it fast. "Do you not want my gift, dear Reginald?" His eyes are glowing a bright yellow and the whites are starting to swirl black and red.

I try to pull back but he is holding me fast in place with a strength I never knew he had before. "I gladly accept all gifts! Especially from you."

Without a word Sanguis shoves the sharp tip into the stub of my arm. The pain is indescribable and takes my breath away. But that is the least of it. I thought him stabbing me would be the end of it, but that was only the beginning of his gift. The gem starts to grow and the sharp spike punches deeper into my arm. It goes into my bone and through my shoulder. I can hear it crackling and snapping as it starts to grow. I scream and writhe as the horrible sound fills my ears. I can feel shards in my lungs and all the way down to my toes.

I black out from the pain but wake up to Edragon shaking me. My arm is glued to the carpet by dry blood. My arm?

"Looks like you've got quite the add-on there," Edragon huffs as he sits on the ground beside me.

I look at my hand, very much rough ruby but inside there are veins and jagged looking bones. "Fuck."

Edragon sighs, hanging his head as he leans his back against the wall. "You screamed all night."

"I don't remember." But my throat does.

Edragon tossed a skein at me and I greedily drink down all the watery wine inside. I gasp for air and gulp it down some more.

"Take me to Veleryn with you," Edragon speaks low.

"Sanguis would never let you." I catch my breath from having drank so much without barely a breath.

"He will," Edragon grumbles. "Now that he has Jasper, he doesn't need me." His frown cuts deep. "I will be of better used stationed in Veleryn with you in power."

I look at my hand again. "If you're looking to be my right hand man, too late, I don't need that anymore."

Edrahon scoffs and raises his head. "Don't joke. You're terrible at it."

"I should warn you," I start. "If you plan on turning away from Sanguis at all, let me kill you now so that you won't suffer."

"I will. He knows how to do that beyond the grave." Edragon closes his eyes.

"I'll burn your body," I tell him. "Better yet I'll find how to turn you into a Lich."

"I told you to stop joking. You're not fucking funny." Edragon stands up. "I'm not turning from Sanguis. I have nowhere else I can go. I'm just protecting myself and my interests. If I'm with you I'm not in risk of angering Sanguis."

"Fine," I say with a nod. "I'll ask Sanguis if I can take you to Veleryn with me. Don't mention it to anyone else and act surprised if you get to join along."

Edragon sighs with relief. "Thank you, Reginald."

"I'm not any worse or better than Sanguis, remember that." I stand up, feeling the weight of my new arm now. "Pick your battles wisely."


	24. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Himank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

My best friend Allie has been missing for several months now. The search has been given up and her missing posters have been covered or have faded away entirely. No one knows what could have possibly happened to her. There are no suspects, no foul play, no motives in sight. She just vanished from the world as if she had never existed. But she did exist and the world keeps moving on.

I have exhausted myself trying to find her and even know I haven't given up hope. Every free chance I get, I try to find some sign of her. I walk along the roads she used to go. I go to the shops she used to visit. My step-mother has done nothing but mock me as well, which has added to my resolution to find Allie. Anything to spite that bitter old hag.

One afternoon, as I'm out wandering about, it starts to come down a heavy rain so I duck into a store. Strange thing is, I never realized it was a store before. I must have walked by it a dozen times and never come in. As I walk around I look at all the strange antiques mingled with things like large glass bottles, incense, iron cookware, and a couple of racks of clothes.

"Welcome!" A chipper voice calls out. A girl with pink hair tied into buns comes walking out from the back. "Victim of the rain?"

I nod slowly as I take off my soaked sweater. "Yeah. I'll buy something, promise."

The girl smiles. "Don't worry about it." She then waves me back. "Come on back here," she tells me. "I've got some tea brewed and ready if you'd like some."

"Oh," I gasp. "Sure." I follow her to the back where there are table and chairs set up like a cafe. I sit down while she brings out a cart with tea and snacks on them.

"I usually have a tea ceremony here every day at this time. But when I saw rain I figured I wouldn't have anyone." She sets a cup before me and pours. She then looks me over. "You look familiar."

I'm watching the tea as she pours it. I then glance back at her and blush. "Yeah uhm...I wander around her a lot."

She sits down across from me and pours her own tea. "You're looking for someone."

I gasp and look back at her. "Yes-what...how?" I gasp.

She smiles at me and sips her tea. "Go ahead and drink," she tells me. "I'll read your tea leaves when you're done."

"You do that sort of thing?" I ask her in surprise.

"I specialize in fortunes. Tea just happens to be one of the few you get a treat with it." She winks at me.

I sip my tea down slow then set it on the table for her. She looks inside my cup and sighs. "This reads like a novel." She murmurs. "Your friend is safe, but she's very far away."

My eyes widen and it feels like the air is slowly being squeezed from my lungs. "Where is she?"

"The same place you belong." She sets the teacup down. "Where you fate is waiting."

I furrow my brow. "What?" I stand up and my back hits against something. I turn around and scream, seeing a massive white monster behind me. He grabs me and moves me to a mirror that he pushes me through.

"Himank is doing his rounds today. We'll ask him when he stops by." The voices are low and hushed. I blink slowly, groaning as my eyes adjust to the dim light. I rise from the floor and look around the room. Scarves are covering the window making the room dim. I'm for sure not in that weird little shop anymore.

As I sit up a tall figure walks into the room. "You're awake now." It's a woman's voice.

"Where am I?" I groan.

"Hold still now. You had a pretty bad fall." The woman comes up to me and moves back the scarves so light comes into the room. I look up at her, seeing she looks like a black panther. "There now."

My jaw drops as she comes back over to me and offers me cup. She has a headscarf around her head but her body is all shiny black fur and her eyes are a gorgeous golden green. I look at my hands quickly, wondering if I've been turned into a panther too. Nope. Still human.

"Where am I?" I then ask, trying my hardest not to freak out at the pretty panther lady.

She touches my forehead with her paw and then smooths my hair back from my face. "You're in the country of Rakshasa," she speaks with a low, gentle voice. She then offers me the cup again. "You fell through our roof."

"I did what now?" I balk.

"Just outside," she tells me, nodding beyond the door. "Not exactly through the roof but enough to give us a good fright. My husband went outside and found you on our roof. We have no clue where you came from."

I look into the cup and smell it, it smells a little fruity but looks like cloudy water. "Not many people would take in someone like that."

"Many strange things happen these days." She stands up as a small panther comes rushing into the room. "He's here Mama!"

She rubs the cubs head. "Good. Maybe he'll know what to make of this."

I look up to the door as a man who looks like a white tiger enters. He's tall and lithe and wearing a deep blue tunic with matching pants. "I was told I had a medical mystery to look at."

The woman and the child bow. "We're sorry to call you away, my prince. We know your visits here into the village are important to everyone but-" She turns back towards me on the ground.

Did she call him a prince?

The white tiger tilts his head towards me then looks back at the woman. "Go on."

"She fell onto our roof," the panther replies. "But that would be impossible. It's almost as if she fell out of nothing. I know this sounds silly Prince Himank."

He chuckles. "Not silly at all." He walks over to me. "Odd's wife has a similar story." He kneels down in front of me and my heart skips a beat suddenly. He has beautiful golden eyes and the cutest pink nose. He looks at me and my mouth instantly goes dry.

"What's your name?" He asks me.

"Soo-jin," I respond slowly.

Himank brushes my hair from my face and looks more closely at me. "Where are you from?"

"Charlotte," I tell him.

"Charlotte?" He rears back a bit. "Never heard of it." He places a bag beside himself. "Tell me, do you hurt anywhere?"

I shake my head. "No. I'm just...very confused."

"Not every day someone lands on a roof and doesn't hurt," Himank smirks at me. "Especially not cute girls." He winks.

My mouth gapes and the panther clears her throat. "Honestly now," she sighs.

Himank chuckles. "Just trying to make her feel better. No harm." He turns back to me. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"My friend has been missing," I start off with a shaky voice. "It started raining so I went into this shop. The woman inside had pink hair."

"Pink hair?" Himank raises his brows.

I nod. "She read my tea leaves and then-" I shake my head. "I feel like something threw me but I can't recall."

"You're thrown alright." He takes my hand and helps me stand up. He's so tall compared to me. I've always been on the short side, but this Prince Himank makes me feel like a child standing next to their parent. He walks me outside where the sun is blinding. I cover my eyes as they adjust and I see the house is on the outskirts of a sprawling village. Looking up, I see a palace standing on the horizon looking over everything. I look around, seeing more cat people. Lions, tigers, I even see bears! Oh my. There's a man whose skin is bright red with curled back horns on his head and a long sweeping tail behind him. There is a woman who is tall and green and extremely muscular with thick tusks jutting from her mouth.

"Oh my god," I whisper.

"Far from home?" Himank asks.

My eyes roll back into my head and I faint again.

"You two scurry on back to your lessons," I hear Himank fuss.

"We just wanted to see her," a young girl says.

"Please brother?" A boy asks.

Himank scoffs. "Nothing to see here. I figured Mom would have taught you how to mind your own business."

"Look who's talking!" The girl laughs.

"Yeah well, I'm older and smarter than you. Get on out of here." Himank shoos away the two as they giggle and laugh. He closes the door and sighs. I sit up as he walks behind the curtain. He looks at me and smiles gently. "Are you ok?"

"Not sure," I grumble and hold my head.

"I'm sorry. I should have considered you would have a shock like that." He pours water into a cup and hands it to me.

I shake my head. "It would have happened with or without you."

Himank tilts his head and looks me over. "You're rather calm for someone who claims to not even be from this world."

"I black out." I scoff up at him. "How is that calm?"

Himank shrugs. "Not sure. I just know if I had somehow been thrown into another world I'd be at my wits end. I'd be worried about my family, my home."

I sigh. "No family to worry about."

"Oh," he murmurs softly.

"And of course I'm freaking out!" I shake my head. "It's just all...internal." I look down in the water and sigh. "My head just feels shut down. I don't know how to react to anything."

"You're safe where you're at." Himank takes my hand and squeezes it with both his paws. "I'm Himank, prince and royal physician." He smiles at me. "You came on the right day. I try to visit into the village a couple of times of month to give checkups and medicine to those who need it."

"Prince?" I whisper as I look at him.

He nods. "Yes, but also a doctor." He grins. "My brother is just the king."

"Just the-" I stop and chuckle. "Oh gosh I feel dizzy."

Himank takes the water so I don't spill it. "Take deep breaths," he coxes me. "Slow now. Breathe in." He takes a deep breath with me. "Breath out." He lets out a slow, steady breath I try to copy.

"Do that a few times now." He whispers to me. "Back when my brother and I were little, we used to have nightmares after the war." He speaks in a slow calm voice. "Our mother would tell us to do this to help us calm down. My poor brother used to suffer the worst panic attacks."

"Is that what this is?" I ask.

"Maybe," Himank says. "I don't blame you for whatever it is. But I'm here to make sure you don't pop." He smooths my hair back and stands up. "A friend of the family as some idea in what you're going through. I sent word to have them come visit and talk with you."

"Did they come from another world?" I ask.

"So they say." Himank replies. "But for now, until they arrive, you'll be under my personal care. So if you need anything at all just ask me and I'll take care of you."

I nod slow. "Thanks." I take a deep breath and put my arms around myself. "I'm just...I'm scared right now."

Himank puts his arm around me. "If you don't mind, I know the perfect person to help with that." He smiles reassuringly at me. "Do you mind if I ask her to come visit with you?"

"Guess not," I sniffle.

"I'll be right back then. Lay down and try to relax." He steps away from the bed, but I can't relax at all.

I remain sitting up, fiddling with my fingers and fidgeting with my hair. My stomach is in knots and I don't know what to expect to come through that door. A few moments later a woman walks in. She's regal and beautiful with long black hair. She has dark, ruddy skin and bright eyes.

"Mama, this is Soo-jin," Himank says as he walks in behind her.

I look at the woman who in turn smiles at me. "Your mother?"

"You can call me Mythri if you like," she says as she comes over and sits on the edge of the bed. "Soo-jin, such a lovely name." She takes hold of my hands and kneads my palms with her fingers. "Poor thing, you're shaking so much."

I nod and sniffle. "Sorry I-" I don't know why I start to cry so. For some reason Mythri reminds me of my own mother. Her warm presence, her soft hands, even the way she styles her long hair. When she died, I had been missing this feeling for so long.

Mythri wraps me up in her arms, hugging me tight as I cry. She rubs my back and rocks me slowly. "It's ok. Don't worry." She cups the back of my head. "You're safe with me."

After that, Mythri takes me under her wing. Along with Himank they show me the palace and introduce me to the kingdom. Mythri dresses me in the local fashion, which is surprisingly comfortable and easy to move in. I meet the rest of the royal family including Himank's brother the king. He has three more younger siblings as well, two sisters and a brother. His father is a stunning white tiger and I can see where Himank gets his looks.

"What's this strange thing?" Himank asks. I've been given a room in the palace and Himank comes by every day to have breakfast with me. He's seen my cell phone sitting on the table and he's looking it over.

"Careful with that!" I snatch it back and hold it preciously in my hands. It doesn't work anymore, the battery died a few days ago. But I still cling to it like some sort of lifeline to my old world.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore," I murmur as I look over the black empty screen. "But it's something almost everyone has in my world. We can use them to call one another, talk, message, anything really." I hand it over to Himank again.

"How?" Himank looks it over, turning it this way and that. "It just looks like a block of glass!"

"I'm sure the way I'd describe it would just make it all sound like some sort of magic." I sigh. "Felt like it sometimes."

Himank sets the phone down. "You can't use it here?"

I shake my head. "The power for it is empty and I've got no way to recharge it." I shrug. "Besides, who would I talk to?"

Himank reaches out. "You can always talk to me."

I chuckle and take his stretched out hand. "What are you, some sort of flirt?"

"Usually," he squeezes my hand and kisses my knuckles.

My heart skips a beat again. "Damini told me you were something of a lothario." I keep my hand in his.

"I like to have company," Himank says. "And just because I date doesn't make me some sort of philanderer." He rolls his eyes. "Nothing has just been a good fit for me." He then scowls. "So don't let my sister go filling your head with that sort of nonsense. I am a gentleman first and foremost. Or well, doctor before all that."

I giggle and nod. "Ok. I trust you."

There's a knock on the door and Himank answers. I hear him whisper to who is outside and he turns to me. "Soo-jin, they just arrived."

I stand up as the door opens, a woman walks in and my heart nearly falls out. She looks older than I last remember, but it's her. Her eyes fill with tears and her jaw drops.

"Allie?" I step towards her.

She rushes towards me and we hold each other for a long time. We both cry and are so happy to see one another again. For her it's been decades, but for me only a few months. We sit back and talk for the longest of time. She tells me about her life, her husband whose name is Odd and of their daughters. We sit and laugh, going on about old memories, which for her are a lifetime ago.

I take my purse and show her the old picture of us I still keep in my wallet. "I just can't believe you're here. Out of all the people..." Allie whispers.

"I wish I could have come sooner," I whisper. "We could have found some way to go home."

Allie look seriously at the picture. "I tried to once," she whispers. "But soon, this world became my home. Odd became my strength and I just stopped looking."

"You gave up?" I whisper.

Allie shakes her head as a clam smile spreads on her lips. "After a while I forgot. Like I said, this world became my home."

"But I-" I close my mouth and sigh. "You never found any way to go back at all?"

"There are ways but there is a lot of sacrifice involved in them. There are things you'd give up that may not be worth it in the end." She takes my hand and squeezes it tight. "Sometimes, fate has different plans for you out of your control."

I hesitate as I remember what the pink haired witch said. Allie and I continue to talk late into the night. She leaves to go to bed with her husband and I stay awake, sitting at the open window.

The door opens and Himank walks in. "I don't mean to bother you. I just noticed your window was open."

"I'm fine," I gaze outside. "Just lost in thought was all."

Himank sits on the other side of the window seat and leans back against the wall. "Did you enjoy seeing your friend again?"

"I did." I nod while I smile. "It was an unexpected surprise to see Allie again."

"So what's wrong?" Himank asks.

He's wearing a robe and was probably going to bed when he saw my shutters wide open. I sigh and lay my cheek on my shoulder. "Allie said there's no way to go back."

Himank's eyes widen. "You want to go back?"

"It's my home it's..." I close my eyes. "That's where I belong after all. But Allie said the ways to get back aren't worth the cost."

"What do you want to go back to?" Himank leans forward. "When you think of home, what is it you focus on?"

"I have a job-" I start but realize that sounds weak. "I have a car and-" I hesitate again and lean back. "My step-mom is-" I scowl. "My mom and dad are back there. But they're dead."

"But what do you imagine when you think of home?" Himank asks me again.

I close my eyes. "I don't know."

"What'd you do back in your world?" He moves closer to me. "Better yet, what did you enjoy doing there?"

I sigh. "My job was just in this small restaurant," I grumble. "But what I really liked doing was writing."

"Like what?" His ears perk up. "What did you write about?"

I look into his bright eye. I chuckle and look down, tucking my black hair behind my ear. "It's not important."

"It is." He slips his hand under my chin and lifts my head. "What did you write about?"

I smile and lay my cheek into his palm. "Lots of things," I confess. "All sorts of stories. Just anything that crossed my mind."

"I'd like to read them." Himank says.

I gasp and shake my head. "Oh gosh! That'd be too embarrassing!" My voice squeaks. "I'm not even that good!"

Himank scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Then why do you enjoy doing it?"

I blink a few times. "Well..I uhm-"

"Do you do things you like simply because you're good at them? No." He points in my face. "You do them because you enjoy it and have a passion for it." He pulls his fingers back. "You write, because you like it and you have fun, right?"

I nod.

"Then what does it matter if you're good?" He smiles brightly at me.

I smirk back at him. "I guess it doesn't."

The next morning when I wake up my breakfast is delivered along with a package and note from Himank.

"I'm going down to do my visits with the village today. But I wanted to give you these." Inside the package there is ink and pens and a large stack of paper bound by ribbon. "Today, while I'm away, I want you to write. I want you to use your passion and write something for yourself. Use every page, use every single drop of ink. But write and love every second of it as I have loved every second with you."

My heart jumbles around inside my chest. I can't help but read his note over and over again. I haven't written by hand in ages but once I sit down to do it, I don't stop.

"Look at you, hunched over your desk like that!"

I nearly jump from my skin. I turn around as Himank walks into my room. "What time is it?" I gasp.

"Quite late, I just returned home." He leans over my shoulder to stare at the mess on the desk. Pages and ink everywhere. "You did it." He hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek "Can I read it?"

"Uh-" My nerves and self-doubt tell me to say no. "If you want to. But you don't have to force yourself." I gather the pages and make sure they're in order.

Himank takes them and sits down on the big chair before the fireplace. "I asked them to bring our supper up here. But feel free to go downstairs if you like."

"I'd hate to leave you alone like that." I touch my cheek where he kissed me, my heart is practically roaming free at this point.

Our meal is brought up, but Himank doesn't touch it. He sips his tea but he remains focused on the pages I wrote. I eat sparingly, feeling nervous as his eyes dart back and forth on the page.

Himank then stands up and lays the pages back on the desk. I watch him from my seat as he turns back to me. He bends down, cupping my face in his hands and he kisses me. I lean into him and forget how to breathe.

"You have talent," he smiles at me as he pulls back. "Had you not stopped writing I would not have stopped reading."

"You liked it?" I gasp.

"Very much so." He kisses me again. "Almost as much as I like you."

I hold his paw on my cheek, sitting up to meet his kisses more. "If you're just teasing me-" I start to whine.

"I don't kiss to tease." Himank sighs. "I kiss to make a statement."

My lashes flutter as I try to catch my breath. "What's this statement?"

He kisses my cheek then moves his lips to my ears. "I'm falling for you, Soo-jin," he whispers. "Ever since I met you my heart has been pulled to you."

"Really? Me?"

"You sound surprised?" Himank chuckles.

I swallow and shake my head. "No one like you...well," I stumble to find my words. "No one like you has ever gone for someone like me."

"Because they weren't me." Himank kisses me again.

"I like you too, that's the thing," I whimper as his kisses trail down my neck. "I never expected you to reciprocate."

"Oh trust me," Himank purrs. "I've wanted to reciprocate for a long time. I didn't want to scare you. And after you said you wanted to return back I-" He sighs and sits back. "I don't want you to go. I want you stay. But-" he takes hold of my hand. "I can't make you stay and I wouldn't force you to."

"I may be stuck for a long time." I move closer to him. "And home can change."

Himank's tail whips back and forth. "I'll help you find a way home. Just don't expect me to be happy about it if we find it."

I squeeze his hand and stand up, leading him over to the bed. His ears perk up and his tail twitches erratically behind him. We fall onto the bed together and I wrap my arms around him. We kiss as the heat grows and grows.

He strips away my clothes and kisses down my body. I whimper, knowing he's a prince and able to see the most beautiful people in the world, I have no way to compare. I worry I'm not good enough for him.

His rough tongue laps between my breasts and his eyes flick up to me. They're dangerous and heady as they gaze at me. He kisses down my stomach, those same eyes locked on me. I reach down, rubbing the top of his head as he kisses.

"Himank, wait," my voice squeaks.

He sits up. "What's wrong?"

"I uhm-" I fidget in place. "You should get naked too."

Himank smirks. "How rude of me." He rises and strips away his tunic. His body looks perfect and godlike. He's thin but fit with hint of muscle. He takes down his pants and I stare at him. His cock is already thick and hard. It's pink but almost red at the tip, curving slightly upward with strange bumps along the shaft.

"I'm excited, can you tell?" Himank purrs as he snuggles up close. He kisses me and rubs his paw down my body. "One look at you and my whole body lit on fire."

"At me?" I pant. I then squeak as his fingers slip between my thighs.

"Is that a question?" He bites my neck and I moan out loud. His fingers rub along my slit, opening me and finding my molten core. He groans into my ear. "You feel so good already." His fingers rub more, finding my clit and teasing it slowly. "I'll make you feel even better."

I clamp my thighs around his wrist and writhe at his touch. He kisses and nibbles on me, whispering the sweetest things. I don't understand how he can breathe since I barely can in this moment. His fingers rub me and tease me, both inside and out. He deep rumbling voice purring in my ear and his touch make a sweet concoction. I turn to kiss him as a heated spike rakes through my body. I tremble and twitch, sloppily kissing him. He pulls back his paw, his fingers drenched from me.

"Sorry," I pant. My head is swimming and I feel dizzy.

"Sorry?" He scoffs and licks his fingers. "This was exactly what I wanted." He moves on top of me. "I'll do it again too."

I reach up, pawing at his chest. "You wouldn't dare," I tease.

"I would dare." He grabs my hips and lifts them from the bed. "I'm a doctor, I know how." He leans over me, kissing me while I feel his cock rub against my folds. His rough tongue licks mine and his mouth opens. A low moan escapes his lips as he starts to ease inside.

I clamp my legs around him and press against his chest. He moves inside me and the small bumps rub my insides in a strangely wonderful away. Hi slow moaning in my ear is enough to send me spiraling.

"How dare you feel so good?" He rolls his hips. "How dare you?" He smirks lustily at me.

"I should say the same thing, my prince." I tangle my fingers in his fur. I take a sharp breath as he starts to move. He rises again, looking down on me. He moans and purrs as he rolls his hips, grinding himself inside before slipping out and pushing in again.

I watch him, awed by the spectacle of such a beautiful creature above me. His body moves fluidly and his eyes are glazed over with lust. Just the tip pink tongue peeks out from his mouth as he moves. He starts to go faster, moving harder.

I gasp and sigh, rolling my head this way and that as I grunt and moan. I squeeze around him, wanting to feel every inch of him inside me. I start to feel that powerful spike again, it grows and grows, shooting out through my body and out the top of my head. The arches of my feet ache and my legs kick out. I'm not sure how loud I've gotten, all I can hear is my blood rushing in my ears. The heat spikes again, this time from Himank. His hips jerk and bounce as his heat floods me all at once.

I look up at him, both of us dazed and sated. He falls onto the bed, kissing me lazily as we both succumb to the dulled haze of the afterglow. He purrs in my ear and I can feel the rumbling of my chest against me.

After some recovery he gets up, naked, and fetches water from the pitcher. He steals bites from our cold dinner and returns to bed. I gulp down the water and kiss him softly.

He cups my cheek and brushes my hair from my face. "How do you feel?"

I bite my lip. "Well...I feel like I want more."

Himank kisses me. "I'll give you the rest of my life. Will that be enough?"

I drag him down into the bed with me. "It'll be a start."


	25. Rakshasa Boyfriend: Himank Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female reader x Male Monster

I sink into the luxurious hot bath and stretch my legs out. Natural hot springs pour in through the walls, filling the stone basin to the brim. I relax as I lie back, letting my legs float as the hot water melts away everything. Being stuck in some fantasy world isn't all that bad. Sure, there are a lot of things that I miss, but it could be a lot worse. I consider myself very lucky to be in the situation that I'm in.

Rakshasa Country is beautiful and the people are kind and welcoming. Aside from the ever growing threat of war around us, I've felt safe in the palace. I've managed to make friends while here, Damini is bright and has been teaching me her fighting style. Unfortunately, I'm about as graceful as a boiled egg, so she's been patient with me. Mythri is wonderful too, she's been a major help in getting me acclimated. Her natural maternal aura is warm and inviting, and being in her presence makes me feel so unconditionally loved. Davya and Chirayu have helped in making me feel welcome. They're young but they're both so smart and charming I've grown close to them very quickly.

There's also Himank. My wonderful and handsome prince, who somehow returns my feelings ten fold. He had been the one to take me in when I first arrived here in the Ruby Empire. He took care of me and kept me company when I was feeling my lowest. He fell in love with me as I did him.

My face feels painfully warm and not just from the water. Thinking about Himank makes me feel a rush of all sorts of different things. I'm shocked beyond belief someone like him would even look my way. He's a prince and a doctor! He's beautiful to boot and so effortlessly charming it seems impossible to fit so many good qualities into one package.

Look at me. I'm short, chubby, and constantly confused by my situation. I'm barely even a college graduate let alone a royal or a doctor! Yet somehow Himank only looks at me, and I can see it in his eyes when he does. That's what gets to me the most, the way his eyes and expression change as soon as he sees me.

I dunk my head under the water to shake my thoughts loose. Coming up I slick back my hair and squeeze the excess water out. I then hear footsteps padding across the stone floor and I instantly slap my arms to my chest.

"Is someone in here?" My voice squeaks horribly.

"I hope so." His voice parts through the steam and makes me shiver. Himank comes to the edge of the pool and smirks down at me. "Mind if I join you?"

I stare up at him, marveled once again that such a stunning creature looks at me and loves me. I shake my head and move aside as he steps into the tub. Himank sighs and sinks down into the water.

"I was happy to find you here." He holds his arm open to me. "Come here."

"Were you looking for me?" I sit beside him, tucking myself into the crook of his arm and resting my cheek to his chest.

Himank tilts my chin up and places a soft, warm kiss to my lips. "Tracking you. Hunting you," he teases with a wink. "Much like my mother did to my father."

I've heard the story and I giggle. "Were you spying on me too?"

"Oh no," he chuckles. "I don't need to spy when I know I can join you." He kisses my temple and forehead.

I put my arm around him and twist a little so my chest is pressed against his side. "Do you need me to scrub your back?"

Himank's chuckle is mischievous. "There is something you could help me with, but it'll have to wait until we're out of the water."

"You're awful," I laugh. I look up at him. "I wanted to relax for a while. My hips have been sore as of late."

Himank rubs my back. "My fault I'm afraid. I just can't keep my hands off you." He smirks down at me. "But then again, you've never turned me away. So who is the true deviant here?"

"I can't help it, you're so good." I snuggle my cheek to his chest. "I just hope I make you feel half as good."

"What you do is magic," Himank purrs. "I've had some terrible lovers in the past; to me, you're the best."

I go silent for a moment then sit back up. "Can I ask you about your past?"

Himank's tail swishes in the water. He gets a serious look to his eyes and his hand stills around my waist. "What do you want to know?"

"Well..." I murmur hesitantly.

Himank kisses the top of my head. "It's ok; you can ask me anything. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

I smile up at him and take hold of his hand. "You've said lovers before," my start is weak. "I was just curious about them."

Himank's smile is soft and distant. "I want you to understand: I know I've had quite a few in my life. Some might say I've had a lot." He looks back at me. "I've used people in the past as well. But I don't want my history to scare you. When I'm with you, I know all those years before were preparing me to be able to please you."

I kiss him as I chuckle. "I don't care how many you've had. As long as you're healthy and happy that's all that matters."

"I am those things," he winks. "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

I roll my eyes. "Have you ever been in love with anyone before?"

Himank nods. "A few times, but it was passionate and brief." He leans back a bit and lays my head on his chest. "Nothing like how I feel with you. With you there's more." He gazes up to the ceiling. "I used sex as a way to keep my mind quiet. If I was fucking someone, I didn't need to linger on things."

"What was bothering you?" I rub my palm up and down his chest and stomach.

Himank sighs deeply. "My brother and I-" his voice cuts off. "When we were young we saw a lot of things. We watched our home get attacked by Gnolls and a dragon. We were almost murdered by an assassin. We were wanted dead by the former empress of Culuweth. For so long Dhaval and I had nightmares and terrors. Even when we grew up and they were distant memories those past traumas still lingered heavy on us."

Himank rests his cheek to my hair. "Once I started to study to become a doctor, I was traveling all over. I was away from home and my family for long periods of time. The work and schooling was rigorous and stressful." His arm around me tightens so I lean closer into him.

"The stress brought the nightmares back. I was having panic attacks for little to no reason at all. So at night, when I was lonely and afraid to sleep, I would take anyone into my bed with me. I would take comfort with men and women alike, as long as I was having sex I didn't have to think about anything. If I passed out from exhaustion and orgasms, I didn't have the nightmares." Himank sighs and kisses the top of my head. "Sex made the pain easier to deal with. So I used it to cope."

I sit up, placing my hand on his thigh under water. "Are you ok?" I whisper. "I mean now, with the threat of Sanguis Rex and everything?" I touch his face and a beautiful smile blossoms on his face.

Himank captures my hand and holds it to his cheek. "I have had nightmares." He kisses my palm. "But then, when I started sleeping beside you, I found something new to rely on." His eyes are dazzling and gentle as he looks at me. "I find strength in you, Soo-Jin," he whispers. "I feel like I can conquer anything when I'm with you. I'm still afraid sometimes, but I think to myself I have you to look forward to."

I kiss him and he wraps his strong arms around me. "That's how I feel too," I whisper to him.

"I know this all must be so much worse for you," Himank whispers. "That's why I've not wanted to tell you these things. I wanted to be strong for you so when you are weak I can be there to help you."

"Just you being there is all I need." I kiss him again. "You don't always need to be strong for me. I can do that for you too."

Himank smiles. "This is how I know it's real with you. I never had this support from the others I claimed to love." His kiss is strong and passionate. His hands roam my back and sides until he parts. "So...it doesn't bother you?"

"What?" I stroke his cheek and rub behind his ears.

Himank's tail dances in the water as I play with his ears. "The people I've slept with," he moans and his hands tighten around my hips.

"I told you it doesn't," I scoff. "Do my past flings bother you?"

"No," he purrs. "Because I know I'm the only one that matters."

I chuckle. "Exactly." I kiss his pink nose. "Your past is behind you, I'm in front of you."

A sinister smile crosses his lips. "I don't mind if you want to get behind me sometimes. Just to let you know."

My cheeks burn red hot. "Oh well I mean...uhm...if you want me to I don't...I've never... but for you I-"

Himank chuckles and kisses me. "You're so cute," he purrs into my ear. He then moans and my heart begins to hammer. He moans again and moves me so I'm straddling his thigh. "You're nipples are getting hard." He pinches one and I bury my face in his neck.

"I wanted to relax!" I fuss.

"I can make it very relaxing," Himank coos. "Don't you trust me?" He rubs his paw up and down my back. "I know your body better than anyone else."

"Not here," I hiss. "Someone could walk in at any time!"

Himank kisses me. "True. Not to mention the water won't help you get any wetter."

I squeal and stand up out of the water. "You're so frustrating!"

Himank follows me out of the water and wraps his arms around be from behind. I can feel his cock rubbing against my ass, it's already hard and hot.

"So cute." He captures my face in his hand. "Did you get excited from me talking about my lovers?"

I grunt and wriggle against him, purposefully grinding against his cock. "Not that!" I huff.

"Did the thought of using a toy on me get you excited then?" His other hand reaches down between my thighs. His fingers rub against my vulva and he chuckles when he finds what he desires.

"A little," I confess in a huff. "What if someone walks in?"

Himank nips my ear and I let out a strangled yelp. "You feel how hard I am." he ruts against my thigh. "How am I supposed to walk around with this thing?"

"That's your problem." I press my hands against the wall. "Not mine!"

Himank purrs into my ear. "You're so warm and wet." His fingers slip inside me and I tighten around them. "You're so responsive."

"Himank-" I whine as he toys with me.

"Tell me to stop," he moans. "Tell me you don't want this and we'll go have tea until you're ready for me."

I gasp loudly. "Himank-"

He grins and bites my neck. "I knew you'd say that."

"Just-anh-just hurry!" I mewl. "Before someone finds us like this."

Himank chuckles and spreads my thighs and tilts my hips back. His cock slides between my thighs and rubs against my slit so my cream coats his shaft.

"You're so hot," he moans. "It feels so good."

The tip keeps hitting against my clit and the pleasure of it mixed with the steam makes my head spin. "Hurry! Don't toy with me!"

"Do you love me, Soo-Jin?" Himank whispers in my ear.

I whimper and glance over my shoulder at him. "Of course I do," I gasp.

Himank kisses me and his cock slips inside. "I love you too, Soo-Jin," he snarls. He's buried deep inside me and my legs start to tremble.

Himank pants and moans, thrusting into me. My cheek presses against the cool wall and I try to keep my voice in check.

"Oh god. Oh god-" I sigh.

Himank bites the back of my neck and snarls. His movements are becoming much more rapid and demanding. My knees start to shake and he pulls away from me.

"Why'd you stop?" I whine. "I was so close!"

"I don't want you to get hurt." Himank picks me up and presses my back against the wall. He kisses me, nipping my lips and tongue as he lowers me down onto his cock again.

My legs and arms wrap around him as he drives into me again. "That's right," he growls. "Feel all of me. Take all of me."

"Himank-" I cry. "Don't stop. Don't stop!"

"Never," he growls with pride. "Oh gods-" he moans and kisses me.

I grab the back of his head, forcing him closer. I can feel the electric charge build and tingle throughout my entire body. My toes curl and my spine curves in preparation for the boom. Himank suddenly cups his hand over my mouth, he doesn't stop, but his pace slows. We listen, hearing voices close by but then they fade away.

Humank removes his hand then starts going hard again. I whimper and moan into his ear, letting him hear every soft and pleasured sound. His growls start to get more vicious, his hips rut harder and the rhythm is more uneven.

"There! There! There!" I cry out and then the boom. I claw at his back and he bows his head and roars against my breast. His heat mixed with mine, pooling and dribbling down along his thighs.

We're both breathing heavy and faint but he keeps me held aloft. We return to the pool and lounge against one another, labored breathing becoming sighs and giggles. We kiss and touch and allow the afterglow to make us giddy and cute.

"How'd you like it?" Himank licks my cheek.

"You're always good, but that was something else." I straddle his lap to make each kiss count.

Himank chuckles. "I read it in one of your stories."

I gasp and squeeze on his shoulders. "What?" I laugh anxiously.

"The one about the prince and his handmaid?" He licks his lips as he looks at me with sharp, lusty eyes. "It was in the black journal I gave you."

"You weren't supposed to read that!" I glance aside, but a smile remained on my face. That journal was meant for me alone, but I had left it out hoping he would find it and read it.

Himank bites my cheek. "You have quite a few fantasies in there, my supposedly sweet love." He kisses me. "I decided to fulfill each one."

"No, really-" I try to brush it off. "Those are all just warm up exercises."

"Oh, for me they are," his tail swishes behind him. "They get me warmed right up."

I duck my head. "You don't think it's silly of me to write those things?"

"Not at all. In fact, I like knowing the woman I love can write such things so beautifully." Himank nuzzles to my cheek. "From now on, if you're willing, I want to read every single one of your warm ups."

"Really?" I look back up at him.

"Maybe, you could even take a request or two I have in mind?" Himank purrs.

I rub his ears again. "Your mind is filthy."

"Exactly, I need to clean it out. Get some of those dirty things out of my head and into yours." Himank's smile is so sweet for what he's saying.

"Then tell me some," I boop his nose and the tip of his tongue sticks out. "Give me one of your ideas. Maybe I'll write it tomorrow while you're doing doctor stuff."

Himank wiggles as he gets ready. "How about you write a story where a clever young woman takes a charming prince and she turns him into a mewling mess of desire and need." His paws knead into my hips. "She uses toys on him. Makes him keep a plug in his ass while she plays with herself and all he can do is watch."

My face is burning red. "Wow. That is dirty!"

"Just a thought." he kisses me. "You could also write a story where the prince makes love to the only person in the world he wants, and they're so sweet to him that he gives them the world."

I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. "I don't want a world, Himank," I whisper.

"Then how about just me?" He looks at me so lovingly. "I'll give you myself readily and happily."

My heart is jumping out of my chest. "You mean-" I whisper.

"Marry me, Soo-Jin." He cups his hands around my face. "I know this isn't the most romantic place to propose but I can't hold it back any longer."

I bury my face against his chest as the tears start to come.

"Should I redo it?" He rubs my back. "Wait until there is a full moon and several glasses of wine?" He kisses the top of my head. "Or maybe I take you into the garden and place my ring in a flower for you to find?"

I sit up and startle him with a kiss so fast we slip and fall into the water. As Himank pulls us out I kiss him again and again.

"I love you too!" I sniffle as my nose starts to run. "Of course I'll marry you."

His eyes light up and he kisses me hard. After we get out of the bath and into some clothes, we instantly go to announce the engagement to his family. Mythri lights up just like Himank did and she hugs me so tight. Dhaval hugs me as well and kisses my cheeks. Amit gives me a stern talking to and asks me several deep questions, but once he's satisfied he gives me a darling look.

"I always wanted more daughters," he holds my hands lovingly. "I'm so glad you're one of them now."

This causes the dam to break and I start sobbing on Amit. Himank pulls me away, hugging me tight as Dhaval fetches special drinks to celebrate.

Once Himank and I return to our chambers, he gives me a necklace to signify our engagement. The chain is gold with a string of pearls with it. In the center of the pearls there is a single shimmering sapphire to match his eyes.

"I can't believe my dad made you cry." Himank kisses my cheeks.

"I've not been someone's daughter for a long time," I whisper. "Your parents mean so much to me."

"Knowing you care about them so much makes me happy." Himank picks me up and carries me to the bed. "Now, I want to see you naked except for the necklace."

I laugh as he starts to strip me. "We should consummate the engagement I suppose."

"Not just that," Himank sighs. "I also want to admire you."

My cheeks burn and I reach for him. "I love you, Himank."

He kneels down and kisses me. "I love you, Soo-Jin."


	26. Rakshasa Girlfriend: Aksha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Rakshasa Reader x Male Gnoll

My parents have always been very protective of me, from the time I was born and even until now. With the recent attack on Bastat, my mother has been insisting I stay closer to home. But I know there is more I can do. King Dhaval, who I consider a close and great friend, needs all the help he can. The Unified Nations is slowly shattering thanks to the influence of this Sanguis Rex and his men. With the recent revelations about Demir, as well as his death, things look bleak dissonance is growing. My mother had always known the unity under Demir was a fragile one, but I never even assumed it would be this dire.

I've been working for Dhaval and going to kingdoms within the Unity that he is concerned over. I have talked to royals directly and invited them to a massive summit Dhaval wants to hold. Now that he has taken Demir's role as High Unifier and leader of all, he's doing all he can to hold the breaking reigns from Demir's grasp. If I can talk to as many royals as possible and assure them of Dhaval's intent and competence, I'm confident we can keep more kingdoms from falling into Sanguis Rex's control.

I must make a confession though. The kingdoms I have been going to are all well known for their military and weapons. After what happened in Bastat, seeing all the death and carnage with my own eyes, I do not want that happening again. I have seen the faces of the survivors, the stories from Dhaval and Mila, I have even lost my own heart to that malicious attack. My lover, Khati, who was a diplomat for the Sabertooths of Bastat, had died during Sanguis Rex's attack.

I travel to these kingdoms with their powerful military hoping that no one else has to suffer what the people of Bastat have. I also want to avenge my Khati and the life he gave protecting the children there. If I can assure Dhaval's armory, then perhaps we have a chance against Sangis Rex and his unspeakable magic.

News has traveled fast about his acquisition of Gravelmeuse. I know Aisling and her husband Jasper well, I am close friends with their daughter Charlotte. I know they would not have given up to Sangis Rex without good reason. There is something much more devious going on there. As such, I'm traveling to Charbagne where Queen Carmine and King Ikid rule. Their kingdom neighbors Gravelmeuse and Sothen and hopefully they have some insight on what is happening in both.

Rather than going through the port of Obresh, I am taking a ship around where I will dock at the Harpy Peninsula. From there I will travel north to Charbagne. It's going to be a long journey and I am anxious beyond belief, but it will be worth it in the end to save the people of the Ruby Empire.

Needless to say, my parents are not happy about my journey, they would prefer I stayed home or even in the Capital helping Dhaval from there. I know they wished I had taken after my father and preferred making clothes and setting rooms. Instead, I am more like my mother, ready to argue, calculated, and defiant. Who knew the premature baby who always was too small would grow into someone with the will of an iron wall?

I am traveling with one of my mother's knights, Mero, a massive lion Rakshasa that my parents have designated to guard me during my travels. He's a good man, but I can tell he's irritated at the lot he's been given. He's a trained warrior and talented tactician who has been forced to essentially babysit a grown woman.

"If you want me to Mero I can start more fights with people," I suggest to him one day.

"Lady Aksha, that is neither wise or of use to my skills. I do not fight for someone who deserves a slap in the teeth." He smirks down at me.

I laugh and pat his back. "You simply want to see how I would fight, don't you?"

Mero nods his head to the side and tries to keep his grin in check. "I must admit, I am curious. You stand all of what? Four feet tall?"

"I am one hundred and forty-seven centimeters, thank you!" I scoff.

Mero shakes his head and grimaces. "There is no way you are even that tall."

I gasp and playfully shove him, although he doesn't move. I may have the will of an iron wall, but I am as strong as a sheet of cotton. "You stop teasing me, or I will pay one of these burly seamen to throw you overboard! I will tell my Mom you were very drunk one night."

"Then you would for sure be like your mother," Mero smirks.

I grab the first person who walks by us. He's a tall gnoll with thick arms, someone who looks like he could take on Mero easily. "Excuse me, sir." I tug on his wrist. The look he gives me could melt brick, but I don't back down. "Yes, hello, this is my guard Mero and I was wondering how much I would have to pay you to chuck him over the deck for me."

Mero laughs and waves to the Gnoll. "Ignore her. I'm quite sorry."

The Gnoll rips his arm away from me and sneers down at me. His lip curls over his teeth and then he turns to Mero. "You let her go on like that?"

Mero narrows his eyes at him. "She may be mouthy, but she's fun at least."

The Gnoll scoffs. "I see. Are you able to fit your dick inside her or does she just swat around at you?"

I gape up at the Gnoll and strike his shin as hard as possible. "Mero is my friend and nothing more!" I roar at him. "Do you speak this way to all women? Or are you lucky enough to even cross any?"

The Gnoll smirks and kneels down to look me in the eye. "And just who the fuck are you?"

Mero steps in, moving me out of the way and placing himself between the Gnoll and I. "I suggest you stand down, young man. Or else I will take up for her honor."

The Gnoll stands. "You would," he glares at Mero, tilting his chin up smugly. "But once you're able to fuck that little pussy, I bet you'll leave her high and dry."

"That's it!" I rush forward, but Mero grabs me before I can sink my claws into that asshole Gnoll.

Mero turns back to him and gets in his face. "If I ever see you near her again, I'll see you never fuck anyone."

The Gnoll grins wickedly. "I hope that's a promise."

Mero carries me away, taking me back to my cabin. "Had I known there was a Gnoll on board, I would have chosen a separate ship for us."

"Gnolls are the problem," I grumble. "Sanguis knows what he's doing aligning himself with them. I bet he'd get along with that bastard easily." I kick a box on the ground and pace around my room.

"Don't let him get to you, princess," Mero tries to coax.

"Where does he get off?" I kick something else on the ground then cry out when it's hard and dense. I flop onto my bed, holding my bruised toe.

That evening Mero wakes me up with his snoring. He's so loud it rattles things on the wall, so I get up and decide to have a walk in the fresh night air. I gaze out over the sea, watching as it melds together with the sky and they become one. It's endless and frightening, even though I know there are lands beyond what I see, I can't help but feel like I am on the edge of the world.

"If it isn't the itty bitty kitty."

I turn and glare up at the Gnoll. He's shirtless and his fur looks damp, probably having just come from a shower.

"Alone tonight?" He grins. "What? Did your big lion man fall asleep after he had his?" He chuckles.

"Mero and I are just friends. We have no relationship like that at all. I kindly ask you to shut the hell up and leave me alone." I turn back to looking out over the water.

The Gnoll clicks his tongue. "Oh, I see." He walks up beside me. "If you're so frustrated, maybe I could be of service."

I move to punch him, but he grabs my fist in his hand. "Let me go," I snarl as the fur on my back starts to stand on end.

The Gnoll smirks. "You started it." He lets go of my fist. "Awfully vicious for such an itty bitty kitty."

"Don't call me that!" I snarl at him.

He tilts his head. "What kind of Rakshasa are you? Pygmy something, for sure."

I roll my eyes. "Move along. If you're just trying to make me mad, I don't give a shit." I place my hands on the railing. "Go bother someone else."

He leans on the railing and looks out over the water. "It's endless isn't it?" He says in a low, strangely calm voice. "Like the sky and the ocean have no border. They just become one out there."

I furrow my brow and look up at him. "Do you have multiple personalities or something?"

The Gnoll shrugs. "I'm tired. You also said you wouldn't play with me anymore." He winks at me and I quickly look away again.

"Who are you?" He asks me. "Itty bitty pretty kitties seem to have more important things to worry about back home I heard. What with that massacre."

I grimace. "It's none of your concern."

"It is a little," he stands up. "Gnolls aren't looked at too kindly anymore because of it." He glances down at me. "Is that why you're so chilly to me?'

I turn and glare at him. "I'm chilly to you because you're an ass. The fact you're also a Gnoll has little or nothing to do with it."

He smirks. "I'm Eddie," he says. "Short for a long stupid name I won't bore you with."

I glance over him. If it wasn't for his shitty attitude, I'd find him attractive. He's nicely built with a sturdy frame, muscular thighs and arms, and a good butt to boot. I look back up at him and roll my eyes.

"Aksha," I grumble. "That's all."

"Itty bitty kitty name, I like it." Eddie leans back down and his attention goes back to the ocean. "I know Culuweth is out there," he murmurs. "I haven't seen home in so long."

I look down the side of the boat and then back to Eddie. "You don't have a Culuweth accent. I was curious."

Eddie smirks at me. "You have a lovely tongue yourself, I could listen to you purr for hours."

I sneer and roll my eyes. "Does that mouth of yours always work overtime?"

He grins and I realize I've fallen into a trap. "This is nothing. You should see me between your thighs though."

I slap at him and he dodges me. "You're disgusting!"

"I know many Rakshasa and all of them are the same. They try to act aloof and cool, but all of them love sex more than the next. Forgive me for making assumptions," he laughs.

"Is that why you were mocking Mero and me?" I snap.

Eddie shrugs his shoulders and chuckles. "A little. I also loved watching your tail fluff up. It was fun for me."

I scowl at him and turn away. "You're not funny."

"Not trying to be funny, itty bitty kitty." He sighs and looks back out. "Just trying to make my night a little brighter."

I glance back to see him walking away. I take one last look at the water and sky before heading back to my chambers as well. Mero is still snoring.

In the morning I'm in the galley enjoying my breakfast. I love the early morning clamor, the roar of the seamen as they grumble about their lives, joke around, and discuss what's happening that day. It reminds me of when I was little and would sit in my mother's lap while she gave our orders to her diplomats and the like. My mother loved to argue, she loved to play games and win.

"Itty bitty kitty, good morning."

Eddie plops down beside me and I sigh. "I am in no mood for you. Please leave."

He grins and holds his mug up. "Don't be like that. Think of me as a way to kick start your morning and get that brain to purring."

"You best be glad Mero sleeps in."

"No one is glad for that," Eddie scoffs. "You can hear your mighty lion's roar through the whole ship."

I grimace. "Yeah well...aside from smothering him in his sleep I don't know what to do."

"I can still push him overboard if you'd like." Eddie leans in closer to me. "If you're willing to pay the price that is."

I cut my eyes at him. "Oh?" I stiffen my shoulders. "What would that be, pray tell?"

Eddie glances around then cups his hand around his mouth and bows towards me. "Let me hear you purr all night. No need to sleep. Just-" I pop him and he rears back. His ears are open wide and she shakes his head a few times. Eddie then breaks into a massive grin. "You already know how I like it."

My face cracks and I break into a heard laughter. I have to hold my gut I'm laughing so hard. I'm not sure why I find it so funny, in fact, I should be offended. But for some reason, I can't stop laughing.

"Now that's a lovely sound," Eddie smirks and sips his coffee.

I tuck my chin down and look away. "You're not funny."

"Then why did you laugh like that?" Eddie chuckles. "Huh? You don't just laugh like that for no reason. Not unless you're insane or a Gnoll."

"I was laughing at how pitiful you are," I grin. "And are you suggesting all Gnolls are crazy?" I ask. "That's a horrible stereotype."

"You don't think I'm nuts?" Eddie leans in. "Because I'm starting to think you are." He licks his lips.

"I think you're full of shit." I stand my ground and get right back in his face. "Who even are you Eddie? What's a Gnoll like you doing on a ship like this?"

Eddie grins. "Just trying to have a good time before I have to face the cold, grim reality of my life." He rubs his thumb along my cheek then licks off the jam. "While teasing an itty bitty pretty kitty while I'm at it."

Fuck, I think I may like him. I'm still hurt from losing Khati and for some reason Eddie and his smart mouth remind me of him. For the past month I have been looking for a comfort from my broken heart. Any way to ignore the pain and move on.

Eddie is charming and handsome in his own way. He's not book smart the way Khati was, but he's very intelligent in other ways. Mero still has no taste for him, and if Eddie appears while Mero is around me he makes me avoid him.

We've come to meet at night while Mero snores, often just looking over the deck and talking. He still tries to get me and tease me, but our conversations have become deeper as of late.

I yawn on evening and rub my eyes. I've not gotten a decent sleep since I came on this ship. A mix of nerves and Mero's own snoring.

"Can't sleep?" Eddie smirks.

"No," I grumble.

Eddie then tilts his head. "My cabin is at the other end of the ship. You can still hear him, but you can't feel it."

My body goes warm and prickly all over. "I can't do that."

Eddie shrugs. "Sure you can. I'll stay outside and just sleep against the door. You don't have to worry about dumb old Eddie."

"That's even worse," I grumble. "How could I sleep knowing you're outside all cold and-" I glance up into his eyes and my heart skips a beat. "Alone."

Eddie dips down and I close my eyes. His kiss is soft and warm and I needed it so badly. I cling to his shirt, tugging him down more so I could kiss him with more fervor.

"There's that purr," Eddie moans as we part. He takes hold of my hand and I follow behind him as he leads me to his room.

His cabin is much smaller than mine, just enough room for his bed and few belongings. He has a sword propped against the wall and as I go to admire it he pulls me back and kisses me again.

"Eddie," I moan between kisses. "Eddie. Wait I should-" I press my finger to his lips. "I should tell you who I am."

"I don't need to know that." He bites my fingertip. "I need you Aksha."

His strong hands knead my hips and I fall willingly onto the bed. Meeting his kisses I can't help but need him too. I'm growing warm all over and my wetness is seeping out. Eddie makes quick work of my clothes and kisses down my chest and belly. He nuzzles his nose to my fur and kneels between my thighs.

His dark eyes glare up at me as his rough, warm tongue presses against my mound and pushes inside to find my dripping slit. He moans against me, pushing deeper so his tongue goes inside me. I whimper and grip the back of his head, tugging his dark mane.

Eddie growls low and his lashes flutter. His nose ruts against my clit and my whole body feels struck by lightning. We've only known each other for such a short time and yet, already, Eddie knows my body so well.

Eddie snarls and raises his head. He licks his chops as his eyes focus on me. "You're quite small, but I have a feeling you can conquer anything you desire."

I bite my lip and look down, seeing his cock bobbing between his thighs. I giggle and look back into his eyes. "I can certainly conquer you."

Eddie kisses me and I can still taste myself on his tongue. His cock rubs against my belly and I grow excited to feel him inside me. He's got a nice curve with a bulging knot at the base, the tip is red but fades into purple and then black.

"If you want to stop I understand," Eddie moans.

"Why would I?" I cup his face between my hands. "I want you, Eddie."

The look on his face is pained and he kisses me again. He lifts my hips and his cock slips along my slit. I suck in a breath, waiting for him to take me. He ruts against me, grunting and moaning into my ear. As he finally enters me his voice becomes low and dark. I stretch to accommodate him, but it feels so good. I throw my head against the pillow and drag my claws down his back.

Eddie snarls and ruts his hips, pushing all the way back inside me and grinding there. He then pulls out completely only to shove back in all at once. I almost lose my breath, but he knocks it back into me. He ruts and grinds, pulls away, then pounds hard and fast before controlling himself.

"Aksha," he moans into my ear and I'm a goner. I sink my claws into my back, crying out loudly as my body is overcome by lightning and fire. My eyes roll back and I hold onto him for my life.

The heat inside grows, I feel it fill me and slowly dribble out. Eddie snarls and grunts, rutting his hips a few more times. He then falls on top of me, both of breathing heavy and exhausted. I purr for him until we both fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning as sun hits my eyes. I growl in frustration and try to escape it, but everywhere I lay that same beam of light finds me. I free myself from Eddie's grasp and go to shut the blinds on the window. As I do I knock over Eddie's bag. Several rubies fall out as well as an emblem pin.

I pick up the pin and recognize it from a corpse in Bastat. It's the sigil of Sanguis Rex. My body goes cold and I turn to look at Eddie. My paws are shaking as I try to make excuses in my mind for why he has this. He's a thief and robbed one of Sanguis Rex's men. He found it. He traded for it.

"I'm sorry."

I look at him as he rises from the bed. "Who are you?" I snap and thrust the pin at him. "Please tell me that this is not what I think it means?"

Eddie lowers his eyes and hangs his head. "I wasn't lying when I said I needed you Aksha."

"What is this?" I snap again. "Who are you?"

He looks up at me with tears rolling down his eyes. "I need you help please," he sobs bitterly.

I close my eyes and shake my head.

"I am Edragon," he whispers to me. "One of Sanguis Rex's head of command." He covers his face again and weeps. "I'm...I don't know what to do."

I gather my clothes up and cover myself. "I slept with the enemy!" I hiss. "I slept with one of the men who killed my-" I weep and fall to my knees. "You were in Bastat! You were part of the massacre!"

"You have no idea what he's capable of-" Eddie weeps. "You have to believe me. I didn't want to be there!"

"But you were-" I wrench away from his grasp. "You were there and you followed him. You stood there and let him destroy all of Bastat and kill all of those innocents!"

Eddie, or well, Edragon throws himself down on the ground before me. "Please! I need you, Aksha, I need your help."

"You're the reason I'm even here!" I roar at him. "Do you even know who I am? You do. Don't you?"

"Save me," he begs at my feet. "Save me I can't bear this any longer!"

"You did know who I was," I whisper. "You..." I shake my head. "You tricked me in more than one way. You did-" I cover my head with my hands. "I care for you! You made me think you cared for me!"

"I do!" He sits up with alarm. "Everything I've said, everything I've done, it has all been true. Especially how I feel about you."

"How can I believe that?" I cry. "My heart has been shattered enough! I cannot bear this, Edragon. I just...I just can't! You are killing me!"

Edragon bows at my feet again. "I beg of you," he whispers. "Sanctuary, please."

"Is this a trick too? For him?" I weep. "For your Sanguis Rex?" I grab him by the scruff of his neck make him look me in the eye. "Why? Why this? Why now?"

"I can't suffer it anymore," Edragon whispers to me. "I'll give you everything. I'll tell you all of it. I just beg you help save my life, Aksha."

I fall back and sit against the door. "I don't know what to do." I sniffle and rub my eyes then look back at him. I still care for him. I still want to love him. "Start at the beginning," I whisper. "Tell me everything in your heart."

Edragon takes a few shuddering breaths and nods. "For you, anything."


	27. Gnoll Boyfriend: Edragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Gnoll Reader x Female Rakshasa

I was six years old when my father was...you know what? Over the years I have called his death so many things. His murder. His assassination. Sanguis even told me once that my father deserved what he got.

"People like your father deserve their deaths. Because in the end, their failure will destroy everything around them. Like a disease, it spreads so like a disease you squash the carrier. You father carried that with him, and so Mythri saw to snuff it out."

I hated her, Queen Mythri. I was never so sure why Sanguis adored her so much. Everyone did. All I ever felt when I heard her name was absolute hatred. The sound of it made bile crawl up my throat and burn my tongue.

My father had been working with Sanguis, he had been living in our home since I was very young. He always frightened me, but I was also fascinated by him. He has a charm around him, a mystery. Curiosity often gets the best of children, especially young boys. I was drawn to Sanguis and I wish I never had been. I wish I had listened to my father and just ignored him and left him alone.

"But you work with him Papa," I would argue.

My dad's face would pull into a strained mask of guilt and anger. He would look at me and I could see him grit his teeth to the point that should snap. "Just because I take him into my home means you get to play with him. You follow my rules son. Remember that. Stay away from that man and just leave him alone. He doesn't need some annoying brat trailing around him."

All children love their parents, but at some point, they learn that their parents aren't good people. You can love someone, but you may not like them either. I loved my father and I admired his work and how well he served Culuweth, but I didn't like him. I never liked to be alone with him. After my mom died, I found no love in my home.

Sanguis was strange, but at least he treated me with some form of affection. He gave me books to read, ones I greatly adored reading. High adventure stories with young heroes who I often pretended to be. Sanguis would play with me, he had even bought me a set of wooden toy soldiers. He was like the older brother I always wanted. He was nice to me and he showed me things about the world.

I was often alone in the house. Dad was gone a lot. Or maybe I should say he appeared in the house once in a while. Maybe once in a blue moon. It had gotten worse and rumors of war were spreading. Rumors of Bethsabe's own imbalance had gotten out to the people. I had heard our staff talking and whispering, and one by one they started to leave. The people of Culuweth were abandoning their country on mass. I was left alone in that big house with only my toy soldiers as comfort.

"My gods you're still here." The sound of Sanguis' voice was music to my ears. I was just a child, barely eight years old. I was terrified and alone, abandoned to an uncertain future where the Rakshasa who were invading could have killed me.

Sanguis saved my life. He came back for me and took me away. We never left Culuweth. Instead, we traveled into the Berkset mountains where Sanguis and his Dragonborn brethren had been hiding. I was handed over to Reginald who at the time was healing from some nasty wounds. I was to help take care of him and in return he would see to my safety.

Reginald scared me. I had never seen someone so bloodied and horrid before. I had been kept sheltered by my father, even though he bolstered that I would become a soldier of Culuweth and lead wars. He never showed me this, he never let me gaze at the effects of war. Reginald was Sanguis showing me that war wasn't a game that was to be played and mortal live weren't little wooden soldiers.

"Men and women are all just the same," Reginald told me. "Don't let anyone tell you differently or trick you into thinking someone else. They're all capable. They're all smart. They all have ways of tricking you into believing something or another. When you're fighting for your life, they all bleed the same." He placed the sword in my hand for the first time. "The special thing is knowing where to stick them, so they bleed the most."

I grew up in the Berkset mountains, so close and yet so far away from my home. I never knew what happened to my father or even what became of Culuweth when Sanguis took me away. It wasn't until some time had passed that Sanguis took me aside to tell me everything.

He sat me down in my room and looked into the small chest where I kept those toy wooden soldiers. He looked over them, noticing the usual wear that toys go through. Some dents and bumps, a chip here and there. The paint was fading away and some of the soldiers no longer had faces. He took one out of the box and rolled it around in his hands.

"War takes many," he told me. "War is blind and angry. There is nothing calculated about its wrath. It's like a storm, just nature. War is man's nature, man's own storm." He clenched the little wooden soldier in his fist and stood up. "It took Bethsabe and many of the people who stood at her feet."

"No," I whimpered. "Bethsabe is dead?"

Sanguis looked down at me with those dark eyes of his. "I'm sorry, but she's gone. She's been replaced and someone else is on the throne."

I was quiet for a long time. If Bethsabe was gone then my dad must surely be dead too. I was a child and I was hopeful still, even if I didn't like my father. I was still just a little boy who knew nothing else and wanted his father to still be alive.

"Edragon," Sanguis knelt down and opened his palm to show me the wooden soldier. "Your father was captured by the Rakshasa and was put on trial by their queen." He places the wooden soldier in my hand. "She fed him to a dragon." He took my hand and closed it around the toy. "Your father is just one of many, but he is the kindling to the flame inside you." He turned me to the fire. "Let those flames light the way to your future."

I looked at the little toy in my hand and back to the flames. Reluctantly I tossed the toy into the fireplace and watched as it lit and caught fire. Sanguis' hands dug into my shoulders, making me stand there and watch as the toy burned away until it was nothing but ash.

I was trained alongside Sanguis' men. Reginald saw to it while Sanguis provided me with an education. I thought for the longest time what I had was good enough. Learning to serve Sanguis and avenging my people was all I wanted. I was happy to do, enthusiastic even. All I wanted was to make Sanguis proud.

I was never allowed to visit Culuweth. Whenever Sanguis sent Gnolls in to go gather supplies, I wasn't ever allowed to go. He made up excuses about why he needed me to stay in Berkset. I always believed him, I trusted him. Why would Sanguis ever lie to me? I was young. Stupid. Gods was I so stupid.

I thought that everything I was doing was for restoring the honor of Culuweth. So I went along with everything Sanguis told me. I assumed he and Reginald knew what was best for me, so I went along with everything. I was the good little boy doing what his family wanted. I just wanted to make Sanguis and Reginald proud of me.

Eventually, I was given orders to go to Obresh. Apparently, a loyalist army of Bethsabe's was still active near there. To me it was shocking. Bethsabe had died so long ago, who the hell would stay on like that? The General was someone I knew, someone I had met as a child. General Thanyx was a hero in Culuweth, learning he was alive and still fighting was a huge motivator for me. With someone like Thanyx on our side, the world would see that Sanguis is a force to be reckoned with.

But I failed. I could not get Thanyx to join our side, instead he was taken back to Culuweth. I learned that the new Emperor of Culuweth, Nadeem, had taken him back in. I also discovered that Culuweth was thriving, it had not fallen to ruin after the death of Bethsabe like I had been lead to believe.

I was...beyond angry. I threw a table and I pitched a fit. It was my first loss, and just one in a series of never-ending low blows. "How can you not be enraged?" I roared at him. "We needed Thanyx! His regard and honor was what we needed to make our efforts seem legit!"

Sanguis was all to calm and I couldn't understand why. "Are you saying we aren't legit?" He asked me and his cool had me rattled.

"Of course not, my lord."

Sanguis brushed his fingers along my cheek, making sure I knew how much his talons could hurt should he choose to use them. "It sure sounds like it." His voice was becoming a threat. "We don't need an old soldier to make us look good. We have everything we need to do that." He then laughed and I was certain I'd be in trouble.

Sanguis tilted his head and stepped away from me. "Had I known you were putting so much faith in an old man I would have given you much closer council."

"No, my lord!" All I wanted was to make him proud. "It isn't that. I respected Thanyx, my father respected-"

"And your father died," Sanguis' voice was like knives. I could feel him cutting me with each well-chosen word. "Eaten. Gobbled. He was a mid-afternoon snack and no more than a toenail."

I had often imagined my father was eaten the way carrion birds feast. It had haunted my dreams and become vicious nightmares I had suffered all my life. "My father was a-"

"Impudent," Sanguis hissed as he sauntered back towards me. "Trying. Rage-filled mongrel." Sanguis was right in my face as he said this. "You are better than he ever was." I couldn't believe the words he was saying. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"You are smarter, fairer, and more cunning than him." He then smiled at me. "You are what we need to make our desires a bountiful effort."

Not long after, I watched him die. He was stabbed clean through by the son of a woman who had killed my father. Not only that, they took Sanguis' wife and child with them. Reginald had to carry me away as I was only filled with a white-hot seething rage. I was blinded by it. I just wanted the Rakshasa to die. All of them. I didn't care. Men. Women. Children. I didn't care at all. I just wanted them all to die.

Reginald filled me in on the plan. Now that Sanguis had a child, he would be able to be resurrected. We just needed to get the baby back. We did everything that Sanguis told us to do. He left us very detailed and explicit instructions that would lead to his resurrection. Once we got the baby and the blood of Dhaval, as well as a few selected others, he returned.

It was a traumatic vision for me. I had thought the nightmares of my father getting eaten and picked clean would be the worst of my dreams. But no. Watching Sanguis be born again replaced all of that. I can still hear the snapping and crackling of bone and cartilage. I can hear the ripping of flesh. He rose from the pool of blood on the ground like he was tearing his way out of hell. His screams were silent, but they were inside me. I could feel his screams and roaring inside my body. He was in my head. He was everywhere. He clawed at me, ripped me apart step by step as he became flesh again. My nose was bleeding when Sanguis stood before me fully formed. His body was all raw and pink and new and I felt far too old.

And then there was Bastat. I was...I was wrong. I watched all of Bastat burn. I watched women and children die. I got my wish. I had wanted all the Rakshasa to die. But I was wrong. I was so horribly and terribly wrong. And this was just a tiny oasis. This was nothing compared to what Sanguis had in mind. I knew then in Bastat that I no longer wanted what Sanguis wanted. I didn't want to make him proud anymore. I wanted to run. I wanted to get as far away as possible.

So when Reginald was given Sothen again I asked to join him. Sanguis remained in Gravelmeuse and had taken Lord Jasper as his new bodyguard. I felt replaced, like I wasn't good enough anymore. So I asked to go with Reginald.

"If that is what you think is right," Sanguis replied after I laid out my request. "Although, I don't really want you to go."

"You have all you need here, my lord." I was trying to keep a level head about this. I didn't want him to know I was having doubts. I had seen him kill men for less. If he sensed any doubt within me I would be done for.

"I hope you don't think I'm trying to replace you." Sanguis shook his head. "Lord Jasper is insurance. He means nothing to me the way you do."

"I feel I will better serve you in Sothen. Reginald will need me at some point," I forced myself to laugh. "You'll have to send me to him eventually, so I might as well just go and do that now."

Sanguis sighed. "I suppose you're right." He stood up and walked down to me. He put his arms around me and embraced me.

I thought about how much I adored him when I was little. How much he meant to me and how I would follow him anywhere. He saved my life, he spared me from the Rakshasa. But did he? Did he do all those thing expecting nothing from me?

Sanguis stepped back and smiled at me. "You've grown up so much, Edragon. I trust your judgment."

I left with Reginald, traveling to Sothen where he was taking rule again. He had once held Sothen, but Demir knocked him down. Since then, Sothen has served as the capital of the Unified Nations. Now, it is a symbol of what life once was.

"Something has gone wrong in you," Reginald told me. "Ever since Sanguis came back, there has been something wrong."

"Nothing wrong," I answered. "Just different."

Reginald laughed. "Even in Bastat, the place I thought you'd be happiest, you seemed to show no joy there. All your life you've hated Rakshasa and yet, when we took down that little oasis, you didn't seem to feel anything except guilt."

"Perhaps I'm still just a green little boy," I laughed. "You know I'm not one for blood."

Reginald scoffed. "True. I remember when you were just a sprout and going through the training."

I was soon sent away again by Sanguis. He sent me to back to the Berkset mountains and send him a report about everything that is going on there. All I found on the outside were ashes and signs of thieves. I found nothing but ghosts there. The voices of those Sanguis had used, his Bloodborne, I could hear them screaming at me everywhere I went. I could feel their pain, their misery. All those years I had lived in Berkset I had known Sanguis' plans. I knew what he was doing, the creatures he was creating. But I had assumed it was nothing. In my mind, they didn't matter. They were nothing.

But it was just like Reginald told me. We all bleed. We all suffer. We're all the same. And these voices of the suffering, the Bloodborne created here, they reminded me how little it took for Sanguis to forget what makes us all human. So I left the Berkset Mountains without further investigating.

I was returning to the port in Culuweth when I saw this beautiful girl at the docks. She had this, surly, ugly lion hanging around her. She was so cute and small, I couldn't stop watching her. I will admit, I have had my fair share of women. Reginald told me there were nothing but trouble and to keep away from them. But I was helplessly pulled into the allure of women. I loved spending long nights in bed with them. I loved their bodies, their voices, everything about them. But I had never spent more than a handful of nights with a woman. But this beautiful girl at the docks, she made me fall at first sight.

I soon found out that she was Princess Aksha, only daughter of Queen Imani. She was traveling around and visiting royals hoping to save the peace within the dissolving Unified Nations. If there was any hope for me, I knew it was her. I wanted to push her away, but I needed her. She may not be able to save my life, but she could save my soul.

I open my eyes and look up at Aksha as she stares at me. "I've never had a moment of free will in my life. I have either been owned by my father or manipulated by Sanguis." I shake my head and sigh. "The first time I felt free was when I saw you."

Aksha clutches her clothes to her chest. In all the time she listened to me, she never got dressed. "You must understand," she whispers, "in all of this-" she hangs her head. "Edragon, if only you had been someone else."

"I can be," I go to her and clutch her hands. "I am someone else. If you save me I will be someone else. Edragon will be dead and I will take over."

Aksha looks at me, tears in her eyes. "It's not that simple."

I reach for my bag and take out the knife inside. I unsheathe it and Aksha grabs my wrist in fright.

"Don't!" She cries.

I take the blade and place it against my face. "I'll do anything," I whisper. "I'll change my face. I'll cover it in scars. What must I do to show you I am speaking the truth? I cannot go on living as Edragon, but maybe I can live as someone else."

Aksha clings to my wrist and places her fingers around the blade. I drop the dagger and kiss her, falling into her arms and taking hold of her. I only feel real here. I only want to breathe when she kisses me.

"Who are you?" Aksha whispers as she presses her forehead to mine. "If you are not Edragon, then who are you?"

"I'm a man who loves you," I whisper.

Aksha sniffles and shakes her head. "Don't be like that."

I laugh and grasp her face between my palms. "I mean it!" I then grin and hold my tears. "I will serve you, loyal and willing to lay my life on the line. Let Mero beat me to a pulp and smash my face in if you must. Just hide me."

Aksha takes in a deep breath and nods.

I kiss her again, pushing her down into the bed so she can feel every moment of my gratitude for her.

"Stop. Wait." She pushes me back gently. "So...who are you?"

I kiss her paw. "You create me."

Aksha wraps me up in her arms and we lay together in silence. I hold tight onto her and soon she sits up and looks at me.

"You're Isaac," she murmurs. "Because you made me laugh so much." She puts her hands on either side of my face. "You saved Mero and I, so I took you in to return your kindness."

"What did I save you from?" I whisper.

Aksha closes her eyes. "I don't want to decide that."

"I'll have Mero decide," I kiss her again. "I may be healing for a very long time though."

Aksha kisses me and has me lay down on the bed. "Then let's not waste a moment," she whispers.

"This is my first time as Isaac," I moan as she straddles my hips. "I'm a virgin now. You'll have to be gentle."

Aksha smiles. "Joking already?"

"I just needed to see you smile. Believe me when I tell you I'm still terrified." I rub her thighs and watch her belly flutter. "But seeing you smile reminds me there is still some good in the world."

Aksha pets down my chest and belly. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't think there was something worth saving. Isaac is the good in you."

I pray to the gods she's right. I so want to be good for her, to deserve her. Maybe as Isaac I'll be able to atone. I want to believe I can be forgiven and redeemed. I want the screaming I heard in Berkset to end. I want to save the world from Sanguis. I want to protect Aksha at all costs.


	28. Rakshasa Girlfriend: Safiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Rakshasa Reader x Male Human

My garden is now a graveyard, where I had once grown barley there are now the bodies of friends and family. Where I had grown my melons and gourds, there are those who could not be identified but were the family of Bastat all the same. These days, I have nightmares more about the future than what happened that night.

"You need to drink something, Safiya, you've been working so hard all day." Tiye has been working tirelessly. Her husband and wife have both been helping and building new homes. For people who have so much, I am shocked by how much they are willing to give.

I take the cup of water from her and sip it slowly.

"I am so sorry about your garden," she whispers.

"I am not," I whisper. "If I could provide homes to my people, then all the better. At least I will know where to find them when I need them."

Tiye sighs and turns to the garden. "I always looked forward to your melons. They were always the best that Bastat could provide."

I smile softly. "That will not change. I promise. The only thing that will change is the location." I kneel back down by the ground and lay my hand over one of the smaller mounds. "The purpose of this ground was set before we were born."

Tiye lifts her head and gazes out over everything. Bastat has been cleared and efforts to rebuild have begun. There are so few of us now and concerns have risen that Bastat could vanish all together. Our numbers are few, and there are more women and children than men.

Othet sent out word, hoping to find one of the nomadic tribes of Sabertooths. There had been concerns over this. We had no idea how the nomadic tribes would act or if they were even friendly. Othet seemed hopeful in his ideas that if we could get one of the nomadic tribes to join us, we could save Bastat. In his mind if we offered a permanent home to them, they would settle and we could combine and multiple. If not, Bastat was doomed.

The outpouring of kindness from others has been overwhelming. I suppose on part of the Rakshasa Royal court, people have been trying to get into Dhaval's good favor. As such, money, supplies, and extra hands have been donated to help rebuild Bastat.

One such man is a wealthy trader who deals in fine arts and the spices of the Rakshasa. Benjamin Tull who I have dealt with him many times. He would buy the seeds from my garden as well as my dried gourds and sell them to the highest bidder. In return he brought me more seeds to plant and had even help repair the aqueduct when it was damaged.

Benjamin was energetic and charismatic and often called Bastat the place of his dreams. He had visited Bastat often, not just for trade purposes, but to relax and vacation. He refused to build a home here, preferring to give money for his stays so as not to disrupt the balance of Bastat.

He had come to Bastat after learning of the massacre. Benjamin brought with him supplies to rebuild, so much so we would have more houses than we needed. He had also brought clean water, oils, and dried foods to last us. One evening, he came to me and handed me a box. Inside there were smaller boxers lined up and stacked neatly, each containing different seeds.

"If anyone is going to grow something here, it's you." He told me.

Benjamin has been working day in and day out and anytime something is needed he is the first to offer his services. He's been amazing, he always was though.

I leave the garden and go to the cave where the children are being looked after. So many no longer have families, let alone homes. Those who are still alive have stepped forward to claim some of the children. I was lucky, even if most of my family died my daughter, Zizi, survived. She was saved by Czarina Mila and kept hidden in the cave while the massacre happened. I had agreed to take in her best friend Anouke, and I would take in more if I had to.

As I arrive to the cave I see Benjamin inside. He's sharing candies with the children, passing out handfuls that make everyone squeal with delight. It is the first time I have seen such excitement with the children in so long.

"Mama! Mama!" Zizi runs up to me, handing me one of the small wrapped candies. "Here. Try one. They're so good."

I smile, recognizing the candy very well. "Don't eat too many. I don't want you getting sick now."

Benjamin grins, standing up and walking over towards me. His long black hair falls off his shoulder and his shirt is unbuttoned, showing off the dark pelt on his chest. "I needed a break," he replies and looks back in on the kids. "Needed some smiles."

I nod and watch Zizi collect the wrappers from the ground. She was always crafty, so as she pocketed empty wrappers I knew she had some sort of plan in mind.

"I think we do." I smile softly at him. I touch his cheek and wipe my paw along his forehead. "You're getting so dark."

He holds my wrist and kisses my paw. "All this sun. I'm not worried about it."

I pull my paw back and look around. "You can't do that here."

He furrows his brow at me then gazes back into the cave. "I'm sorry. I know."

I fold my hands together and follow his gaze into the cave. "We can't do this, Benjamin. Not now."

Benjamin glances back at me. "No one will know. But I know Safiya. That's what matters." He looks at Zizi and smiles. "It's just when I see you I remember all those stolen nights together."

I frown and nod. "Yes. I am aware."

"That one blessed night stands out," he whispers as his eyes sparkle. "I never forget that feeling."

I look at him and glare. "It is best you forget them now and put it all behind you. I must place myself fully behind Bastat now. I have to help rebuild."

"I can still love you, even if you have to do that." He touches my cheek and I lean into it. "I'll always love you Fifi."

I nuzzle to his hand a second longer before stepping away. "Zizi," I call out weakly as I walk into the cave. "Why are you picking up all those wrappers?" I tried to focus on her and push the memories of Benjamin away.

From the moment we first met well over ten years ago, we were pulled to one another. For years we carried on our heated and passionate affair, making love until the sun came up and stealing more moments in between. I had never met a man with so much vigor and intensity. Every time we made love it was like it was to be his last.

When I became pregnant with Zizi, Benjamin was so happy. He was so excited and he loved her right away. We both agreed to keep her parentage secret as my father absolutely hated outsiders in Bastat. Now more than ever it is something that must stay hidden. No matter what our feelings for each other may be, we no longer could hold them as dearly as we did.

That evening after I tucked Zizi and Anouke into bed there was a knocking at the door. I stepped outside, seeing Benjamin standing there. His hair was wet and he looked freshly washed.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you could brush my hair for me?" He smiles and I want him so badly. "Like you used to."

"Benjamin I don't think-" he presses his finger to my lips.

"Please, Fifi?" He whispers. "One last stolen moment?"

I sigh and walk with him to his tent. He sits down and I stand behind him, combing out his long, beautiful hair.

"It's gotten so long," I murmur.

"I never cut it," Benjamin says proudly. "Not after you said how much you liked it long."

I scoff. "You cannot honestly tell me you have kept it this way for so long because of something I said after you had made me see stars?"

Benjamin's proud smile becomes smug. "That is when you are most honest."

I pop his cheek playfully. "Do you not get hot with so much?"

"I've been hairy since I was thirteen. I've learned to adapt," he laughs. He glances up at me. "And what about you? Fluffy butt?"

I scowl at him. "Don't say that! I hate that!"

He throws his head back and laughs and I yank at his hair. "Ow! Easy now, Fifi. You know I'm tender."

I take to combing his hair again. "I know. You can barely stand a little nibble."

"Your teeth are scary. I don't care how beautiful and ravishing you are. Those chompers still make me worry." Benjamin sighs and glances aside. "Everyone here is so strong. I wonder where you find it."

I tie his hair back and take a seat beside him. "It's becoming harder and harder to find it." My voice cracks as I speak. "Everyday it feels like there is less and less in the well. I'm afraid that when I find dust I will not be able to stand anymore."

Benjamin takes hold of my hand and kisses it. "Whatever I can do, I will do it for you. If you want my blood I'll give it. If you need my bones you shall have them. If I must support you with my love alone then I will give you all of it."

I turn and look at him, overcome by my own desire for him we kiss. I press close against his body and hold his face between my hands. I then force myself away, pushing back and standing from my seat.

"I can't. I can't. I just can't!" I cover my face with my hands.

Benjamin sighs and hangs his head. "Bastat is more important. I know this." He stands up and puts his hands on my shoulders. "You have to do what is right for your people. And if I have to leave so you don't suffer for it, I will."

I glance back at him as tears fall down my cheeks. "You love Bastat as much as I do."

"I love you," he whispers and wipes my cheeks. "I love our Zizi." He wraps his arms around me and holds me fast. "You have a duty here. Bastat needs more of you and Zizi in it. Even if there is less of me."

I hold tight to him. "I wish there wasn't."

Benjamin chuckles and steps back to look at me. "I prefer Bastat over myself. That's why I'm here giving every cent I have to assure Bastat stands as wonderful and proud as the first I laid eyes on it." He kisses me again and quickly moves away. "If the nomads come, perhaps you will find someone there."

The very idea of it rips at my soul. "No-" I whimper.

Benjamin smiles. "Maybe, if you do," he coaxes, "you'll let me watch?"

I throw my head back and snort, slowly laughing and shoving at him. I beat at his chest as he laughs. "You crude! Vulgar! Wonderful man!" I throw my arms around him and kiss him again. "How do you do it? How do you pull me from the brink every time?"

Benjamin kisses my cheek. "I know you too well, Fifi. How am I ever supposed to learn another woman the way I learned you?"

"The darkest parts of me hopes you never do. But the better parts of me know you'll find someone who will love you and take you even if you are disgusting."

In the morning the girls and I are woken by the sound of horns in the distance. I rise from bed and the girls follow me outside the tent. I see figures on the horizon and my gut turns to stone.

"Mama, what are they?" Zizi clings to my leg and I place my palm on top of her head.

"I'm not certain," I whisper. I turn, seeing Benjamin coming through the crowd towards us. He picks up Anouke who is crying and holds her to his chest.

He gives me a severe stare then glances back to the figures standing in the light of the sunrise. "It's the nomads."

"What?" I gasp.

"Othet and some of the others are going to meet with them now." He rubs Anouke's back as she cries. "Chiyo has said for outsiders to stay inside their tents. We don't know how the nomads will act to us, let alone Bastat."

I shake my head. "I can't believe it," I whisper. "I can't believe they're here."

Benjamin and I go back into the tent with the girls. "I knew they would." Benjamin smiles at me. "Because Bastat is worth saving."

Othet and the others are gone for hours. During this time no one works or does anything. We all stay in our tents, afraid that one wrong move could frighten or even anger the nomads. We had known of their existence, had even seen some faint traces of them from time to time. But we had never met with them face to face. At least not for centuries. The nomads chose to travel the desert, following the pollen from the flowering cactus as it led them by the wind to the next place the cactus would bloom. Bastat had been founded by these wanderers ages ago. They had come to the oasis and decided to make it a place of worship and revelry.

That evening, torches came down from the hills. Othet and the others were leading the chief of the nomads and a few of his men down to where the massacre occurred. From a distance, we watched as the chief kneeled and bowed his head onto the ground. He prayed and gave offering, weeping loudly before he rose to his feet again.

The chief was tall and lean, as were the men with him. Their fur is darker than ours as well and grows in thicker tufts around the neck and down the back. Othet leads them into the tent village where they sit down at the bonfire.

I go into the tent where Benjamin is sitting with the girls. I find the dried gourds that Benjamin had brought to me and gather them up.

"Stay here," I tell Benjamin as well as Zizi and Anouke. "I'll be right back."

"Safiya!" Benjamin tries to chase me down, but I leave the tent before he can stop me.

I walk to the well and fill the gourds with water. I then go to the bonfire where Othet and the nomads are talking. They go silent as they look at me and I present the full gourds to them. I don't speak, in fact I'm afraid to. I hold the gourds to them and the chief stands. He approaches me and bows his head.

"These gourds were grown here in Bastat." My voice is quiet and low. "I grew them." I hold them up further. "Please, take them."

The chief takes a gourd and passes it back to one of his men. He then takes the other and looks up at me. "Will you still grow now that all has been taken?"

"I still have seeds," my voice cracks. "And all is not gone from us. We still have more than the eye can see."

The chief smiles at me. "Join us," he offers.

I glance to Othet who nods and I come to sit at the fire with him at the nomads. To my surprise I learn the chief is not much older than I am, and the two men with him are his brothers. They tells us that recently an illness had struck their tribe and they had been stranded where they were, unable to move as so many of them were sick. They said that they thought the word they received from us was a blessing, a chance to heal and recover as well as returning the favor, all in the same breath. The chief, Sebek, seemed just as desperate to help his people as we were.

"I am terrified," Sebek says, "that I am not afraid to admit. My people are suffering and if I cannot find a way to help them then we are lost. Finding we have brothers who are also suffering is a comfort to me. If we can save one another, then perhaps our worlds were meant to join since the beginning."

"What must we do?" Othet asks. "If there is something we can do to help you now, then let's discuss it. How do we reach your people and bring them here?"

"It took us two nights to get here," Sebek answers. "And it will take many men and carts to retrieve our people and transport those of us who are sick."

"We can provide that." Othet nods gently. "We have people here who would be more than willing to help. They are not of Bastat though."

Sebek glances to his brothers and then looks back to Othet. "You keep outsiders here?"

"My wife, my Chiyo, she is not from Bastat. But she was raised here and will probably die here. And there are others, and they may not be from Bastat, but they are giving their all to see that it does not fade away so easily." Othet steels his gaze. "I understand if you have your reservations. But know that these people are here to help us."

Sebek's brother, Sut, raises his eyes. "Most of us have never seen someone from the outside. Some of our people would be afraid."

"We can ask only those from Bastat to go," I suggest. "That way, it will not be a shock for them if others suddenly appear. They will be made aware during the journey."

Sut smiles at me. "Would you be willing to go as well?"

"If I must," I say with a nod. "Then I would be happy to go." I look at Sut and smirk. "Just because we live in an Oasis, do not count us as soft."

Sut grins and laughs. "I would never say such a thing out loud."

I nod my head to him and give Sut a gentle smile. "I believe you. But sometimes eyes speak what the mouth does not."

Sebek nudges his brother and whispers something to him to which Sut becomes steely eyes and stiff again.

"Forgive my brother," Sebek replies. "He has not yet been blessed by a woman."

"Few men are," I reply.

I return to the tent where I find Benjamin in bed with the girls asleep on either side of him. He sits up and looks at me expectantly.

"Well?" he urges.

I sigh and sit down on the edge of the bed. "The tribe is sick and needs medicine. They've agreed to help us and in return we help them."

Benjamin's smile is honest and lovely. "That's great," he whispers. "That's so amazing! I'm so happy for you."

I nod. "I'm going to help bring the tribe here," I murmur. "I need you to take care of Zizi and Anouke."

"You're leaving?" Benjamin's expression becomes grim.

"I was asked to." I look at Zizi and touch her cheek. "The people of the tribe have rarely ever seen outsiders. Sebek fears it could cause a shock. So Othet is gathering natives of Bastat to go and help bring them here."

Benjamin sighs and closes his eyes. "I understand. But I will worry."

I lean in and kiss him. "Thank you. I am blessed to have you in my life."

We gather what carts we can and together with Othet and many of Bastat's best we travel into the desert with Sebek, Sut, and Shafra. During the journey, Sut stays close to me. He rides beside me and at night he sets up his tent beside mine.

I am charmed by his innocent ways of flirting, but that is all I feel for him. He is tall and quite good looking, but my heart remains with Benjamin no matter how much I tell myself that Sut could provide a good match.

"I have a daughter," I tell Sut one day.

"What is her name?" He asks. "I am uncle to five beautiful and wild girls. They are all my favorite."

"Her name is Zizi." I smile at him and chuckle. "Sebek has five girls?"

"His wife has five girls. She has Sebek for a husband as well Zamir." Sut replies.

I furrow my brow. "She has two husband?"

"There are more men than women in our tribe. It became custom long ago for women to have more than one husband." Sut says nonchalantly. "It has proven to be bountiful to us. The men are cared for and the women thrive. If our mother had not had all boys, the firstborn daughter would have taken lead. Sebek is the first male chief in over a century."

"Oh wow," I grin. "I am liking your tribe more and more Sut."

"I am liking you more and more," he winks at me.

Once we find the tribe we give out medicine that we had collected. Back in Bastat Chiyo was going to her sister to find doctors and bring back even more medicine. I loaded men, women, and children onto the carts. Sut took two of his nieces onto his horse with him and I couldn't help but be impressed by how good he was with them.

Once we returned to Bastat we helped the nomads adjust. Soon Chiyo returned with Mythri and doctors and the nomads were looked after and started to make their recovery. I took Sut to meet Zizi and Anouke and instantly he was smitten with them.

"I like you very much Sut," I tell him. "But I must confess, there is a man I already love. But I know if I am to help Bastat thrive again, I must also be with someone like you."

"Is this man an outsider?" Sut asks.

I nod. "He is. But he loves Bastat as much as I do."

Sut leans in and kisses my forehead. "You already know it is not uncommon for the women of my tribe to have multiple husbands. I will welcome this man as a brother if you ever choose to welcome me as one of yours."

"I must say," I sigh. "I feel horrible for how harshly I judged the nomads before I met you, Sut. I am blown away by you and yours peoples kindness."

"You best be lucky you found us and not some of the others." Sut smirks at me. "There are some who are a bit more intense."

"Oh," I gasp.

Sut then smiles at me. "I would like to meet this love of yours."

I feel a wash of relief come over me and I place my hand over Sut's. "I'd like for you to meet him too."

This isn't the life I pictured, not even close, but it's better than I hoped. And with any luck Benjamin will still be a part of all of it. And Sut is so kind, I cannot wait to see what there is for us.


	29. Gnoll Girlfriend: Emmeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Gnoll Reader x Male Monster

When I had taken the throne and become Empress of Culuweth, I thought I had taken the throne during the longest possible peace that the Gnolls had ever seen. For generations the Gnolls were seen as evil, vile, and contemptible creatures. Our previous runnings as slavers and murderers has followed us even until now, when we have done no such thing. My father outlawed the slave trade as soon as he was crowned emperor. He gave harsh punishment to those convicted of such crimes, hoping it would teach all Gnolls a hard lesson.

After the war, my father worked tirelessly to build Culuweth back up. He made a strong and beautiful place and had created alliances with some of the most important and powerful people in all the empire. He was close to Demir, ruler of all the Unified Nations. He had even forged a powerful and strong friendship with King Habbar of the Golems. My father gave Habbar a mine on Culuweth to develop, and because of that we discovered that there was a rich deposit of coal in Culuweth. This helped further research for weapons and defense for all the Unified Nations as well as provide energy and heat to Culuweth and beyond. We rebuilt what Bethsabe had broken down.

Even still, the old reputation of the Gnolls is being used against us. This new threat to the Unified Nations, Lord Sanguis and his acolytes, has risen up and has taken in the Gnolls who left when my father took the throne. The pirates and slavers, as well as those who disagreed with my father's alliance with the Unified Nations, had all banded together and joined under Sanguis Rex's banner.

All this time they had been hiding under our noses. They had been on Culuweth, they had never left. They had gone to the Berkset mountains where they hid and kept Sanguis Rex safe. It was in our ignorance that they were able to thrive and build the vile, reprehensible army they've become.

Then came the Massacre at Bastat. It was nothing but a grotesque show of power and influence. Sanguis Rex attacked innocent people, destroying them and wiping them from the face of the earth, using Gnolls to do it. Once again, the face of the Gnolls was a snarling and sneering smirk. All anyone could see of Gnolls was a cruel joke. I didn't mind if the world saw me in that light, but I would not have my people thrust into the dark again because of Sanguis and his dark machinations.

"You have been up all night," Ishmael comes to my side. I have been hunched over my desk all night going over books, maps, and making notes in my journals. "You have barely slept in weeks."

"How can I sleep?" I close one journal so he cannot see the things I have written. My Ishmael is my rock and my home, I know that no matter where I am or what I am going through I can rely on him. But I do not want him to know the darkness which clouds my heart, not until I am ready to bare it.

My Ishmael has suffered so much recently. His father passed away some time ago and his mother is doing as well as she can but she still grieves. And now, because of Sanguis Rex and his men, Ishmael's uncle and best friend, Lord Esdras, is comatose. Ishmael has taken in Charlee, who was once Sanguis Rex's lover and the mother of his child. He has been tending to her and helping her, while also doing what he can for his uncle. I do not wish to burden him any more than I have to. Having me as a wife must be stressful enough.

"Come back to bed, love," Ishmael kisses the back of my neck. "Enjoy the morning with me." He wraps his strong arms around me and I turn to putty.

"Izzy," I groan as his hands roam my body. "How dare you use your strengths against me!" I tilt my head back, meeting his kiss and further dissolving in his hands.

He chuckles and bites my shoulder, making me whine with desire. Ever since we were young we have been each other's companions. As teens we sealed our fates and made love with abandon. Even now that we're married, that passion has never faded. If anything, I feel that marriage has only made my darling husband all the more libidinous.

Ishmael leads me over to the bed where he makes me lay down. "I miss you," he whispers. "I know you're dealing with these new threats and I can see how worried you are." He tugs loose the laces to my nightgown and lets it fall open. "But allow me to make you forget them for even an hour."

I smirk down at him. "You have never lasted an hour."

Ishmael nuzzles to my neck and bites me again. "Neither have you." His paw rubs down my center and massages my mound. He smirks and dips down so his head is between my thighs. I can feel his breath and then his tongue.

I whimper as the heat grows. It has been a long time since we enjoyed each other. Since the attack on Bastat we have both been kept busy with our duties to the Unified Nations. Ishmael traveled and brought back Charlee and Esdras while my father and I dealt with matters of state as well as taking counsel with King Habbar.

King Habbar had arrived recently to oversee the coal mines. He was gathering supplies to take back home and prepare his people. More than anyone, Habbar was willing to sacrifice all for this new peace.

Ishmael's ears twitch and he raises his head from my thighs. "Someone is coming."

"What?" I growl in frustration and brace myself up on my elbows. Ishmael's ears could pick up the faintest of sounds, always could. I glance to the door and hear a knock.

"Come back later?" I grunt. "I'm still sleeping!"

I go to lay back down but there is a knocking at the door again. I snarl in frustration, all I want is to enjoy my wifely duties before returning to the real world again.

"I'll see what it is." Ishmael stands up from the bed, his pants so obviously tented he grabs a robe to cover himself before answering the door. I hear him whispering to someone and he turns to look back at me. I leave the bed and adjust my dressing down before I slip into a robe as well.

"Just come in," I sigh and sit down at the table. "The moment is ruined."

Ishmael steps aside as Thanyx steps into the room. "I am greatly sorry to have bothered you so early, Your Highness," he bows before me. "But it's an emergency."

My glare softens and I tilt my head. "What's going on?" I rise up from the table. "It's not another attack is it?"

"Gravelmeuse has fallen to Sanguis Rex," Thanyx whispers.

I take in a shaky breath. "That's so close to Habbar's kingdom," I whisper.

"Reports have come in that his army there is all Gnolls." Thanyx's expression is as stricken and pulled as I feel. "They've started forcing their way into Obresh."

"Obresh?" I stare with alarm. "But..." I shake my head. "That's protected by many troops! The Rakshasa, the Golems, even some Fae protects the ports-" I fall back into my seat as I cover my mouth.

"Habbar gave me the news," Thanyx steps forward. "He wants to speak with you as soon as possible."

I close my eyes and squeeze tight. "What does he want to do? I mean...he must be terrified right now having such enemies so close to his home."

"Emmy," Ishmael puts his hands on my shoulders and grips them tight. "I don't think this is about his kingdom." He takes my journal and hands it to me. "You know what you have to do."

I take the journal in my hands and scoff. "You knew?"

"I'm worried just as you are." He kisses me as I stand up. "Go talk to Habbar, I'll always be here."

I kiss him again and wrap my arms around him, holding on to something solid before the world turned to ash and smoke around me. I get dressed and go with Thanyx down the hall.

"Your wife is from Obresh, correct?" I ask him.

"Yes," he says with a nod. "Her family operates a store there."

"You're more familiar with the area than I am. I am going to have to rely heavily on you if we're going to do anything about this." I shake my head as my brow knits together. "I'm sorry to take you away from your new family so soon."

"I am doing this for my family," Thanyx says with a level of pride that even I wish I had. "I am happy to do it."

"How are the twins? Your wife?" I then feel awful I haven't been able to see them much. Actually, the idea of being pregnant and having kids scares me, so I usually avoid newborns.

"Thriving," Thanyx chuckles. "The twins are chubby and gnawing on everything and my wife says she's bored. She's not happy unless she's having to do three things at once."

"You should have tried for triplets," I tease.

We then enter the meeting hall where Habbar is standing next to the fire. He's looking down at the dying flames before he turns to us.

"Habbar." I stride towards him. "What's going on? What have you heard?"

Habbar sighs. "My son has sent me in reports of what is happening," he shakes his head. "Sanguis Rex strong-armed his way into Gravelmeuse and he has also taken Sothen."

"I had dreaded that," I set my journal down. "Sothen was an easy target, now that Demir is gone. I knew it would fall but..." I strain to understand it. "But Gravelmeuse? Of all places? Aisling was so loyal to the Unified Nations. Why would she ever give in?"

Habbar looks at me, his eyes are always a touch serious, but now they look grave. "Sanguis Rex used his men to bully her. He took her child hostage and threatened to kill Jasper. He also threatened to Massacre Gravelmeuse the same way he did Bastat."

I feel sick to my stomach so I have to sit down. "The Gnolls."

"I am sorry," Habbar sighs. "His army is great with them. His right-hand man is Edragon."

I furrow my brow and look back up at him. "Edragon," I grumble under my breath. "It's because of him that I am certain Sanguis Rex is able to keep the gnoll troops that he has now." I grimace and try to keep my anger at bay. "Wulsi is like a martyr to them. Who better to follow than his own flesh and blood?"

"That seems to be the case," Habbar growls. "After renouncing their loyalties to Culuweth who else could they turn to? The other nations who were aligning with the new Culuweth? Or turn to the son of the man who tried to lead an uprising?"

"He knows what he's doing," Thanyx replies. "In my opinion, he's using the Gnolls and their lingering reputation to create fear. And whatever his reason for attacking Bastat, it is also adding to the fear he has. If he can attack such a place as precious and sacred as Bastat, he will attack and destroy any kingdom."

"We can't allow him to do that!" I lurch to my feet. "We have to do something. We have to stop them. What if he tries to go for the Golems? The Goblins? He basically has them surrounded as it is. And if he takes Obresh-" I hesitate and look between the two men.

"I want to save the reputation of my people," I reply with as strong a voice as I can muster. "We must protect Obresh."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Thanyx asks. "If we go into the port itself he'll know."

"We'll go in along the Emeraud Coast," I answer quickly. "We'll go through the Lum Ulgan forest and try to take Obresh from the outside. If we protect the gates, we can keep Sanguis' forces from pouring in and allow our allies protecting Obresh to deal with his men inside the city."

Habbar growls low. "I am uncertain of these plans, lady Emmeline."

I glance up to him in surprise. I thought more than anyone, Habbar would want to follow my lead.

"I have seen him in action," Habbar growls. "Twice I have seen his might and ferocity." He shakes his head slowly then stares down at me. "Obresh is a place full of innocents from every nation. This includes royals, dignitaries, and people important to ensuring the Unified Nations stay strong. Not to mention all the military power there." He looks unsure for a moment as we stare at one another.

"I fear attacking Sanguis Rex's men while they're occupying Obresh, I fear the consequences if we should fail."

I frown up at him. "We will not fail! Do not even consider such an idea."

"I always consider it," Habbar snarls as he lowers down to get in my face. "I saw Berkset. I saw Bastat!" He jabs his finger to my chest. "I saw those poor people ripped apart and I could do nothing to save them! I killed Gnolls, Emmeline. I killed your people." He displays both his hands before me. "Their blood is on my hands. The people of Bastat's blood is on my hands. I am not sure I can carry any more blood and remain a Golem."

I put my hands into Habbar's. "I need you. I need your strength," I whisper. "If he can find a way to weaken the Rakshasa, he will find a way to weaken the Golems as well. You may not have the blood he needs to control you, but he will find a way to use you."

"How can you be so sure he is not using you right now?" Thanyx says from behind.

I turn and glance at him and his stoic expression.

"He knows how hard your father worked to change the face of Gnolls for the better. He knows how people's minds work better than you'll know yourself. I will follow every order you give me, Your Highness, but I agree with Habbar. It is too risky to attack right now."

I open my journal and go over the plans I have written down. "Lum Uglan is rich with the Orcs who protect Obresh." I keep my voice low and tense.

"You cannot expect them to fight your battles with you," Habbar scoffs.

"I don't!" I snap. "But should push come to shove-" I stop myself. "I believe this will work. If we keep his forces from reinforcing their comrades, it will allow our allies within to clear the city. If we can just make the Gnolls under Sanguis see," I whisper.

"They have not been loyal to Culuweth," Thanyx replies. "I met with Edragon and his men, they are all young men who have grown up not knowing Culuweth and the Gnolls of today. They will not listen."

"But they are Gnolls! We share blood and lineage!" I pound my fist to my chest. "If we defend Obresh and take all Gnolls loyal to Sanguis alive, perhaps we can steal them from his grasp. We can change things."

"You are noble, Lady Emmeline, but this is not a time to be considering appearance," Habbar says. "I would have agreed with you before, but after what I saw in Bastat, I fear we must be cautious."

"Cautious?" I roar. "I will not be hesitant when my friends, my people, are being threatened! We owe it to the people of Bastat, to the people of Gravelmeuse!" I step close to Habbar and raise my chin. "We must put our feet down now and plant them firmly." I stomp my foot so hard on the ground my knee aches. "We will show Sanguis Rex that we are not afraid of him and we never will be! We will show him the true strength of the Gnolls, the honor of the Golems. We will firmly stand in his way and tell him as proudly as we can that we are not ones to be pushed over! We will do this, we protect the Golems, we protect the Goblins. If we are lucky we will even protect Charbagne and save Sothen! We will keep Obresh a free port for all Nations to traverse and use without fear."

Habbar sighs and closes his eyes. "Your words are pure, Lady Emmeline."

"Sanguis Rex is an infestation," I continue. "He is a virus that will infect everything until it has become as rotted and vile as he is. I will not let that happen to these Nations. I have seen my father and far too many friends and family work to keep this peace alive. Demir died for it. I fear Dhaval will die too if we do not try to help him."

"Would you rather die then?" Thanyx asks.

"I would," I clench my jaw. "Culuweth has Ishmael should I fall."

"Wait." Thanyx stares in disbelief at me. "Are you going to lead the troops to Obresh yourself, Your Highness?"

"My father had me trained to fight when I was little. I can handle a sword better than anyone and I am fully trained with the firearms we make. I can use any of them without hesitation." I glare up at Thanyx. "Culuweth and all Gnolls are my responsibility. My blood is their blood, and if I must spill it to save all Gnolls I will not stumble."

Thanyx furrows his brow but he remains silent.

Habbar is silent for a moment but he comes forward and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I will gather my forces from the coal mine." He then gives me a nod. "Once you are ready, we will leave for Obresh."

I nod back to him. "Thank you my friend. I promise, I will not let you down."

I worked with Thanyx on preparing our troops for the upcoming battle while Habbar went and prepared his Golems at the coal mines.

Before we were to leave, I decided to pay a visit to Charlee. If anyone knew the inner workings of Sanguis Rex it was her. Since she arrived with Esdras, she has barely left his side. The two had bonded, and from what I could understand they perhaps even loved each other. Although, unlike divulging information about Sanguis Rex and his men, she wasn't letting anything between them slip.

"I'm not sure what else I can tell you that I have not said already," Charlee shakes her head.

"But I will do my best to answer your questions."

"This is about his Gnolls," I murmur. "Specifically Edragon."

Charlee sighs. "I feel horrible for him."

I furrow my brow. "Why would you feel bad for him?"

"He's a victim too," Charlee looks at me with bright eyes. "He was raised by Sanguis, he was molded. Imagine how you would have turned out had you been manipulated by your parents all your life."

"That's not-" I shake my head. "That's not what I came here to find out."

"I know." Charlee turns back towards Esdras. "But if Edragon is there perhaps you could use it to your advantage. He would certainly send him there if he was planning on creating plants in Obresh. Since Reginald has been given Sothen and Veleryn, Edragon would have to be the one leading those missions."

I sit back and think for a moment. "So Edragon would be in Obresh?"

"Most likely." Charlee nods then looks at me. "Just be careful Emmeline. We can't afford to lose you."

I smile softly at her. "I promise. This mission is worthwhile for us."

Her smile fades and she looks back to Esdras. "I hope so. Because with Sanguis, you never know what he could be planning. What you think he could be thinking is far from what he actually has in mind. When you zig, he zags. When you build a fire, he summons a storm. Don't think about what you would do, think what you would never do."

The journey to the Emeraud Coast is much quicker than traveling to Obresh since it is a straight line from our port to there. But we now have to traverse through Emeraud and then through the Lum Uglan forest.

"Your Highness," Thanyx scolds me, "I think it would be much better for you to stay in the middle of the procession, or even at the end for your own safety."

I scowl back at him. Ever since he returned to Culuweth I have been trying my best to have him address me in a personal way. But his years of training make it nearly impossible for him to simply call me by name. "I am taking the front because that is what good leaders do. I take the front so as to lead and protect. I can do no such thing from the middle or god forbid the back."

"But Your Highness-" Thanyx tries to continue.

"The back is for the healers and supplies so they can be protected. The middle is for the injured and sick so they can make the pace. The front is for the soldiers who can fight. You, Habbar, and I take the lead to protect everyone." I had been taught this by Lord Demir. When I was little he used to tell me these sorts of things with his son Orrick. Demir wasn't a perfect man, but he was a man with good intentions and I am bitter at his passing.

"We do not know who else has joined Sanguis' ranks," Thanyx says to me. "We are only prepared for the things we know."

"Isn't that just like everybody?" I turn back to him. "Calm down Thanyx, the way you act you see death at every corner."

"We are dealing with Sanguis Rex," Habbar snarls under his breath. "Of course death is around every corner. You are a fool if you think anything differently, lady Emmeline."

"Yes I remember. Blood corpses walking as if alive." I grumble under my breath. Habbar's account of the attack in Berkset had given me nightmares long after it was spoken. I saw the Bloodborne rising from the ash, some baring faces of people I knew, or even of people I had passed by. They screamed and begged me for things I could not give. Above them Sanguis held onto them with strings like puppets. It was at the end of my dreams I realized too late I had these same strings attached to my body as well. I would wake up struggling and tangled in blankets with Ishmael fighting to wake me.

"Your Highness." Thanyx pulls his horse before mine and guards me.

I look ahead in the road where I see three Minotaurs standing. They're all large, almost the size of Habbar and his Golems.

"What of it?" I scoff. "Just Minotaurs, they'll let us pass through."

"Take it all in, Your Highness," Thanyx whisper urgently. "Look at them. They're obviously placed there for a reason. They're guarding."

"Guarding?" I chuckle. "What are they guarding?"

I hear screaming and panic from behind us. I try to turn to look but the Minotaurs ahead of us come charging our way. Habbar jumps out front, blocking them but they break through and I'm thrown from my horse. I fall to the ground, scrambling and tripping as the horses come falling down on top of me. Thanyx scoops me out of harm's way and drags me aside as more Minotaurs come charging through. They strike down our troops like a broom through dust bunnies.

"Where are they coming from?" I scream. We were prepared for Gnolls and their swords, not Minotaurs and their wild attacks.

Habbar's Golems are holding their ground, able to keep one or two Minotaurs held back at a time. But the Minotaurs are strong and their horns could pierce through the Golem's rock armor, slicing through the barrier that keeps their fire and lava inside.

Blood and lava pour to the ground. Trees are starting to catch on fire from the Golems' injuries and smoke starts blinding my field of vision. Thanyx keeps me close to him despite my fighting him. I know I stand no chance against the Minotaurs, our troops can't take them and the Golem are barely holding them back. For the moment all I can do is watch this attack.

I then hear screaming and ululating coming from the trees. Drow warriors appear, swinging down from the trees and attacking those not being tossed by the Minotaurs. Two land near Thanyx and me as I pull my sword from its scabbard.

The Drow woman in front of me laughs. "What a pretty little sword for a pretty little girl." Her voice is dark velvet and taunting. She is easily well over six feet tall and her arms are thicker than my thighs. She hunches down before me and takes out a dagger from her boot. "Let me play fair."

I come forward swinging, she blocks my sword with her dagger and strikes me with her bare fist, knocking me down onto the ground.

"I enjoy fighting pretty girls," the drow continues to taunt. "They often fight dirty. You going to fight me dirty?"

I pick myself up off the ground, but my ear is ringing from where she hit me. I brandish my sword again and charge. She slings a whip from her back and the tendrils wrap around my blade. She yanks, pulling my sword from my hands.

"No!" I yell.

I try to run but she grabs me. She rips away my helmet and presses her forearm against my throat. She keeps me held while the other Drow warrior holds Thanyx restrained. They turn us to face Habbar who is being approached by Reginald.

Last I remember, Reginald was missing an arm, but now he has two. Well, one is not flesh. It looks like rough ruby with veins running through it. He has a dangerous look in his eyes as well. They're starting to glow yellow and the irises have become slits.

"Long time, King Habbar," Reginald laughs. "Are you still enjoying my baby sister?"

Habbar snarls and stiffens his stance. "Very much so. She is a good soul. Unlike you."

Reginald spits on the ground. "The day you married my sister is the day I decided I would be the one to kill you."

"You think killing me will change your sister's heart?" Habbar cracks his neck and his lava starts to burn white. "It will only make her heart much colder to you."

"I don't care for that anymore. Family means nothing in the long run. They don't protect you. They don't look out for you. They just abandon you when they think you're weak. Well now," he laughs. "I'm leaving my sister to rot the way she did me." Reginald raises his new arm and the veins inside begin to glow. "I just want you dead."

Habbar charges forward and I think for sure Reginald is going to get trampled. Instead Habbar goes flying through the air, crashing through trees and landing on Minotaurs and his troops alike.

"No!" I scream and the drow woman chokes me more. I gag and cough as Reginald walks over to me.

"If it isn't the little Empress Emmeline!" He announces loudly. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He grins in my face as I struggle for breath. "You're a long way from home, little lady," he chuckles. "Very, very far." He glances to the drow. "Give her some air. We're trying to torture here, not kill."

I gasp for breath as the drow's grip is released and I choke for a moment before catching a good breath. "What are you doing here?" I spit at him.

Reginald grins at me. "Just doing my job. And you still haven't answered my question." He grabs me from the drow and holds me up by my throat. "You're dressed in armor. Are you playing pretend?" He shakes me and I claw at his ruby arm. My nails break and chip away against the hard stone.

"Trying to stop....you!" I snarl.

"Your Highness!" Thanyx screams but the drow restraining him chokes him harder.

Reginald laughs. "For someone trying to stop me you aren't very well prepared. Were you expecting the same old little Gnolls as before?" He grins wickedly in my face. "Didn't you know we have allies now? The Minotaurs of Nordholm, the Drow from the Ebonglen." His fist tightens around my throat and I continue to claw at his wrist.

"Just to name a couple." Reginald then tosses me down onto the ground and the Drow woman picks me up by the nape of my neck.

Reginald turns to face Habbar as he comes barreling back towards him. This time both men go crashing through the trees. Habbar rolls with Reginald, having grabbed hold of him. Reginald bashes his ruby arm down on Habbar's head and I see cracks forming.

"I can fight you now!" Reginald screams at Habbar. He brings his fist down again and again. More cracks are forming and they're glowing with a radiant heat. "I can wring the life from you!" He crashes his fist down again and Habbar grabs it, trying to force it backward.

I notice the dagger in the Drow woman's boot. I take it and stab her in the leg. She screams and I manage to run away. I grab the sword of a nearby fallen soldier and I go charging at Reginald. I scream and drive the sword into his shoulder with the ruby arm.

Reginald swings back at me, hitting me in the face and knocking me backward. The pain is excruciating. I feel a tooth rattle loose around in my mouth. I hit the ground and for a moment I cannot breathe. I struggle, clawing at the ground as I try to find a gulp of air.

I am relieved though to see Habbar rise. He lifts his fists into the air and he swings, bashing Reginald down and tossing him into the woods. The moment is instantly taken away as the Drow swarm Habbar in that moment, knocking him the ground and keeping him pinned.

"I told you, pretty girls fight dirty." I look up as the Drow warrior's foot crashes down on my head and I am knocked unconscious.

I wake up in a bed, comfortable and my head and neck bandaged. My throat feels raw and my head feels like it is caving in. My armor has been removed and there is a chain attaching my leg to the bedpost.

As I rise I smell something sweet nearby. My vision isn't great, thanks to the pain and the many hits I took to my head. I growl as even a sliver of light hits my eyes. Across the room I see a small table with a candle on it.

Beyond the candlelight I see a figure sitting in the darkness.

"Feeling any better, Your Highness?" They are calling me that, but that is not Thanyx's voice.

"Who is there?" My voice is hoarse and cracks.

There is the sound of tea being poured. "Just someone who wishes to talk."

I place both hands on either side of my head. "What makes you think I can talk."

"No, no no," he scolds. "I am the one who will be talking. You, Your Highness, will sit and listen to me."

Every time I blink there is a rushing thudding sound in my ears. "You're Sanguis Rex, aren't you?"

"Edragon was right, you are a very smart girl. Although-" he hisses and clicks his tongue. "Not smart enough to see what hit you! It was certainly brave of you to think you could save Obresh, very admirable really. I respect a woman who likes to get her hands dirty."

"How did you know?" I growl.

Sanguis Rex chuckles and he sips from a cup. "I have my own people in Culuweth. You're such a trusting girl, just like your father. He put all his faith in others rather than himself."

"You have moles in Culuweth?" I try to stand but I sway and wobble as I walk towards the table. "Who? What have you done in Culuweth?"

"You said so yourself it was your own ignorance that allowed Berkset to become what it was." Sanguis sets down the teacup in his hand. "You're an extremely smart girl. But like your father you're stupid where it counts."

"Who?" I snarl through gnashed teeth.

Sanguis smirks from the other side of the table. "My, my, you are a pretty one. No wonder Ishmael likes you the way he does." He shakes his head. "Your nanny adores you too. I'm surprised you've kept her on for so long. I thought for sure I'd have to replace her once you started your moon blood. But you so loved her didn't you?"

"My nanny?" I sit down in a chair at the table, feeling weak and nauseous and cold.

"Wonderful isn't she?" Sanguis picks up the kettle and pours another cup. "It's lemon ginseng. It'll do wonders for your throat. Add some honey," he says as he pushes the cup to me.

I slap the cup straight into the wall.

"Understandable," Sanguis sighs.

The pain in my head is now behind my eyes. It's like stabbing needles over and over there. I try to keep myself up but the nausea sweeps over me and I vomit onto the ground.

"I told Reginald to be gentle with you," he sighs. "But then again, you did stab him. So if anything, this is your doing."

I gasp and choke. The vomit makes my already frayed and bruised throat feel so much worse. It feels burned and scorched. I notice I vomited on the chain holding me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I rasp.

Sanguis sighs and leans back in his seat. "A few of you royals won't listen to reason," he replies. "So I've decided to hold a little meeting with all of you. I was lucky that you and Habbar were in the same place. I was a little worried about fetching him, if I was honest."

"What about Thanyx?" I grunt.

"I sent him home, of course. I had to have someone deliver my message." He smirks at me. "He's alive, don't worry." He sighs and sips his tea. "Well, once word got out about Obresh, they would have known anyways."

"You took it," I growl.

"Easiest thing in the world!" Sanguis laughs. "No one saw it coming thanks to you. They all came rushing to your aid only to be choked out."

I then hear a baby fussing and crying. Sanguis stands up and goes over to a crib in the shadows. He lifts up a wrapped bundle and coos to it. "Now, now my love, those big tears are lovely but you don't need to shed them." He holds the baby dearly and bounces her in his arms. He coos gently and sings to her, almost making himself seem normal.

"Is that-" I whisper. "Is that Therea?"

"Oh that's right," Sanguis chuckles. "You got to spend some time with her and Charlee didn't you?" He walks over to me, laying Therea in the crook of his arm. She has gotten bigger and chubbier. Her arms are fat and covered with rolls, he black scales have gotten bigger as well and cover more of her. She looks beautiful and happy, to my utter shock.

Therea grins and reaches out towards me giggling.

"She remembers you!" Sanguis passes her to my arms. "I trust you won't harm a hair on her head." He goes back to the crib and picks up another baby, little Amon whom he stole from Maeve and Chi in Bastat. "It is so hard having two of them at once." He comes back to the table and sits down.

"Well, hopefully you'll only have one." He kisses the top of Amon's fluffy head and smiles brightly at him.

"Have one?" I scowl.

"Yes," he tilts his head. "That's why the Drow didn't hit you in the belly after all." He clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes. "They do so love stabbing someone in the gut. It's become a hassle for me really. They just stab away at the gut and leave the person there to die slowly. I prefer a quick death myself."

I am without words in that moment. As Sanguis Rex drabbles on about guts and stab wounds my mouth hangs open gaping wide.

"I'm not pregnant," I laugh.

"Yes you are," Sanguis smirks. "The Drow said so. They can tell these things like that." He snaps his fingers then gasps as Amon starts to laugh. "You like that? You like it when Daddy snaps?"

"No!" I laugh louder. "There's no way. It's not possible!"

"Pregnant with the new heir." Sanguis bounces Amon. "So you best get used to it." He motions to Therea. "Support her head you moron!"

I lift Therea up and let her snuggle to my chest. I feel as if the air has been knocked from my lungs again, but it is so much worse. The nausea is sweeping over me again and hot, painful tears sting my eyes. I cry on Therea and her blanket, weeping horribly.

"Now, now," Sanguis comes over and take the baby from me. "Is it really all that bad?"

I lay my hands over my stomach.

"You have something that really matters now." Sanguis pets the top of my head. "You have your family to think of."

"You did this!" I roar at him.

The babies start crying and screaming and Sanguis steps away from me. "Keep your voice down if you know what is good for you!" He snarls at me. He bounces the bundles in his arms. "Make them scream again and you won't have a husband to go home to."

"No! Please!" I cup my hands over my mouth.

"That's a good lass now." He hands back one of the babies to me. I look down at Amon and the fluffy fur on the top of his head.

"You have so much to think about now, don't you?" Sanguis' voice is low and gentle. "Your child should mean more to you than anything. But then again, for so long you've seen the Gnolls that way. I know why you wanted to save Obresh. You wanted to show the world that the Gnolls aren't horrible bloodthirsty killers. I knew that." He tilts his head to the side.

"I knew what I was doing all this time. I just wish you did." He goes back to sit down. "That is why I like Dhaval so much. He's like me. He's prepared, he knows his moves and when to play them." Sanguis sighs and kisses Therea lovingly all over her face. "Same for that Ice Queen. But she's more stubborn than smart."

"You're taking me to the Polar aren't you?" I whisper.

"I think you'll like it there." Sanguis pours another cup of tea and pushes it towards me. "After all, your friends with Mila aren't you?"

"I think she's mean." I look at the teacup on the table.

"Well, when we all have our talk I beg of all of you to play nice." He takes a spoon from the honey and pours it into my tea. "Your nanny told me you used to eat honey more than anything."

I blink tears from my eyes and they splash down onto Amon.

"It's good for the baby, the tea and the honey." Sanguis says. "I don't hurt children, so you have nothing to worry about."

I take the teacup and sip.


	30. Dhaval and the Liches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Rakshasa Reader

My father and Niran had met with Albion the Lich some time ago. My father had made agreements with Albion on my behalf that the lich would talk to Theodred. Theodred was another Lich and one who had been sealed away and recently released. If we could get Theodred and Albion on our side, perhaps we would have some chance against Sanguis.

Niran gave me ancient texts and scrolls from his kingdom's personal and historical archives. They are histories of the Ruby Empire before it was even called such. They speak of Balafelamona as a terror, rather than the hero-founder of the Empire that is popular in stories these days. Balafelamona worked with Albion and Theodred, amassing power and wealth while she used blood magic to get her way. Apparently, it is her surviving texts that Sanguis has in his possession and taught him the powers he has now.

Theodred and Albion are vital to everything we have now. Not only are they powerful and could provide a great offense to those of us still fighting for the Unified Nations, they would be a tremendous resource on how to deal with Sanguis and his magic. They had witnessed Balafelamona first hand, they knew her ways and tactics. Theodred was victim to her quest for power, sealing him away when he didn't agree to behave with her. If anything, Theodred could be my most important ally, but only if he agrees.

Albion told my father that his brother was difficult in life and he doesn't think that years of being sealed away and held prisoner against his will is going to bode well for any sort of character reform. Albion had escaped from Balafelamona by secluding himself and hiding away. His own small domain was just between the Rakshasa Country and Niran's own kingdom. It was small, but it was wealthy due to the rich sapphire mines.

As I am waiting for word from Albion, I am also waiting on Mila to arrive. Our marriage is still secret, as we both hold loyalties to our kingdoms and neither one of us feel it is fair to ask the other to abandon them. I am trying my hardest to appear casual as I wait for my wife, no need to make anyone suspicious. I am having the hardest time keeping my composure, during these hard times and dealing with Sanguis, Mila is my ultimate comfort. I love her beyond measure and I am not sure how I would survive without her support and unwavering strength.

Mila should have been here by now. I know she does not travel well in the heat, but it is becoming our cold season. I am growing worried and anxious, waiting on all these factors is fraying me. If it isn't one thing, it is another. I suppose keeping our marriage a secret is also a factor, but I can ignore that for the more clear and present dangers.

"You're going to wear a dent into that floor." Himank is sitting behind my desk as I pace before it.

I scoff and flop my arms out. "If Dad didn't, then how am I?"

Himank shrugs and continues reading over the scrolls from Niran. "He walks lighter than you do. You stomp around with heavy soles like mom does."

I grimace at him and my tail twitches behind me. I sigh and let my tail stiffen back up. I go to the window and look out over the kingdom. I remember vividly when I was a child how the Gnolls attacked us. I could see the fire and smoke from my windows. And now there is Bastat fresh on my brain. The senseless death and bloodshed, the unaccountable loss of life there will not be forgotten. Sanguis and his men will forever live in infamy as the horrors that haunted the Unified Nations. Hopefully, their story won't be skewed like Balafelamona's was.

"Hmm," Himank remarks and my tail twitches.

I remove myself from the window and look back at him. "What is it?"

"Apparently, Balafelamona, god what an awful name, well anyways, she set up a base here in the capital before there even was a capital."

"Balafelamona was here? In Rakshasa Country?" I stride over to the desk and read over his shoulder.

"Apparently she was shacked up with one of the head tribal leaders back then," Himank murmurs. "Actually, he was an Amit."

My tail goes stiff and fluffs up. "Balafelamona was linked to one of our ancestors."

Himank nods and his tail fidgets on the side of the chair. "Direct line too if I'm not mistaken. He'd be the first Amit if I can remember our family tree correctly."

There's a knock on the door and Dhavya is standing there. "Dhaval." She stands in the doorway as if she's terrified. "Nicolai is here."

I furrow my brow. "Nicolai?" I rise up slowly, feeling dread sink into my bones and bleed into my very soul.

Dhavya nods. "It's urgent. You have to hurry."

I race out the door and Himank stands so fast, the chair topples over. I race out, seeing Damini is clutching Nicolai in her arms as he breaks down.

"What's going on?" I command. "Where's Mila?"

Nicolai takes a deep shuddering breath and I see tracks of tears down his fur. "They got her," he seethes. "On her way here, her caravan was attacked."

My heart stops cold and yet I am filled with a white-hot rage. Himank grabs my hand and squeezes it tight.

"Where was the attack?" Himank takes the lead.

Both Damini and Dhavya are comforting Nicolai as he sits on the floor. "The Desert Road," he wipes his face. "Just beyond the Reptilia border. It was an ambush, they knew she was coming."

If it wasn't for Himank holding my hand, I might have collapsed, but he kept me on my feet. I am at a loss, I do not know what to do. My Mila has been taken by Sanguis and his men, just like Emmeline. Nadeem and his family have been hiding here with us to protect the other children while Ishmael has tried desperately to keep Culuweth together.

"It is not wise to move yet, but-" I can barely breathe as I try to collect my thoughts.

"Women," a deep voice scoffs from behind me. "If they aren't in trouble, they are finding a way to create it."

I turn and look up, seeing a hovering figure behind me alight with green. He's perched on a statue in the hallway, posed as if waiting to be painted. Behind him, I see another figure glowing a vibrant blue.

"The Liches," I whisper.

The green one floats down from his spot and is suddenly up in my face. He grabs hold of my cheeks with his strange, bony hands and tilts my head this way and that.

"By the powers that be," he murmurs. "You look like his exact copy!" He turns and lifts me up, shaking me before Albion. "Take a look! Doesn't he look like that idiot, Amit, from back in the day?"

Albion scoffs. "Theodred, set him down! That is the king of all nations right now. Show him some dignity and set him down!"

"A kitten is a kitten," Theodred snorts before he sets me back on my feet.

I am overwhelmed. I am not sure which direction my mind is going in. I'm spinning and spiraling out of control and I wobble forward before I am grabbed by the collar of my tunic.

"It seems King Kitten is out of his wits," Theodred murmurs.

"He just found out the Czarina of the Polar has been kidnapped. You showing up was simply the final straw," Himank snaps.

"I suspect it is because of this new blood mage that's tearing around the Empire." Theodred releases me and Himank puts his arms around me. "The very reason I was summoned from my comfort and lovely new bride."

Albion sighs. "We all have brides we would rather be with, brother. But this is urgent. Apparently, this new blood mage has connections to 'you know who'."

Theodred stiffens and his eyes spit firing sparks of green and yellow. "Does he now?" He seethes. "Well then, why didn't you say so sooner? I can go kill him now if that is what you would like?"

"We can't-" I finally choke out. "Please, both of you," I swallow back a painful lump in my throat. "If we could go talk." I turn to Himank. "I'll show them to the council hall. If you'll go fetch Nadeem and Dad, I would greatly appreciate it."

Himank nods and leaves immediately. I then turn to Nicolai and my sisters. "You can join in too, Nicolai, if you feel you can. I would like whatever information is gathered today to be shared with your parents."

He and Damini whisper for a moment before they kiss. Nicolai then stands erect, towering even taller than Theodred. "I'll come, of course."

"Oh my," Theodred chuckles. "They still grow them oversized in the Polar, don't they?" He points to Nicolai. "What did your mother feed you, boy? Smaller yet still massive babies?"

"His sister is missing, be kind!" Damini snaps at him.

"Please, ignore my brother," Albion sighs. "He thinks he's funny."

"I do not think, I know what I am," Theodred scoffs at the insult.

I sigh and my tail smoothes out. "Please, gentlemen, follow me." I lead them down the corridors. As we walk, Theodred wanders about the halls on his own, staring at statues and floating above us on the ceiling.

"Do not take his behavior as insult," Albion murmurs quietly to me. "I would say this is a symptom of him being cooped up for so long. Unfortunately, this is just how he's always been."

"Do not apologize." I shake my head. "I understand unruly siblings."

We walk into the council hall and Theodred takes my chair at the head. He sighs, patting the arms of the chair and leaning back.

"So what's your name, King Kitten? Are you an Amit too?" Theodred asks.

I take the seat beside him. "My name is Dhaval. My father's name is Amit."

"Not the same Amit?" Theodred murmurs. He then shakes his head and taps his finger to his chin. "No. No. There's no way. That Amit would be far too old to sire kittens in this day and age."

I grimace a bit and Nicolai clears his throat. "What Amit are you talking about?"

"The Amit," Theodred scoffs. "He was a sorcerer and ruled one of the Great Rakshasa Tribes. Never heard of him?"

Nicolai's ears go flat on his head. "I just know the one," he grumbles.

"It figures." Theodred sighs and reclines again. "Polars always did have more brawn than brain."

"Shut up for five fucking minutes," Albion spits at his brother.

"Ow, god, fine." Theodred snarls.

Himank comes in with my father, mother, and Nadeem in tow. Theodred whistles and sits up. "I know I'm married, but that is a fine woman right there." He points to my mother.

I slap his hand. "You will respect her!" I snarl at him. "Say what you will about me, call me kitten as much as you want, but my mother deserves honor!"

Theodred tilts his head at me to such a strange angle, his neck pops and cracks. "My, my, my. The Kitten does have claws." He corrects his crazily angled neck. "No offense to your lovely mother. I just had to make sure you weren't spineless."

I do not break my glare on him.

"Look," Theodred starts, "all you lovely people here. Oh, fuck, a Gnoll? Wow." He then shakes his head. "Anyways, if we're going against someone who thinks Balafelamona is the bee's knees, I'll join the opposite side of them. You don't have to do shit. I'll destroy and fuck up whatever it is they hold dear."

I glance to my father in confusion and awe before I look back at Theodred. "Are you serious?" I scoff and shake my head. "I'm sorry, but after having known you for five seconds I am uncertain what is serious from you and what is something that will get a laugh."

Theodred chuckles. "Look, King Kitten, here's the major scoop." He rises up and gets directly into my face. "Balafelamona used and abused Albion and me. She fooled us and manipulated us into becoming Lichs. But did she? No. She used us to see if that's what she wanted. Turns out she hated it. So my brother and I are stuck like this," he snarls angrily. "She sealed me away for centuries because I dared question her power. I tried to rise above it and she punished me for the slightest of insult against her. She ruined Albion, so he had to run away. She did every dirty trick in the book to assure she was the most powerful, most uncontested, ego-driven, megalomaniac in the entire Empire. So much so, she built an empire based on her." He sneers at me and laughs. "What do you call this place? The RUBY Empire." Theodred pulls away from me and looks around the table.

"If this Sanguis Rex has even one of her damn texts, I will burn the world to the ground to make sure her name isn't uttered again." Theodred then laughs. "I would suspect the Line of Amit would want to keep it at bay just as much as me."

"Why do you say that?" Amit, my father, asks.

"Don't you know anything?" Theodred cackles. "She used the first Amit just like us." He motions to Albion. "She used his power, his influence, his magic. Hell, she even had a brat with the idiot! The Line of Amit shares blood with that bitch."

A silence falls over the room. My mother and father stare at one another in shock. Nadeem's eyes narrow and he looks down and away. Nicolai seems confused, but I can hear his stomach growling with nerves. Himnak swallows hard and reaches over, putting his hand on my back.

"Sanguis took some of Dhaval's blood," my mother's voice breaks and cracks. "I thought it was because Dhaval had killed him once before, but...Oh my god-" She whispers.

"If he shares blood with Balafelamona, he did not take it for himself then," Albion murmurs. "He took your son's blood with another intent in mind."

I'm still silent from the sucker punch. I am not sure how to move or breathe. After today, I would not be surprised if I shut down entirely.

"If he's going to resurrect that horrid bitch, I'm going to fucking kill myself," Theodred snarls. "But I fucking can't!" He bursts into green flames and throws his chair out the window.

"Calm yourself!" I roar at him. "You're here now and we need you! Both of you."

"Why not get your own damn lich then while you're at it?" Theodred points a finger in my face. "Get your Amit and have him help you too, instead of getting us to do all the dirty work?"

"What?" I whisper.

Theodred stands back and takes a steadying breath. "Why do you think Balafelamona came to this litter box?" He laughs with a snarl. "She did to the first Amit what she did to my brother and me. She manipulated him and had him become a lich."

My father slams his fists onto the table. "There are no liches here! Let alone one of my blood line! His crypt still stands to this day!"

"Then where do you think he is?" Theodred smarts off to my father. "He probably locked himself away as penance. Anyone who bred with that bitch would do the same."

"Are you saying that the first Amit is still alive? And here?" My mother gasps.

"Why has he done nothing?" Nadeem speaks up.

"Do you do anything when you sleep? No. I don't think so," Theodred mocks.

Nadeem scowls in Theodred's direction. "This is all new for us! Why can't you just behave like a normal person?"

"Because I'm not, obviously!" Theodred points at himself. "Why not just go down to the crypt and ask Amit the First why he won't get off his lazy ass and do something?"

"The crypts are sacred ground. Opening one is a strict taboo," my father whispers.

"Taboos are meant to be broken," Theodred snarls. "It's also fun as hell."

Albion sighs and stands up. "It is a chance worth taking," he replies. "If Amit the First is a lich and can rise, he would be a highly valuable asset to your cause. Not only is he your ancestor, but he is a direct link to Balafelamona that we do not have. Not to mention, you share blood with both him and her. You have a power that Sanguis only wishes he could obtain."

"Three liches is better than two, that's just math," Himank whispers to me.

Theodred's arm stretches out and pats the top of Himank's head, smushing his ears and face. "This one, I like this one."

I take in a deep breath and nod. "It is all insane," I whisper. "But right now, insanity is all around us." I glance at the faces around the table. "We have all been affected by it, some of us actively. Our families have been taken from us, our people slaughtered, our own kingdoms in ruins." I swallow and try to keep tears from my eyes. "Our loved ones are suffering. If opening a crypt is all we have to do to help them..." I take a breath. "Then it must be done."

"Oooh, King Kitten is good with words." Theodred sarcastically claps his hands. "Monologues aren't going to save your people, child. You need to get off your ass and act before this new asshole shits on all your stuff."

"I'm so sorry," Albion whispers.

Theodred rises up again and smacks his palms to the table. "Where's this fucking crypt? I'll go wake up that piece of shit cat myself."

"I'll show you," my father stands up.

We go into the catacombs below the city. We travel from the underground passages of the castle, just beyond the dungeons. From there, we travel in the cold and dark, carrying with us torches. My father, the liches, and I go together. My father has the key to the crypt in his hands, it is something I have stared at since I was a child and never knew what it was. It is a tremendous sized ruby, shaped and formed into a large teardrop. It has always sat on my father's shelf, never touched and seemingly ignored. Now I understand why.

We come to the end of the catacombs, where there is a massive door before us. My father steps forward, placing the ruby into the engraving on the door. He then bites the tip of his finger, puncturing it until it bleeds. He writes his name on the door with blood and the ruby begins to glow.

"Fancy," Theodred murmurs.

The glow from the ruby spreads and runs through the engravings and writings on the door. They flash brightly and the ruby turns into a massive opal. It glimmers and shines as the writing dulls. The door creaks and groans, opening slowly. We all stand in wait as silence returns to the catacombs. From within, I can hear breathing.

"Is he still sleeping?" Theodred whispers and Albion hits him.

Footsteps are approaching, and we all stand back as the door opens further. I take a step forward as a glow comes from the door. Out steps a Rakshasa of great size. His stripes are so black they look like a void. They lap over the shimmering glow of opal and he has great wings on his back.

"How come he has wings?" Theodred whines and Albion strikes him again.

The great Rakshasa looks down at me and he places his massive paw on my head. "My son," he whispers, "why have I been summoned?"

"Are you Amit the First?" All the air is squeezed from my lungs, yet somehow, I can still find a way to speak.

He nods. "I am that. But the first of how many?" He chuckles. He then removes his paw and looks at me. "Surely I have not been woken from my slumber for a reunion." He then glances up and grimaces. "Oh. I see. Hello, Albion. Hello, Theodred."

Theodred smirks and cracks his neck. "Oh, wow, you actually remember us."

"You're not so forgettable, no matter how much I try." Amit the First looks back at me. "What troubles have come to our home, son?" He asks. "There must be a reason if these two have come to our lands."

"A blood mage is following in the footsteps of Balafelamona," my voice cracks. "Please, we need you now."

Amit the First takes a long, deep breath. "I have feared this for a long time. It is partly why I buried myself." He waves me into the crypt. "Come this way, my children. I have much to show you." He then glares at the Liches. "You two can stay out here."

Albion hits Theodred before he can speak in anticipation.

Amit the First leads my father and I into his crypt. Inside, there are scrolls and tomes piled high. "I kept everything about Balafelamona with me in fear that her ways be used again. Unfortunately, I must not have gathered everything."

"This is remarkable." My father is breathless. "All these years, I had no clue about this. No idea at all!"

"I meant it to be that way, my son," Amit the First replies. "I did not want anyone to know. I did not want to see the light of day again. It was my fault Balafelamona ran so out of control. I did what I did in the end to protect my son."

"What did you do?" I turn and look up at him. "Are you the one who killed her in the end?"

"I did," Amit the First whispers. "And I used our child to do it," he whimpers. "But I am happy to see my line has lived on." He touches both my father and I. "I am glad to see my son did not succumb to the darkness inside himself." He hugs us then lets us go. He turns back to his things and removes a box from the wall. He opens it up and he shakes his head.

"What is it?" My father asks.

"Her own word," Amit the First whispers. "It's gone." He drops the empty box onto the ground. "That must be what this Sanguis Rex now owns." He kneels down on the ground and takes in a slow breath. "Blood magic must defeat blood magic, it is the only way. My son used himself to help destroy his mother. It took much of him to do it. That is partly why I sealed myself away. I never wanted to use my own child as a weapon, but Balafelamona knew this."

"So does Sanguis," I murmur. "He has a daughter and if he knows that the Line of Amit is directly related to Balafelamona-"

"Then he has been planning this for a long time." Amit the First looks up at me. "You've probably been pawns since you were children."

"Demir," I whisper. "He was using Demir."

Amit the First stands back up. "What do you need of me, my sons?" He asks. "I will do anything for you to end this threat. Use me as your weapon."

"That sounds hot," Theodred says from outside.

Amit the First rolls his eyes. "Us Liches are not all-powerful, but we hold great power. We cannot be controlled by blood magic, but we cannot control it either."

"It's strategy," I say with a nod. "It's chess." I take in a deep breath. I think of Mila and my heart hurts. I then look up at Amit the First. "I know what we must do."

"Then lead me."


	31. Amit the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Rakshasa Reader

As I step out of the catacombs and into the light of day. I stare out over what has become the Rakshasa Country. When I was young, the Rakshasa lived in tribes scattered all around. From what I see now, everyone is living together. The palace I had built still stands and has grown into a magnificent and mighty fortress.

It has been ages since I first saw my country and I am overwhelmed by the beauty of it. Since I sealed myself away, my bloodline has continued the tradition I began. The Rakshasa Country has become a dominant force in the world. Not only that, but my own blood, Dhaval, has become the ruler of all the empire. Once, ages ago, someone I had thought I loved tried to accomplish the same thing. Unfortunately, her methods are being mimicked by another.

"You're quiet," Dhaval says to me.

I sigh and lift my head. "What is there to be said?" My voice is a low rumble. "Everything I ever dreamed has come true and more." I brace my hands on the stone banister and look out over all of Rakshasa. "I am sure it did not all come through peace, but I can sense a calm here that I never knew when I was young like you."

"It has taken many decades to accomplish this," Dhaval murmurs. "For the longest time, all that the Rakshasa were known for was their military power. But thanks to my parents, the Rakshasa Country has become a place admired by many."

"I'm glad," I whisper. "I am glad her hand has not touched this place. I now know what I did was right."

Dhaval looks up at me with caution. "You mean Balafelamona?"

I grow silent and stare out over the horizon. I narrow my eyes then turn my head away from the sight of my country. Looking down at Dhaval, I am stunned by how much he resembles my son, Vihaan.

"Please," I answer with a shaky voice. "I would like to know where Vihaan is buried."

Dhaval's eyes widen slightly then he nods. "Yes, of course." He leads me back down into the catacombs and into a section that is wide open with a window in the ceiling, probably the only natural light in the catacombs. All around, there are sealed doors with names engraved about the golden placards. The floor is covered by opal tiles that shimmer and glow in the fading light of evening.

"Here." Dhaval places his paw on one of the placards.

The engraving had faded slightly, but I see my child's name there. I smooth my paw over it and take in a deep breath.

"He was so young when I sealed myself away." I feel my heart shatter and dissolve as I run my thumb over the dates. "Just a young boy."

"He had a son he named after you, Amit the Second." Dhaval moved to the next engraving. "Then two daughters, Lalit, who died in war, and Pari, who died of old age."

I look around the entire room, staring at all the gold plates. "All these names," I whisper. "Are they all mine?"

"Wives and husbands are here too, but this is your bloodline," Dhaval tells me. "Amit is a name given to first-born sons, in hopes they will honor your memory and the history of the Rakshasa."

"Then why are you not named Amit?" I turn and smile at him. "Did your parents go against tradition?"

Dhaval bows his head and folds his arms behind his back. "My mother thought I deserved my own legacy. She said that she had enough trouble dealing with one Amit."

I smile at my son's nameplate. "She sounds like an intelligent woman. Are you married, my Dhaval?"

Dhaval falls silent and I can feel a pain radiating off of him. It had been there all day, but at this moment, it is intense and palpable. I breathe in and his feelings become a mist on my tongue. "Dhaval, my son." I put my hand on his shoulder and tears wash down his face.

His bright eyes look up at me and his tears begin to float in the air around us. They glow like opals in the dim light of the crypt. "Mila," he whispers.

His tears rise up around me and, inside them, I see the woman. She is short and shapely, and her skin is mottled and patched like a quilt. Her eyes are mismatched and her long white hair is styled neatly.

"She's a secret," I murmur as I take an opal from the air.

"Yes," Dhaval's breath shudders. "And she is in trouble right now."

The crypt is glowing and the nameplates all shimmer in a dazzling light. I put my hand over Dhaval's head and the lights dim down. His tears fall to the ground, clattering and rolling about the opal floor.

"This Sanguis Rex is causing more trouble than he realizes." I murmur.

Dhaval seems shocked for a moment. He looks around and catches his breath. He doesn't realize my influence has caused him to spill the truth to me. He holds his head between his hands.

Dhaval strains for a moment before he speaks again. "He also has my friend, Emmeline. She's the empress of Culuweth."

"Culuweth?" I gasp. "The Rakshasa have befriended those awful Gnolls?"

"Yes," Dhaval straightens his back. "They're good allies and Emmeline is a strong ruler. The fact she and Mila have both been kidnapped only shows what Sanguis' desires are." His tail shakes behind him, much like Vihaan's used to. "The Polar would make a powerful ally for him, so would Culuweth and their resources."

"The fact he is using Balafelamona's own words is troubling." I sit down in the center of the crypt. "I don't know how that book escaped me. Perhaps I didn't trust the right people to seal up my tomb." I sigh and fold my legs. I then clasp my hands together. "I never wanted her history out in the world. I wanted to erase her."

"How did you do it?" Dhaval kneels before me. "Whatever you did, maybe we can use the same techniques against Sanguis."

I grimace, feeling the weight of my actions heavy upon me. "In order to defeat someone gifted in blood magic, you must use their own blood against them."

Dhaval furrows his brow, "Oh no-" he whispers.

"I used my Vihaan," I speak low and ashamed. "He was only sixteen and he was-" My voice shakes and my throat feels tight. "His blood was all I had and I nearly-"

"No," Dhaval whispers. "I couldn't do such a thing. There must be some other way. There must be something."

I am silent for a long time as I pray to Vihaan for forgiveness. I then look at Dhaval and see so much of my child in him. "Balafelamona came by blood magic naturally. It was a gift she was born with. Vihaan had it too, but-" I frown deeply. "He didn't practice and he vowed to keep this ability hidden. I suspect it is a gift our family carries."

Dhaval takes in deep, shaky breaths. "No," he says again. "If I do have such powers, I will not use them. I refuse! I had seen what that monster has done." He snarls. "I have seen the horrors he has committed. He massacred Bastat! He created an entire army of Bloodborne and he-" he steadies himself as he begins to shake.

"Bastat," I whisper. "Why would he attack the oasis? It serves nothing. Even Bala ignored it."

"He did it as a show," Dhaval growls. "A gross representation of his power. He wanted to hurt us. He took my baby cousin along with his own daughter by force." Dhaval breaks down and places his forehead to the floor. "And now he has my Mila! My wife!"

"I see." I place my hand on the back of his head. "I am sorry, my son."

"I don't know what to do," Dhaval sobs. "And everything is on me! This is my responsibility now. All of the Empire is counting on me to stop him."

"The crown is always heavy," I reply. "Sometimes it feels like it can break your neck." I pick him up and wipe away his tears. "I understand your resistance to using the same powers that have given Sanguis his advantage, but the only thing that can put a dent in his armor is the gift that Balafelamona has left you." I squeeze his shoulders tight. "Blood magic isn't evil, it is all in how it is used. Yes, Bala and this Sanguis have been using it in such a way to cause fear and pain. But back in the old days, those who used Blood Magic were healers. That is how Bala started."

I take Dhaval back to my crypt, where I take out the scrolls and show him the histories. "Those who were born with Blood Magic were seen as gods on earth. They were healers who could take the pain and suffering of others. They cured illness, removed blights, and used their powers for good. But like most gifts, some people found ways to use it to their advantage. Soon, those who used Blood Magic were seen as evil. I'm afraid that Bala's good intentions soon turned to self-preservation and revenge." I hand the scroll to Dhaval. "I fear my son may have taken his own prejudice and wiped out those who could use Blood Magic."

"How do I know-" Dhaval's voice trembles. He stops and gulps down a breath. "How do I know if I have it?" He asks. "My brothers and sisters...could they have it?"

"It is possible," I nod. "Anyone in the Bloodline of Amit could possess the gift. You should pray that as many as possible have it. That way you can all stand against Sanguis."

Dhaval closes his eyes and he shakes his head. "Only I should bear that burden. I don't want any of my siblings to have to carry that with them."

"And why is that?" I ask.

"The responsibility is on my head. The crown and the broken neck are mine alone." Dhaval looks up at me with a determined look. "What did Vihaan say when he knew he would be used against his own mother?"

I close my eyes. "He told me that a king is not greater than a kingdom." Tear rolls down my face. "He was a wise boy, to say the least."

"My family is part of my kingdom," Dhaval replies. "If that means sacrificing myself for their own safety, it's a risk that I'd happily take." He kneels before me again. "Now tell me, how do I find out if I am born with Blood Magic?"

"Not here," I whisper. "Follow me."

I take him back up to the palace. "It is not something you can do on yourself. You have to find someone else to test it on."

"What?" Dhaval snaps.

"Who do you trust most here?" I ask him, ignoring his apparent complaints.

Dhaval hesitates. "I guess my brother."

"Then where is he?" I look back at him.

Dhaval frowns but leads me down the halls. We go to a room that's closed and Dhaval knocks on the door.

The door creaks open and another young, white tiger peeks out. "There you are! I was growing worried. What has been keeping you-" His eyes flash up to me and his mouth gapes open. He steps outside the door and looks up at me in shock. "Dad?"

"No, Himank," Dhaval replies. "This is Amit the First."

"So this is what they were talking about." Himank's eyes go from me to his brother. "What's going on?"

"I need your help," Dhaval replies. "And I need you to keep this a secret."

We then go downstairs, where Himank has a hospital set up in the palace. There, I explain the test to them. Taking a knife, Himank willingly cuts himself on the palm. He holds up his wounded hand and Dhaval concentrates. I see the stress in his eyes and the worry. He takes his fingers and glides them down the cut. The wound seals and the spilled blood forms rings around Dhaval's fingers.

Himnak recoils at first, inspecting the cut on his hand then looking at Dhaval. "This is-" he frowns. "I went to school to learn how to do this shit and you can just do it naturally? Way to keep stealing the spotlight." His frown then blossoms into a grin. "Way to go, brother."

Relief washes over Dhaval's face. "You can't tell any of the others," he says urgently. "Damini, Chirayu, and Davya, I don't want them knowing about this."

"No worries." Himank turns his hand over several times as he inspects where the cut was. "You don't mind if I give it a try too, right?" He smirks.

Dhaval grimaces and Himank laughs. "No worries. I don't think I want to know." He then looks to me. "So what are you planning to do, Grandpa? You think you can teach Dhaval all of Balafelamona's tricks?"

"If he can harness this ability, then he can fight against Sanguis with equal footing." I answer.

"That's what I'm worried about," Himank growls. "No one is more stupid than my brother here. He would rather sacrifice himself than ask for help. I don't want him fighting alone out there. Now all this shit with Mila-" he grumbles and shakes his head.

"Himank," Dhaval scolds.

"It's true! Even when we were kids! We're the same age, Dhaval, and you still took it upon yourself to protect me. Back when that assassin came to kill us and mom, what did you do? You put yourself ahead of us! When Addor attacked the palace? What did you do? You got us to safety and tried to stay watch outside the door! I'm sick of you doing this, Dhaval." He then glares hard at him. "You need to ask for help! From me, from Damini, hell, even from these liches. You can't do it all yourself, no matter how much you don't want to worry others! If Damini and I have this same ability, fuck, maybe Dad has it. Maybe Aahna has it!"

Himank grips Dhaval's hand tight. "If we can all use this power, then isn't that good? If you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't. But I want you to consider what all of us fighting together means. You can face Sanguis alone, whatever. But we can protect you the same way you've protected us."

Tears are rolling down Dhaval's cheek. "I can't ask that of you."

"You can. We love you and we want to help." Himank glares up at me. "What can you teach us?"

"Her works may not be with me anymore, but I know them by heart. I had to learn them in order to defeat her." I say with a nod.

"Then start at the beginning," Himank replies. "Tell us all you know about Balafelamona and her magic. Sanguis knows them. If we know them, then we can stand against him."

"Gather those you want to know," I reply. "And I will tell the story to all of them."

Himank and Dhaval bring their family into the great hall. There is Chirayu, a strapping young lad of nineteen, Davya, a lovely girl of seventeen, Damini, a powerful and graceful woman of twenty-five. There is also their parents, Amit and Mythri, Damini's fiance, Nicolai, and the former emperor of Culuweth, Nadeem, and his wife and two young children. Theodred and Albion are also here. As I am getting ready to close the doors, another young woman comes into the room. She is a fae and is tall and lithe. She is the former lover of Sanguis and the mother of his child.

"Sit down," I say to them. "This story is long, but Dhaval and Himnak believe it is something you all should know. Since Sanguis has affected your lives so harshly and my connections to him run deep." I look around the room at all the young faces there.

I take a deep breath. "The Bloodline of Amit is also the Bloodline of Balafelamona," I start. "I do not regret the child I made with her, but I do regret allowing myself to be manipulated by her. It cut my family deep and I feel the wounds still linger to this day. I allowed her to take over my life, my son's life, and she nearly took the entirety of Rakshasa with her. Seeing Gnolls here, I realize now that my children have much more clarity than their ancestors ever did. I can feel the loyalty and trust between all of you in this room."

"Liar," Theodred throws from the back of the room.

"Most of you," I grumble. "This isn't a fairy tale. This is history, and it is dark and full of lessons. I only hope I can be the light to illuminate those lessons for you. My children, you are all capable of the same magic that Balafelamona and Sanguis possess."

"Oh shit," Theodred whispers.

"All of them?" Mythri whispers. She looks at all her children and I can taste the fear that is in her eyes. "All of them?" She repeats as she looks up to me for answers.

"I understand your concern, a sane mother would be," I bow my head to her. "But let me tell this story and they can decide for themselves if they wish to look further into themselves."

"Please, Mama," Davya whispers. "I want to know."

Mythri sits back down into her seat and Amit puts his arm around her. "Go on then."

I look around the room again, studying each face for a moment. I then motion to Albion and Theodred. "I know you will do this regardless, but you two know just as much about her as I do. Fill in the gaps. Your knowledge is gold here."

"Fuck, duh," Theodred growls. "Let me just preface by saying that Balafelamona uses a sweet front to rip your soul to shreds. She manipulates and abuses. She tears through any gift you give her because it is not enough. Even her own Blood Magic wasn't good enough for her. That was why she turned the way she did. She wanted more than anybody. You fucking cats are lucky you're even alive to see this day."

Albion grabs his brother's arm. "Let him talk."

———————————————————————————————–

My father had just died and I was taking over the tribe. Back in those days, the Rakshasa were all spread out; some were nomadic, others had claimed lands ages ago. My tribe had taken the same location for generations. Our small village had been built from the cold, dark stone in the earth. We had built it to last generations, little did we know how short it would actually stand.

I was still quite young, but I had been practicing sorcery since I was little. I didn't realize how powerful I was and I never truly understood it. I simply did what I did for my people and to protect the village because that is what leaders did.

It wasn't long after my father was buried that a stranger stumbled into our midst. She was found at the edge of the desert, dehydrated and very sick. Humans had often come to us to do trade, but they usually weren't allowed in. I took pity on this poor girl because she seemed so small and helpless.

I watched over her health, she acted timid and scared. The girl claimed that all the giant Rakshasa frightened her. I tried to convince her there was nothing to be afraid of, but it took her some time to come out of her shell.

"Where I come from, we don't even have Rakshasa," she told me. "It's so strange seeing you all around when all you've heard is stories!"

"Where do you come from?" I asked her. "Are you from the Polar or across the Cobra Strait?"

I was a fool who was tricked by big green eyes and a trembling bottom lip. Balafelamona already had perfected the act which would lead to my downfall. Her manipulation had started already and I had willingly fallen into the snare.

"Across the strait," she replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked her. "All alone and near the desert like you were, it's almost as if you weren't sent to your death."

Her eyes grew wide and she looked away from me. She began to tremble and shake, and the big tears that spilled from her eyes insured her hooks were firmly in me.

"I was!" She wept horribly, blubbering and wailing, all while desperately trying to hold it all back. "They said I was a monster!"

I held her in my arms and she pressed her face against my chest. She was shaking like a leaf and all I could do was hold her. When she finally calmed down, I saw that she looked even more sweet and beautiful than before. The dewy stain of tears on her cheeks and the way her lips had swollen gave her this strangely angelic look. Like I said, I was fooled so easily.

"How could someone like you even be considered a monster?" I gave her a cloth I carried to wipe my hands. She cleaned off her face and clung to the bit of scrap fabric.

"Because of the magic I use," she whimpered. "I don't know what you think of it here, but across the strait, they fear it and call anyone who can use it evil."

"I use magic as well," I chuckled. "I've been training to use it since I was born."

She looked me over and sniffled again, hiding her face behind the cloth. "It is much different than that." She held out her hand to me. "You have a cut," she said. "Let me see it."

I had received the wound just the day before. I had been training with my men and one of them had landed a successful blow on me. The girl grabbed my arm and, had I been smart, I would have been shocked by the strength she held for someone supposedly saved from death. She rubbed her fingers along the cut and the dried blood crusted in my fur became fluid again. It rose like red beads and gathered in clusters around her fingertips. I watched as the cut sealed over and disappeared into my fur.

Once the girl let go of me, I looked over the skin, barely even seeing a scar. The droplets of my blood stilled hovered around her fingertips before she gasped and they dissolved in the air.

"I'm sorry!" She recoiled from me. "Please, I'll leave right away, just don't tell anyone about what I can do!"

"Hey, it's ok," I coaxed her. "I've never seen anything like it," I whisper. "And I have been studying since I was young. I've never been able to heal like that." I grinned at her and leaned in close. "Who are you?"

Her sweet smile was my doom and quickly became my greatest weakness. "Balafelamona." A soft blush covered her pale cheeks. "You can call me anything else. I know it is a mouthful of a name."

"Balafelamona," I smirked at her. "Welcome, my name is Amit. I would greatly love to learn more about your powers. If you are willing to teach me, I'll keep you here."

Balafelamona giggled and dipped her head down. "It would be safer here than anywhere else I have been." She looked back at me with an eager grin on her face. "Perhaps, in exchange for my lessons, you could teach me a few things as well."

Her words were suggestive, but I was eager to keep her around. This small girl already had me tightly wrapped around her small fingers. Balafelamona stood out in the tribe for many reasons, not just because she was a human. She worked her way into the village, as well as my heart. She took care of the sick, healing them and using her Blood Magic in ways I could only dream. She taught me things about her powers, and while I was able to learn and integrate them in with my own abilities, I still didn't have the raw power that she did.

One day, I took her down into what now is the catacombs of the kingdom. In my day, there were underground caverns where we buried our dead under the dark stone. She had asked to see it, as she was curious. Down below, she came across the stone mounds where our dead were buried. Immediately, she approached the one that belonged to my father.

"Why do you bury them down here rather than above?" She asked me.

"Most of the ground around here is either sand or earth we need for gardening," I told her. "Down here, the caverns are cool and dark, and people can still visit their loved ones."

Balafelamona turned back to my father's mound. "They are not here, you know? What was them is long gone forever."

I'm a bit shocked by her sudden morose and rather cruel tone. "Not forever. They will be in the afterlife waiting for us."

"Do you believe such things?" Balafelamona turned and looked up at me again. "Another world after our own? A place where we all meet up again and what? We continue to live?" She frowned at me. "It is selfish to think such thing. Once our eyes close for that final sleep, we are gone. We no longer exist."

"Bala," I took hold of her shoulders and she forced me away. She ran through the underground, winding up in a room where light shone from above in the corner. She stood there in that room as I approached her.

"You do not have to fear death if you believe in another life," Balafelamona hissed. "But I don't believe in that and I am terrified every day." She covered her face with her hands and wept. "When I was left out in the desert, I was so scared every day. I was going to die alone and forgotten, unloved and empty."

"You do not have to fear that anymore." I stood behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "You are not alone anymore."

Balafelamona turned around and gazed up at me. I believed then that she loved me as I loved her.

"I'm not?" She sniffled.

"No." I put my hands around her waist. "The whole village adores you, you know. I-" I hesitated and she tilted her head closer.

"You?" She asked and placed her palm on my chest.

I kissed her and she put her arms around me. Our own desires took hold of us. The kisses grew deeper and more desperate the longer we allowed ourselves to be close. The cold, dark room began to grow warm with our own desire.

I laid Bala down on the ground on top of my robes and gazed at her body in the light filtering in from the stone ceiling. She trembled and I coaxed her with a gentle kiss.

"If you are nervous, you can tell me to stop," I whispered to her.

Bala whimpered and shook her head. "I've just never done this sort of thing before." As I am telling this story, Theodred is laughing loudly.

I smiled at Bala as her small voice tried to remain strong. "And you're so very big." Bala's sweet smile made me weak again. We kissed and I embraced her and we made love down there in the catacombs.

When I awoke, I found myself alone down there. I heard murmuring from the other chamber and, when I stepped inside, I saw Bala knelt down before my father's mound as if she were praying. In the light of the torch, I saw a shadow on her thigh but thought nothing of it.

"Bala?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and stood up. She stared back at me and, in the light of the fire, her eyes looked red.

"Oh!" She gasped and her eyes returned to normal. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," I shook my head. "What are you doing?"

Bala shifted in place then ran up to me and threw her arms around me. "I was thanking your father for creating such a wonderful son."

I chuckled and kissed her. "I would much rather you thank me." I kissed her again. "But I appreciate the sentiment." I lead her back to the chamber and hung the torch back on the wall there.

As time went on, Bala learned she was pregnant. She started making plans, wanting a better world for her son. It was while she was pregnant she started to espouse all these strange ideas. She claimed that we needed to unify all the Rakshasa tribes and that I should be the one to lead over them. I had been told that sometimes women acted strangely as they were heavy with child, but I had not been expecting this.

Still, I wanted to do the best for my growing family and I do not do justice to how convincing Balafelamona was. During the birth of my son, I was at war with some of the other tribes. By the time Vihaan was a year old, I had succeeded in bringing the tribes together. The ones that didn't want to join were met with swift punishment and banished out into the desert.

Still, Balafelamona's lust for power grew. She threw fits and tantrums on me, using our own son against me. She claimed if I loved Vihaan, I would do anything possible to make him the most powerful king in all the empire. By Vihaan's second birthday, we had taken over the Dragonborn and Kobolds. We drove the Kobolds out and took over their ruby mines. The Dragonborn became some of our strongest warriors and Bala had taken to them like they were long lost family.

One day, Bala presented me with a large ruby that had been discovered in the mines that the Dragonborn had been working in.

"Look, my love," she told me. "Isn't it a wonder! I brought it to you to show you how vast our wealth has grown. Your empire is coming together."

I was holding our son, Vihaan, who was smaller than the ruby. Bala kept trying to offer me the ruby, but I couldn't hold it and our son at the same time. The giant thing slipped from my hands and struck the ground hard. Bala stood there, eyes wide open and her jaw slack as she gazed down at the ruby. Vihaan was fussing, he had been suffering a toothache, so I had been tending to him all day since he just wanted someone to hold him.

"Bala," I chuckled. "It's a wonderful sentiment, but I never wanted this. I never wanted an empire aside from the family I have with you and Vihaan."

Bala picked the ruby back up and glared at me. "I have tried to shape you into a true king! And you do not appreciate it!"

Vihaan whined and Bala cut her eyes at him. "You just care about this child when anyone in the village can do it."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Bala, what have I done wrong? This is our child!"

"I want him to rule!" She screamed at me. "My blood will cover the land one day! It will shadow and eclipse all!"

I stared her down, rising up with Vihaan in my arms. "What are you talking about, Bala?" I whispered. "What madness is this?"

"You do not understand!" Bala cried. She turned on her charm again. Her big green eyes became soft and gentle again, and tears flowed down her cheeks. "I am so scared I will lose you both. I don't want to even think about it."

"There is nothing to be afraid of." I knelt down and held her in my arms with Vihaan. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you and Vihaan are safe."

"And what about you?" She cried. "What if I lose you? What will I do?"

"These things happen, my love." I kissed her. "I cannot promise forever, only that I will try to reach it with you."

Bala pressed her forehead against mine and held me close. She nodded and sniffled, kissing my cheeks and over my eyes. "If there was a way to attain it...Would you?"

"For you? I would do anything," I whispered.

After that, I thought the matter had been dropped. A few days later, Vihaan's tooth was pulled and I was making it into a charm for Bala. As I was wrapping it with wire, Bala came rushing into the room, carrying a great big tome with her.

"My love!" She exclaimed. "I have found it."

I eyed her with suspicion. "Found what?"

She grinned and patted the book she laid before me. "A way to attain forever. A way that you can harness all that magic you have inside of you."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "This isn't just some legend, is it?"

"The Dragonborn showed it to me." She opened the book and I saw the pages were stuck together with dried blood. The page she held open had a handprint on the inside, where the blood had turned black. "You can become the king to end all kings if you let me help you."

I was a weak man lead astray by a woman he loved. The process in which she forced onto me was painful and agonizing. I essentially was dead and she rose me from the grave again. My magic took hold of me and controlled me. In my state, my own son was terrified of me. He wouldn't look at me, let alone be around me. I was forced to lead my people in battles and soon the Dragonborn were rising. I had fallen for Balafelamona's trap just as much as I had fallen for her. More and more, I realized she did not love me, but merely used me as a tool. I was her weapon, her shield and sword. With me, she got the empire she wanted.

"Dad," Vihaan came to me one evening. He had grown much since the last time I had seen him. His voice was cracking and squeaking, showing signs of it deepening as he matured. He was tall and gangly, his limbs were long, but I could already see the man he would grow into.

"Dad, I'm scared," he confessed to me. "I don't know if you're in there, but I really need you now. So please...If that's you, I need you."

"I'm here, Vihaan," I told him. "I am here. What is wrong? Let me help you."

We embraced for the first time in years and Vihaan confessed to me everything his mother was doing. Balafelamona had not simply appeared in Rakshasa Country because people wanted her dead, but because she wanted to find me. Vihaan showed me her journal filled with her plans, thoughts, and all her spells.

"You're not her first Lich," Vihaan cried. "She's done it before, but they threw her out." He took hold of my hand and squeezed tight. "She's going to scorch the earth. She simply doesn't want to rule all of the empire, she wants to control it. We have to stop her, Dad...Please." He then showed me the scars on his palms. "She's been teaching it to me, her blood magic."

I grabbed hold of his hands and squeezed hard. "I will not allow her to use you, my son." I gritted my teeth. "I will find a way to end her."

My research led me to a discovery that I didn't want to believe. In order to take down Bala, I would have to use our own son to do it. Only her blood could stop her. I was hesitant at first and hid my findings, but Vihaan was far smarter than I gave him credit for. He approached me with the same information I had found. He agreed to it, much to my dismay.

We worked in secret, amassing our people together to rise up against Bala and the Dragonborn. It was a hard and vicious battle, a violence I had never witnessed before in my life. I fought against Bala, and after the blood drained from Vihaan, I was able to cut off her head.

We burned her body and then tossed her bones into the ocean. Afterward, I had every trace of Bala erased from the kingdom and I took her journal to seal away with me. Vihaan begged me to stay, but I knew what must be done. I had to protect the world from Bala and her evil, so I took every trace of her and locked it and myself away in atonement. I trusted Vihaan to take care of what remained. He was young, but I knew he would be a good king.

"I never knew you cut her head off," Theodred quips as I end the story. "I would have loved to have seen that."

"If Balafelamona's texts were sealed away with you, then how did they get out?" Nadeem asked me. "Unless Vihaan kept them."

I shake my head. "I am uncertain how the texts got out. I don't want to think my own son would betray me, but I-" I still and take a deep breath. "I only hope he did what I tried to teach him when he was young. I can only hope he was a good king."

"He led a lot of crusades," Damini suddenly speaks up. She fidgets for a moment and looks at her younger siblings. "He chased out the Dragonborn, nearly obliterated them from existence. He then burned all Blood Mages at the stake."

I sigh as the weight falls upon me. "How do you know this?"

"King Niran has all the histories," Damini answers me. "Himank and I have been reading them, hoping to find something." She shakes her head. "King Vihaan made the Rakshasa Country into a powerful kingdom, but he did it based on fear."

"But why take the texts?" Mythri speaks up. "Balafelamona had taught him blood magic at that point, right? He wouldn't need them, would he?"

"Even if his mother was a tyrant," Theodred mutters, "he still loved her just as he loved his father." He tilts his chin up. "He probably took it just to have something of her left behind. But as to what happened to it after it left his hands?" He shrugs. "Who knows. All that we know is this Sanguis asshole has it."

Amit looks tense for a moment and he looks to Mythri. He then turns and looks up at me. "My grandfather, Rajesh, had a sister who married an enemy of the Rakshasa. She betrayed us and stole much from the palace." His eyes narrow deep. "This included a large section of what remained of our histories and libraries."

"Well, well, well," Theodred sighs. "We found our little leak."

"Are we cursed?" Dhavya asks with a quiet voice.

"Not at all, my daughter," I coax her. "Our Bloodline is like any other. We have good and bad within all of us. I am just sorry to say the beginning of the line was a bad one. But from what I see here, it is ending in good."

"But what can all this do to save my daughter?" Nadeem stands up. "What is it doing to save those Sanguis is taking into his clutches?"

I glance at Dhaval and his stressed expression.

"Emmeline, correct?" I look back at Nadeem.

"Uh...yes," he gasps.

"It will take blood," I reply. "But we will find a way to bring them back unharmed."


	32. Drow Gilfriend: Viovrouh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader x Female Monster

There were many reasons Sanguis placed me in Sothen, not just to repay me for all my years of service to him. It was also because it shared borders and territory with two very strong allies that Sanguis knew would join our ranks.

The first were the Minotaurs of Nordholm, a clan that still kept to the old ways of the Minotaur. They took women, used them to breed, and then kept the male young. They are powerful and strong and have a large reserve of wealth due to their steel mill. Nordholm steel is extremely prized by many not just for weapons, but for armor, tools, and various other things. Getting the Minotaur to join was easy as I was well acquainted with their elders. After Demir tossed me aside, it was the elders in Nordholm I went to due to their own prejudice against the Centaurs. They welcomed Sanguis with open arms, eager to destroy the current Unified Nations in favor of what Sanguis was offering them.

The others I was tasked with getting to join made me feel sick to my stomach. The Drow lived underground on the borders of four territories. They lived beneath Gravelemeuse, the Golem Lands, the Goblin territories, as well as Sothen. Setting foot in Ebonglen was punishable by death from just those lands. Granted though, if you set foot in Ebonglen you'd be taken by the Drow and something much worse than death would befall you.

The Drow were a matriarchy, much different than the Minotaur's and their patriarch. Their Queen, or whatever it is they call her, is said to be one of the most fearsome warriors in all the empire. Rather than choosing a ruler based on bloodlines, the Drow are more primal in their approach. The strongest warrior is made Queen. Better yet, whoever can defeat the current Queen and kills her becomes the new ruler of the Drow of Ebonglen.

The Drow don't much care for humans, they hate almost everyone, but humans are probably more like roaches to them. I did not feel well with the task of meeting with Queen Viovrouh and her army of Drow women. I knew they'd rather gut me and hang me to dry than speak to me. Because the one thing they hated more than humans were human men.

To my surprise Viovrouh asked to meet with me alone. She told me to wait at the entrance to Ebonglen just before dusk. Needless to say, I was nervous. I wasn't sure if she had her warriors hidden and ready to pounce me. I had heard rumors of what they did to men who trespassed on Ebonglen.

I waited near the entrance, sitting myself down on a stone. The air was growing colder as of late and a chill was running through the air and down my bones. As I turned my head to look behind me I heard a rasping sound. I looked back to the mouth of the cave and saw her standing there.

I stared with an open mouth at her, never having seen a sight like it. Viovrouh was tall and terrifying, her pitch black skin glimmering in the dimming light of dusk. She stepped out, her legs were long and thick, slipping from behind a skirt rather than Drow armor. She wasn't dressed like a warrior, in fact I never Drow even wore dresses.

The white dress was long and flowing around her like a mist. It showed off not just her power but her femininity too. She had strong, thick legs and tight muscles, her breasts were small but well defined. Her arms looked toned and hard, there was no doubt in my mind she could rip me in half if she wished. And despite my fear I could not deny the beauty of her face. Her long white hair was pulled up into a braided crown. Her lashes were like snow-covered branches around her glowing eyes.

I stood from the rock feeling as if I should throw myself onto the ground before her. She was strength and beauty in one terrifying package. If I didn't think she'd kill me I would have asked her to be my bride then and there.

"Lord Reginald, correct?" She came towards me and I saw the dagger strapped to her thigh as it peeked through her skirt.

"Yes." My mouth is dry and I cannot breathe. I am trying to keep myself dignified but I am in a rocky place between aroused and frightened. No wonder the Drow are so deadly.

Viovrouh smirks and kneels down so we are eye to eye. It is demeaning to me as I am in no way a short man. I am well over six feet, but Virovrouh is far taller and she enjoys that fact.

"I have received many letters from Sanguis. He is annoying." She looks me over then grabs my ruby arm. She holds it fast and pets her palm up it. "But I am excited to see if all his grandstanding bears any fruit." She squeezes my arm and watches as the veins within glow. "The attack on Bastat made me quite happy." She releases my arm and stands again. She then places her hand on top of my head and ruffles my hair.

"Queen Viovrouh, please," I growl.

She squeezes her hand around the crown of my head and I shut my mouth. "Sanguis has made me many promises. He says he will give us our lands back. Can you assure me such promises can be fulfilled."

"He returned Sothen to me," I snarl. "After it was ruled by Demir for so long."

Viovrouh moves her hand. "The sound of hooves was deafening. I am glad they are gone." She slips her fingers under my chin and turns my head back and forth. "Do you know the lands that used to belong to the Drow?" She asks.

"Yes," I snarl. "Charbagne."

Viovrouh slaps me across the face and I topple to the ground. "No! That is the name the men gave it! To us it will forever be Allhbelle!" She crouches down and pins me to the ground. "If you dare ever say that false name again I will add more scars to that face of yours."

I grunt and try to keep myself still. "Understandable, my queen."

Her long gray tongue slithers from her mouth and licks at her lips. "If you stay this obedient I may like you." She smirks at me and bites my neck. I try not to cry out in pain as he sharp teeth puncture my skin. My blood drips from her lips as she rises up and releases me. "For now, I will trust you." She smears her fingertips in my blood. "But if I am ever displeased this mark is the target for my arrows." She stands up off of me and as I rise I see I was not wrong. Her warriors are hidden everywhere and standing in wait.

Viovrouh smirks, my blood still on her chin. "Tell Sanguis we shall join his silly cause if only for the entertainment. But even still Allhbelle will be returned to us. If not, he will share the fate of Demir."

I cup my hand around where she bit me. "Yes. Of course."

Viovrouh and the Drow came back with me to Sothen. They replace the Dragonborn who all go back to Gravelemeuse where Sanguis has made his fortress. Where the Dragonborn were more rambunctious and did as they pleased, the Drow were like panthers stalking the halls. They took their duties seriously and had a sharp as knives air about them. While male Drow could be warriors and serve in the army, most were relegated to taking care of the house and the young. The women were more tasked with being the warriors and fighting battles. They were trained early on and most of them had the sleek, effortless beauty that a cat has. They also had a superiority that made them look down their noses at my men. While they had earned their place amongst our ranks, I felt that had no right to treat my men and me as inferior.

The Drow also ate constantly and I was having a hard time keeping the kitchen stocked for them. I felt bad for my kitchen staff, as they had to work around the clock to keep the Drow happy. They ate and drank heavily, though from the way they trained and fought I should not have been surprised. They were vicious like street cats, but as sensual and daring as panthers.

I cannot begin to describe how I felt for Viovrouh, my mixed feelings for her were becoming a storm inside me. I despise her and fear her and also am greatly aroused by her. Having watched the Drow's training regiments often I have seen the terror that she is. Power doesn't even begin to describe her. It was like she was dancing out there with my men, toying with them and batting them around before she took them down. Most of them didn't see it coming. She was precision made flesh. I shouldn't find this so alluring but should she ever want to take me into her harem I would want to be destroyed by her.

One evening I am drinking alone and going over letters from Nordholm and Gravelemeuse. I reach for my cup but it is gone. Looking up I see Viovrouh has snuck up silently behind me. Another issue I take with the Drow, when they want to be they are as silent as night.

"I thought you'd be with your harem." I really wish I knew how to keep my mouth shut sometimes.

Viovrouh sighs after taking a long drink. "I figured you'd be stroking your cock, but we're all disappointed then." She sits down on the sofa near my desk. She's wearing sheer robe that drapes down from an cuff around her neck. It's dark enough it doesn't show much, but still sheer to where it makes the imagination go wild. Her eyes glow with the candlelight on my desk and her smirk is deadly.

"What are you doing here then?" I ask her. "Voyeurism? Or did you genuinely need to speak with me?"

"Hoping for both, will settle for one," Viovrouh chuckles as she stretches out her long legs. Her long white hair falls off her shoulder. "My soldiers are returning with the Polar Princess as we speak. I was wondering if we should keep her with the Gnoll Girl or keep them separate. I figures since they would be in your dungeon, you'd should have some say."

"The dungeon for now," I reply. "Once Sanguis comes to speak to them, we will bring them up into the room I told you about."

Viovrouh poses more on the sofa. "That's what I thought."

I scoff and look over at her. "Is that all you wanted? You seemed to have known what to do without me. Why are you here?"

Viovrouh poses slightly and chews at one of her sharp nails. "You intrigue me, Reggie. For a male, a human male at that, you aren't quite what I expected." She looks up from her nails and into my eyes. "Just who are you?"

I frown and look away from her. "For one, I prefer to be called Reginald, not Reggie."

"Do not get me wrong Reggie," she purrs despite my earlier statement. "I like you. More than I should like any human." Her voice is raspy and deep. "I have no reason to not like you aside from my own prejudice. But those things can be resolved, which is what I want."

I place my letters back in order and place them inside my desk. "The last time I made a friend here under Sanguis' care he was broken and now he's gone. I would prefer us stay professional so I do not walk away feeling like a fool again."

Viovrouh snickers and gives me a wicked little smirk. "You mean that little Gnoll boy right?" She stands up and strides towards me. "What was his name? Edragon?"

I frown and shake my head. "He doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh, but I think he does, Reggie," Viovrouh hisses. "Sanguis isn't happy with him going missing, and you don't seem to be taking it much better. That's why I am here anyway, to replace him."

"There is nothing here to be replaced," I scoff.

"How are ranks even chosen with Sanguis? Just whoever he likes or whoever can give him what he wants the quickest?" Viovrouh comes up beside me and places her hand on my desk. "How about we fight for it then, huh?"

I turn and look at her from head to toe. She's poised and ready to rip me to shreds. "Are you joking?" My throat is going dry again.

"Fight me," she scoffs. "I do not know how you rule here in Sothen. You were given this kingdom by Sanguis. You didn't take it. He did. You got this place and your crown through pity. Fight me. If you win you have earned it. If not, it is all mine and I shall take your place with Sanguis." She then grins. "You can't say you prefer the Dragonborn over me and my women. At least I ask."

I frown at her. "Please leave my chambers at once."

"Not until you fight me! Are you afraid to go hand to hand with me? Is it because I am a woman or because you know for a fact you'll lose?" She claps her hands against her chest then crosses her arms to pat her shoulders. "Every inch of me is toned and trained and you? Your body is aging and failing, isn't it?"

I glare at her and taken a deep breath. "I'm as fit a warrior as any of your own."

Viovrouh arches her brow and tilts her head back, gazing down the bridge of her nose at me. "Your hair is graying, as is your beard. I bet your tits are sagging and your belly is heavy." She then sighs. "If anything, your knees must be giving out after all your years of groveling at Sanguis' feet."

"My queen," I seethe through gnashed teeth.

"Prove me wrong," she bares her teeth to me.

I take another deep breath and shake my head. "No. Because that is exactly what you want."

Viovrouh smirks. "You're stronger than most. I like that. Most men would be dying at the chance to prove me wrong," she giggles. "Not many get to." She winks at me and laughs. "You're fun, Reggie. I like playing with you."

"You call this playing?" I scoff.

Viovrouh smiles at her and licks at her sharp teeth. "It's not my preferred way to play, mind you. But yes. Remember, it is in fun and games that children learn the most. They learn friendship and loyalty. They learn fairness.

Most importantly you get to see the true nature of someone. Do they lose gracefully? Are they a grateful winner?" She strides towards me and claps her hand down on my back. "I want to play with you desperately, Reggie," she purrs. "If only to see what you are truly made of." She glides her fingers around her bite mark on my neck and I hold back the tremble that builds inside me.

"Good night Reggie. Remember, my door is always open." Viovrouh throws her head back and laughs as she walks away from me.

I feel as weak and pathetic as pudding spilled on the floor. Viovrouh has far too much power for one woman, but she uses it well.

Viovrouh takes most of her Drow one day to go back to Ebonglen to check on the children. They are gone for a while, promising to be back before the captured Czarina Mila is brought to us and Sanguis comes to speak with her.

When they do return they have a small caravan with them. As they come back into the palace I see they have brought children with them. I approach Viovrouh who is holding a young child, she is cooing over them and bouncing them happily.

"I thought we agreed that no children would be brought here!" I fuss at her.

Viovrouh glares down at me as the child snuggles up to her. "I said I'd keep it in mind," she rasps.

"Why are they here?" I hiss.

"They missed their family. You have no children so I know you do not understand this feeling, Reggie," she hisses at me. "But us Drow are all we have so when we are not with our kind we mourn. These children actually grow sick from it." She squeezes the child in her arms. "You think we are hedonists but we love with all our might. Our children are the future and the ones we are fighting for. They are the reason we so desperately want Allhbelle back!" She gets in my face and bares her teeth.

"But once again," she snarls, "you do not understand this love because you have no children of your own."

The child looks at me and I see Viovrouh in her eyes. She's a beautiful girl, her white hair is thick with curls.

"I am sorry," I whisper. "I didn't know these things about the Drow."

Viovrouh kisses the little girl. "I suppose you wouldn't. Men only have children to carry on their bloodlines. Us Drow have children because we love them and honor them. We may love freely, but above all else children our are everything. Without them, there wouldn't be an us."

"I don't know how long it has been since you met a human man, but there are many in the world who want children for the same reasons you do, Viovrouh." I shake my head at her. "Bloodlines don't mean shit in this world as I see it."

Viovrouh looks back at the girl and smiles, kissing her face all over. "This is Drarri," she says. "One day, she with defeat me and become Queen herself. I'm making right sure of that."

I smile. "Good. Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later."

Viovrouh grins at me. "Do you not want a child who will give you that honor, Reggie?" She tilts her head. "Maybe if you ask me nicely, I will give you such a gift?"

"I wouldn't dare ask you," I chuckle. "Besides, the child would overthrow me by the time they were three."

Viovrouh sets Drarri down and the girl runs off to join the other children who are playing with the adult Drow. "Our gods say that children are our greatest asset," she purrs. "They also say that mixing blood will greaten our powers." She glances down at me, a slightly secretive smirk on her lips. "It has been a while since we have gotten the chance to do such a thing. But perhaps, soon, we will be able to multiply freely."

I meet her suggestive gaze for a moment then look back out at the children. "Your gods aren't wrong."

Viovrouh pats my back. "I'm glad you think so Reggie. I'm sure you'll be hearing more about them soon enough." She walks out towards the children and kneels down before them and grabs them up in her embrace as they rush towards her. She is well loved, there is no doubt, but there is something about her that is driving me crazy.

 

Viovrouh's soldiers brought in the captured Czarina Mila early on morning. I had heard stories of the Czarina's hot temper despite her cold kingdom. When they brought her in I could tell she was a simmering volcano ready to erupt at any moment, she was just waiting for the right one. Her eyes were visceral and sharp and she looked through me as if I were nothing.

"My girls told me she gave them quite the fight the entire way here. It wasn't until she saw Sothen that she suddenly became like that." Viovrouh reported to me. She's wearing her armor and has her sword on her hip. Her hair is done up so it is out and away from her face, nearly plaited and tied into a bun.

"I suspect nothing less," I grumble.

Viovrouh tilts her head. "What is your issue?" She steps towards me as I look out the window. "Everything is going the way Sanguis wants it too."

I huff and turn to look at her. "Mila is one of Dhaval's greatest allies. If she is not at the Polar then she is by his side. I know Sanguis enjoys playing with fire, but this seems even more dangerous than capturing Emmeline was."

"That is why he took her," Viovrouh replies. "Fire for fire."

I stare up at her a bit confused. "Excuse me?"

Viovrouh chuckles and looks out the window. "He wants the Rakshasa king angry. He knows the Polar is powerful and it is close to many of the kingdoms he wants. The Kobolds, the Lizardfolk, the precious Rakshasa," she rolls her eyes. "Polar is key to the west of the Cobra Strait. Same with the peninsula territory he keeps harping about," she sniffs.

"He's been there for weeks now talking to the Great Houses there," Reginald grumbles. "He's so close to his greatest enemies and they don't even know. If they even had a clue they could kill him there. He's insane."

"Of course he is, but he's not stupid," Viovrouh laughs. "Sanguis has many qualities but to worry over him isn't one. That is why I like him."

"Then why not fuck him?" I start to walk away but she persists and follows after me.

"Why don't you fuck him and I will watch?" She giggles as she matches my stride. "Then I can fuck you and he'll watch and on and on that way until we all have a turn."

I make a face. "That sounds disgusting."

"It is my favorite method for when I cannot sleep." She winks at me and I shake my head. "Do not act so prudish. Besides, I made a promise to you. I will take your seed before I take his, so don't be jealous."

"What is there to be jealous of, Viovrouh?" I grumble as I try to pick up the pace, but she only matches me again.

"I see how you look at me, Reggie. I know desire when I see it, and even if you look at me with contempt I can still see that." She grabs my ruby arm and tugs me aside. "When is the last time you had a woman like me?" She purrs in my ear. "Or any good woman?" He deep raspy voice makes the hairs on my body stand on end. "When did you last sink into the dripping bounty of a woman? Or maybe a man?" She giggles. "How long has it been since you drained your sack until you went blind?"

I step away from her and push her hand back. "You're playing your games again. I am not in the mood for it. Least of all this game. Please, I beg of you for the last time, leave me alone."

Viovrouh keeps a hold of my hand, even lacing her fingers with mine. "You are a tough nut to crack, Reggie," she purrs. "Every time I swat you, you hold back. I can't tell if you're a damn fine actor or if you're just this good. Either way," she releases my hand. "You keep me interested and I can tell you for a fact that that is a tough feat to accomplish." She drags her fingers along my neck where she bit me again. "I'll respect your boundaries, Reggie. Until I grow bored again."

My whole body is pulled to her's. I am hot under the collar and below the belt. I cannot keep denying my attraction to her for much longer. If she pulls on the right string I'll be her slave willingly.

"Drow do not kiss, did you know this?" She purrs. "We only kiss our children, or when we take a partner."

"Why bring this up?" I growl, cupping my hand around my neck.

She slips her fingers under my chin. "Because I want us to be more than friends. I want us to become partners and combine our powers." She presses her body against mine and grabs me in her strong arms. "Imagine if Sothen and Allhbelle were joined?" She grins. "Our might, our armies, our children-" she kisses my cheek and neck. "It gets me hot just thinking about it."

I stretch my neck so she can kiss and lick more. Ever since she bit me my neck has become sensitive, so her rather strong kisses make me weak in the knees and my body turn to mush. Viovrouh giggles and places another hard smack to my lips.

"Give it some thought, Reggie," she whispers. "Like I said, my door is always open. Especially for you." Her palm pets down and she rubs it against my crotch. "I look forward to getting to know the better parts of you."

I smirk at her and take a deep breath. "You so sure? What about my sagging tits and soggy belly?"

Viovrouh grins wickedly at me. "Prove me wrong." She lets go of me and takes a step back. "Don't let me down, Reggie." She walks away from me and continues on down the hall.

I lean against the stone wall, shocked by how cold it is compared to my own body. These damn Drow and their ways, it would be the death of me. Queen Viovrouh is going to age me considerably and I don't have many years left in this dusty old body.

One evening I finally receive the documents I have been waiting for. They are histories from Charbagne, excuse me, Allhbelle. They are the accounts of why the Drow were originally driven away from Allhbelle by humans in the first place. I had settled in for the quiet evening while a storm raged on outside. The castle was quiet and dark while outside it was a tempest.

The scrolls begin like most wars do, as the Drow were first approached in hopes of sharing the land. But of course, the Drow didn't want to. It was theirs and there were scared shrines and alters for their gods that shouldn't be disturbed. This angered the king at the time, a man called Harcourt. There were notes in the margins speaking of his ill temper and violent mood swings as well as having been jilted by Usinso, the Drow queen. It seemed the scholars who had transcribed these texts knew more than the actuals texts did.

King Harcourt attacked Queen Usinso and her soldiers, overwhelming them by having waves of his men attacking constantly. One wave would hit, retreat, and then another wave of fresh warriors would swoop in to take their place. In the end, the Drow were exhausted and barely able to stand on their feet.

It was at this time the Drow split into two factions, one broke off and left, escaping across the Cobra Strait and then going far north. The rest of the Drow stayed, eventually being driven out of Allhbelle and finding refuge in the underground where King Harcourt lost sight of them.

It was said King Harcourt was plagued by visions of the gods of the Drow. He claimed that Queen Usinso would come into his room and stare at him from the corner at night. He eventually let his madness get to him and died from jumping from his window and landing on the ruins of where one of the Drow shrines stood.

I set the texts aside after reading them and pour myself a stiff drink. To be honest, I cannot be mad at the Drow for what happened to them. Their land was taken by a dishonest man who sounds like he was off his rocker and took it out on a woman who spurned him. As I take my drink my doors open again and Viovrouh steps inside.

"What do you want?" I snarl at her. "Get out."

"Not just yet I won't," she growls low at me. "My women and I heard some of your men talking in barracks. Not men, but a few, they were discussing turning themselves over to the kingdom of Charbagne, hoping they could sell secrets for their lives."

I stare down at my desk in confusion. "You can't be serious."

"My women approached them, asking why they wanted to go to Charbagne and the men attacked," Viovrouh puts her hands on my shoulders and kneads. "I didn't kill them, but they aren't as handsome as they used to be." She presses her chest against my back and slides her hands down inside my shirt. "We've got them tied up in the dungeons, waiting for you."

I moan then try to clear my head. "Why would you even do that?" I growl. "Did you want some sort of reward?"

"I didn't do it expecting any kind of reward." She purrs close to my ear. "I did it because they were going to Allhbelle to defect. It offended me to my core. Are you not offended?"

"Of course I am," I growl. "You did the right thing I...I appreciate you have done for me, Viovrouh."

"Then it will be up to you to punish them, not I." She then sighs as her hand goes further down my front. "Your chest is so hairy, but I don't feel any sagging tits," she laughs. "Your stomach is a bit soft, but it's quite nice." She then takes my drink from my hands and sips it as I turn to look at her.

"What are you doing now?" I huff.

"Stop acting like that," she rolls her eyes. She rips off her clothes and goes to my bed where she lays down naked. "Don't keep me waiting Reggie. I am impatient as it is. I've been holding back a while now until I was completely sure."

I sputter on my drink and wipe my mouth. "Viovrouh-" I stop when I watch her touching herself. Her long fingers sink into the downy white fur on her mound and she opens up her dark lips, showing me the blackberry richness between her thighs.

"I uhm-" I set my glass down and walk over to the bedside. I sit down beside her and watch as her fingers rub and tease then slip inside herself.

Viovrouh's raspy moans have haunted my dreams since we first met, hearing them gasped and sputtered with my name on her lips has me harder than even in my youth.

"You like what you see?" Viovrouh slips her wet fingers onto my tongue and I suck her clean. Her taste is dusky and tart and I bite her as she tries to pull her hand away.

"Good," Viovrouh sits up and kisses me, biting my tongue and lip as she rips off my clothes for me. She then takes my cock into her fist and strokes me slowly. Her eyes glow bright as she looks down.

"Well?" I snarl.

Viovrouh licks her lips. "Human men aren't so worthless yet." She dips down, taking my cock into her mouth and sucking. Her long moans and talented tongue have me crying out in pleasure within moments. I've never felt such decadent pleasure before, it's so hard for me to describe. I cum down her throat and she moans and claws at my hips. As she pulls back I see the pearls on her tongue and she swallows them down.

Viovrouh kisses my tip and sits herself up, she looks down at the mess she's made and throws her head back to laugh. "You're far too easy!" She giggles. She then moves, placing her knees on either side of my face. "You have to make it up to me, Reggie." She lowers herself down on me, her silky, wet vulva smashes against my lips and nose.

I can't hear her as she mocks me from above. She rubs herself against me until I open my mouth and press my tongue against her. I hear her long, pleasured moans and the trembles of her body. She then moves so that she's turned and lays on my chest and stomach.

"Keep going, Reggie," she pants. Her lips kiss up my shaft and her tongue laps up to the tip. "Get nice and hard for me."

I slip my fingers inside and her inner walls tighten around them. She moans and grunts, taking me back into her mouth. I focus on pleasuring her as not to make the mistake of cumming too soon again. I rub her clit, biting her thighs and ass that are exposed to me.

A moment later Viovrouh moves so I can sit up and she places herself in my lap so we're face to face.

"Tell me, what do you want?" She licks my lips.

"Does it matter?" I grope her ass and squeeze it as she grinds against me.

"It does matter," Viovrouh moans. "Pleasure is useless if it's all one-sided."

I kiss her and let my lips trail down her neck and to her chest. I bite her breasts and suck hard on her hard nipples until she has her fingers tangled tight in my hair.

"I want to cum inside," I snarl in her ear.

Viovrouh chuckles then moves so she's bent over the edge of the bed. "Then do it."

I'm not sure if my legs will work but I stand up and place myself behind her. I sink my cock into her plump mound and her inner walls pull me in. Her voice pitches and she growls hungrily as her fingers sink into the sheets.

I need to focus or I'll finish too soon. It's hard to do considering how good she feels. I've never quite felt such a sensation before. Inside she's both soft and tight, she grips and pulls inwards until I have nothing left to give. She rolls her hips and grinds me inside her, letting her voice out with little concern who can hear.

"Fuck me you idiot!" She whines. "Do it! Or I'll cut your fucking head off!"

I grab hold of her hops and start to move. "Yes, my queen."

She reaches back and squeezes her own ass. "Don't be so gentle! What? You think I'll break?"

I slap her hand away, striking her ass in the process. She laughs and wiggles herself. I spank her again and her moans become richer. I grind inside her, pulling all the way out before slamming back inside. I slap her thighs and ass while my movements become harder and faster.

Viovrouh's dark voice comes out like a songbirds, it sounds almost sweet the way she's gasping and moaning. Before she even makes a sound she squeezes around me like a vice and throbs. She has a pulse inside her and she lets out a shriek I've heard when she fights. It doesn't take me long to meet her there and I release deep inside her.

I sink into the bed beside her as she giggles and grins. She turns and looks at me then curls herself up against my side. "Not bad," she moans. "You've got time to learn." She kisses me. "It'll take more than that to make me pregnant."

I grunt and moan. "I am not young, Viovrouh. Give me time."

"Let me get you a drink, Reggie." She goes over and fills my glass again, drinking for herself first before filling the glass for me.

I sit up and she lounges in my lap as I sip. "Well? How are you?" I ask.

"I'm just fine," she smirks. "I will have to get some of my men to show you how to be rougher, but I think you'll be a fast learner." She then cups her hand around her mound. "I am impressed though. You have mighty good aim."

I roll my eyes. "Well, while you're here, I need to discuss what Sanguis sent me from the peninsula-" Viorouh presses her finger to my lips to get me to stay quiet.

"Now is not that time for that," she whispers. "You do not discuss war and business in bed. You discuss what you are going to do next in bed." She kisses me and moans into my ear. "I think you'd like my ass next time," she teases. "We'd have to get some oil though. You're thicker than I thought, but it would be a fun ride."

My throat feels tight and I gulp down my drink.

"I wouldn't mind tying you up either," she purrs. "Have you all bound and helpless and my own personal pleasure toy." Viovrouh locks eyes with me. "I have a lot of ideas in store for you." She taps the tip of my nose. "Especially since we're partners."

"Are we?" I whisper.

"We are now." She takes my empty glass and sets it aside. "Or do you prefer the stuffiness of weddings?" She smirks. "I'd much rather do the Drow tradition."

"And that is?" I grunt as I lay back.

"We're sealed inside a room with enough food and water to last us a week. The entire time we only have each other. By the end of the week we're either pregnant, dead, or only one of us is dead." She lays her head on my chest. "It's very romantic, isn't it?"

"I'll have to report to Sanguis." I run my fingers through her hair.

"I'm your ruler now," she whispers wickedly. "You report to me." She bites my neck again and I moan out loud. "I am your lord and master," she laughs. "I am your god."

"Viovrouh-" I moan. "That will be a hard report to make back," I smirk.

She grins at me. "Tell Sanguis whatever you want, just as long as you tell him very specifically you pray at my altar."


	33. Arjun's Heir Part One: Arlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader

I do so love Rakshasa Country, even when I was little I admired the spirited warriors and the color garb they wore. I admired how the Rakshasa didn't shy away from a dull palette like many of my people did. I grew up wearing muted hues of grey and blue to appease my family. House Brachuss was just one of several muted houses within the Peninsula.

When I was young I wished for the grand, high adventures I read about. The Rakshasa were the closest to me and my father liked to keep tabs on what they were doing. He had kept track of the Rakshasa Royal Court for ages, even up until his death. Finding out that Queen Mythri was his niece was quite the shocker for him.

What seems like another lifetime ago, my father's youngest brother had married into the house of Arjun. A lucky get for us really, it put us heads and shoulders above the other houses. Unfortunately, around the time their second child was to be born, my uncle was slaughtered by bandits in the desert. We had always assumed that his pregnant wife and child died as well. Of course, I wasn't even born when all this happened. I had only heard all of this throughout my life.

Then when Arjun discovered that Queen Mythri was his long lost grandchild, it was all the kicker my father needed. His little brother's niece had survived, both his nieces actually. Mythri and Chiyo were not just the blood of Arjun, but the blood of Brachuss as well. All my father's tracking of the royal history of the Rakshasa and now he was connected to it. The current King of the Rakshasa, and all the empire itself, was his great-nephew and my cousin.

It all sounds so poetic doesn't it? Well, for me it was the beginning of an absolute headache. Once Arjun started showing signs he was aging, which he hadn't in some centuries I'm told, there were whispers around the court of who would succeed him. Lord Sauburn, who didn't like anybody who didn't look like him, was agitated that Arjun's heirs were from the womb of a 'nasty nymph'.

I grew up with Alexander and Darius, I saw no issue in Alexander taking over Arjun's house. He was living my dream life, married to not one, but two beautiful Rakshasa women. If anything that show of moxy deserved to take over his father. Darius would be fine too, hell, he was king in Kobold country! What could be wrong with that? The bastards going off and marrying gorgeous women while I rot under my father's thumb.

Lord Osden seemed to be the only one who shared my thoughts that Alexander was the rightful heir for his father. But this caused much arguing among the other houses. Lord Scheer argued Mythri should take the seat, or at least Chiyo, or one of their children. Lord Scheer even had the gall to save Dhaval should take over the House of Arjun and make the Peninsula part of Rakshasa Country. You can imagine the vigor this caused to everyone. Lady Osden was in favor of one of Arjun's sons taking it, but she discredited Alexander for marrying a commoner and that his first-born twin daughters weren't legitimate.

Then a strange man came to pay all of us a visit. This was around the time Dhaval had taken over from Demir who was found to be a traitor to the empire. But the man came to us, confident and suave, telling us that his Lord wished to help us delegate our issues. We were all apprehensive to allow an outsider into our midst, but this Reginald seemed confident his Lord could help us.

That brings us to now. My father is dead and I am now lord of house Brachuss, which is a great annoyance to the other Lords. It's not like I like it, I don't care of many of them either. They think I'm far too young to take over from my father, and many have tried to sway my judgement in their favor. I have had several horrible meetings with some of them who had tried to bring me to their side in matters.

Together with some of the Lords were going to Rakshasa Country to converse with Queen Mythri again. Once before, when my father was alive, they had talked to her and my father told her of her lineage to House Brachuss. She was asked to take over for Arjun and become his heir, but she denied it and sent the lords away.

All of this had been told to us by our great helper, a man well known in the empire now as Sanguis Rex. The only reason the Lords were doing any business with him at all was a mix of things. Some blackmail, some money, others promises of more military power. For my father it was money, but now Sanguis was dealing with me and I had him promise me much more than the extra rubies in the treasury. Considering my house owns much of the coast of the Peninsula we made our fortunes fishing and harvesting pearls. I asked for more ships and Sanguis delivered.

Just before we all left to have our second meeting with Mythri, we had met with Sanguis. He had a new offer on the table for us to consider. I was anxious about the meeting, not because of Sanguis, in fact I slightly admired him. I know he has done countless wicked things, but who among us doesn't wish for that sort of power from time to time?

I am nervous for what new scheme he has concocted and is presenting to the Lords and I. Along with us is one of the lawyers of the Peninsula who has worked his way into the courts, making himself a rather integral part of all business matters. He reminds me of a rat, so I've taken to call him Ratburn, rather than his name of Rathburn.

Ratburn has weaseled himself into Sanguis' good graces and worships the ground the Dragonborn walks on. Ratburn sees in Sanguis all the power and influence he so craves. His desire is to influence the royalty and nobility of the empire and have them crying for mercy at his feet. Which is all well and good for him anyways.

Sanguis is pouring wine for us as we enter the room. He serves to Lady Osden and Lady Mainer first then serves to the rest of us men. "Thank you all for having me again," Sanguis replies. His voice is deep and rich, the kind of voice you'd want a powerful warlord to have. It's charming and disarming but at the same time sensual and wicked.

"You have a new plan for us, my lord?" Ratburn says with a smile. "Reginald and I have been discussing things at great length in our letters. I do so hope he has passed on all my news to you."

Lady Mainer leans over to me. "Bootlicker," she whispers under her breath.

I nudge her and we both struggle to keep from laughing.

"He has, and thank you." Sanguis pats Ratburn's shoulder. "My lords and ladies," he extends his arms out. "I am so pleased with how well we have all work together." He points out the window. "Considering how close to home the Rakshasa are." He sighs and shakes his head. "I know that their King and I have many issues between us and our battles are close to you. But I promise, I will not betray your borders."

"Hear, hear," Lord Saunburn cheers.

"That is why I have come up with this new idea for the sake of the lineage of the house of Arjun," Sanguis replies, circling the table. "I know Mythri is the high contender, after all, she has the blood of Arjun and Brachuss in her, as well as the Rakshasa Court on her wedding ring." He chuckles and stands near me. "But she will not accept, and let's face it, she already has much on her plate. So who else possesses all these traits and can take the House of Arjun with no baggage in tow?"

"Her sister Chiyo!" Ratburn announces proudly.

"Exactly," Sanguis smirks. "The Lady Chiyo. Bastat is gone and in ruins, she had nowhere to go. Not to mention her firstborn Chi would be fitting to take the seat."

I feel a deep dread inside me. "After what you did to Bastat," I speak up slowly, "you would trust Chiyo to it?"

"It isn't Chiyo who I think would be fitting to take it." He turns and glances down at me. "It is her grandson I see taking the House of Arjun."

"That's brilliant, my lord!" Ratburn cheers.

"No, no it isn't," I stand up. "You took Amon," I point at Sanguis. "You have the baby Amon."

"To protect him," Sanguis insists. "He holds a power stronger than most people can withstand. He would not be able to harness it alone. I am keeping this baby safe and happy." He shakes his head at me. "I am looking after him."

"If he takes over, you'll have more than your finger in all our pies," I slap my hand to my chest. "You'll own the whole oven."

Sanguis smirks. "You already seem to be inside my head, Lord Brachuss, tell me more about my ideas."

"You'll marry him to your daughter, then you'll have footing closer to the Rakshasa Country. You'll be able to attack them from the inside." I suddenly chuckle. "It's brilliant. It's legal. You disinherit Mythri as a traitor and Chiyo can legally take the House of Arjun."

"All you need to do is talk to Mythri one last time. Once she shows where he true loyalties lie, you can do just that." He snaps his fingers. "Place Chiyo next in line and Amon will be your new heir."

There is a low murmur amongst all the lords. We discuss the matter and to my shock, they are all willing to go along with whatever Sanguis says. Of course they are, he already has them in his back pocket. He has bought all of us one way or another, and they plan to keep that comfort coming in strong. I am the only one who is hesitant.

"Stay for a moment, Lord Brachuss," Sanguis says to me. "I want to discuss something with you."

"Of course, I'd be a fool not to linger." I take my seat again and Sanguis fills my cup.

"Do you want me to stay too, my lord?" Ratburn asks eagerly.

"You can go on, Rathburn," Sanguis replies. "I want to speak to the new Lord Brachuss alone, if I may."

Ratburn sinks and glares at me before leaving the room.

"Are your new ships to your liking?" Sanguis asks me. "I got you the best that the Gnolls could build." He smiles at me, taking the seat across from me.

"I enjoy them very much," I chuckle. "Although, it has been asked of me if I intend to bring war to someone."

Sanguis grins. "And what was your reply?"

"I just laughed," I shrug. "No sense in spilling the beans." I sip my wine.

"I was just curious as to your hesitance at this new deal," Sanguis murmurs. "Is there a reason you don't trust me?"

I sigh. "I just don't believe in forcing children into roles they aren't even old enough to say." I tell him.

"I want to be a good father," Sanguis replies. "I only one the best for my Therea and Amon. I want them to grow up knowing they will not have to suffer a thing."

I drink more wine to keep silent.

"I have a gift for you," Sanguis then purrs.

"Another one?" I chuckle. "More ships?"

"Better." He stands up and steps into the hallway where there is a Drow guard standing in duty. He brings her into the room and presents her to me. "This is Hisede, one of Queen Viovrouh's finest. That was, until she lost a battle to the Queen. Now she is looking to reclaim her pride."

I look over her, she's an impeccable woman. Powerful and tall with a comely figure and strong arms. Her face is lovely with full lips and a sharp nose.

"What about her?" I ask. "Are you rubbing my nose in something?"

Hisede smirks.

"Not at all, she is the gift," Sanguis replies.

I frown. "You can't go around distributing ladies as gifts."

"No, no," Sanguis chuckles. "I am offering her as your general. For the war you may or may not fight." He steps aside. "Excuse me now. I'll leave you two to get better acquainted."

I look over Hisede and she bows before me. "I will serve you, Lord Brachuss."

"Now, now," I whisper. "Hisede, look at me."

He eyes focus on me and her expression is serious. I chuckle softly. "I'd be a fool to turn such a gift away. I need someone like you around."

"What is it you desire of me?" Hisede rises up again.

I smirk. "I have much in mind for you now, Lady Hisede." I stand up and take her hand. "I think you and I will make a perfect team."

I take Hisede with me when we return to Rakshasa Country. This is the second attempt we've made to talk to Queen Mythri, my cousin. Aside from my little sister, Mythri and Chiyo are the only blood relatives I have. I have yet to marry and sire a bunch of fat children and my sister, Amelia, is busy taking care of all the business I put on her.

When we arrive, we discover that King Dhaval is in a meeting with several other royals. I had heard through the grapevine his best advisor and friend, Czarina Mila, was captured and being held prisoner by Drow. I suppose Dhaval is discussing matters of that nature as well as the recent attacks on Bastat with these royals.

Mythri is a stunning and had the ageless skin of the Brachuss blood. Even in death, my father still had the youthful glow of a much younger man. I too look much younger than my years and my poor sister looks closer to infancy than her actual age. She stands regal and starts serving tea once the Lords, Ratburn, and I come into the room.

"Welcome," Mythri's voice is cool and calm. "It's good to see you all again." Her eyes fall on me and she gives me a nod. "I heard about your father, Arlan."

"I received your gift," I come up to her and kiss her hand. "The spices were very much appreciated. It's amazing what good food can do when you're in mourning."

Mythri gives me a small, tentative smile. "Your father sent me many letters and mementos of my father. I'll never be able to repay what that means to my sister and me."

I give her an infatuated grin. "My darling cousin, I'll continue the tradition if you like. After all, we're family and we should stay close."

Ratburn clears his throat and I turn and give him a snide look. "If we can continue?" He runs his long fingers over his slicked back silver hair. "There are important matters to discuss, Lord Brachuss."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." I give Mythri a wink and then go and take my seat. With Ratburn and I are also Lady Osden, Lady Mainer, Lord Swaene, and Lord Vaylan. I don't mind Lady Mainer, the others, Ratburn included, all irk me. I don't trust them and their reliance on Sanguis Rex's demands.

"We've come to discuss with you taking over for your ancestor, Lord Arjun," Ratburn begins. "It is of most importance that you take over, seeing as you are the most fitting heir."

Mythri sips her tea and is silent. I love watching her move and how she thinks, for sure we are related. I only hope I look as glorious as her when I am being calculated.

She sets her cup aside and looks up at Ratburn. "And I thought I told you last time that this is utter bullshit."

I am far more giddy than when my mother used to sneak me candy.

"Sir Rathburn, last time you were here I was very clear about how I feel on all of this," Mythri scoffs. "Look around you, sir, look at everything that is happening in the empire. This isn't important to me. I love Arjun and his family, and the fact you discredit his wife is appalling to me!"

Ratburn sneers down his hooked nose at Mythri and clutches to the front of his jacket.

"My concerns lie with my son at this moment in time, not your-" she looks at each of us at the table, "power struggle with my grandfather! Not when he has two amazing sons who are more deserving than I am to take Arjun's place. Alexander is a fine young man! He's bright, he's strong, and he deserves it so much more than me. I have only known of my lineage for a short amount of time." She chuckles and shakes her head. Her fingers rub at her temple as I'm sure she's trying to process this bullshit.

"You dare tell me they aren't legitimate because their mother isn't of noble blood? Because Alexander's marriages aren't legitimate?" Mythri cuts her eyes to Ratburn. "I was a commoner too, you know."

Ratburn sneers and his lip curls. "You come from noble blood on both sides of your family-"

Mythri slams her palm on the table. "I was raised an orphan and a servant! I had no clue as to who I was!" She rises up to get on Ratburn's level. "I worked in the kitchens, scrubbing dishes and floors. I went to nights starving and hungry sometimes. I managed to somehow catch the eye of a king and then stumbled upon my legacy. I don't care what my blood says, Sir Rathburn, I care what past I lived through."

"You were born with silver on your tongue," Ratburn hisses. "You do not get to claim yourself a commoner."

"You don't get to tell me who I am," Mythri snarls at him. "How dare you all keep coming to me, asking me to forsake my family? I adore Alexander and I am disgusted to the bone you would come to me and ask me to break his heart." She sits back down and sips her tea. She glances into the cup and goes silent.

"If you do not accept," Lady Osden suddenly purrs, "then we will have to take drastic measures." She seems quite smug with herself.

Mythri's eyes cut up to her and I cannot wait for what she is about to speak. "Are you going to massacre a village too to prove your point?"

Lady Osden's jaw drops open and she flounders for a moment.

"Arjun is healthy, why does succession and heirs matter so much to all of your right now? One side of my family has suffered the worst thing I could possibly imagine. My infant nephew has been kidnapped by a raging lunatic. My son has the entire world on his shoulders. My godchild, Emmeline, is kidnapped. My dear friend, the Czarina, is kidnapped." She sets her cup down gingerly but I can feel her desire to smash it is strong. "How dare you come to me with this trite, asinine, power grab?"

"I full-heartedly agree," I chime in.

Ratburn turns and glares at me. "You were not spoken to Lord Brachuss, I suggest you keep quiet."

"We both know that isn't going to happen." I stand up from my seat. "All of this effort to convince someone to take a throne they have no right to is aging me. No wonder my father passed away as he did." I click my tongue and shake my head. "Our entire empire is on the brink of war and we're concerned for a tiny peninsula? In all honesty, I hope Arjun sells us to the highest bidder."

This erupts in heated words from all the lords and Ratburn.

"Say what you will," I scoff. "But I think we're all in our graves already. Whatever deal we make, they're dug, whoever agrees will bury us all. How do you want to be buried then, eh?"

Arlan," Mythri starts, "Lord Brachuss, then why do you join in on these meetings?"

I shrug. "I like to annoy them. I also own more stuff than all of them."

"Stuff?" Ratburn smashes his fist down on the table. "You call all your holdings and military of six thousand men stuff?"

"It sounds so pompous to call it what it is. I'm a modest and humble man." I smirk and lay my hand on my chest.

"You're an arrogant asshole," Ratburn hisses.

"I'm not a mirror, Ratburn," I wink.

Ratburn seizes up and glares at me. He then turns back to Mythri. "I need to to consider all things serious, not matters of the heart or hurting feelings. Truly, deeply, consider what is right in this matter."

"No," Mythri answers. "How many times do I have to say it before I must beat you with it?" She rises from her seat and points to the door. "All of you, leave."

"Then do not be angry at what happens next," Ratburn bows his head. "You have dug your grave like Brachuss said."

"Graves don't bother me anymore," Mythri replies. She watches as Ratburn and the lords leave the room. Once she sits down I take a letter from my robe and lay it before her.

"Read it, please," I whisper to her. "It would mean a great deal to me if you responded in kind."

Mythri's fingers linger on the envelope. "Arlan, I know we are family, but I don't much care for what you and the others are doing. I am angry and I would rather shred this than read it."

"Please," I smile. "For a laugh, read it then shred it."

Mythri sighs and pulls it to her. "Just leave. I'm tired."

I bow low to her. "I understand." I leave and join up with Ratburn and the others.

"Well now, what kept you?" Lady Mainer asks me. "Saying goodbye?"

"I doubt she'll want to see me again," I answer.

Lady Mainer smirks. "Not many women do ever want to see you twice."

I clutch my hand over my heart. "You have wounded me, fair Lady."

I see Hisede where I left here at the entrance. I step close to her and she follows alongside me, keeping up with my pace.

"Did she take the letter, my lord?" She asks me.

"She did," I murmur. "Did you do as I asked."

"As closely as possible, my lord." She glances down at me. "Are you sure this will work?"

"For Sanguis, it has to," I laugh.

I step into my carriage and once Hisede is seated beside me she leans in for a kiss. I meet it hungrily and chuckle as she bites my neck.

"I am excited for what is to come, my lord," she whispers to me.

I touch her cheek and smile at her. "Call me Arlan when we are alone, my lovely Hisede."

"It's so improper," she grins. "Arlan."

I smile and kiss her again. "I am proud to have you at my side," I whisper to her. "Sanguis doesn't know what he gave away."

Hisede kisses me and tangles her sharp fingers in my hair. "I will serve you until the end, Arlan." She whispers to me. "Not many men get that sort of honor, I do hope you realize."

I cup the back of her head. "This may be the end. Are you ready?"

"To the death, Arlan." Hisede presses her forehead against mine.


	34. Arjun's Heir Part Two: Dhaval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Reader

"Let's take a break." Nadeem removes his glasses and rubs between his eyes.

The rest of the royals around me yawn and stretch. We have been in this meeting for a long time. It was morning when we all conferred, not it looks like it's beginning to get dark.

"We'll meet again in the morning," I reply. "I think we've gone through everything we can tonight."

I sit there at the table, looking over notes from the meeting while everyone else starts to get up and move around.

"You too, Dhaval," Dinihari puts her hand on my shoulder.

I chuckle softly. "I will in a moment." I pat her hand. "You go on and get something to eat. I'll be leaving in a moment."

Dinihari sits down beside me. "Darius told me the lords of Oriphin have been meeting with your mother."

I close my notes and look up at Dinihari. "My mother won't accept their terms. She knows Alexander is the rightful heir."

"I'm not worried about your mother. I'm worried about the lords. I don't like what's going on there. It has Darius in knots with worry about his parents." Dinihari shakes her head. "I hate to ask such a thing of you, but if you could step in, maybe put your foot down."

"I'm not sure what me stepping in would do," I grumble. "Arjun and Mairia are my family as well, but I have concerns of my own to deal with. In fact, I may have too many."

Dinihari squeezes my hand with both of hers. "I know," she whispers. "I'm sorry I even asked, Dhaval."

I smile at her. "It's ok." I kiss the back of her hand. "Worrying about someone you love comes far too easy, doesn't it."

Dinihari's smile is small and sweet. "We'll get Mila back. I know how much you care about her."

I can feel tears welling up and there is a gut punch in my chest that grows ever more painful. I swallow and nod, hanging my head down.

"Oh, Dhaval!" Dinihari stands up and puts her arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't-" I start to cry.

"You should." Dinihari hugs me tight and rubs the back of my head. "You can cry, Dhaval. It's ok."

I put my arms around her and hug while I let the tears fall. After Dinihari has mopped up my wet face, I go to find my mother. I may be a grown man and the king of the entire empire, but my mother is still one of the few people in this world who can make my sorrow feel light.

I find her sitting in the study where she's lounging by the fire. Her gaze looks distant and her mind seems troubled. She smiles up at me as I walk in.

"There's my baby." She holds her hand out to me. "How was the meeting?"

I come and sit beside her. "Continues in the morning."

Mom puts her arm around me. "I'm sorry, Dhaval."

I close my eyes and sigh. "What about your meeting?"

She goes silent for a long pause. "It was horrible, but thankfully brief." She runs her fingers along the top of my head. "Arlan seems to lay his loyalties elsewhere, unlike his father. It worries me."

I see a letter sitting on the table, one with the Brachuss seal on the back. "Did he give you this?" I ask.

"He did," she stands up and goes over to the globe that serves as a mini bar. She starts to pour drinks for us. "But I don't have the patience to hear what he says. Just because there is blood between us doesn't mean it adds up to anything."

I look it over and then back to my mom. "Are you sure you don't want to read it?"

"Not right now." She returns and places a drink before me. "They brought that scummy lawyer with them too," she shudders. "Something about him, he looks at me like he wants to sleep with me and murder me."

"Mom," I put my hand on her back.

"He's so full of bile," she whispers. "He makes me uneasy." She sips her drink and sighs. "You can open the letter if you want to, I don't care for it. Maybe if you read it to me, I'll feel better about things."

As I'm getting ready to break the seal the door opens and Chiyo comes inside. She has been staying with us after passing out from exhaustion in Bastat. Othet told us she hasn't been eating or sleeping as of late and has been putting together a militia of Bastet's remaining warriors.

"What are you doing up?" Mythri goes over to her.

"Whatever I want," Chiyo scoffs. She sits down beside me and takes my drink. "So, how was your meeting?"

"It was a meeting," I say with a shrug. I then break the seal on the letter and look it over. As I read it I stand up.

"Dhaval, what does it say?" My mom asks.

I place the letter in her hands. "I have to go." I say with a mild panic to my voice.

"Go?" My mom looks at the letter then at me. "Go where?"

"What's the letter say?" Chiyo sits up from the sofa as my mom begins to read the letter in her hands.

I race from the room as my mom tries to stop me. I need to get the Royals back together for another more urgent meeting. If what the letter says is true, then it must take precedence now. As much as I want to save Mila, this must come first.

"Dhaval, wait!" My mom and Chiyo come up behind me. "We'll come with you."

Chiyo is fuming and angry. I can see the vitriol and spite in her eyes as she tries to hold everything back inside her.

We gather up the royals and meet in my bedchambers. Most of the royals were enjoying a meal or heading to bed when we gathered them all, so some looked more pissed than anything.

"What is going on?" Kitto snarls at me. "Don't you think we've had enough of this for one day? Why do you have to drag me out of bed?"

"Word has been sent to us about a plot to take over Oriphin," my mom says, holding up the letter. "There are lords within the kingdom who wish to unseat Arjun from power and replace him with someone else."

Dinihari looks to me with a bewildered expression. "Who do they want to replace him with?"

"My grandson," Chiyo snarls. "Which means Sanguis has his foothold there."

The room goes quiet and still as the royals look amongst one another as if one of them will have an answer. "Sanguis has been sneaking his military into the houses that wish to overthrow Arjun. He's been sending them extra men for months now, slowly funneling them in so no one has noticed."

"Who gives a shit?" Chiyo snarls. "If we all put our resources together we can overpower him!" She looks around the room. "All of you! All of you have military might. When we fight against what Sanguis has hidden in Oriphin we can destroy them!"

"How do you know this?" Kitto stands up. "Who told you about this supposed plot on Oriphin."

Mythri holds up the letter. "Sanguis himself."

Kitto snatches the letter from Mythri's hands and furrows his brow. "Why would he send this to you? To gloat."

"It was given to us by one of the lords on Oriphin," I answer. "He's worked himself into Sanguis' favor."

"But how can you trust him?" Dinihari asks. "What if this is also a plot formed by Sanguis to trick us? What if once we are there nothing happens?"

"Lord Brachuss is our cousin," Mythri replies cooly. "His father was our was our uncle, our father's eldest brother." She shakes her head. "For a long time I wasn't sure who to trust, but after reading this letter, I realize that he's working with us, rather than against us."

"I've seen what Sanguis is capable of," Kitto snarls. "I've been Bastat! I've heard of his hold on Gravelmeuse. He has the Drow on his side now as well."

"Everyone is capable of dying," Chiyo snarls. "Drow bleed just like anybody. Minotaurs bleed. Sanguis bleeds." He clenches her fists in the air. "I will be the viper in his bed if I have to. I will go to Oriphin alone if I must. I won't sit aside and wait while he tries to use my own grandchild in his games!"

"Sanguis has sent the brunt of his military to the Elamont Mountains where the House of Scheer resides," I reply. "It's high ground and rough terrain. It's almost impassable to anyone who tries to conquer it. From there, if we can control the coast, we may be able to get the upper hand and trap them in the mountains."

Kitto frowns at me. "Are you actually going to go along with this?"

"My hands are tied." I shake my head and close my eyes. "If there is even a chance we could somehow retaliate against Sanguis, I need to know I took it."

Niran stands. "You have my men."

"Mine as well," Dinihari replies quickly.

Nicolai stands. "You have the Polar, the entire Polar. It's what my sister would want."

Kitto scoffs. "My ships are yours as well," he murmurs. "But if this turns into a wild goose chase, Dhaval-"

"It won't be," Chiyo snaps. "Mark my words!"

"And what of your-" Kitto waves his hand. "You new guests? The three spooky ones. Will you use them as well?"

"I'll talk to them, but I would like it if one of them joined us at the least." I take in a deep breath. "Send word now. I want us to be ready as soon as possible."

—————————————————————————————————————————-

I knew when I married Mairia there would be some dissonance amongst the lords in my kingdom. I just never assumed there would be so many willing to stab me in the back. Not long after Alexander was born I took one of the lord's I could trust and with him I forged a strong allegiance with him. Ever since, he has reported back to me on what the other lords have said during their meetings.

Ever since I started to show signs of age there has been worry about who the legitimate heir would me. Back then, I only assumed it would be my Alexander, or even Darius if he was not able. Then there was Mythri and Chiyo who came back into my life. Afterward, I knew the line of succession would be challenged. Some lords saw Alexander as the heir, others saw Mythri as the true heir. For a while, I thought things would get far too heated. It became clear that my decision in the matter would cause a great rift no matter what option I went with. My kingdom of Oriphin would no doubt go to war all over an heir.

I knew some of the lords were going Rakshasa Country to speak with Mythri again. She and I have exchanged many, many letters as of late. I have been concerned for Dhaval and his health, the fate of Bastat, my great-grandson Amon was stolen from me. My children are in a state of constant rage and agony and I do not know what I can do. Mythri is more concerned for me, worrying about Oriphin since we share borders. Sanguis Rex seems intent on showing his wrath and power to the Rakshasa the most, and yet she worries about my silly boundaries.

Both of my sons are in the midst of this war. Darius is serving Dhaval as an advisor as well as reporting to his wife and the Kobolds. Alexander and his family have been working in Bastat, giving aid and helping to rebuild. I am fraught with worry on all fronts, even in my own home I have a fear of being attacked.

Mairia, god bless her, has been my rock through all of this. How dare these lords not see her as a legitimate bride? She has saved my life countless times, and through all this she has somehow managed to find the silver lining. Alexander is showing his worth and strength and Darius is using his vast knowledge to save the entire empire. Dhaval is courageous and strong and surrounded by loving family. I suppose she is right, but this Sanguis Rex is not an idle threat. In my long life I have seen many men like him, but this time I do taste blood in the air.

While Alexander, Aahna, and Tiye are in Bastat, helping to rebuild, Mairia and I have our four beautiful grandchildren in our care. Tiye had twin girls, who are ten, while Aahna had twin boys, who just turned five. They have me run ragged, but luckily, Mairia is still quite spry and is able to keep up with them.

One afternoon it was raining quite hard, so the children were playing in the throne room. There was a large fireplace there, so it was warm against the cold coming from the ocean. Maria was on the ground playing with them while I was watching from my seat. It made me think of the days when the boys were small and would play as I worked.

I was taken from my happy memories when I heard shouting just outside the door. There was a loud bang and yelling, followed by the sound of scattering armor. Mairia quickly stood and gathered up the children, placing them behind the thrones as she came to stand beside me.

The doors opened and one of my knights spilled inside, unconscious and probably dead. In strode the very last people I wanted to see. Lord Reginald was leading the front, his arm was glowing blood red and the veins in his face were close to the skin and straining. Behind him was Lord Brachuss and a drow woman and after then came Sanguis Rex.

I stood up from the throne and stepped down. "You dare show your face in Oriphin?" I ask. "After everything you've done to my family?"

Sanguis takes the lead of the group, kicking aside the dead knight. "Your family has is why I am here, Arjun." he bows to me as if he respects me. "Your dear Mythri has declined all offers to make her your legitimate heir."

"What does it matter to you?" I turn and look at Arlan. "What gives you the right to bring him here?"

"The lords of Oriphin are in agreement, Mythri has spit on our laws and made a mockery of you. She will be disowned and Chiyo will be made a proper heir to the throne of Oriphin," he says. His tone is overly severe, not like the young man at all. "Sanguis has been brought on as extra insurance."

"Insurance?" I blurt. "After what he is done? What is to gain by forcing Chiyo to the throne? What has she-" I stop and my breath is squeezed from my lungs. "The baby."

Mairia comes forward and places her hands on me.

"Amon will be your heir," Sanguis' smile is charming but just like the sharp teeth in his mouth, it is dangerous. "So, until he is of age-"

"You will not sit in power here!" I roar at him. Mairia's hands grasp tight onto me. "If I have to become immortal again I will!"

"Now, now, my lord," Sanguis coaxes. "Let's not get heated here." He turns and sees the children hiding behind the thrones. "After all, there are greatest things at stake."

Mairia stands between Sanguis and the thrones. He stands tall and grips her fists into tight balls. "May I ask you to another room?" Her voice is low and quiet. "The study has just as nice a fireplace. There is also a table where you can discuss these matters."

"My, my." Sanguis grabs Mairia's face and I lurch to catch him but Arlan stops me. "You're a nymph, aren't you? I do so love nymphs. My daughter is like you, you know? She's half nymph." I watch as his claws glide along Mairia's beautiful skin. "I know you're not as delicate as you appear." He releases her and my heart beats again.

"If you touch me again, you will know how delicate you are." Mairia spits on the ground at his feet.

"If you weren't married, I would be in love with you right now," Sanguis grins. "But I will respect your husband and keep my crush to myself."

Mairia turns her head. "The study is down the hall. There are drinks there as well."

"I think we would rather stay here," Reginald chuckles and turns to the windows. "After the rain is done, the view will be spectacular."

I am jostled and look down, seeing one of my grandsons has run from cover and grabbed hold of my leg. He's crying and rubbing his tears into my pants leg.

"You understand how important children are, Arjun." Sanguis kneels down to look at the boy. "Father. Grandfather. Great-grandfather." He holds his hand out and there is a piece of candy in his palm. "You know how much love there is in the world when there is a child in it. You know what lengths you'll go to protect them."

Mairia scoops up our grandson before he can take the candy from Sanguis.

"I have yet to even see Amon," I whisper to him. "And yet you get to hold him."

Sanguis nods at me. "He's quite healthy, rest assured on that. He enjoys baths quite a lot. I have to fight to get him out of the water."

Arlan grabs hold of me and I keep myself contained. "You have no right to him!"

Sanguis turns to Mairia. "You can take the children away, but we will stay in this room," Sanguis says. "Hisede," he snaps at the Drow woman. "See they go to the bedroom and set your guards at the door."

Hisede glances to Arlan who nods in agreement. She bows and follows behind Mairia as she and the children leave the throne room.

"I didn't realize they were here," Sanguis walks over to the thrones and sits down in mine. He smooths his hand over the armrest and sighs. "I wouldn't have made the entrance I did."

"Let go of me," I snap my arms away from Arlan and glare at him. I then turn my attention to Sanguis. "Why are you here?"

"How strong is your military, Arjun?" Sanguis asks. "Twelve-thousand wasn't it?"

I remain silent and continue to glare towards him.

"And including the lords that will fight alongside you how much more does that make?" Sanguis holds up his fingers. "Lady Mainer, Lord Vaylen, Lord Osden, they have what? Maybe another ten-thousand combined?" He leans forward. "And the lords who are fighting against you, Brachuss, Swaene, Scheer, Saunburn, what do they have in total?" He smiles. "Certainly not twenty-two-thousand!" He sits back and laughs.

"And uhm-" he leans forward again and taps his finger to his mouth. "How many do I have?"

I turn towards him. "The question is how you've brought your military into my kingdom without me even noticing?" I scoff at him. "How long has this plot been going on?"

Sanguis smirks at me. "Long enough," he purrs at me. "The Houses that have risen against you have been taking in my men for months now. Slowly but surely, they have trickled in all under your watch."

I glare up at Sanguis as the rage in my heart is fit to burst. All this time, my people have been plotting against me like an illness. My kingdom in infected, my people could be dying already. Yet this man, this monster, before doesn't even seem to care.

"You have the same eyes that Mythri and Chiyo possess," Sanguis whispers. "Your family fascinates me and draws me in. I haven't met anyone like your girls, Arjun. The Goddesses."

"Once this rain is over, so are you," Reginald walks over from the window. "Surrender now, or what happened in Bastat will happen here in Oriphin."

"How dare you make such a threat?" I whisper. "Those poor souls in Bastat didn't stand a chance. You didn't give them one!" I shake my head and turn to Arlan. "You should be ashamed."

"What's right and wrong is all made up by the individual, my lord," Arlan replies. "This is just how the game is played now."

"Game," I scoff. "Is that what you think this is?" I turn and look up at Sanguis. "What do you need with conquering the world?" I snap at him. "What do you even want with it?"

Hisede, the Drow woman, comes back into the room. Arlan and her share a look then he glances at back at me. "You are content with Oriphin, he is content with everything."

Sanguis chuckles. "What I want is not to be shared with you. You are not one of mine and those eyes of yours make me worry." He stands up from his seat. "Reginald, this is all up to you now." He replies. "I will be going home. I'll be stopping on Sothen and reporting to Viovrouh for you Reginald. She has a gift waiting on me."

"You're leaving?" I scoff in disbelief. "You bring war and you just leave?"

Sanguis stands before me. "I gave you your options, Arjun," he says cooly. "Surrender and there will be no war. As easy as that." He smiles. "I have created an army in which they only need my word. I have children waiting back home who need me."

Arlan grabs me again and Sanguis walks away with Hisede by his side.

I struggle, but Arlan is young and stronger than I am. He holds me down and the doors shut as Sanguis makes his leave.

Reginald is leaning against the window, watching as the rain falls heavily outside. "When do you suppose this rain with end?"

"If our gods are good they will make it last forever," I tell him. "They will flood the entire Peninsula and sink it so that you can't get your hands all over it."

"What? These?" Reginald raises his hands and the ruby one flashes bright from within.

"What has become of you, Reginald? What sort of horrid chimera has Sanguis made you into?" I step towards him.

"I wouldn't get much closer," Arlan warns. "That new grabber of his isn't pretty in action."

"I heard what you did to Habbar," I growl.

Reginald laughs and sets his hands to his hips. "That was fun, I'll tell you that much. Bringing down that gargantuan, fossilized shit."

"Your sister is married to him," I reply calmly. "He's your family."

"I'm moving," Arlan stands up and steps out of the way.

Reginald strikes the wall above my head, hitting the pillar so hard with his ruby arm it dents in and shifts near the top.

"My sister betrayed me!" Reginald growls.

"You failed her, Reginald." I sweep the dust from my shoulder. "You would be a better man if you admitted your shortcomings. Although I don't know how much of you can be saved at this point. How many have you killed for Sanguis?"

Reginald drops his arm down and huffs. "I have what I always wanted because of Sanguis. I have Veleryn. I have Sothen."

"But it isn't enough is it?" I stiffen my chin. "It will never be enough. No matter what you do or how far into the pits of damnation you follow Sanguis, it will never quell the anger inside you. You will only end up disappointed with everything you do. You'll go numb. Trust me, I know and it isn't a place you want to be."

Reginald rises his fist again but Arlan pulls me out of the way and stands between us. "Reginald, calm down. Don't let him get to you," he scolds. "We need him alive, so put that thing down."

Reginald glares at Arlan. "I don't know what he sees you." He storms back towards the throne.

Arlan shrugs as we walks away from me. "Yeah, same."


	35. Arjun's Heir Part Three: Chiyo & Emory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader/Male Reader

The cold ocean wind on my face awakens my senses, I take in a deep breath and my hands begin to shake. Odd claps his hand on my shoulder and I look up at him as he smiles at me.

"You don't have to go with us, Emory," Odd tells me. "I'm going with Dhaval out of my own gratefulness to him and the Rakshasa. You can stay here and help protect the border. No one will look down on you if you decide that." He squeezes my arm.

"I'm going to Oriphin," I reply decisively. "I owe it to the Rakshasa, as well as Reginald." I grit my teeth and shake my head.

"Calm down," Odd coaxes me. "Don't let that rage build up again, ok?" He flicks the tip of my nose and grins at me. "You're just like your dad that way."

I sigh and allow my shoulders to slouch. "This is all for Dad."

"I know, Em." Odd nods. "I know."

"Are you almost ready?" Dhaval approaches us.

"Yes, my lord," Odd replies with a stern voice. "Have you gotten everything in order?"

"We'll be moving ahead through the off roads," Dhaval says. "Chiyo will be leading another troop and when we meet we will have surrounded the Oriphin Castle. Kitto and his navy will take hold of the coast, no ships in or out. We'll be leading the fight to cut off the Elamont mountains and hopefully drive them down towards us."

"But Reginald will be there, won't he?" I insist.

Dhaval glances down at me and he presses his mouth into a firm line. "Don't get your hopes up, Emory. We don't know who or what Sanguis has waiting for us there. It is best we prepare ourselves for any sort of attack. We can expect Drow, Minotaur, and Dragonborn to meet us."

A harsh wind blows against us, knocking heavy waves onto the shore. Dhaval turns, clutching his cloak around him. "We'll be meeting with harsh conditions. I suggest we make our way out now."

I glance out over the ocean as we start to make our way to the caravan of soldiers. I watch the dark clouds in the distance swirl and buck. Lightening shimmers and snarls in the distance over the oceans.

"It's more than a storm," Odd murmurs to me. "You can smell it in the air. If we're lucky, we'll only have to fight in the rain."

"That sounds worse," I grumble.

"In Bastat, Sanguis created a storm," Dhaval says as we walk with him. "He made lightening that tore apart the place, and he had blood rain from the sky. I would rather it rained and blew us away than witness that again."

Odd looks at me, checking my expression. "You can still protect the border, Em. I would ask you to do it for my own sanity."

"No," I whisper and shake my head. "I'm going. I'm fighting. Even if I don't get to put my hands around Reginald's throat, I will fight his men."

Dhaval looks at me. "You're the same age as my sister," he says. "Stay close to me." He bows his head towards me. "I want you by my side fighting, Emory."

"Oh wow," I whisper. "Thank you sir!"

"I appreciate your protectiveness, my king," Odd smirks. "It will make his mother happy to hear the Grand King took her son under his wing."

"Grand King?" Dhaval scoffs. "Is that what they are calling me?"

"Unfortunately," Odd sighs.

We travel for several days, eventually making our way to the city limits of Oriphin. We have been chasing storms the entire way here, always on the tail end of their heavy rains and wild winds. They have come to rest in Oriphin just as we have. The thick foreboding storm clouds roosted over the entire kingdom, and the worst of their fury has yet to come. It is dread that makes them and they weigh us down with the promise that even if we have a victory, it is a small one. Because even in victory there is still defeat for everyone. There is death and destruction. Much as the storm brings needed rain, it also brings lightning.

Theodred appears before us, glowing emerald green in the rain. Green smoke smolders from around him and his massive jaws hang unhinged as he breathes in deeply. The Lich unnerves me, he makes something inside me stir and lurch.

"What is it?" Dhaval asks him.

"There is blood magic here," Theodred snarls. "I can taste it. I can smell it!" He throws his head back like his spine is unattached. "But the Dragonborn is long gone."

"Sanguis isn't here then," Dhaval whispers.

"But Reginald is," Odd smirks. "I heard about the gift Sanguis gave him."

Dhaval frowns. "You hear it?" He whispers.

In the distance I can hear the sound of drums mingling with the storm. I then see that torches begin lighting all around the horizon. Lightning flashes over the ocean and I can see ships silhouetted before it.

The sounds of the drums are getting louder and louder. Soon standing before us is a line that looks more like a wall.

"Stand ready," Dhaval whispers. The soldiers lined up before us all start kneeling and readying their stance. They raise their shields and they prepare their blades.

I take out my father's sword and squeeze the handle tight. I pray quietly, asking my father to stand beside Odd and me as we fight for his honor.

Dhaval's strong hand claps down on my shoulder. "Remember, stay with me."

"Yes, sir." I look up at him, marveling at how his eyes glow bright gold in the shadows. "I'll be your shadow."

Dhaval smiles at me then turn his attention back to his men. I watch as Sanguis' men stand before us, also readying themselves for the charge. Suddenly, they split apart and a charging force of Minotaurs comes barreling through.

"Now!" Dhaval orders.

From above arrows rain down, striking the Minotaur and helping to slow their charge down so our soldiers can attack without worry. Above us, Chiyo and the troops she leads have been hiding in wait along the craggy rocks. They continue to rain down arrows as our attack pushes forward.

I stay with Dhaval, as he commanded, even as I lose sight of Uncle Odd in the process. I fight with Dhaval, fending off god knows what. In the rain it is hard to see, and I have become grateful for the lightning. I am struck aside, knocked over one time and thrown into the mud.

"I've got you!" Dhaval rips me from the mud and pushes me behind him, striking someone down in the process. "Come on, we're close."

I stick to his side, rushing forward as we make our way to the gates. Already men are trying to force it open. Suddenly, the gate comes crashing down, knocking it with it several Drow warriors and crushing them.

I look up, trying to see anyone in the shadows. I see Theodred, glowing brilliant green standing from the top of the gate. He roars out then disappears behind the wall.

"Come on!" Dhaval drags me, pushing me inside where we stand in utter silence.

I move back my hood, holding my breath as the silence engulfs me in a suffocating air. It's far to quiet. There should be soldiers here for us.

Dhaval is speaking to one of his men who has already gone up and down a hall. There were no soldiers where he went, but he was waiting on another to report back from the opposite end.

"Impossible," Dhaval rips off his heavy cloak. "Why would they not have anyone waiting here?"

I hear a low strange sound, a sort of guttural gurgling. It echoes through the quiet and reverberates off the walls.

"What is this?" I hiss.

Dhaval stands beside me and his tail twitches behind him. "It sounds like breathing," he whispers.

There is a wet squelching, squishing sound like chewing. There is a snapping and crunching and then a horrible cacophony of hissing and screaming. Loud thudding and snapping follow and then the gurgling continues low and quiet.

"Stand behind me, Emory." Dhaval pushes his arm against my chest.

A large, dark shape appears in the hallway and I smell blood thick in the air. The creature that comes toward us goes still and it drops something from his horrible jowls. It's an arm. The creature steps into the light, it is fleshy and misshapen. Its eyes bulge out like those of a goldfish and it's massive mouth stretches outward, showing rows of gnarled and jagged teeth.

"Homunculus." The word escapes my lips and the creature screams like a banshee. It charges forward, tackling at Dhaval and I. I'm knocked aside, hitting my head against the wall while the Homunculus attacks Dhaval. It snaps and roars in his face, splattering him with viscera and blood lingering in its mouth.

I charge forward with a soldier, attacking it and ripping it away from Dhaval. Once he stands up more start coming down the hallway. We run, going down the empty corridor until we come into the courtyard. We fight off the Homunculus, slashing through several, but more only seem to keep on coming.

I'm growing tired and my hands are beginning to shake. The rain pours down on us again and thunder booms like cannons overhead. Still, the Homunculus keep charging at us. We fight them off, managing to destroy each one.

I have been bitten and clawed at several times on my arm. I drop my sword, unable to hold it anymore.

"Emory," Dhaval comes to me as I fall on my knees. "Not now. Don't stop now."

"I can't hold it-" I rip the armor off my arm and Dhaval takes hold of my hand. The rain washes away the blood but the wounds are clear as day, even in this dark.

"Hold still, Emory, hold still." Dhaval grips hard on my hand. He holds his other hand over my arm and a numbness begins flowing from my fingertips and up my shoulder. "That's it. Keep still."

"Dhaval, what's happening?" I whimper.

"Almost," Dhaval's hand over my arm begins to tense and twitch. His fingers curl as he forces them to stay straight. He then lets go of me and falls to the ground.

I clutch my arm to my chest, as the fingertips begin to tingle. The wounds are gone, every cut and bite mark has vanished without even a scar. Dhaval rises before me, flexing his fingers and watching me.

"Are you ok?" Dhaval holds his hand out to me again.

I take his palm and pick my sword from the mud. "How did you do that?"

Dhaval shakes his head. "You can't tell anyone," he whispers to me. "Promise me, Emory. Promise."

I go quiet as I look over his shoulder.

"Emory," Dhaval urges. He then follows my eyes and looks into the shadows.

"Awfully fat for a stray cat." His voice makes every hair on my body stand on end. It feels like a hand squeezing around my throat as my ribcage digs into my lungs.

Dhaval's posture stiffens and he stands tall before me. "We have you surrounded, Reginald."

"Do you?" Reginald keeps himself in the shadows but I see something red glowing by his side. "You've been in here fighting Sanguis' new creations, how do you know what you have?"

"Have you seen your coast?" Dhaval taunts.

"In this storm?" Reginald laughs. "You are a fool for sending any ship out there." He steps forward and light crosses over his eyes. "I am not worried. You're here just as Sanguis wanted."

Dhaval remains quiet and still. Why isn't he saying anything? He should be saying something, doing something. I look back over at Reginald and my anger begins to grow. This was the man who killed my father. He's standing right in front of me. I taste blood on my tongue and my teeth have an edge to them I never noticed before.

"Sanguis wants a lot of things, he's going to have to learn how to be humble and be grateful for what he has." Dhaval steps forward towards Reginald.

"We aren't afraid of cats here, no matter what titles they give themselves." Reginald inches forward and raises the source of the red glow. His arm looks like it has been shaped from ruby. It is sharp and jagged and glowing from within.

"I am not afraid of men who do the same thing." Dhaval replies.

Reginald charges, he swings his arm at Dhaval and knocks him aside. Dhaval flies through the air and lands with a sickening thud in the mud. Reginald then comes at me and I grab his arm in my hand. I force it back, struggling with Reginald as he continues to press it down upon me.

Reginald chuckles. "Well, well, we have a fighter!"

I have to use both hands to keep his arm from coming down on me. My palms begin to burn and ache, slowly and surely his arm is getting hotter and hotter. It soon is like hot coals on my hands but I cannot pull away from me.

Dhaval charges forward, knocking Reginald away from me. I cry out in pain and force myself to stay upward. Dhaval fights with Reginald, striking him and bringing down his sword on his arm. The blade begins to glow red hot and Dhaval pulls it away. Reginald charges towards him again, hitting Dhaval in the gut and then striking him over the head.

I'm trembling and shaking as I watch Reginald. In my mind I imagine him standing over my father and forcing him into the way of the creature that ate him. I can feel my father's grief and rage. I am flooded by his confusion. I breathe in and when I breathe out sparks and smoke billow from my lips. My body aches and pulls as the change comes over me. I see red and only red.

I charge forward, knocking Reginald to the ground and standing before Dhaval. I roar, screaming in rage and agony as smoke and fire spews from my mouth.

Reginald stares up at me, a strange look on his face as he watches me from the mud. "What monster is this?"

I snort and I bring my hand down on his throat. I hold him there, watching him kick and struggle in the mud. He claws at my arm and then a pulse blasts thrown his ruby arm. I feel nothing but pain and I topple to the ground screaming.

Dhaval comes up from behind me but is hit with the same attack from Reginald's palm. Reginald stands up and grabs Dhaval by the collar. He strikes him, over and over with ruby fist. I can barely breathe but I manage to claw myself up. I rise and drive my sword, my father's sword into Reginald's shoulder right before it becomes stone.

Reginald lets out a scream and turns to strike me but before I can Dhaval has his arm. He holds it and I see the red light from Reginald's arms flowing into Dhaval's palms. Dhaval's eyes begin to glow and he roars. Reginald suddenly thrusts his arm back and strikes Dhaval in the face. He falls to the ground and Reginald stands and clutches his arm as he starts to run away. I rush forward to grab him but he strikes me with his human arm and pushes me away.

There is an explosion beyond the courtyard and smoke takes over. I cough and wheeze, keeping myself over Dhaval incase Reginald attacks again.

As the smoke clears I look around, but Reginald is gone.

Dhaval coughs and chokes, clawing at my arm. I pick him up and carry him out of the courtyard and inside, away from the rain.

As I set him down a cold breeze tickles at my neck. I look up, seeing sunlight begin to break through the clouds. A fog hovers around the ground, covering the dead bodies of the soldiers and Homunculus. I then look back to Dhaval who is staring at the light as the storm ceases.

"Come with me." A Drow woman appears in the hallway behind us.

I take Dhaval's sword and hold it ready to fight her.

"Put down your weapon you fool," she spits. "More Homunculus are coming," she says. "If you want to continue fending them off I suggest you stay. If not, then follow me to Brachuss."

"Brachuss?" Dhaval leans forward and tries to get a better look at the Drow.

I swallow down the lump in my throat. Behind me I can hear the squealing bellows of the Homunculus coming. "What do we do?" I gasp.

"We follow her," Dhaval grunts. He stands up, holding his arm to his chest.

—————————————————————————————————————————-

Chiyo

I reach back and find I no longer have any arrows in my bag. I cuss out loudly and look around me, I step back, moving through the soldiers who still have arrows and make my way down to join Dhaval and his men.

The rain has made things near unbearable. I am used to dust storms, I am far from trained in how to deal with rain. I remove my cape and let it slap against the ground. The rain has made it horribly heavy, and I don't care what comes I am not dealing with that around my neck.

I race down from the hillside, slipping and falling into the muck and mire. I'm used to cursing loudly these days. I start to get up when I see something standing before me. It;s waiting in the shadows, standing between two rocks in wait. We stare at each other and I notice their eyes are glimmering in the dark. I am used to eyes like that, lord knows I saw them during many nights when my babies couldn't sleep and Othet set up with them. But these are not the eyes of my husband, nor are they the eyes belonging to any other Rakshasa.

I rise up and touch the rock beside me. The creature before me is tall and I can smell something lingering in the air. I wipe my face, smoothing out the water from my brow and around my mouth.

I am not used to fighting in the rain but if I must I must. I take my scimitar from my belt but as I got to take it a dagger flies passed me, knocking the handle from my hand and slicing the side of my thumb.

"What is an old woman like you fighting in a war?" Their voice is raspy and pitched. No doubt one of Sanguis' new Drow. "You should have stayed on your hill."

I suck my thumb and taste blood, another thing I am used to along with my cussing. "You should have stayed in your caves."

The battle is mere feet before us. I wonder how long she has been hiding here and attacking soldiers who dare come down from the hills. I wonder if what she is standing next to is a rock or if it is a pile of bodies.

The drow chuckles. "I much prefer fighting women than boys." She lifts her sword and it reflects the lightning on its surface. "You look like you know a thing or two."

It hurts to take hold of my scimitar now. Her blade cut me in just the right spot where I can still fight but it is cumbersome with the cut. The way the heel of my palm presses down I bleed and it makes my grip slippery. These Drow know a thing or two, if I wasn't ready to chop her head off, I would be deeply impressed.

Our swords clash as the thunder roars over the sea. Lightning blinds me for a moment. It strikes a tree just behind the Drow and a fire starts raging. I see her now, her white hair is slicked back and tucked under a dark helmet. Her sharp eyes glare out at me, shimmering in the shadows and vicious in the light. She moves like a snake on water, smooth and fast, elegant and precise.

I am proud of myself for keeping up with her despite everything that is against me. The rain the cut on my hand, my own night blindness. At least the fire is raging, but the Drow keeps her back to it. I push her back, trying to find a way to make her trip or stumble. She keeps her ground well and doesn't budge.

The Drow strikes me and I fall to the ground. Standing above me I see her dark outline against the orange flames of the fire. She reaches down and grabs me by the front of my shirt and holds me in front of her.

"Do you know who you are fighting?" Her voice is a proud purr.

"I don't care." I wrap my hand around her wrist and press down tight.

She chuckles. "You're a worthy foe, so I wanted you to know. I am Queen Viovrouh of the Drow in Ebonglen," she tells me. "And who are you?"

I take a shuddering breath as I try to quell the anger inside of me. "Chiyo," I hiss. "Of Bastat!" I lift my legs and kick her dead center in the stomach.

Viovrouh releases me and she doubles over, nearly toppling onto the ground. She clutches her stomach and heaves before vomiting on the ground. I cannot see my scimitar in the shadows so I attack her with my fists. I strike the back of her head, then clutch my fists together and uppercut her chin. She grabs me by the throat, choking me and I slap mud in her eyes. I kick her in the side again and she lets go of me. I headbutt her, driving her back into the rock wall and I grab the sides of her head. I bash her head backward into the rock.

Viovrouh grabs me pressing her thumbs into my eyes. We're in a standstill. I hold her and she holds me. I can feel the pressure building, my eyes feel like their going to explode and shoot out through my nose.

Suddenly, her arms are struck and I'm released. A sword is held at her throat and I gaze up at Odd who has a strange look in his eyes.

"You alright?" Odd asks me.

I'm shuddering and wheezing and I can barely see. "Give me your sword! Give it to me!"

Odd pushes me back. "Stand down. This woman needs to stay alive."

Viovrouh wretches and chuckles. "I am not..." she wheezes. "Going anywhere with you." She clutches the back of her head. "Let us finish what we started."

Odd presses the blade to her throat. "We're taking you captive, your highness. That's how this all ends."

"You're cute," Viovrouh sneers. "Thinking you can hold me." She grabs hold of the blade and starts forcing it back.

Odd pushes forward and Viovrouh's back is against the stone again. "Stay still, your highness," he snarls. "Keep your tongue and stay still."

Viovrouh sits and chuckles as Odd turns to me. "Now tell me, are you-" he's struck upside the head and crumbles to the ground.

"My love, there you are," Viovrouh sighs. "What took you so long?"

I move over to Odd and check his pulse, he's unconscious thank goodness. I turn and look back up at Reginald who is scooping Viovrouh off the ground.

"What do you mean we are going?" Viovrouh lurches from him. "What do you mean we are going?" She shoves him. "I am staying to fight!" She grabs her sword and raises it then screams as it turns into a snake. She tosses the snake aside and Reginald stands before her.

"I recognize that handy work." Green smoke wisps around me and rises up. A skull appears over top of my head that has green emeralds glittering in the sockets. "Balafelamona invented such a thing." The smoke coils out and wraps around Reginald's arm.

"No!" Reginald tries to fight back but the smoke turns solid and holds him. The smoke turns into a hand around his arm and forces him onto the ground.

A figure steps out of the smoke before me and kneels down to Reginald. "It seems like someone has already gotten to this before me." He picks Reginald up off the ground and dangles him in the air. "They didn't finish the job though."

"Let me go!" Reginald snarls.

"Reginald!" Viovrouh screams. She charges by the Lich knocks her aside and the ground.

"Is anyone else going to say anything? Anyone want to charge at me?" Theodred turns and looks at me. "Get him out of here!"

"But what about Reginald?" I snap.

I heard a crunching and grinding and Reginald lets out a wail of agony. His ruby arm is disintegrating in Theodred's grip.

"I learned long ago how to fend off Balafelamona's magic," he snarls in Reginald's face before he hits the ground.

Viovrouh swoops out and grabs Reginald.

"I knocked you out! Unfair!" Theodred tries to capture Viovrouh but she vanishes into the fire with Reginald on her back.

"How the fuck-" Theodred snarls and shakes his head. He stoops over, picking up Odd and tossing him over his shoulder. "You, stay with me." He points a bony finger in my face. He then places Vivrouh's impressive sword in my hands.

"We're up against the House of Scheer at the moment. They have the high ground but I believe Dhaval has them outnumbered." Theodred tells me.

"Where is Dhaval?" I snap.

"He's making his way to Arjun." Theodred clasps my hands over the sword and the cut Viovrouh gave me on my palm glows green. "You need to lead the charge against the fresh forces coming down from Elamont."

As I open my mouth to speak again I hear cannons off the shore. The ships on the horizon have begun their own defense as well. The shattering of wood and the ripping of sails echoes over the battleground. Suddenly, things go quiet for a moment.

"Kitto has taken the lead out there," Theodred whispers.

"What's happening?" Odd grumbles.

Theodred sets him down beside me and I put my arms around him to brace him up. The cannons fire again and Odd directs his attention out there. Up from the waves comes a massive creature. It bellows and sings as it rises and crashes itself down on two ships, dragging them into the waters with it.

"What the fuck was that?" Odd screams.

"The Cetus rules the waters, and we know more about our stars than our own oceans," Theodred sighs. "The Cetus have many allies we could never dream of."

"And what about you?" I turn and look up at Theodred.

"What about me?" Theodred chuckles.

"What can you do for us?" I turn to him. "Dhaval wanted you Liches in his ranks for obvious reasons. Right now, all you've done is beat up one old man."

Theodred throws his head back and laughs before looking back down at me. "Turn around."

I glance back to the fire and see things moving in the shadows. They rise up from the ground and start marching forward. They're black skeletons with emeralds beset in their sockets.

"Holy shit-" Odd rasps under his breath.

Theodred's hand rests on my shoulder. "The Boiling Knights are my army. I suggest you go lead yours."

I stare up at him for a moment then nod. "Let's go, Odd."

All around us there are Lizardfolk, Kobolds, Rakshasa, and humans alike. All of us are fighting for the same purpose. It isn't just Ophirin we are fighting for, we are all angry and we are all wanting to defeat Sanguis. Above us lightning flashes and thunder roars. I can see the armies of the Houses rising against Arjun coming down from Elamont. I am given a horse and I ride it's back as I move towards the front. I will trust Dhaval in this moment, just as I always trusted Demir.

A breeze strikes my face and I take it inside me. I can sense my mother, I can sense Chi. I can feel Demir holding my shoulders and urging me to go forward. As I open my eyes a beam of light casts down upon us as the clouds continue to darken over Elamont.

I scream my command and our army surges forward to take Elamont. The terrain is rough so we allowed the armies of the Houses to push us back. We get as close to the coast as Dhaval commanded. By this point, Theodred has had his Boiling Knights come around the back. Not only that, the Cetus soldiers have started rising out from the ocean and have joined our ranks. The militaries belongs to the Houses of Scheer, Saunburn, Swaene, including all of Sanguis's men are surrounded.

A still goes over everything as the dark clouds part and the rain recedes. Sunlight pours over all of us and a cool wind blows.

I exhale and say a small prayer that Bastat is with me. I then raise my sword and swing it down through the air. The tides have changed, we now have the upper hand. The uprising armies are caught between us. Now with the Boiling Knights and the Cetus we overwhelm and we conquer.

—————————————————————————————————————————-

Dhaval

The Drow Hisede brings me into the throne room where I see Arjun standing with Brachuss. Arjun rushes to me and holds me tight in his arms.

"I'm glad you're here," Arlan sighs with relief.

"I'm not sure how I should feel," I snarl at him. "Am I captive too?"

Arlan chuckles. "Far from." He nods over to Hisede. "Mairia and the children are safe. She got them protected by some of my men right away."

"Then what was with the Homunculus?" I snarl.

Arlan shakes his head. "Sanguis must have suspected one of us would betray him. I guess he wasn't taking any chances."

Emory rushes over to the window, looking out as cannons continue to fire.

"Are my ships out there?" Arlan asks with a smile. "Could you believe Sanguis gave me those ships?" He throws his head back and laughs. "I was surprised they didn't blow up."

"Sir, we need to get out of the castle," Hisede steps forward.

"I know, I know," Arlan sighs. "I'm so glad Mythri read the letter."

"She didn't," I scoff. "She was going to ignore it. She didn't believe she could trust you. I read the letter."

"I suppose my act was way too good," Arlan shrugs.

"It doesn't matter now!" Arjun snaps. "I need to get my family out of here and to safety. Then we can deal with the assholes who have done this to me."

"Right as always, my lord. Here," Arlan offers me his arm and helps me. Emory takes the lead with Hisede as we go into the library.

There, Arjun opens a secret passage in one of the shelves where we walk down a staircase that takes us into a wide room. Three soldiers are standing there with Mairia and the children sitting on old blankets.

Mairia jumps to her feet and rush to Arjun, wrapping her arms tight around him. "I was so scared!" She cries.

Emory goes over to the kids and picks up the youngest set of twins. Hisede takes one of the older girls while Arjun takes the other. We continue down a passage in the safe room that narrows into a tight 'one person at a time' hallway. The soldiers take the front, opening the tiny door in the ceiling. The lift out Emory and then Hisede. The two of them start pulling out the soldiers.

"I hope everything went as planned," Arlan whispers to me.

"I'm sure it did," I say with a nod. "It has to."

Arlan turns and looks at me. "I'm sorry if I ever gave you reason to doubt me. All I wanted to do was save my people."

"It's ok," I swallow back a lump in my throat. "Once we get out of here, nothing else matters."

Arlan pushes me ahead and I am pulled out into the sunlight. "Where are we?" I ask.

"Just outside the House of Brachuss," Arjun replies. "Armand has been my closest ally for ages. I created this safety once the boys were first born."

Arlan is pulled out of the hatch and takes a key from his pocket.

"What about all the military power Sanguis sent you?" I follow behind him.

"Oh that?" Arlan asks. "They died just before the battle started." He smiles at me. "Some people just can't hold their poison."

I stare at him in shock and awe.

"It was lunch," Arlan goes up to a rock wall where he jams the key into a hole. The rock opens into a door where we are taken into safety.

Once Arun, Mairia, and the children were safe and secure. I went back out with Emory and Hisede to take control of Ophirin. Chiyo and Theodred had done a wonderful job, and Kitto had kept the coast safe, using his fleet as well as his underwater connections to keep Sanguis' ships from leaving.

Lords Scheer and Swaene were taken in as prisoner, but Lord Saunburn had somehow escaped. Arlen assured me he would be found and punished with the rest of the lords. Chiyo told me that Reginald and the Drow Queen had escaped as well, no doubt they were returning to Sothen.

Alexander was named as heir right away and was given Ophirin as Arjun had decided to step down from the throne. His eldest daughter by Tiye would be his heir if anything should happen to him.

I stayed in Oriphin for the time being, I helped Arjun and Alexander get things in order as well as oversee the trials for Scheer and Swaene. They had their titles stripped, their lands taken, and they were to be executed. I usually do not like issuing a death sentence, but under these dire circumstances I am not sure what else to do.

Arlen was given the Houses of Scheer and Swaene for his loyalty and help during the battle. The Houses of Mainer, Vaylan, and Osden were given the assets of House Saunburn to split amongst themselves for their remained loyalty.

As I was sending everyone home, I stopped Emory and Odd before they left. "I have something for you."

Emory looked up at me confused then his eyes widened as I presented him with my sword. "I know it doesn't mean as much as your father's sword did. But I did not want you going home without a fit replacement."

Emory takes the sword in his eyes and his eyes fill with tears.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "You did was right in battle, Emory. You saved my life. That sword cannot begin to repay you for your bravery."

"Thank you," Emory looks up at me and smiles. "I don't deserve this. I did what anyone would do."

Odd laughs and pats his back. "Take the compliment, kid! You saved the king of everything! You're a hero."

"You really are. Your father would be proud of you." I hold my hand out to him. "Thank you for everything."

Tears trickle down Emory's cheeks as he shakes my hand. "My dad," his voice chokes up and he sniffles. "I could feel my dad out there. Like he was standing beside me. I just wish-"

"Reginald will get what he is due, I promise you." I put my hand on his shoulder again. "He will not escape again the next time we come across him."


	36. Arjun's Heir Part Four: Chiyo & Sanguis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader/Male Reader

"The bruises will heal, but for now it looks like you're wearing a mask," Mairia giggles as she places the salve around my bruises.

"I still can't believe you fought the Drow queen barehanded and came out alive," Arjun sighs as he sets a tea tray down.

"Speaking from experience," Mythri speaks up with s sly smile. "Raising twins prepares you for such a thing."

I hold my arms around my ribs as I laugh. "Don't make me laugh, Mythri! It hurts!" I scold her.

"A woman your age shouldn't be bare-knuckle brawling with a woman who might as well be a demigod," Mythri fusses.

"A woman my age?" I snap at her. "Look who's talking!"

Mythri scoffs and lays her hand on her chest. "I'm not fighting anyone!"

I chuckle and hold my arm over my rubs again. "Please! I beg of you, stop making me laugh."

Mairia pours my tea and hands it to me. "The herbs in this should help with the pain."

"Will it get me drunk?" I take the cup and sip, only to find it tastes quite horrible. "Oh. Not worth it." I set the cup aside.

Mairia scoffs. "Drink it! It helps!"

"Do as she says or she'll find ways to trick you into doing it," Arjun warns. "Trust me. She's been sneaking all sorts of things into my food as of late. I was enjoying a nice stew the other day and she had somehow gotten kale into it."

"I used to do that to the children," Mythri giggles.

Arjun gives Mairia a look that she returns in spades. "See, my love, I told you. It makes me feel like a child!"

"You're not immortal anyone, but I want you around as long as possible. You'll eat what I have prepared for you and you will enjoy it." Mairia turns and glares at me. "Same goes for you. Now drink the tea."

I sigh and ease back into my seat. "If you're going to be staying in Rakshasa Country for a while, I suppose I won't be able to escape it."

Since the battle for Ophirin ended Arjun stepped down from his throne and passed it on to Alexander. So for the time being, he decided it was best if and he and Mairia were out of Ophirin while Alexander, Aahna, Tiye, and the children got settled.

Arlan had offered to give me some of his new found wealth. He had suggested I take the holdings of the House of Swaene which was mainly orchards and farming lands. He said as family, we should look out for another now that we know who we were. After all, our father was a Brachuss, and since Arlan had no heirs, Mythri and I were his heirs.

Arlan said I could bring the survivors of Bastat there to recuperate as it would make a better place to grow and recover our numbers that the oasis. I told him it was something worth considering, but I knew ultimately I might have to turn his gracious offer down. I knew his words were true, but, I couldn't imagine leaving Bastat.

"What do you plan on doing anyway?" I ask Arjun.

"Resting," he sighs. "I feel as if upheaval is all we have known for so long now. First Demir, then Sanguis. Granted, Demir was a much more gentle sort of chaos." Arjun looks up at Mairia and smiles. "We've yet to really spend time with Darius and Dinihari. Afan will be our next destination. Dinihari has been wanting to study me for a long time," he laughs.

"Because of the immortality?" I ask with a smile.

"She's curious, what can I say? She knows why Darius and Alexander age so well, they're half nymph. But she's not quite sure of what to make of immortality in man."

"Speaking of immortality," Mairia says. "What about these Liches?" She looks to Mythri. "I've only heard stories of them, Theodred was the first one I had ever seen with my own eyes."

"Dhaval has brought them together to help against Sanguis," Mythri answer cooly. "Albion and Theodred were around in the days when Balafelamona was amassing her power, so they know what we are dealing with. They've seen blood magic and they have ways to counteract it."

"And Amit the First?" Arjun asks. "I've heard speak of him but have yet to see the great ancestor."

"Right now he's focusing and meditating," Mythri answers. "He's helping Dhaval with a very serious matter at the moment. Emmeline, the empress of Culuweth, and Czarina Mila have both been kidnapped by Sanguis. Mila and Dhaval have always been very close and he's already on the brink as it is." Mythri sighs and shakes her head. "Amit the First offered to help find them, but it apparently takes time as well as most of his power. He says that once he is able to do it, it will take him a long time to recover."

"What is he doing?" I sit up and try to make myself comfortable in the cushy chair. "Is he going to call down thunder or something?"

"He says he can open a passage," Mythri murmurs. "He can travel through it and find Mila and Emmeline. The only clause is that he has to track Sanguis to do it."

"How?" Arjun frowns.

I gasp softly. "The finger that Addor bit off."

Mythri nods. "That's right. Dhaval has kept it all this time just in case. Thank the gods he did, because it was exactly what Amit the First needed in order to find Emmeline and Mila."

"Whose Addor?" Arjun looks at me.

"My dragon," I say with a smile. "Right now he's back in Bastat with my husband."

Arjun's eyes go wide. "You own a dragon?"

"He's a baby," Mythri chuckles. "Although, not to long ago, Mythri was connected to Addor's father. They were very close."

"My daughter, Maeve, she was basically raised by Addor before she married my son." I taste something bitter in my mouth far worse than Mairia's tea. I cup my hands over my eyes as the tears start to come. The pain is excruciating as I start to cry. Every bruise and wound I suffered from Viovrouh hurts as I begin to sob. But they pale in comparison to the aching loss I have suffered.

"Sanguis did something to them," I whimper. "Not only did he take my beautiful grandson, he took something from both Maeve and Chi!"

Arjun moves closer to me and puts his arms around me.

"I don't know what he has done but both of them feel a hollowness inside them, as if he has cut off a part of them from within." I cling to Arjun. "They're afraid for their son. Because Sanguis knows the power that baby has."

Arjun lays my head to his chest and I cry to him. I feel a warmth and comfort I used to feel with Chi when I was little.

"Maeve is a dragon mage," Mythri whispers. "And Chi, much like his father's line, has a shamanic ability to put their will onto others."

"If that poor baby possesses both-" Mairia whispers.

"It won't be an issue," Arjun whispers. "We'll get Amon back before he even gets his first tooth. If Amit the First can do this to save Mila and Emmeline, perhaps he can do it again to save Amon."

"I would prefer storming Sanguis' keep myself," Mythri whispers. "And doing what Chiyo did, take Sanguis' life with my own bare hands." She looks down at her palms and flexes her fingers. "After all he has done, what he has targeted against my family and my son, I would gladly be the one to end it all."

"That is not you Mythri," Arjun whispers as he rubs my back.

"I would make it me," she looks up at him. "I would do it and be proud of it."

Arjun runs his fingers through my hair. "I have felt that rage inside me many times since I met Mairia. When my boys were born and when the lords started questioning their legitimacy from the beginning. It does no good to carry hatred with you. It turns you into the same thing that Reginald has become. Hollow and empty, without the slightest joy in your life." He takes in a deep breath and his shoulders stiffen. "I finally have that again. I have my children, my wife, I have my granddaughters back. I have pride in my family, I have joy. I have had my breath stolen countless times out of it as I have watched you."

Arjun wipes his eyes. "You two are symbols of power and love over the entire empire! You both somehow beat the odds, survived what should have been certain death, grew from nothing and now-" he beams. "Look at you! Queens and goddesses. My own sons are on their way as well, happily married, gorgeous children, ruling strong and loving in their kingdoms. Your children too-" He shakes his head. "Hate didn't bring those things to you. And while your anger is justified against Sanguis and his men, do not let it take you down. That is what Sanguis wants most of all. Your greatest revenge will come when Sanguis realizes he has had no influence over you at all. His defeat will not come that way, it will come because people still have love in their hearts."

"You sentimental old fool," I sniffle as I hug him.

Arjun chuckles. "Our bloodline is like the phoenix, we will always rise from the ashes." He holds me lovingly. "That is why I have faith in Dhaval. Not just because he is one of my own, but because I have witnessed the marvel of the people he has been surrounded with. Even through the trauma he suffered in youth, he has seen strength, true strength, as his example all his life."

Arjun sighs and rests his cheek on my head. "I believe if anyone could see us through this new threat, it is the king we have. Demir was close, Amit closer, but Dhaval...I fully believe he is the one."

"Is it bad I don't want him to be?" Mythri whispers.

"What? Why?" Arjun whispers.

"Because I'm his mother and I don't want that horrible weight on him," she sniffles and trembles. "He's grown and he's so strong but-" she breaks down and hangs her head, sobbing into her palms. "He's my baby! And all I want for him is to-"

Mairia sits down beside Mythri and wraps her up in her arms. "I know how you feel. I know exactly."

"That is why I still fight," I whimper. "That is why I used my bare hands against Viovrouh." I wipe my nose on my sleeve and raise my head. "Because I don't want my children to do it. If I can do it, it saves them that pain."

"At some point, we have to realize they may know better than we do," Arjun sighs. "I have to trust Alexander, I have to respect him. He's a man as well as my son and I know he's earned it. Same with Darius. Same with Dhaval. As much as we want to see them as our children with sticky hands and dirty cheeks, they are now the adults we wanted them to become." Arjun sighs and a smile blossoms on this face. "I have faith in this generation more than any other, but only because the generation before provided such a powerful influence. They did not shadow their growth, they provided the sun."

Mythri wipes her face and nods as Mairia comforts her. "I know this," she chuckles. "I feel the exact same way."

I take in a deep breath and hold it in my chest for a moment. "I want to go home," I whisper. "I'm tired."

"I'll go with you," Arjun clasps my hand. "I want to see my family."

—————————————————————————————————————————-

Sanguis

I look between the three of them, Viovrouh, Reginald, and Sergios, my three commanders. I take in a long breath and calm myself. They have all come back in far worse shape than I expected. Viovrouh looks fairly beaten and her head is wrapped, covering the back as well as her left eye. Serigios has had arrows removed from him, his back is covered with stitches and healed wounds. And Reginald, for god's sake, he has lost his arm yet again. Only thing is, this one was not ever meant to be lost!

"What is the report?" I growl at them.

There is a long moment of silence between them that only adds to my disappointment. I had chosen these three because I thought they would not fail me. Not all three at once anyways, anyone is capable of stumbling. But all three? I am at a loss.

Losing Edragon was quite the blow to me. I had taken him in and raised him as my own. He was my son, my confidant, and he disappeared. I thought I had been prepared for these things, but I am discovering I am not doing well with them.

I sit up in my hair and look back at them. "What is the report?" I hiss again.

"They overwhelmed us," Reginald starts. "On all sides."

"And they did this how?" I snarl. "Don't be afraid of me, Reginald. I have long suspected we were due for our first defeat. Now I need to know how it happened so it will never, ever, happen to us again. Now tell me."

Reginald glances to Viovrouh and then looks back at me. "As you know, Lord Brachuss betrayed us. He alerted Dhaval of your plans ahead of time, so they were able to get the drop on our armies and the Houses in Oriphin. Not only that, but they had the Cetus fleets with them as well. And-"

I slam my fist down on the table. "And?" I bark.

"A lich, my lord," Viovrouh scoffs. "They had a lich you amassed his army against us." She seems quite smug about this but I don't know why.

I sink back into my chair and stare across at them. "A lich?"

"The emerald lich," Sergios answers in his booming voice. "I had heard rumors back home he had been released from his crypt. But in battle was the first time I had ever seen him."

"The emerald lich?" I snarl and I crook my head to the side. I let out a chuckle and my jaw grows tight. "Theodred," I whisper. I had read much about him from Balafelamona's works. He had been the first to allow himself to be turned into a lich for her purposes, but he was also the first to turn against her, so she sealed him away. If there was anyone who would be the absolute force against me and my works, it would be Theodred.

"Had Brachuss not turned against us we would have not failed so miserably," Sergios growls. "I say, we find him and kill him for what he has done."

I scoff and start laughing. I throw my head back and beat my palm against the arm of my chair. My ribs start to hurt and I can barely breathe I am laughing so hard.

"I think he has lost it," Viovrouh sighs. "Oh well, it was a nice mind while it lasted. We will mourn it the traditional way."

I slam my hand down on the table and glare at her. "Go and fetch me Mila!" I roar at her.

Her eyes widen and she stares at me in silence.

"She is here? Correct?" I bellow at her. "Then go and bring her to me! Go on! Or was your head injury worse than I expected? Can you form a coherent thought that isn't a joke?"

"My lord," Reginald snarls at me, "After all she has done for you, how dare do you speak to her in such a way?"

"How dare you ruin my gift to you?" I snarl with a seething quiet. "What happened?" I point to his missing arm. How the fuck did that happen? That arm was supposed to be eternal?"

Reginald puts his hand over the covering on his missing arm. "Dhaval knows blood magic and the lich finished it off."

I grow still and quiet. "How?" I whisper. I then slam both hands onto the table top so hard it shakes and knocks over the cups and candles. "How?" I scream. "How does he know? How does he have that power?"

Serigios stands up. "I will not be spoken to this way. I will return when you are calm and rational."

"I don't care!" I screech after him as he leaves the room.

"Dhaval has no clue to his lineage? Who taught him that? Was it Theodred?" I point at Reginald who is now standing with Viovrouh. "And why are you still here? Go get the Czarina and bring her to me."

Viovrouh steps aside from Reginald, her palm slipping from his hand after lingering. She turns and leaves, following Sergios out the door.

"I do not know how Dhaval knows blood magic, my lord," Reginald growls at me. "I saw him heal the Tiefling boy and then he used it to weaken my arm. The lich then finished it off once and for all."

I am breathing heavy and my mind is rattling around a mile a minute. "It must have been Theodred who told him. It must have." I sit back down and pick up my cup, drinking what is left inside. I then go over, pouring myself an overflowing cup from the decanter.

"I'm sorry," Reginald says.

I turn and stare him down, curious of his words. "You're sorry?"

Reginald's expression is dark and serious. "I left because I did not want Viovrouh to die. I let my guard down, and I am sorry."

"You let your-" I hesitate and gasp. "Oh." I nod gently. "I see." I turn towards him and sip my wine. "You and Viovrouh have grown quite close."

"Yes," he answers straightforwardly.

"Intimately?" I pry.

Reginald looks away from me and I can see his cheeks ever so slightly redden. I grin to myself and tap my claws against my cup. "I see." I guzzle down the rest of my glass and set it aside. "And here I thought you were too old and horrible to catch a woman. Apparently I have no taste." I take another cup and fill it, passing it to Reginald. "When's the wedding?"

Reginald looks back at me and huffs. He takes the wine glass and drinks deep of it.

"Do you want your arm back?" I ask him.

He glances up from his cup. "I don't deserve it back, my lord," he whispers.

"That isn't what I asked." I walk around the table towards him. "Do you want it back? It is a simple yes or no question. Tell me."

Reginald sets his cup down. "My lord, I do not think I should have it back knowing what we do now about Dhaval and the lich."

I grab his shoulder. "Yes or no."

Reginald looks me in the eye and takes a breath. "No."

I let go of him and step backwards. "That is all I wanted to know, Reginald." I turn and walk away. "Have this room cleaned up before the Czarina is brought to me."

"I am not certain meeting her now is such a good idea, my lord." Reginald replies.

I stop cold in my tracks and I snap back to look at him. "And why do you say that?" I look him over closely.

"She has a way of getting under people's skin." Reginald shifts ever so slightly. "I think right now, with your emotions high, talking with her would not be the safe road to go."

I grit my teeth and chuckle. "I don't care. If she wants to goad me, then she can goad me. She will simply have to pay the price for it."

Reginald glares at me. "You can't kill her sir, no matter how much I would like to see such a thing. When you meet with her you need to have a clear mind."

"My mind is clear!" I snap. I then stiffen my shoulders and shake my head. "Have this room cleaned," I snarl. "I am going to freshen up and I am going to meet with her."

Reginald frowns at me. "Yes, my lord."

I stop before I reach the door. "And by the way," I turn back and glare at him. "You will want your arm back for what I have in store for you."

His expressions shifts to one of fear, it stuns me for a moment. Why would he be afraid? I sigh and lift my chin. "Don't you want to finish Habbar once and for all?"

Reginald blinks slowly. "My lord?" He chokes.

"I have my eye on the Golems next," I say with a smile. "Your arm could be quite handy for that."

"Oh, I-" He stumbles over his words and his eyes dart about the room. "I see."

I nod at him. "I will fix you after I deal with the Czarina. But for now, I need to freshen up." I stalk out of the room and go down the hallway.

I have to keep Reginald underfoot. I now have Rathburn here with me, but I do not have the same faith in him as Reginald. If I must set him against Habbar and his kind to teach him a lesson, then I will. But for now, I much focus my mind on the Czarina. The Polar is my goal, I won't lose again.


	37. Czarina of the Polar: Mila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

The liches were coming. My father joked and said that it almost sounded like a poem, but the fact of the matter was that this was not a time for silly or joking things. The liches were coming and I had to get to Dhaval to join him for the meeting. Not just because I am his wife and I love him beyond words, but because as Czarina of the Polar it is my duty to make sure the interests of my people are looked after.

Of course, things never seem to go as planned. My caravan is jumped between the border of the desert and the Lizardfolk kingdom. Drow come out of nowhere, ripping my guards to shreds and dragging me away like I was a ragdoll. I had heard stories of the Drow, although I had never really seen any for myself. They're everything the horror stories say and more and I find myself thinking they'd be suited for my army.

Papa had told me that Hell was full of Drow. Not the mythical place, but the volcanic island beyond the Polar. He told me that the Drow had been forced violently from their native home and split into two factions. One group escaped, traveling as far from their home as possible in order to forget it and start a new. The second group was forced underground where they wait for a chance to reclaim their homes.

I can't say I blame them. I always did like the stories of murderous, warrior women who did as they saw fit as they took care of their own needs. They were my childhood role models really. But Mama always said that you should never meet your idols. Well, I suppose she was right.

The entire time the Drow transported me I fought like a bat out of hell. I couldn't fight them, not by a long shot. They stood well over two feet taller than me and were built like King Amit, only sexier. I did what I best could, which was use my words. I used every foul word I could think of, even some I learned from the Golems and Dwarves. I couldn't use my strength, lords know I have none, but I could at least attack them with heated conversation.

Although, I half suspect that it was a kind of dirty talk to the Drow as they seemed to enjoy it. They were always smiling when they were around me and I was yelling at them. So, by the time we crossed the Cobra Strait I just decided to keep my mouth sealed shut. I don't know who the Drow are working for, or even why they'd want to work for anyone, but I am not going to talk.

Emmeline was captured by Sanguis and his men, so I am almost positive it is him the Drow are working for. But I am prepared to be surprised. Why the Drow would work for Sanguis was another thing, I'm not quite sure what he could offer the Drow besides the chance to slaughter many men.

I was taken to Sothen, once the capital of the Unified Nations now it belonged to Sanguis Rex and his men, specifically Lord Reginald of Veleryn. I am certain is am to be taken prisoner and held captive much like Emmeline is. When she was captured her entire family, save for her husband, fled Culuweth to save themselves and in hopes of protecting Emmeline. Sanguis was slowly working his way into the Culuweth government and taking most of the military there for his own uses. Poor Ishmael has been trying to handle negotiations but after he received word that Emmeline is pregnant he sort of gave up and let control of Culuweth go to one of Sanguis' men.

The Drow taken me into Sothen castle which is now lousy with more Drow, Minotaur, and even some Dragonborn. Of course there was no ceremony for my arrival, I was simply dragged down into the dungeons where I was tossed into a cell.

"Mila," a small voice calls to me.

I look towards the back of the cell where I see Emmeline is sitting on a small bed in the back. I release a sigh of relief and go over to her as she stands. We embrace and I hold her fast. The poor thing has been held her for well over a month now, I can't imagine what she has gone through alone.

"Are you ok?" I whisper as I touch her face. "Have they done anything to you?"

Emmeline shakes her head. "No. They've just kept me here since I talked with Sanguis." She sniffles and fat tears roll down her cheeks.

"Come on," I use my sleeves to wipe her eyes. "You're not crying because I am here are you?"

Emmeline whimpers. "I'm relieved you're here!" She squeezes my arms tight. "But I also don't want you here."

"Hey, the feeling is mutual." I smile at her and tap the tip of her nose. We sit down on the edge of the bed and I stare at the wide iron door in front of us. "So tell me everything," I whisper to her. "What happened when you spoke with Sanguis?"

Emmeline takes in a deep breath and places her hand over her stomach. "He's terrifying," she whispers. "But at the same time he's charming."

I keep in mind everything I saw in Bastat. I had sheltered the children in a cave and watched as hell fire rained from the sky. I heard the screams and anguish coming from the village below. I can still smell the overwhelming scent of blood that buffeted on the winds to this day. Sanguis did that, I don't care how charming he is. That man is a monster, he's vile and wretched. He took Amon, he took Emmeline, he took Gravelmeuse, and now he's after me. Well I can guarantee he can try to hold me, but he will never get his hands on me.

"The Drow knew I was pregnant," Emmeline's voice trembles. "That's the only reason I've stayed alive this whole time."

I grasp her hand tight. "Oh Emmeline." I kiss her knuckles and sigh. "But it sounds like you and I had the same exit plan," I grumble.

She shakes her head. "You can't do that Mila, you're so important right now."

I throw my head back and laugh. "Oh please. If I am gone my father will step back into place like that," I snap my fingers. "I am not worried. The Polar will be taken care of, even if Dhaval has to take it over for me."

"No, I mean-" Emmeline gives me a pitiful look. "We all see you as number two beside Dhaval. I've always admired you, all the nations do." She places her hand over mine. "You're the second most looked up to ruler in the entire empire. We need you. More than that, Dhaval needs you more than anybody."

It is a gut punch to hear her say that. I know how I would feel if Dhaval was in my position, i would know the rage and agony I would feel. I wish he did not have to feel that now. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. "Lords know that vanilla custard cup needs me."

Emmeline tilts her head in confusion. "Dhaval?"

I let out my breath and squeeze her hand. "Fine. I'll stay alive. But at the first threat he makes to any of my family or people, I'm gutting myself. I will not be used that way." I look at Emmeline. "But I will look out for you as well. I promise, I won't let you down."

A bed is brought for me later that evening along with a meager dinner and water. I give most of my food to Emmeline, who needs it for her baby. I am happy to sup on water and crusts as long as she is protected.

I am there several days before anyone comes to the cell beside the Drow guarding us. The door opens and I am pulled out. I stand before a Drow who looks taller and stronger than any of the others I have seen. She looks like she has seen better days. Her head is bandaged, mainly covering the back and her left eye.

"Well, well, are you my fairy godmother?" I growl at her.

She smirks. "You're cute." She takes me from the Drow guard, grabbing me by my arm and walking me along. "Sanguis is waiting on you," she says. "But I wanted to have a talk with you alone before he arrives."

"That's ballsy. Are you a queen or something?" I grumble.

"Or something," she laughs. "Viovrouh."

I glance up at her and have to look away. For a moment I understand how my father feels around King Amit. Even banged up, Viovrouh is far too beautiful to be real and it makes me nervous. "You clearing your throat or is that your name?"

She laughs like an oncoming storm. "Too bad you are so tiny," she says. "You would make a perfect playmate."

"That's flattering, thank you." I reply as she leads me into a meeting room. I sit down and Viovrouh locks the door. She then pours wine and hands me a an almost overflowing goblet.

"I don't think that's wise," I say but I take it. "I've only had bread and water the passed few days."

Viovrouh downs more wine than my father does. "And why is that? They have been feeding you properly, as was my command."

"Yes, but the other girl with me is pregnant, she needs more than I do." I look into the goblet and push it aside. I know they wouldn't poison me, even just to make me sick, but if I drank anything now I would make myself sick. My stomach is not prepared for any form of alcohol no matter how much I long for it.

"And you care about her?" Viovrouh asks with a smile.

"Look, I'm not a sucker. Ask anyone in the empire. I'd rather kick someone than look at them kindly. But facts are facts and that girl is pregnant. If you were pregnant and in that room with me I would do the same."

Viovrouh takes my goblet and drinks from it. "You would fit in very well with the Drow. Too bad your skin looks like a map leading nowhere."

"Oh what? My patches?" I pet my palm down my arm, admiring how the brown and pink mingle together like oil and water. "You don't like skin conditions in the your little underground paradise?"

Viovrouh sneers. "Not at all. I just don't like you so much."

"It's my armor," I glare up at her as she drinks. "You may want to rethink that." I look her over. "Why do want to talk to me?"

Viovrouh smirks at me and sets the empty cup aside. "I wanted to know why you seemed so important to Sanguis and Reggie."

I snicker. "Reggie?"

Viovrouh slams her fist down on the table before me. "You are short, fat, patchy little creature. Your eyes-" she waggles her fingers at me. "They are creepy."

"I was just thinking that about you!" I laugh sarcastically before returning to a scowl. "The Polar has a Navy that would destroy worlds if I let them," I growl at her. "Not only that the Polar is a defensive safe haven. Should we chose we could separate ourselves from the entire world and you could do nothing to break in. Of course Sanguis wants me because he'd be an moron to not covet the Polar."

"That is what the traitors said," Viovrouh smirks.

"The Drow that reside in Hell?" I ask and tilt my head towards her. "They were the smart ones. Your Drow cling to a memory."

Viovrouh's lip curls and she glares down at me. "Sanguis promised us that memory. Soon, we will have our land back."

I scoff. "Anyone can promise land. I can promise you that." I grin. "That's it, you and your girls come join me in the Polar. I'll give you any land you want!"

Viovrouh snarls at me and turns as the door opens. She steps aside as Sanguis comes into the room. He's tall but not as tall as Viovrouh is. He's wearing a robe made entirely out of gold and black feathers. The collar hangs low, showing off his clavicle and chest. I notice he is wearing a rather simple necklace with a tiny tooth attached to it.

"Czarina Mila," he smiles as he walks in. "It is a pleasure to see you."

"Cut the bullshit," I sneer at him.

Sanguis chuckles. "You're every bit as blunt as rumor says."

"Even more. Rumors hardly do me justice." I lay my arms on the table as he sits down across from me. "I know what you want."

Sanguis has a pleased smile on his face. "Do you?"

I don't like how he blinks slowly or how calm he seems to be. "You want the Polar, it's obvious. If you have our defenses and our Navy, you could anything and everything you ever wanted." I sneer at him. "Well you can forget it. My father knows that the Polar means more than just me alone."

Sanguis is quiet and he looks down at his hands.

"I'm not stupid," I sneer with a curled lip. "Anything I have tucked away in my head is vital to you too."

He looks up at me with those cold black eyes.

"I have secrets you want. Secrets about Dhaval and the Rakshasa that I know for a fact you want." I then shake my head. "I know my role in this empire and where I stand for a lot of people, and I will not betray it. Do what you will to me, I can take. I am not speaking a word to you. I'd rather die than give you any sort of satisfaction."

Sanguis sighs and looks out the window. His hand grips hard on the arms of the chair. I'm shocked I may have already gotten to him. I figured him for someone much cooler headed than even I. "Well, you've got me all figured out don't you?"

"No," I jeer. "I don't want to. I'm just saying things that any enemy to me would want to know or already have in their tiny little brains."

Sanguis tilts his head to the side. "You think I'm that simple?"

"I don't think about you," I growl. I then scoff and shake my head. "No. That's a lie," I sigh. "I think about you a lot. Especially after what happened in Bastat."

A smirk spreads across Sanguis' lips and he extends his hand out towards me. "Then share, Czarina. I'd love to hear it," he murmurs

"I like to think about all the ways I'd like to kill you," I answer. "All the ways I'd want to seem you maimed and dead. I day dream about the dead of Bastat rising up from the ground and dragging you down into the hellfires where you belong. More than that, I imagine you fading from existence, your soul and memory vanishing and you're forgotten. You get no afterlife. No heaven. No hell. You simply cease to exist. Because you are a waste of a good wardrobe and a waste of life on this earth. You deserve nothing so I imagine you becoming nothing!" I hiss.

Sanguis looks down at his hands then back up at me. "You certainly cut to the bone. Nothing after death is certainly something I fear greatly. That is why I seek immortality. That way, I do not have to worry about it." He stands from the table. "And yes, Czarina, I do need the Polar. Their military and defenses are the best in the entire world. Frightening really. For eons the Polar had no master. They served no one in all the empire. Then Demir happens and somehow the Polar changes their tune. And now?" He laughs. "You're damn well smack in the center of it. Why-" he chuckles and shakes his head. "You're now basically shoved up the ass of the entire Raksahsa Country. Your ancestors must be rolling over in their graves."

I keep my coal by digging my nails into my thigh. "They are, but it's for a lot of different reasons. Most of them were buried alive you see."

"I know the tradition," Sanguis smirks as he circles the table. "You and Dhaval are close are you not?"

Give nothing away you stupid girl, I snarl internally to myself. You react to nothing he says. Your eyes will not widen! Your teeth will not clench. You will remain as cold and immovable as ice! You may melt but you will only melt when the heat is on.

The door opens and Viovrouh brings in Emmeline.

I go cold inside, colder than i ever was in the Polar. "Why is she here?" I snarl.

"To watch," Sanguis smirks. "Pay her no mind. I just wanted to let you both know where I stand." He looks to Emmeline and smiles at her. "Keep a hold of her Viovrouh, please." He turns back to me.

"He goes to the Polar often and you visit his kingdom just as much." Sanguis nods his head as if he's proud of that assessment. "Not to mention your brother and his sister are engaged! Congratulations by the way."

"Fuck you," I roll my eyes.

"Your family and Dhaval's family have become quite close." Sanguis stands behind me. I don't look at him, I barely even breathe. "It is a wonder that you and Dhaval are not the ones who are engaged."

I'll kill him if I have to.

"Then again, neither one of you would let go of your kingdoms would you. Despite everything, you're both very stubborn." Sanguis turns and puts his hands on the back of my chair. "You both are so well loved and respected in your kingdoms. It would be a betrayal if you two chose to marry."

"Marriage is a distraction," I reply cooly. "It makes you weak."

"Have you ever been in love, Czarina?" Sanguis whispers. "Even for a moment? Or is your heart all ice as they say?"

"Oh wow, they say it's ice?" I laugh. "I was told I didn't have one. I guess you and I are the same there. Obviously, if you ever loved anything you wouldn't be the bitch that you are."

Suddenly I am on the ground and Emmeline is screaming. Sanguis has toppled my chair and thrown me out of it. He tosses the chair aside and as I try to regain myself he kicks me in the back.

"Please stop!" Emmeline cries.

"Shut up!" I roar at her. "Keep your crying to yourself! Stay strong!" I cry out in pain and Sanguis grabs me viciously by the back of the neck.

"I have loved more deeply than you will ever understand!" He snarls in my ear. "I have had my heart ripped out countless times by the people I have given my love to." He slams my head down on the table. "My daughter and son are my entire world. But you would know nothing of that would you?" He growls directly into my ear.

"Amon-" I strain as a searing pain shoots through my head, "is not your son."

Amon throws me onto the table. "He is my son," he whispers low. "He and my Therea will rule the world one day. Their powers united will make them gods."

I whimper as I sit up on the table. "Your gods aren't real," I wheeze. "Neither are you. You're a pathetic piece of shit."

Sanguis raises his arm and I feel and lurch in my body. Every fiber is me is stretching and pulling in different direction. My skin goes tight against my body and I can barely breathe.

"Is this pain real, Czarina?" He whispers. "I went easy on Emmeline just so you would let your guard down." He lifts his hand and I levitate of the table. "Not just because she is expecting." He then grins. "That baby will be mine as well."

"Please stop!" Emmeline cries out. "This torture is unnecessary! Please! For the love of God! Please let her go! This proves nothing!"

"Shut up!" I scream.

"Oh, but it proves everything, my dear girl," Sanguis chuckles. "This is everything I needed her to know."

"Kill me," I snarl. "Go ahead. Do it."

"When I'm having this much fun?" Sanguis laughs. "No. Because you are still of use to me." He closes his fist and I crash down onto the table.

Tears run down my face and blood gushes from my nose. I cough and sputter, trying to claw myself to the foot of the table. My vision is blurry and separating as I fight to stay conscious.

"You can put on a front all you want, Czarina," he growls. "But you have a breaking point just like everyone else." He then chuckles and a smile spreads across his face. "I have a feeling that you will be Dhaval's."

I vomit at his feet and glare up at him. "I will be yours-" I wheeze and my voice cracks. "I will be yours!"

Sanguis laughs and cups his hands around my face. "You don't scare me little girl." He kisses my forehead. "None of you do."

I feel a cold breeze wrap around me. I then see Sanguis' expression shift and he glances up as a vorpal wind feels the room. Black and blue streaks fill the air and as I turn to look behind me I see a gaping maw hovering in the air. Cold wind topples the chairs and rattles the table. I fall to the floor as Sanguis steps backwards away from the freakish anomaly. He looks terrified so I savor his expression while I can.

Emmeline rushes to my side, having been released by Viovrouh who is watching in awe at what is happening.

Something then steps from the strange opening. It is a massive figure wearing heavy robes that glow like opals. Their body is striped blue and black, but beneath that visage there are bones that show through. Their great head is surrounded by a hood encrusted with opals and silver. The head is a monstrous skull that was once a Rakshasa. It is a a lich.

"Impossible," Sanguis breathes.

The lich tilts his head and he lets out a low growl. "You know who I am?"

Sanguis gnashes his teeth. "Amit the First."

"I have heard much about you Sanguis Rex." His voice is low and soothing. He reminds me quite a bit of Amit. The lich tilts their head up and it shimmers. "It took much effort but I finally tracked you down, Sanguis."

"What?" Sanguis laughs. "To kill me?"

Amit the First steps towards Emmeline and I. He helps me up and guides us behind him. "No, young man, just to warn you." He looks down to Emmeline and me. "Go on through, they're waiting on the other side."

"Wait-" Sanguis snaps. "Wait! He has you and Theodred?" He rips through the fallen furniture but he is tossed back by a wave of Amit the First's hand. "This isn't fair!" Sanguis screams as Emmeline and I walk through the vortex. "This isn't-" Sanguis' voice is cut off.

I look up, seeing Dhaval and Mythri and Nadeem standing before us.

"Dad!" Emmeline cries as he races up to embrace her.

Dhaval grabs me, holding me tight to him. "You're here!"

I cling to him and breathe in his wonderful scent. I try to hold back my shaking and steady myself for his sake.. "You moron, what'd you do?" I whimper.

Amit the First collapses to the ground as the gaping maw closes. He breathes hard and his visage wavers even more to where he only looks like a skeleton. His robes and clothes hang off him, nearly falling off completely.

"Thank you," Dhaval tells him. "You have no idea what you've done."

Amit the First wheezes and grasps his chest. "I almost didn't make it," he replies. "It will be a long time before I can accomplish such a feat again." He shivers as he rises to his feet. "Or any feat."

"You saved them, I wouldn't dare ask for another favor so big," Dhaval clutches me and looks at my face. "Let's get you to Himnak so he can look you over," he whispers to me. He picks me up from the ground.

"You don't need to carry me," I whisper but I make no argument to be put down.

 

I wake up to the comforting feeling of a familiar bed and smell. I don't open my eyes, afraid that everything might be a dream. Being kept up in Sothen the beds that had been given to Emmeline and me were stiff, lumpy, and smelled like oil. My whole body feels tight and sore, whatever blood magic Sanguis performed on me really did me in.

Gazing out the window as light shimmers through the windows. I'm in Dhaval's room, tucked into his wonderful blankets and resting my head on his own pillow. No wonder everything smelled so good. I try to sit up from bed but it feels like I'm strapped to a board.

"Don't move," Dhaval's voice is soft and sweet. His warm paw presses to my temple then runs through my hair.

"Have you been up all night?" I groan.

Dhaval sets a tray at the edge of the bed and pours a glass of water. "Not really," he sighs. "Yes." He smiles at me and slips his paw under my head to help me drink. "I couldn't..." his voice cracks. "Not when you were-"

"I'm not some helpless doll, Dhaval," I roll my eyes. "I obviously survived a fight with Sanguis Rex so I mean, I've got bragging right." I try to laugh but it makes me feel like my skin is shredding.

"Shh, easy," Dhaval coaxes me. He moves the tray aside and sits beside me. "Himank says there's been a great stress on your body. You need to take it easy."

"How the hell can I take it easy?" I snarl at him. "He kidnapped me, threatened me, tortured me." I sit up with much effort. My skin feels tight all over. "Let me get in contact with my father and have our military rip his asshole wide open so dragons can fuck him."

"Mila," Dhaval urges as he places a cold rag on my forehead.

"Easy, easy," I mock him. "I know, love." I clutch his paw and squeeze it. "But I am so angry, my love," I whisper at him. "He used you against me. He was using me against you. I want his cock in a jar so I can make fun of how small it is all my life."

Dhaval kisses my knuckles. "I was so terrified," he whispers to me. "After seeing what Emmeline's family was going through I didn't know what to do."

"You would have carried on like normal." My voice cracks and I take another sip of water. "You would be strong and do your best. I trust you to do what's right."

"Do you not understand how much I love you?" He fusses. "Even now-" tears slip down his cheeks.

"Don't you dare cry!" My voice trembles. "Because if you cry I won't-" I force his paw over my eyes as the hot pain of tears stings me.

Dhaval sniffles and wipes my tears away. "I'm sorry. But all I could think when I heard you were taken was how much I had lost. You're my entire world, Mila, my everything."

"Don't get sad you fool," I whimper. "Get angry. Get vicious." I touch his cheek as he presses his forehead to mine. "Don't do as the Rakshasa, do as the Polar."

Dhaval chuckles. "That's easy for you to say."

I kiss him softly and look into his lovely eyes. "It really isn't." As I blink more tears fall from my eyes. "You were my strength, you know?" I whisper to him. "In there, as I waited. I thought about you."

Dhaval kisses my cheeks. "I did the same, during these passed few weeks. During the battle in Ophirin. I thought what you would say. How you would act."

"And that is exactly why I can't lay still." I grunt as I relax back into the bed. "I need to get up and moving." My face contorts as I start to move more of my body. "I have to make my way home and start planning things with my family. Ophirin will just be the start."

"You will be doing no such thing. You need to rest while you are here." Dhaval fusses at me, his voice turning stern. "I have sent word home to your family, they will know you are back safe and sound. But for the time being you will stay here and rest."

"In this heat?" I snap. "You're a fool. I need to go home to my cold. I won't survive here to rest and relax."

"You will," Dhaval kisses me again. "Doctor's orders."

I roll my eyes. "The doctor is your idiot brother. I once saw him eat a caterpillar on a dare. How the hell am I supposed to trust him with my health?"

"I'll send my mother in," Dhaval warns. "And you're the one that dared him!"

I lay back and grumble profanity under my breath. "You do that and I won't forgive you." I sigh and look up at the ceiling. "Who was that?" I ask quietly. "The Lich who came and took Emmeline and me?"

"My ancestor," Dhaval replies. "The originator of the Amit Bloodline." He lays down beside me and I rest my head on his chest. "He's been buried in the catacombs for centuries. Albion and Theodred alerted up to his presence."

"So he's your grandfather?" I chuckle. "It figures you have some deep hidden secret," I scoff. "I guess that's kind of cool."

"More than that," Dhaval's voice cracks. "It turns out I am also related to Balafelamona."

"The blood bitch?" I frown up at him.

"Amit the First believes that I might be able to use Blood Magic. If I can do such a thing, he believes we have a fighting chance against Sanguis." Dhaval looks torn by this. "Amit spent a long time with Balafelamona, he knows her ways. He taught me-" his voice goes soft and timid. "I used it in Ophirin."

"Did you?" I murmur.

"I healed Emory," he continues. "But I also used it on Reginald."

I scoff. "Good."

"No," Dhaval whimpers. "It wasn't. I let go of it but...using those powers made me feel a part of myself that scared me."

I lay my palm on his chest. "Blood Magic doesn't make you a bad person, Dhaval. The ability to use it isn't evil. It's the person who uses it."

"I know but it's just-" Dhaval closes his eyes. "After seeing what Sanguis can do with it-"

"That is Sanguis," I snap at him. I then wince and Dhaval sits up to tend to me. "You will use it for good rather than how he is. If I could do what he did to me you couldn't stop my fury. He's been using your entire family since the beginning."

Dhaval furrows his brow. "What do you mean?"

"He took Amon because Othet's family can control through will. He chose your family because of your connection to Balafelamona and the blood magic. He has been calculating this since before...who knows?" I whisper and look to him. "I'm angry as hell."

"He was using Demir as well, and other royals in the empire." Dhaval lays back down beside me and closes his eyes again. "But at least he doesn't have you."

"He never did." I rest my head on his chest again.

Each day Himank comes and works with me, checking on my progress healing as well as seeing what my limitations were. For the first few days I could barely walk, and then I needed help in order to do it. By the time my mother and Nicolai came to see me I had start to walk using a cane.

My mother was never one to show emotion, so when she cried as she held me I started to take in the seriousness of what had happened to me. I had thought my family would go with the Polar way and adapt to my absence rather than mourn it. They went the Rakshasa way because they loved me and while my father would have done what was best, he was ready to do what he could to save me as well.

After supper and drinks with my mother and brother I go and sit alone in my room. I am used to such cold nights back in the Polar, but the cool breeze scented like cinnamon that flows through the palace now has its own strong memories tied to it.

"There you are," Dhaval walks into the room and sits down beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I sigh. "Ready to go home."

Dhaval clutches my hand and kisses my knuckles. "I still would like you to stay. I know Himank says it's ok for you to travel but-"

"You worry," I whisper. I touch his cheek and kiss him hungrily. "I know." I brush my fingers along his cheek and forehead. "But I need to so I don't show my weakness, Dhaval." I kiss him again and he leans into it. "I need the world to know my strength." We kiss more and he wraps his arms around me. "Take me to bed now," I moan.

"Are you sure?" His rough tongue licks down my neck as his tail fluffs and swirls behind him.

"If I leave this place without having made love with you once, I would consider it a failure." I then gasp as Dhaval scoops me off the seat and lays me down in bed. He kisses me, slowly moving his paw up my skirt. His touch is tender a warm and I am aching for more of it.

I love feeling our naked bodies pressed together, where I am soft, he is hard and we melt together perfectly. His rough tongue on my folds makes my nerves feel on fire. I am much more sensitive than before and I have to beg him to stop or I'll kick him in the head.

"Are you sure then?" He whispers.

"Please," I grab hold of his arms. "I need you."

Dhaval kisses me and he places himself between my thigh. My legs are weak, but I can still hug them around his waist. His cock rubs against me and I lose my breath for a moment. Dhaval licks his chops as he nudges gently until he's inside.

He has either gotten bigger, or my insides have shrunk for it feels like trying to fit a ring over a cucumber. It takes Dhaval a moment but soon his snug inside me.

"Does it hurt?" He pants.

"I would have told you-" I moan. "It must just be my nerves still." I run my fingertips over his lips. "Keep going, it's starting to feel so good."

Dhaval kisses me, grinding himself inside me first to make sure everything is as it should be. I moan softly and urge him to move. His hips tremble at first but as he begins to gain confidence his strokes are strong and sure.

My Dhaval has always had an impressive package, but as things are now he feels like he has the prowess of an orc. He stretches me and reaches places I've not felt before, and we have tried everything. I cling to him, even as my arms begin to tire. It is when I start to lose my breath and my vision doubles that I start to go limp.

Dhaval snarls and grunts as he gain momentum, my body is trembling and spasming as we both draw nearer. As it peaks and courses through me I let out a single guttural cry of relief. His warmth inside me makes me relax and feel comforted. I want to keep this feeling inside me forever.

"You were squeezing me so tight," Dhaval pants.

"I couldn't help it," I drool slightly. "I didn't ever want you to stop."

He laughs and kisses my neck and cheek. "I can do it again if you want. I'll give you everything tonight."

I drag my nails down the back of his neck. "Maybe after a short rest." I snuggle up close to him. "I don't know why I feel so weak."

He kisses the top of my head and rubs my back. "It's ok," he whispers. "Just rest. We have forever anyways."

When I travel back home not only did my father send extra guards but Dhaval sent along some of his own guards. My mother holds my hand tight and looks around with caution as the journey ventures into the territory I had been ambushed before.

"It's ok," I coax her. "They aren't going to attack again. There's no way they could have gotten here so fast."

"I trust nothing these days," Katrina hisses. "If they want you back they will have to kill me to get to you."

"Mama, it's ok," I whisper and put my arms around her.

She wraps her arms around me and holds me in a vice. "I would rather die a thousand times than anything happen to you and Nicolal," she whispers into my hair.

I close my eyes the entire way through the desert path. Once we enter Lizardfolk country, King Niran and his men welcome us into his home for a few days. After we rest, we continue on our way home, reaching the Polar where my father runs out beyond the gate to meet us.

Papa doesn't let me go, keeping his big, strong arms around me until we are inside the palace. "Let me look at you! Let me know how to tally up the wounds he will receive!"

"Papa, it's ok!" I scoff. "I'm fine now, really." I finally manage to break away from him. "I want us to get back to normalcy," I reply. "To our anger. Let's focus on how we are going to back Dhaval and this war against Sanguis."

"Whatever you say," Gregori nods his head and immediately I begin planning with him.

Over the next few weeks I continue to heal, but I still rely on the cane. I also start to feel a little sick, but it fades in and out through the day. Although one afternoon I have some pretty horrible cramps and notice I am bleeding heavily below. I go to the doctor just to get some pain medicine, but when I tell him what has been going on the past few months after my kidnapping something changes.

After a while of laying in the hospital bed the doctor comes back to me with a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I grumble. "Tell me now and don't sugar coat it."

"Czarina, I'm sorry," he whispers. "But what you've just experienced is a miscarriage."

I blink a few times and shake my head. I have the doctor repeat it over and over as I do not believe what he has just said. As he continues to talk to me I get up from the bed and walk away from him. The news isn't sinking in well. After everything that has happened, everything with Dhaval and the empire. How could this happen?

I stumble down the hallway, tripping as I have forgotten my cane behind. I press against the wall for balance, not paying attention to anything around me. I'm lost, in my mind, in my home, in my heart, I have nowhere to go.

Once inside my room and lock myself in. Before I know it I've barricaded myself inside my room and place myself in the farthest corner.

Soon, I hear my family banging and pounding at the door. I hear my mother screaming and Nicolai begging me to let them in. I ignore them all. I don't deserve their help or their praise. After everything that has happened, the loss of Bastat, my kidnapping, the fact that I now must rely on help to walk, all of Sanguis in general, this was all I need for my world to crumble.

Dhaval was my everything, he was my rock and my hero. Knowing I had failed him and lost his child was more than I could bare. I failed him so horribly how could I ever face him again? No tonly that, I couldn't tell anyone! No one still knew how Dhaval and I were married. Well, maybe still married if he still even wants me.

I am not sure how long I stayed sealed up in my room. But one day the window was kicked open and a snow covered figure falls into my room. He's huffing and puffing and a rope hangs in the open window from above. He falls to his knees, ripping away the scarf and coat around him.

Dhaval embraces me and holds me close. "It's ok! I promise," he whispers to me. "I'm here now. It's going to be alright."

I hold onto to him for dear life, so grateful and happy to see him, but so terrified at the same time. "Oh god, you're here."

"Nicolai came and fetched me," Dhaval cups my face between his palms. "He told me what happened. He thought I would be the only person you'd talk to."

"I'm so sorry!" I sob. "I'm not who you married! I'm so weak! I'm pathetic." I pull at my hair but Dhaval rips my hands down and forces me to look at him.

Dhaval's tears flow freely from his eyes. "No. You're not." He swallows hard. "What happened wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself at all! Himank says they're more common than you'd think and after what you went through-" He has tears flowing down his cheek. "Mama had one just before Dhavya. Even Auntie Chiyo." He holds me up tight. "You're not at fault. You've not hurt me at all!"

I break down sobbing loudly against his chest. For the longest time he holds me in silence. He rocks me back in forth and presses kisses to my hair and temple. He lets my cry myself out and fall asleep in his embrace. When I wake up I feel just as weak and helpless as I did the day Amit the First saved Emmeline and me. My eyes hurt more than anything, they feel swollen and hot still. Dhaval is lying awake beside me as as I rise he gets up and fetches me some water to drink.

The furniture has been removed from the door but I can see it is still locked. "How long as it been?" My voice cracks even after a deep drink.

"Long enough for Nicolai to come get me and for me to get here," Dhaval sighs. He slips back into bed beside me and puts his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," I whimper.

"Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong except doubt yourself." He brushes the hair from my face and kisses my cheek. "I made record time getting here. I simply left Nicolai behind," he chuckles.

I smile softly. "Did he know...what happened?"

"He did," Dhaval snuggles against me. "He was confused and hurt that you didn't talk to him. I've never seen someone so big cry like he was so small." He shakes his head. "Then when I got here Gregori was crying, that was a sight."

"My dad?" I whisper.

Dhaval nods and kisses my cheek. "We were all worried about you. That's why I came down from the roof. I figured your window would open one way or another."

"I can't believe you did that." I go limp in his arms. "Weren't you scared?"

"No," he whispers. "I didn't even consider myself when the time came." He rubs his paw up and down my arm. "All I wanted to do was see you and make sure you were alright." It goes silent again and then he growls low in his chest.

"I can't stand this anymore," Dhaval whispers. "I don't want to hide you anymore." He holds me fast. "Please, let's end this before it takes us down any further."

"Are you so sure?" I look up at him with my puffy eyes. "Wouldn't it be better if we never even began? Lets just call it quits now before anyone knows."

The look on his face is angrier than I have ever seen him. His eyes almost seem to glow with the rage that fills him. "I lost you once," he snarls urgently. "I won't lose you ever again especially not like this."

"If we ended this little play now it would be safer for both of us. We wouldn't have to worry-" my voice chokes up.

"I would always worry, you fool!" He shakes his head at me. "No matter what our relation you would remain the most important force in my life. No matter what becomes of us that will never change. I will love you always, Mila."

There is a knock at the door before I can reply. Dhaval stands up and goes to the door. "I'm telling our families," he whispers. "I love you."

I nod at him. "I love you too."

My mother and Mythri rush into the door. Behind them, Gregori is carrying a tray of food that he sets on the table. Mythri and my mother are coaxing me while also fussing at me. As my father sets aside the food Dhaval stands in the doorway as Nicolai approaches from behind.

"Mom, Katrina, Gregori" Dhaval's voice is deep and serious. "Mila and I married a year ago in a secret ceremony."

"You did what?" Gregori yanks Dhaval by the back of neck and holds him there.

"It was you?" Nicolai blurts.

My mom looks at me with fury and concern somehow mixed together while Mythri looks like she's trying to solve a complicated equation.

"It's true," I whisper weakly. "We married, we didn't know how it would affect things. We both didn't want to abandon our kingdoms. So we kept it hidden." I look up at Dhaval with my father's fist around the back of his neck. "I've loved him since longer than I can remember," I sniffle. "It was never to spite anyone."

"Why couldn't you tell us?" Nicolai's voice booms and the walls shake. "Why not me? Why was this all so secret?"

"We both didn't want our responsibilities to seemed trivial compared to our own feelings." Dhaval's voice cracks with nerves as my father holds him. "I wasn't going to make Mila give up her dream and quit ruling. I could never ask her to do something she's wanted since she was a child. And she would never ask the same of me."

"You are both idiots!" Katrina rises up from the bed. "You're both stupid children! You don't even deserve to get married if this is how you're going to go about it!"

"Did you wait until marriage to have sex?" Mythri seems stunned. The poor thing is calculating things in her mind that don't matter. "Or were you two active for-"

"Oh shut up Mythri!" Katrina snaps. "That is not the fucking point! Who gives a shit if they fucked!"

"Far from the point," Gregori snarls, his fist still clenched around Dhaval's neck. "You cats have waltzed through our lives with too much ease these past few decades. Now I realize why."

"Oh trust me he hasn't," I grump. "Let him go, this instant. He's your son now, so show some respect. He's your king too, or did you forget that?"

Gregori releases Dhaval who instantly tries to evade him and Nicolai. He steps behind the bed where I am laying and rubs the back of his neck. "We had our reasons for hiding, you have to believe us."

"Well now what?" Mythri whispers. "Do you have a plan?"

"We'll keep ruling," I say simply. "Nothing will change and we will stay married," I frown at my mother. "From now on though we will remain honest with you."

"Yeah you will!" Katrina snarls. She then flops onto the bed and holds her head in her hands. "I need a drink."

I look up at Dhaval and he smiles at me. "I'm sorry, we both are."

"You two will face consequences," Mythri growls. "You know how much I love planning weddings why did you take this from me?"

"Mythri!" Katrina snarls.

"Let's calm," Gregori snaps suddenly. "A lot has happened these passed few months and more is on the horizon. Let's not fall into the wrong but instead embrace what is right. Somehow, amongst all this chaos or children have created peace. They have found love in a world that is falling apart all around them. I suggest we support them while we can."

"Wow Papa," I sniffle. "That's beautiful."

"Once the world stops falling that is when I kick his ass!" Gregori points at Dhaval.

I am not sure what will happen after this or how we are going to carry on. Inside me I still carry doubts. My body is weak and my mind has been frayed, but with the support of my family I will be able to carry on ruling. Dhaval and I both will. I will grow strong again with them and I will one day bare Dhaval is child. I won't let this bump in the road be the end of me. It will only add to my armor and make me stronger.


	38. Orc Boyfriend: Lochan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

With all the recent troubles happening within the Empire, your family has gone above and beyond to make sure that you are protected. At first, it was aggravating; the guard went everywhere you went, he guarded outside your doors, he even had access to your room if he needed it. He stood over you when you practiced piano and sat with your tutors.

You knew he was only there to protect you. Lord knows any royal in the empire these days wasn't safe, even with protection. It was just you never felt like you got a chance to be alone and it was annoying. He just stood there, huge and hulking, like some brick wall clad in armor. That was the other thing: you only ever saw this walking suit of armor following you around. He might as well have been some sort of knick knack and you were surprised he didn't have a fine layer of dust over him.

Occasionally the other guards switched out, but he was the constant. When he needed a break or had to go away, you were assigned another guard he hand selected. You didn't mind the replacement; they were a little less rigid than the suit of armor was.

One day when you were outside painting beside your mother's swan pond. A massive willow tree stretched out, hovering over the water, it created the most picturesque scene during spring when everything was in bloom. You weren't the best painter, but you enjoyed it. Painting gave you the excuse to make everything quiet. At one point, you dropped one of your pastels. You reached to get it, but the suit of armor moved forward. You glanced back just in time to see his boot hit a willow root and he toppled over onto the ground.

You gasped, unsure if you should move or speak until the dust cleared. His head rolled off and nearly plopped into the lake. As if to save him some embarrassment you rushed to grab the helmet. You turned around as you clutched the helmet in your hands, and looking up, you saw there was actually someone inside the armor.

You gulped and went starry eyed immediately. He rose to kneeling and wisps of his pure white hair spilled out from the neatly coiled braid. His skin was the purest alabaster with a shimmering pink undertone. Dark pink scars covered his face and his eyes were like the most brilliant rubies. He had two sets of tusks: one was larger and jutted upward while the other set was a smidge smaller, capped with gold, and came down from the top sides. You had no idea he was an orc, let alone he had the visage of a perfect snowstorm.

"You dropped this," you voice quivers as you hand him back his helmet.

He growls, fidgeting with his loose hair. "Thank you, princess."

You gulp down your hummingbird heart and you approach him again. "I can fix it if you would like me to?"

He glances at you and those ruby eyes make your heart leap up again. He scoffs and lowers his gaze. "You're busy."

"Painting can wait." You wipe your hands on your apron and approach him. "Kneel down a bit more."

He sits on the ground in front of you and you're just tall enough to be able to pull his hair back. Most orcs have very thick, tough hair, but his hair is thin and gossamer-like. You run your fingers through it greedily, wishing your own hair felt half this good. You take a cautious sniff, smelling a sweetness on him that made your breath halt for a moment.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" You ask as you braid his hair back.

"I'm fine, your majesty," he growls.

You notice there is a scar on the back of his neck that's precise and sharp. It goes down the nape of his neck and underneath his armor. "Your hair is so fine," you reply. "No wonder it fell out."

"It is nothing but a hassle," he snarls. "I have considered cutting it."

Such a thing seemed abhorrent. Such beautiful hair deserved to be displayed and showed off, not hacked away and cast aside with the garbage.

"You just don't have the right tools for it." You take down some pins from your own hair. "There." You set his hair back into place. "That should keep."

The orc stands up and looks down at you. Your heart shivers and pops like fireworks in your chest. Had you known such a creature hid behind all that iron, you would have been more excited to have him by your side.

"Thank you," he bows his head before slipping on his helmet.

A shame, you think bitterly. You turn to go back to painting before looking back at him. "I don't know your name," you say softly. "All this time I've just thought of you as a shadow. But seeing you have a face, I would love to know what to call you."

"You don't need to call me anything," the orc growls.

"Untrue," you pout. "Tell me."

The orc sighs and you watch as his shoulders drop. "Lochan."

You murmur the name on your lips before smiling. "Thank you, Lochan." You sit back down to paint, but your mind is focused on something else. After seeing Lochan's face you can't help but picture the rest of him.

You know it's odd to be so attracted to him. After all, you've seen beautiful suitors from all over the land. Men whose faces were the basis of art and poetry, none of whom ever caught your fancy. You could look at any of the best knights in your father's army and be bored by them. Your handmaids and sisters all sighed and swooned over their glorious bodies and charming features. You didn't understand it at all. Having seen Lochan's face, you did now.

His frightening eyes and scar-marked face had your heart throbbing in a moment. The mere memory of being able to run your fingers through his beautiful hair would fuel you for a while, but it was the mystery of what else hid behind the armor that drove you forward.

You were a small thing, plump and soft in places, or what your mother liked to call 'ample'. Lochan was massive, with a body built for destroying and taking down his enemies. Yet, all you wanted was for him to take you down and destroy your bed. You knew it wasn't exactly proper to think of him this way, but now any time you heard him barking commands it sent a quiver through your body.

If he stood in front of you, you pictured what his back would look like uncovered: a wall of muscle and sinew covered in a shimmering blanket of white skin and scars. It made you shiver and go weak in the knees. You weren't sure how to cope with these newfound feelings and you tried to put them out of your head.

You and Lochan were alone one afternoon. You were practicing at the piano and having a hard time with the piece. You closed the piano in frustration and when you went to stand your skirt caught on the piano and you began to fall.

A shrill yelp escaped your lips and Lochan was suddenly there. He scooped you up before you hit the floor and his strong hands held your hips to help you up. He then tenderly removed your caught skirt and tilted his head up at you.

"Are you alright, your highness?" His low, gentle voice was enough to make you blush.

"Yes." You touch the side of his helmet. "Let me thank you." You remove his helmet and he blinks in confusion at you. You then place a soft, loving kiss to his cheek. His breath hitches and he squints his eyes shut. He turns his head away as you rise back up.

"You shouldn't do that." He reaches for his helmet but you pull it away. "Your majesty, please."

"Most knight don't wear their helmets at all times," you murmur. "Why do you?"

Lochan tilts his head down, keeping his eyes averted. "Your majesty, it is of no concern of yours."

"You have a beautiful face." You place your palm on his cheek but he reacts as if it causes him pain. "Why do you hide it?"

"Because I am hideous." Lochan's voice is pained and sad. He takes his helmet back and looks down at you before placing it back on.

"That's not true," you pout. "Lochan, you're lovely."

He remains silent and turns away. "I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself."

You frown after him as he returns to his guard post. You felt pained he didn't think he was attractive, even though, for you, he had become the moon.

After that, you made attempts to become closer to Lochan. You walked beside him, often times grabbing hold of his hand or making physical contact with him. You made excuses to be close to him or have him touch you. You praised him often, thanking him with small tokens of affection like cookies and snacks, or even small trinkets. You even invited him into your room for tea or meals when you took them alone because you knew he'd have to remove his helmet to eat. At first he was apprehensive, even more standoffish, but as time went on he grew more comfortable around you.

"Why are you doing all this, your highness?" He finally growls at you one day.

You're holding his hand as you walk in the garden. "What do you mean?" You feign innocence.

"You've been acting far too intimate with me." He slips his hand away as he speaks sternly with you. "The gifts, the meals, even your praising of me; it isn't proper for you to do. What I do is my job and I take it very seriously. You're making it hard for me to do my job, which is keeping you safe and protected!"

You shrink back and avert your gaze. "I am showing you my gratitude." You steel your gaze and look back at him. "I won't feel ashamed for that."

Lochan sighs. "You do not understand, your majesty," he speaks low. "The way you have been treating me is making me uncomfortable."

Now you feel bad. "I'm sorry," you murmur. "What is it I am doing that makes you feel that way?"

Lochan turns his head away and his fingers curl into his palms. "The way you touch me," he says quietly. "You shouldn't do that."

"Oh," you gasp.

"You praise me and flatter me, then you touch me and I feel this-" He stops himself but you were beginning to understand what he truly meant.

You approach him and take hold of his hand again.

"What did I just say?" Lochan snarls but he doesn't remove his hand.

You squeeze his palm and look up at him. "I do these things because of my own selfish reasons," you murmur. "I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings into account." You bring his hand up and kiss his knuckles. "I care about you, I would hate to think I made you feel uncomfortable in any way."

Lochan kneels down and places his hand on your shoulder. "It isn't your place to care about me," is voice rumbles. "You shouldn't even notice me."

You touch his hand on your shoulder and stroke your palm up his arm. "But I do. I can't help but notice you."

Lochan growls low and his hand tightens on your shoulder. "Why?"

You approach him and take off his helmet. He closes his eyes as if afraid to look at you. You touch his face, cupping it between both palms. You trace the scars on his skin and you feel him tremble. He presses his cheek into your palm rather than turn away from you.

"I don't know why you hate yourself so much," you whisper, "because my heart leaps with joy when I see you."

Lochan finally pushes you away and takes a deep breath. "I don't deserve this."

You squeeze his hand and wrist. "I want to know more about you. I want to see all of you." His arm goes weak and you're able to approach him again. You wrap your around arms around his head and lay it on your shoulder. He smells so good, both masculine and soft in the same breath.

Lochan's hands rest around your hips. "This is bad," he whispers. "If you keep touching me like this-" His voice strangles in his throat.

You press a kiss to his ear. "Do you feel the same way about me?" you whisper.

Lochan lifts his head and gives you a piercing glare. You close the gap between you by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in. You lay a kiss on his strong mouth and run your tongue along his lips.

Lochan doesn't fight you; in fact his hands on your hips shift and move to your rear. He returns your kiss and presses your back against the stone wall. He finally breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to your shoulder again.

You're filled with fireworks and flowing lava: all heat and crackling confusion. You hug his head, smiling as he tries to calm his breathing.

"I have made a mistake!" he hisses, chastising himself. "This is wrong. I should not have given in so easily."

You lift his head and gaze into his amazing eyes. "Then do it again."

"You-" Lochan's dark snarl is silenced as he kisses you. His hands move on your body, grabbing your hips and groping your thighs. You moan and part your lips, allowing his tongue to taste you.

Lochan pulls away far too late and all too soon. He catches his breath and cups his palm over your mouth. "Stop that."

You smile behind his palm, giving him an all too-knowing look.

"This is fire," Lochan whispers. "We shouldn't play with it."

But you do. Alone and to yourselves you cannot be trusted. You touch and kiss all the more, only adding to the dangerous fire you've engulfed yourselves in. It has come to the point that even a gentle touch from him ignites a snarling hunger inside you. Yet he keeps his armor on. The only skin you touch is that of his lips and cheeks. Even his hands remained gloved. You want to feel him and you want him to feel you. You know he is protecting himself, but he is driving you crazy with want.

One dark evening a furious storm hits the castle and you are sealed in your room as the winds hammer the walls and strike down trees outside. You worry for the willow over the pond and pray it makes it through this.

You are reading alone in your room but you know Lochan is just outside your door. You open it and peek outside at him. He's standing more stiff than usual and his fists are gnarled up tight. You look him over and then step out beside him.

"What are you doing?" Lochan doesn't move.

You reach out to him. "I'm scared."

"You're safe. There is nothing to be frightened of." Lochan says matter of factly.

You grimace internally but keep your face innocent. "It's cold too." You touch his hand. "I don't want to sit by myself."

Lochan turns his head this time. "I know what you're doing."

You shake your head. "I am honest when I say I am cold."

"Your majesty," he growls as thunder roars overhead. His hand grasps yours and squeezes tight.

You then easily lead him into your room. He stands there, still as a statue until you start to remove his glove.

"What are you doing?" His dark growl is weak as you remove his glove. His hand is bare before you and you lovingly kiss each fingertip. "Your majesty!" He continues to argue but still doesn't move.

Feeling bold, you take a finger and lick it, letting him watch your pink tongue glide along his skin. His fingers tremble and you take one into your mouth, sucking it as you gaze into his eyes.

Lochan yanks his hand away."How dare you?" He removes his helmet and tosses it aside.

You take his hand back easily and press his palm against your chest, letting him feel how soft and warm you are there. His fingers flinch and he tries to pull away. "Let me go." he orders.

"I told you, I'm cold." You stroke your palm along his chest plate. "Skin to skin contact is the best way to keep warm."

Lochan's lip curls and he takes a step back. "Don't do this."

"Do you want me to stop?" You start opening buttons on your dress. "Tell me why. Is it because you have no desire for me? Or is it because of what you think is right?"

"Your majesty-" his voice chokes. "Of course I have desire! That is why I am demanding you to stop! If this desire gets any stronger I am afraid of what I will do!"

You open your dress enough to expose your breasts to him. You take his hand back, laying his skin against yours. You moan loudly as his rough palm rubs your hard nipples.

"We can't...I shouldn't-" he grabs you close and nestles his face between your breasts. You howl in shock as his tusks drag against your soft skin and his hot tongue bathes your nipples in heat.

"Lochan," you moan his name as you grip onto his shoulders. "I want to see your tits too." you whisper teasingly into his ear.

Lochan bites you and gazes up at you. His red eyes glare deeply into yours before he kisses you hungrily. "How can I survive this?" He pants. "I want you even though I know it's wrong."

"I want you too," you purr. You rub the back of his neck and pull him closer. "It's not wrong if both of us want one another. What's wrong is to deny it. If I give in first, will that make you feel better?"

Lochan swallows and you watch his jaw clench. He pulls back and begins to remove his armor. He strips it away to his tunic and leggings. His leggings hide absolutely nothing. They are tented and strained from his cock fighting against them. You smile in devilish glee knowing that you have done this to him.

Lochan then take a step back so you can finally get to gaze at his magnificent body. You suck in your breath and feel yourself drool. He is like ice cream, delicious and deserving a good licking. His body is hard and marked all over with scars. He places his palms over himself as if trying to hide something. He then covers his massive erection, but his palm does little to distract you from it.

"No wonder you've been hiding your body from me." You lick your lips and swallow.

Lochan flinches and looks away from you.

"You knew if I saw you I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you." You nuzzle your cheek to him as your hands rub all over his chest and sides. You lick his belly and gaze up at him. His eyes are shut tight and he's braces his forearm over his eyes and arches his back.

You tug down his leggings but you accidentally go too fast and his cock lashes out and hits you in the face. Lochan gasps as you cup your hand over your nose.

"Your majesty," he reaches for you.

You giggle and lick up his shaft where his pulse vibrates against your tongue. Lochan lets out a shocked moan and he fists his fingers into your hair.

Your cheek is smashed against his cock and you drag your lips along the side of it. You moan against him. You look up at him and smile. "Let your hair down."

"What?" He growls, breathing hard.

"Let your hair down," you swirl your tongue around the tip. "It's beautiful when it's down."

His expression is soft with his cheeks a deep red. He removes the pins from his hair and runs his fingers through the braids until the sheet of white fall over his neck and shoulders.

You stand up and press your body against his, kissing his chest and belly. Lochan then suddenly picks you up and you lock eyes. He kisses you, soft and loving, as he carries you to the bed. You lay down side by side, kissing and touching. He removes the rest of your clothes as he gazes at you with awe.

"Like what you see?" You stroke your hand down your center then slip your fingers between your thighs. You let out a pleasured moan as his eyes widen.

You then show him your fingers and how wet you are. He grabs your hand, sucking each finger clean.

"Hurry," you moan. "I need you now." You grab hold of his shoulder as he starts to move over top of you. He spreads your thighs and his cock hits against your slit.

"You need me?" Lochan's voice is low and dark.

You nod and cling to his shoulders. "I can't stand it anymore," you whimper. "It hurts when you don't touch me."

A smile spreads across his face and he lays his hand on your cheek. "You'll be the death of me," he sighs. "Your sweet words are causing me to do this."

You take his thumb into your mouth and gently bite it. His pleasured groans begin to grow as he starts to rub himself against you.

"Your majesty-" he snarls and grunts. He pushes inside you and you let out a gasp. You bite down on his thumb again as his stretches you and moves deep inside. Your legs feel like pudding, better than any sensation in the world. Then again, he hadn't started to move yet.

"Do not tell me," he growls as a shocked expression covers his face. "Am I your first?"

He removes his thumb from your tongue and you nod. "I know what I am doing," you moan. "I knew I wanted you as mine."

Lochan kisses you and his hair curtains around the both of you. He moves inside you. His deep, hard movements rock you as well as the bed. Your cries of pleasure are drowned out by the wind and rain outside.

You cling to his back, digging your nails into his body. He moves roughly, driving himself inside you with power and hunger. Your voices mingle in the shadows, his deep gravelly moans and your song-like whispers.

"You feel far too good," Lochan roars. "Oh gods!" The long moan in your ear makes your tremble. "I feel it coming."

"Cum," you mewl for him. "Cum inside me, let me feel all of you," you wail with desire. You're close as well. His rough finger rubs at your clit and soon you're liquid. Your back arches off the bed and you claw down his arms as you lose your breath.

His fierce roar is choked off as he grunts and whimpers. His cock throbs inside you and his heat pours. You squeeze around him, making sure to feel every pulse and shudder of his release. His seed is thick and hot and you savor the sensation of him so deep inside you.

You snuggle against him, waiting for him to speak. You kiss his neck and chest and his hand rubs up your back. "Did you enjoy playing in the fire?" You whisper.

"Too much," he growls and sits up, kissing you. "I want to do it again."


End file.
